We the wild ones
by aria206
Summary: This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Their dares are crazy, their 'fun time' is insane and their games are insanely crazy. Couples that may eventually happen are: Sasuke Sakura, Ino Sai, Naruto Hinata, Tenten Neji, Shikamaru Temari, Gaara Matsuri, Karin Suigetsu.
1. Chapter 1: An old friend, a new member

Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.

This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Their dares are crazy, their 'fun time' is insane and their games are insanely crazy. Couples that may eventually happen are: Sasuke Sakura, Ino Sai, Naruto Hinata, Tenten Neji, Shikamaru Temari, Gaara Matsuri, Karin Suigetsu.

**A/N: **I've been doing some corrections; I finally decided to fix most of my errors. Why I say most is because I tend to miss some X)

* * *

Sakura got up from bed and looked at her clock on the bedside table it read 3:49 a.m. she could not believe she got up so early. But then she notice the plug for her alarm clock was not plugged in. Flipping open her cell phone she notice it was actually 10:35 a.m. she smiled _'that's more like it'_ she thought.

Quickly she dashed out of bed and started scrambling for cloths to wear and stuffing things that may be needed in a strap handle clutch bag. She ran into her bathroom and washed her face and took a shower. Minutes later she was downstairs dressed in black short pants, a red shirt, a pair of black rubber slippers on her feet and the red clutch bag around her shoulder. Ino was going to kill her she was suppose to be at her house at 9:00 but here she was riding her bicycle as fast as she could and it was 10:50.

...

"Hey guys I heard a new family is going to move in next door to Tenten's house, I'm not too sure on details but yea...we'll get details when she comes...beside where is she and Sakura anyway?" Karin asked twisting Matsuri's brunet hair into a bun. "I don't know...but what I do know is that if they are not here in the next ten minutes I'm gona cook them." Ino snared, they were going to explore a sales/flee market downtown that was in their home town Konoha for the day. "One you can't cook, two you can't catch Tenten and three why is it so important for you to go to this flee market?" Matsuri asked rolling her eyes at Ino's glare,

Hinata walked in with some soft drinks in her hands and said. "Because it's Ino when there is shopping involved she goes crazy and because this is the 'glam girls' sales they have lots of her favourite things." Ino smiled at the raven hair girl and shot her a thank you look. "I'm glad one of my friends knows me well, huh." She sighted _'what's taking them so long'_ she thought. As if they heard her thoughts a pink and brunet head came in panting hardly, Sakura gave an embarrass smile and spoke first.

"Sorry Ino but I had an errand to run." She lied if she told Ino she slept in she'll definitely be signing her death wish. "I had to go say 'hi' to the new neighbours." Tenten said dryly not really fazed by Ino's death glare. "Well let's go." Karin said and got up to leave all followed her out the door.

...

While walking through the market and Ino was goggling over nearly every piece of cloths and jewellery she saw, Matsuri decided to ask Tenten. "So what's the new neighbour like, are they weird or cool or mad people who kill girls like us?" Tenten looked at her brunette friend an giggled and thought for a while. "Well there's is three kiddies the girl and one of the guys is our age and the oldest boy is a little older than us...the mum's nice, the dad... is kind of scary...I did not meet the kiddies but the woman told my mum about them, she's a friendly person really...I didn't catch their names though." Tenten explained briefly and looked around.

"Oh." Is all Matsuri was able to say before Tenten got all attention on her. "Look guys skateboard I totally have to get it." And with that the girl ran off heading straight to the black and blue board. But as she reached out to get it a girl with sandy blonde hair took it and examined it, Tenten huffed and walked up to the girl. "Are you going to buy that?" She asked, the girl turned to look at her. "I was planning to...why...do you want it?" The girl asked and before she could answer Matsuri was gaping beside her.

"Temari Sabaku?" She asked all her friends and the girl...Temari turned to look at her. "The one and only...wait Matsuri is that you?" Temari asked with a big grin on her face. The skateboard was forgotten and curiosity leaked from each girl as Matsuri and Temari exchanged hugs. "Guys this is Temari Sabaku my besty from where I used to live in Ota." She then turned and pointed to each girl and introduced them. "This is Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Karin." All smiled politely but still craved knowledge of this girl Matsuri never mentioned to them.

...

Later that day they gathered in Ino's room again, each girl looking at Matsuri, waiting for answers from her. Said girl didn't like the attention she got and asked. "What do I have something on my face or what?" Skura was the one to talk first. "Well spill...who's this Temari girl we never heard of and now she your besty?"

Matsuri did not want to talk about it but she knew they won't let it go, so she took a deep breath and began. "Well Temari...she saved my life...literally...I was being bullied by some bitches and they kicked me down a hill and left me there. I had broken an arm and a leg...she found me and got help and if she didn't do that I would have bleed to death."

Everyone was silent and Matsuri scanned their faces, they were all saddened by the news. "I'm sorry Matz...that I pushed you to talk about this." Sakura apologise each girl nodding in agreement, Karin had to lighten the moment so she said. "Well I for one like Temari...so we could let her join the group."

Everyone smiled at this except Hinata who wore a worried face. Last time Matsuri was the one to join and things got way out of control. Laughter was heard all around the room as they remembered the things they did and considered fun. "Come on guys, do not be too hard on Temari ok beside I didn't mention she got a temper something like Tenten's and she can be a little like Ino when she's ready." Matsuri said and everyone turns to her and gaped. _'This is going to be fun'_ Sakura thought.

Every time someone joined their little group they gave that person tasks to do. And most of the time these task could be a little wacky; this is why Hinata was worried.

* * *

This is all I have for today...please review if you want more I'll update soon as possible. This is my first fanfic ever hope you like it if it's to short I'm sorry. :)

If you review it lets me know your reading and I'd update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Tasks?

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Their dares are crazy, their 'fun time' is insane and their games are insanely crazy. Couples that may eventually happen are: Sasuke Sakura, Ino Sai, Naruto Hinata, Tenten Neji, Shikamaru Temari, Gaara Matsuri, Karin Suigetsu._

* * *

Temari stared at the six girls in front of her, wondering what they wanted. They all had big grins on their faces except for the raven hair girl whose name she forgot. "Well?" She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable, some snickers where heard and then Matsuri began to explain what was going on. "Well the girls like you lot's and creepy as it sounds do you want to join our group and do some tasks?" Temari was amused by this but she decided to play along and see what will happen.

"Sure, why not, if you hang ou witht them, they must be cool." The sandy blond grinned at them showing no fear for whatever they were up to. "Well we have some test for you to do, if you don't want to it's cool but it's fun and sort of like a tradition to us soooooo." She paused, looked at her other friends and they nod for her to continued. "You will be given three things to do by 'each' of us, you don't have to do all of them if you don't want to, but 'no one' not even Hinata backed out of any tasked given...just saying."

Hinata blushed remembering the things she has done, which had even suppressed everyone and herself back then. "We will take the rest of the day to come out with our plans and we'll meet up right here at 'Rituals coffee shop' around 8:30 p.m. and we'll go on till you have done all or whatever." Matsuri finished and looked at her friends face carefully. Temari didn't think much of it and decided to agree. "Ok, sure."

...

After their little meeting to explain to Temari what she had to do, the girls went their own ways. Tenten went home to think of her plans when her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Tenten get ready the neighbours are coming over to have dinner with us tonight, I invited them." Tenten almost forgot about them she didn't see them since the day she actually meet them, well at least the parents. It was like the kids weren't home much cause she only got a glimpse of one of the boys she assume him to be the oldest. He has brunet hair like hers and was pretty tall.

"Ok, but I need to be out of here by 8:00 ok, I'm spending the night at Hinata's." Tenten lied and quickly went upstairs to get ready, she really didn't like this and didn't care much of meeting these people but her mum would kill her if she did otherwise. She was happy it was spring break and she had no classes because she hated school. But if she had school she could 'bend the truth' and say she couldn't do dinner she had to study for a test and then jump out her window and go chill with her friends. But there was no way out of this one, sort of. Pulse she had to come up with three things to give Temari, she felt sorry for the girl because she was once like her.

But in her case Hinata joined with her so theydid their tasks together. Ino and Sakura came up with the whole master mind plan and when Karin joined in they decided Sakura and Ino had to do the test to and then Matsuri joined and she thought that will be the last of them but now poor Temari. Temari didn't know what was coming her way with minds like her Waco friends you never know what will happen. She had to admit though those were some good times and this will be epic she could feel it.

...

Going downstairs all dressed in her green skirt and top her chocolate brown eyes narrowed to a red head and a brunet head standing next to the couple 'who's names she forgot'. "This is our son's." She heard the lady say and then all eyes drifted to her, she smiled and introduced herself to the boys. "Hi I'm Tenten." As she guessed the brunet was the older one, he greeted her with a smile. "Hi I'm Kankuro." She smiled politely and looked at the red head who she thought was kind of cute but not her type.

"I'm Gaara." He said his voice deed and smooth she can't wait to tell her girls about this fellow she's sure one of them will snag him. But then she wondered where the girl was she wanted to meet her and see what she'll be like. And as if her thoughts were heard the doorbell rang and the lady whose name she still didn't know said. "That must be my daughter she take's long to get ready." The woman said calmly and Tenten's mother went to the door and greeted the girl who was...**'Temari'?** Tenten was shocked how did she not see this coming. Both girls stared each other in surprise. "So Temari you're my new neighbour huh this is interesting." Tenten smirked at Temari who soon smirked back.

...

After dinner Tenten and Temari became closer friends, they talked about random things and got along well. Then they said their goodbyes and Tenten set out to meet up with the rest of her friends.

Temari sneaked out making sure she was not seen by any off her fasts brothers or they 'mostly kunkuro' will blackmail her. As planed they meet up at the coffee shop and so it began for Temari.

"Who's going first?" Hinata asked shyly hoping it won't be her. "Not me I didn't get to plane mine because I had dinner with the neighbour, who by the way is none other than Temari over here." All looked at both girls before Ino said. "Ok we'll use these grass...stick thing, Temari you pick them and hold them, Tenten's out, so who ever get the short stick goes first, understood?" She asked receiving nods from each girl. _'Ino's smart in her own little way'_ Sakura mused to herself.

Temari did as she was told for once and held up five sticks to the girls. Matsuri picked first, and got a long stick but she could not be sure because the other sticks could be longer than hers. Hinata went next and panicked when she notice hers was shorter than Matsuri's. Sakura went next and got a long stick just like Matsuri, Hinata was sure she was going to be the one now.

Karin picked next and hers was shorter than Hinata's the raven hair girl relaxed immediately. Lastly Ino picked and she got the shortest. "Me and my big, but cute mouth." She whined slightly which made the other girls giggle. What was done could not be changed so she began listing her tasks. "Ok Tem...are you ready for this?" Temari nod at the blonde girl in front of her. "My first task is pick one of us to go skinny dipping in some one's pool, and no you can't pick me." Ino smirked when Temari and her other friends gasped in horror.

Temari stared at the girls whose eyes told her 'not to pick me'. "Ok mix yourselves up when I close my eyes, I'll pick one of you like that ok...Ino could you give me a little spin?" She asked, showing Ino she didn't fear her tasks and didn't mind doing them. This made the blonde girl blue eyes shine with excitement. When Temari closed her eyes the girls switched places and Ino took Temari hand and spanned her and released her.

Ino was sure to bake off and stay far away before she got picked by mistake and they'd have to start all over again. Temari trailed her fingers on each girls head assuming they had their backs turned to her and she poked one of them. "You." She said and a soft whimper was heard and Temari smirked she knew who she got before she could even opened her eyes. Tenten didn't like this one bit and would have protested about it to get another chance, but she knew there was no way the other girls will agree to that. "Choose a house Tem let's go."

...

"No way!" Tenten cried out, she could not do this, not in '**his**' pool, no...no she couldn't. "Why not?" Temari asked clueless about what was going on, sort of. Ino and Karin were happy and pleased with Temari's choice in picking a house 'with a pool of course'. Sakura and Hinata were worried for Tenten she was fragile when it came to '**him**' and Matsuri was in her own little world planning her tasks for Temari. She wanted something epic, not the little stupid ones she had come up with.

"Come on this is a set – up who put you up to this, Ino stop working voodoo on me." Tenten pointed an accusing finger at Ino who brushed her off by sticking her tongue out. "Could someone fill me innnnn." Temari whined which made everyone flinch, she sounded just like Ino, Matsuri was right. "Ok, ok I'm telling her, this is Hinata's house and well Neji, Hinata's cousin / adopted brother lives here too..." Sakura was cut off by Temari, whose eyes where wide, looking at the huge three story house. "No freaking way...Hinata lives here?" She asked to shock to notice Tenten crawling on the ground trying to sneak away and Karin jumping onto the girl to hold her down.

Ino grabbed a foot and got kick in the head and fell backwards on her butt. "Yea yea, let me talk will ya ...Neji is Tenten's boyyyyfrienddd...well not officially yet...Tenten's like a love sick puppy for him and well. She says he doesn't like her but we all know he's in love with her too." As soon as Sakura was finish spilling on Tenten an ear splitting scram was heard from said girl, Karin had wacked the girl and shouted. "Fucking sit down will ya!"

Sakura could have sworn the red head and brunet had waked up the entire neighbourhood and the Hyuga's. Karin wacked the girl again, this time just like how Sakura wacked Naruto one of her best-guy-friend, Tenten growled and Karin huffed steam from her nose. If someone didn't stop them they will start a fight, which would lead to them getting caught cause Tenten and Karin was very violent when they were ready.

"Guys stop it you'll wake up my dad and Hanabi; Ten don't worry Neji's properly not even home." Hinata said in a hush – hush voice at her crazy friends. "OHHHH! Pearl-sama don't let them do this to me." Tenten's voice sounded like a five year old and she sulked into Hinata's huge cheat and cried.

This made the pearl eye girl face turn red by the contact, Tenten was pretending, she was looking for a way out but with Karin around it was impossible. "Someone wake Ino up we need to get going." Matsuri said finally coming out of her little world; Ino was still knocked out by Tenten's powerful kick.

...

Even thought this was Hinata's house, she and all her friends except Temari and Tenten, hide in the bushes. Why? Because (1) Her father would kill her because he didn't know she was out (2) What they were doing was so wrong and she didn't want to get catch as well as her friends and (3) It will make Tenten much more comfortable if she didn't see their faces as she washed her pride into the huge pool.

They all lay on the soft grass on their stomach next to each other behind a wide enough butter-cup and rose bush not to close to the pool, yet not too far. Termari and Tenten turned their backs for each other so they can start to strip down.

They had already scanned the area and made sure no one was around or even awake. "This is kind of awkward but we should put our clothes over there by the pool house." Temari spoke her face turning a slight red when she pulled off her shirt. "I don't do that on the first date." Tenten laugh trying to ease the awkwardness she felt. "Sure thing but I'll kill you when this is done, for choosing this house and me...talk about luck, Ino is using some kind of witch powers on me I bet, huh." Tenten growled out, now she was down to her underwear and bra.

"Now or never." Temari slipped out of her underwear and walked over to the pool house and placed the cloths in a corner. Tenten blushed and did the same, both girls avoiding each other eyes or looking at each other naked butt. They both slipped in the water, happy that it was warm and not cold. "This is so bad, yet it's kind of like a hot spring bath sort of." Teamri smiled to the brunet who seemed paranoid at the moment. "Let's get out of here now I have a bad feeling about this, I'm getting goose booms." Tenten admitted gazing at the direction she knew her other friends where at, she felt giddy.

"Ok it's been like twenty second now let's get out." Temari made a move to get out, and then out of no were a light from the third floor balcony came on. Tenten knew that room all too well. "Neji." She whispered and thank every god there ever was that it was dark outside. "Who's there, I'll call the cops." His voice rang threw there ear's and quickly both girls scrambled out and ran to their clothes.

They knew he was gona come down because of their sudden movements so they dashed off naked and all into the huge garden. This all took place in Hinata's backyard, and again Tenten thank god for Hinata's huge garden, with lots of big tree's they could hide behind. Not even noticing Tenten and Temari was really close to each other, almost hugging each other.

...

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin and Matsuri saw their friends run into the garden area not too far from them and got up. "I can't stay here, if I get catch I'll be dead, I have to sneak back in, I'll come back out when things clear up." Hinata quickly said and ran off faster that Rock Lee could ever run.

She went around the corner of the house heading god alone knows where. Ino and Sakura ran off to distract Neji from the garden and Karin and Matsuri had to get out of there now.

Making some noise Ino and Sakura ran near the pool house and out to the front yard to get free. Neji saw their shadows but not them and thought they were the ones in his family's pool. "Stop there!" He ran after them but it was too late, when he reached the front yard they were gone.

...

Tenten and Temari fully dressed now found Matsuri and Karin, who were looking for them and got out of there on their way out they met with Hinata, who notified them everything was good with her family. Neji didn't bother to tell anyone because he didn't see who the culprits were. When they rejoined it was hard not to laugh, even though it was late and they almost got caught and locked up they laughed hard. "So" Ino said after the laughter had died down. "Ready for your next task?" She asked, some tears from laughing too much made her eye shine. "Sure thing, after that, why the fuck will I back down now." Temari grinned and found herself liking these girls allot and she's becoming one of them. "Ok here goes." Ino started an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

Hope you like this one as well I will look over and fix my mistakes but I was hurried so I can post it for you guys :)

Ok I have looked over this chapter as well and I have fixed hopefully all my mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3: No do-over and T-shirts

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

**_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together._**

**_Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu._**

"Did she just say that?" Karin asked surprise by Ino's second task. "I'm sorry this is just crap, I'm not doing that bullshit Ino." Temari said dryly, her voice sounded a little too harsh, but still how could Ino ask her to do that? Ino rolled her sparkly blue eyes. "What all I said was to give a guy a blowjob." She stated as if it's the most natural thing one would do. "OK Ok...jezzz tough crowd, I was just kidding, I'll never tell you to do that...besides what you suck is your business." Ino giggle and Sakura scold at her for scaring her. "What I suck really Ino." Temari playfully pinched Ino's face causing the girl to whimper in pain. Hinata let a breath she didn't know she was holding, she could have sworn Temari looked like she was going to lung at Ino's neck.

"That's a lame joke now let's get a move on." Sakura let out a little yawn and glanced at her phone, it read 10:59. "Guys hurry up I need my sleep." The pink hair girl grumbled, she like her sleep very much. "Oh my next task is crazy, I Ino wants you Tem to dress up like a hooker 'and' go to a lesbian club, yes 'and' dance a very merry seductive dance for as long as you like." Ino grinned wondering if she'll go with this crazy idea. "Leave it up to Ino piggy to come up with the craziest things." Tenten pointed at her friend and made a swirling motion with her index finger to show that Ino was indeed insane. "A'men sistah from another mistah." Matsuri gave Matsuri a high five.

...

They were back at Ino's to get Temari all dressed up and read for her special task. Honestly Ino had the most amount of beauty supplies than any of them, even more than all of them put together. So what better place to go to than at hers.

Ino and Karin worked on the girls makeup...Temari was a little afraid because Ino was enjoying herself a little too much. Sakura dragged Matsuri to help with her nutty blond hair and Hinata worked on the manypenny.

Tenten hated her job and cursed at the spell Ino had put on her because she of all people was in charge of getting something slothy from Ino closet. It just was not her night. "I can't believe I'm doing this kind of shit." Temari snared sitting in front of the mirror awaiting the results. "Hey Tenny play some music will ya but not too loud, don't want to wake up mama and papa bear." Ino glanced at the brunet for a second; Tenten was in the middle of getting a matching bra for Temari's sexy blue underwear.

"Sure thing baby bear." She swiftly moved over to Ino's stereo set and plugged in her light green iPod. Scrolling through the list she found the perfect song for the mood. Clicking play, the beat immediately filled the room and the head nodding began. Playing was the famous rapper '50 cent - candy shop' Karin and Sakura started singing along with the song in union. "I'll take you to the candy shop; I'll let you like the lolly pop." The red head smacked Sakura who started dancing with Matsuri. "Got the magic stick I'm the love doctor." Ino hip bumped Karin and Temari shock her head a little trying not to shake the busy hands on her face and head. Hinata found herself nodding and moving her body to the beat which caused Tenten to howl at her. Quickly the Pearl eye, raven hair girl blushed and stop for a while.

...

The end results was amazing, Temari had to admit she did indeed look like a hooker. It would get any guy or lesbian hot. "If I had a dick I'd fuck you." Sakura winked at the slightly embarrassed girl. "No hunny I don't fuck, I make love." Temari joked, she had conference she could do this.

Her hair was let out in short curls and there was a black cat ear head band on top her head. Her nails painted in blue and black to match her dark lased up bra and underwear. Her face packed with makeup from liquid foundation to congealer, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, powder, blush and her eyebrow defined with an eyebrow pencil.

She also wore netted stockings that reached to the top of her knee and a string that hooked to her underwear and gloves that reached her elbow. Most of the pieces were from Halloween costumes that Ino had worn. "Do I really have to wear this?" Temari looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Yes my darling, but you should put on this, before you get locked up for being a young prostitute." Sakura handed a long overcoat to the pouting girl; Temari took it quickly and covered her body up.

...

"So how'd you know this was a lesbian bar?" Sakura asked Karin eyeing her weirdly. "This is my confession..." Karin was cut of completely by a hyperactive Tenten. "Usher!" She yelled loudly in Karin's ear. "No shit! Tenny calm down." Karin scolds and continued. "This is my confession... I'm a lesbian and I've seen all of you naked but the one I am in love with is... Hinata ...be mines." Karin began chasing said girl who ran around her group of friends doing anything and everything to avoid Karin, even knocking Ino down whom cried out a. "Why meeeeeee."

...

When they settled Karin explained that she didn't know until one night she went there with her cousin and saw the scarcest things she's ever seen. "So it's a lesbian bar at nights." Hinata reputed what Karin had said.

They all entered the bar and all eyes fell on them making them flinch a little, the place was almost empty though. "I don't like it here." Matsuri spoke lowly to her friends so no one else would hear them. 'Me to." Hinata agreed, Temari took off the overcoat and dropped it in front Ino's feet and ran up on stage. Panicking a little when they all looked...no drooled over her she signalled the DJ to play a tune and looked back at the group of girls who came up front to get a better look at her. This made her uncomfortable but she thought she'd just make the best off it while it lasted because she wasn't going to do this again. 'Rhianna – Pon De Replay' blasted through the speakers. She began to sway her hips then bounce her butt walking and wineing just like Beyonce in her music video 'run the world' and half way through the music she felt like she had enough and she ran off stage to meet her gapping friends. Ino gaped like a fish and hand the coat over to the now sweating Temari. "Wow." Matsuri breathed out when they were outside of the building. 'Girl got moves." Karin grinned and clapped her hand in excitement.

"Guys it's been fun but we should call it a night and go get some sleep its freaking 12:39 a.m. and I'm SLEEPY AND NEED A SHOWER." Temari had cut Ino off from saying a word because she knew Ino was going to announce her next task. "She's right I think I need to get back home, before everyone gets up." Hinata worried look convinced the other's to agree. "Yea I need to get back to Hinata's because my mum thinks I'm there." Tenten gave Hinata a sheepish grin and Hinata smiled back letting her know she was ok with it. "Ok but tomorrow we continue at let's say... 9:00 a.m. because I know none of you will get up any earlier." Ino warned them, she couldn't wait to give Temari her last task. "Yea we willlll, hey Tenten how come your staying at Hinata's and not at one of our house? Does it have anything to do with a brown hair pearl eye guy?" Matsuri teased but Tenten was too tired to even say her come back.

...

Sakura and Karin walked as fast as they can because it was dark out. They didn't live to far away from Ino's house so they were in front Karin's house in time. Sakura's house was a few houses away from Kari so she was left alone heading home. Minding her own business a strong hand wrapped around her waist and clasped her mouth. Her gasp was muffled under the persons hand and she was pulled into a muscular chest. Fear filled the girl for a second but then she claimed herself thinking 'we didn't learn self defence in gym class for noting'. At the same time she bites the hand of her attacker and mashed down at his foot, when he let go of her she elbowed him in the stomach and turned around.

When her eyes saw black ones looking back at her she was beyond surprise. "Sasuke–kun sorry I'm so so sorry, I thought you were a..." she trailed of not Fonda the right word to say. "It's OK at least you know how to protect yourself...in case it wasn't me." He grunted feeling thee erg to rub his foot but didn't move from his spot. "What are you doing here it's so late." She asked curious about his answer will be. She started wondering if he had sneaked out to meet some girl. "I could ask you the same thing." She smiled at him thinking ' typical Sasuke answering a question by asking one. "I was out with Ino and the girls, so where were you?" She just had to know. If he didn't tell her she'd die with sasukesyndrome / better known as needing to find out Sasuke. "I was at Naruto's." He smirked which means he know why she was asking or so she thought. "Go and sleep Sakura." He walked pass her and went his own way. Sasuke lived right next door to her so when he turned and went into his house Sakura notice she in front her house. She ran off to her room where she began gigging like she was crazy.

...

"Hey did I mention to you guys how HOT Temari's brother's are especially the red head." Tenten was telling Hinata and Matsuri who decided to stay over at Hinata's. "Yes Tenten you told us on our way here, so he's your new crush have you forgotten Neji_kun?" Matsuri asked feeling a little uneasy about Tenten calling Gaara hot. What Tenten didn't know was that Matsuri all ready had a crush on the red head guy. She knew him back in Ota and had spent time with him when Temari was too busy. She knew both boys very well she considered kankuro as her older brother but Gaara she liked a lot and Temari knew this.

...

"Are you ready for my last task, or have you had enough yet, after me we'll do the random stick pike thing again, so we'll see who's next." Ino was babbling now, you maybe she had something extreme up her sleeve for Temari and as excited about it, who knows. "Bring it on Barbie." Everything froze and what happened next went down in slow motion, Ino jumped up ran over to Temari and jumped on her. Ino licked Temari's face got off her and did a flip, got down on her knees and hands and made noises like a cat. "What. The. Fuck." Temari still on the ground all wide eyes and jaw reaching the ground, shock written all over her face. "What Sakura call me Barbie and dared me the next person to call me that, I had to do those things so don't look at me like that, and Tenten said I have witch powers, ha." Ino got up dust herself out and sat back on her spot acting as if she wasn't just balling like a cat. Sakura and the others were laughing at the whole seen Temari joined in leaving Ino pouting.

All this took place in Hinata's room where they were hanging out waiting for Ino to say her last task. Ino was making them wait because she could, she just felt Pike it, but when they decided to stare at her until she spilled she gave up and did just that. "Get something pierced your options: lip, belly button, or your eyebrow. Ino gleefully waited for the girls reaction, but when she smirked Ino felt stupid and lost. "Oh Ino you've gotten soft on me, I love piercing my body I might do all three but for now I'll do my belly button." Temari explained to the blond, Ino felt disappointed by this, she had expected her to reject and freak out. Maybe she was getting soft. Nah, she'll never get soft like that!, no not her. No way.

...

Ten minutes later Temari was showing off her newly pierced belly button and for a second she forgot why she it until. "OK Ino had her fun let's pick again." Sakura beamed at Temari who hid her belly under her purple shirt and picked five sticks.

...

"W-WA- what, no let's do over." Hinata protested, she had gotten the shortest stick and felt like fainting. "No, no Hinata if we do that, then all of you will want chances, and I didn't get a chance, so suck it up and list your task Hina." Ino pat the petty girl head lovingly. "M-my first task is...wearing for three days a shirt saying 'my name is Temari' in big and bold letters." Temari was pleased with Hinata's task and felt relieved because she needed a break after doing Ino's crazy tasks.

Temari took one of her brother's white T-shirt and wrote on it 'MY NAME IS TEMARI' with a black permanent marker. She was sure who's ever it belong to they won't miss it because they had lots or at least she hoped for that.

Ino and Karin was worried that Hinata was wasting her task on little things like this but Sakura had confidence in her friend. "Twenty bocks Hinata knows what she doing." Sakura told her group. Hinata had gone off with Temari to do the whole name on T-Shirt. "Sure thing, but thirty she's gona go soft on Temari." Ino replied to the pinkette offer. "Yea I say the same pinkie." Karin chipped in with Ino. Tenten didn't like what she was hearing and argued. "Hey Hinata got tricks up her sleeves to you know so don't be haters." Just then said girl and Temari returned, Temari wearing her T-Shirt. "Next Hina-chan." Matsuri said taking no part of the others bickering because it could blow up in your face and because she had no money on her. "For three day any time someone say your 'name', 'hi' and 'by' you have to bark and/or howl like a dog." Everyone was quiet, Karina and Ino gave Sakura her twenty bucks each and Tenten high-fived the pink hair girl.

...

"Hi Temari." Matsuri giggled fully aware of what she was doing. "Ruff ruff." Temari barked. "BY BY." Matsuri patted Temari's head as if she was an actual dog. "Ruff ruff grrrrrrr grrrrrr," Temari barked and grumbled like a dog at Matsuri who pulled her hand away. "Down girl down girl, don't bite I hate getting tetanus injection." Matsuri complained making her friends laugh.

Temari rolled her eyes at them and thought, 'who knew Hinata had it in her'.

When the day had end, Temari was great full the only ones who called her name, said hi and by where her friends. Or else people would off though she was on weed.

She was a bit worried what Hinata's next task would be, since Hinata had a dark side she rarely showed.

'Temari... Why do you have on my shirt and why did you write on it?" It was Gaara who had spoken surprising the girl a bit, she sighted knowing what she had to do even if her friends were not here to see and witness this. "Ruff ruff.' She barked and rand up to her room leaving Gaara frozen downstairs. "Did she just bark at you?" Kankuro asked his younger brother who just shrugged at him and decided to forget about that. Temari felt giddy it's been a while since she's ever had this much fun. 'I should get some sleep." She whispered to herself placing her 'MY NAME IS TEMARI' T- shirt carefully so she could put it on tomorrow and showered off her sticky body. Slipping into bed she giggled some more, 'Poor Gaara,' she thought as she drifted off to wonderland.

**Hope you like this if you do please review thanks for the tips "Hearts grow" I'll try my best to do so and I'll correct my mistakes soon :)**

**This is just the starting of a very long fanfic ;) so please enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions!

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

(Day 2)- (of Hinata's tasks)

My next task is...Tem I'm sorry for this...but...you have to climb a tree of my choice and every time a man/boy pass you have to jump on him and act like your stupid, if a woman/girl passes you have to jump in front of her and act crazy and for old people/kids you have to act like a super hero or a Villon. You have to do this until we tell you to stop." Hinata finished blushing from the looks she got from her friends. Temari knew she was right about Hinata having a 'dark side'. "Which tree do you have in mind?" Matsuri asked curious of what was going in. That head of Hinata's.

...

"Ohhhhhhh, I get it now Hina. You're a genius, the whole thing, all three task mix together, they wouldn't work without the other, total genius, you'd put Shikamaru to shame." Karin said pushing her glasses up her nose, it didn't need adjusting; this is just a habit she had pick up form wearing glasses to long. "This tree is per-fec-to Hinata_sama, at least twenty people pass here every two hours or so, you're awesome." Sakura giggled feeling proud of her friend at this very moment. Hinata was always considered as the most sane person in there group. "T-tank you guys let's go set up now because we'll be here for a while watching poor Temari."

...

The tree was at a coned to go into down shopping area; it was huge and full of cherry blossoms. It was a 'Sakura' tree and the perfect Tree for this task. Sakura and Tenten had set up a picnic cloth for them to relax on. They were behind the tree so they could see reverting and no one could see them. Hinata and Karin made sandwiches and Ino and Matsuri got drinks. Temari was trying to look different so after this task no one would notice her. She found a place in the tree where she'd be properly hidden, comfortable for the whole thing and easy for her to 'jump' at people. She still couldn't believe she was doing this.

It was a while before someone passed, it as a group of kids two boys and a cute little girl. One of the boy's had on a green jacket and scarf with a brown pants his brown hair sticking in the air and on his forehead had a band with knonha symbol on it. The other boy had a black jacket a greyish pants and a normal boy cut hairstyle. He wore glasses and had a runny nose, he to had on a band on his forehead and so did the girl. She had on a yellow three layer skirt and a pink top with a black vest over it, her orange hair stock up into two ponytails and she had a deep blush.

Temari leaped down from the branch she was sitting on used her 'secret ninja moves' and land in front of them in one piece.

Her sudden appearance startled the young ones, but what she did next made them get goose bumps. "Hi, kids I'm super woman, want any saving!" She yelled as gleefully as she could putting her hands on her hips like Superman dose. "Uh...no thanks super woman we're just fine." The girl said backing away slightly. Temari was actually having fun with this. "Uh by Superwoman we have to go now." The boy with the runny nose said taking a step forward. "Ahahahwooooooo!" Temari howled loudly. The three turned around and ran off yelling. "Get away from us you crazy person."

...

Sinkers and giggles were heard from behind the tree as Temari made her way back up. She rolled her eyes when she heard. "Hahaha...di...did...you...did you...see kono...konohamaru's face...an...and mortified..." That was Ino's voice saying each words in-between laughter, and then Sakura's voice was hard. "And...and...and u-u-udon." She cried out laughing, even Hinata was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach.

Next was a woman with black hair tinted with blue, it look violet more than anything. It was tied in a short fanned ponytail and very spiky on top. "Anko - sensei." She heard Matsuri giggling voice.

Temari jumped down in front the woman name Ankle and stared the violet head woman stared back. Stepping aside she began walking again, but Temari stepped in front of her again. "Can I help you...Temari." she asked reading the T-shirt. "Ruff yes ruff yes." Temari asked thinking this would make the lady run away. She even began hopping like a bunny from side to side acting as silly as she can. Blinking her long lashes she stared at the woman who smiled at her. Then punched her on her head and speed walked away mumbling something about 'perverted teens'. Temari rubbed her head and climbing back up the tree, cursing bad word at her friends who were choking with laughter.

Temari glared at the boy coming her way, she had enough of this. After Anko she had frightened an old couple, made a lady break her heels running and almost got beat up by a bunch of kids. 'Oh why?' She thought and jumped on him when he was he was close enough to her. "What the hell?" He asked looking her in her eye. Temari kept chanting in her head 'act stupid act stupid act stupid.' "Hi hunny do you know where I am at?" She gave him a frown and puzzled look. "Uh your at Konoha canter branch, could you please get off me." Temari hadn't notice it before but they were in an awkward position. He was on his back and propped up by his elbows, she was sitting on top his manly Hood and her hands on his chest for support. Temari blushed when she notice how cute he really was.

"Oh really ha-ha your cute." She didn't move buy twisted her hair with one finger like a dumb blond and smiled a bright smile at him. "Really now, Temari." He read her T-shirt and cursed Hinata for her devious mind. "Ruff." Temari barked in a cute, seductive way blinking her eye lashes at him. OK...I need to go I have some where I need to be." He placed his hand on her small curvy waist making her stiffen a little and with ease he lifts her off him and placed her on the side of him. With one swift move he got up and stood in front of her. He smirked and spoke. "You know those girls are crazy, they're the ones who put you up to this huh, well Temari next time we meet again hope you'll be yourself and not act like this." And with that he turned to the tree and said. "Ino, I know your back there you guys stop hiding and playing games." He turned to Temari winked at her and muttered. "Troublesome," and he left, Temari getting to her senses barked because it was all she could so.

...

"So who was that?" She asked trying to find out more about this guy. "Ohhhhh look who's got a crush on Shika–kun, he's Shikamaru and he's Ino's best guy friend so if you wanna know mooorrrre asked her." Karin teased receiving a glare, as much as Temari didn't want Karin to be right, she was. She did have a crush on the pineapple head guy.

After the scene with Shikamaru and Temari, no one was passing by for a while so Hinata decided to stop Temari from her last task. But the second task was still going on so Temari kept the

T-shirt on.

...

Back at Temari's house the girls gather in her room to take a break and hang out and listen music. "So tell me Tem do you like Shika? If you don't then there's no need for me to tell you about him." Ino squealed, she always got excited when it comes to her friends love life.

...

Matsuri had volunteered to help Sakura to make some sandwiches and smoothes for the others and themselves. She was a bit nervous being in the kitchen, because Temari mentioned one of her brother was home. She knew it was Gaara because kankuro was the one who usually went out. "What's the matter girlly you seem uneasy about something, what's up?" Sakura asked looking quizzically. "OK err...noting really, you see I sort of kind of know Temari's brothers and wellll..." She was cut off by a squeal. "You like them don't you, well one of them." Sakura accusingly assumed. "OK yea...fine...it's Gaara." She blushed and Sakura grinned widely doing a little happy/cheer dance just like what Ino would do.

...

"Yea I sort of like him, he's cute." Temari rolled her eyes when Ino grabbed her hands and started acting all girlie on her. "So what do you want to know about him?" Ino asked easily for Temari alone to hear because this was their own little secret for now. Tenten had rushed home to do God alone knows what, Hinata and Karin was talking about some romance movie they saw. This left Temari all to Ino which was perfect to talk about this topic. "Well, you know...what's he like?" Temari asked remembering his smirk and how cute he looks.

...

"He's a sweetheart when he's ready." Matsuri answered Sakura's question about Gaara. "Hmmm, do Temari know about your little crush on her brother?" Sakura asked while pouring the smoothie into seven cups with ice blocks in them. "Yea she knows but she was worried I'd get hurt at first, you see Gaara has been a distance person when he was younger. But he met a guy who change his way in seeing thing in life, actually this guy...his friend lives here in konoha but... can't remember who it was. Anyway he then met me...I have to admit he was mean and negative towards me at first but then he started warning up to me and we became close." Matsuri smiled at Tue memories that came flooring in, but it's been around six years now, this made her nervous about meeting him.

...

"So he's a lazy genius, huh, no wonder he knew you guys were behind little 'stupid' trick task." Temari giggled along with Ino. "Yea he's a good guy I'm glad you like him." Ino winked at her not realizing how loud she had spoken. "Like who, who do you like?" Karin asked making both blonds freeze. "No one she likes no one." Ino lied but that wasn't going to stop Karin.

...

"Matsuri." Said girl turn to see who called her name, but in the back of her head she already knew who it was. "Gaara - sempi, it's been a while." She smile, trying her best to not look as nervous as she felt. "Yea to long I might say." He was about to speak again but he looked to Sakura with confusion. "Oh this is Sakura a friend of mines and your sister's." Sakura smiled politely at him and said. "Nice to meet you Gaara." He nod at her and excused himself leaving them alone again. "He's cute Matzy I'm so happy." Matsuri blushes and let out a squeal.

"Found it, hey I found my camera, its picture time. Let's go...what's going on here what I missed. Why are you to so quiet?" Tenten asked looking at both girls.

...

" I...I like Shikamaru...that's who." Temari confessed not noticing who was behind her. Hinata gave a knowing look showing that she notices before anyone else. Karin smiled and hug Ino dramatically. "I knew it." She squealed.

...

"We're going upstairs now tenny, we were quiet because you came in yelling about your camera." Sakura lied Matsuri wasn't ready to tell anyone else right now. Opening the door just in time they heard Temari's confession. "I...I like Shikamaru...that's who." She said in a soft yet calm tone.

...

"So you won't gona tell us?" Tenten asked glaring at Temari slightly; she was hurt more than angry. "Yes I was going to as soon as you came up OK, no need to be pissed." Temari glared back.

Matsuri thought this was the perfect time to tell her little secret, to stop a fight that was going to happen. "I-I like Gaara, Temari's brother, ever since I liked him, when I lived in Ota I like him, still like him." Everyone looked at her in awe.

...

"So you still like him, I though you would of moved on since you haven't seen him so long now, but I'm glad you never gave up on him. "Temari smiled at he brunet who smiled back at her, Tenten gave Temari a apologetic look and Temari gave her a 'it's OK' look. "Double confession that is so sweet, any more confessions?" Ino asked looking around the room no one moved or said a thing.

"Well...my confession about Hinata the other day still stands, Hinata_sama." Karin winked playfully at her but Hinata hide behind Tenten and the mood had lighten up again as laughter erupted around the room.

**Hope you like this if you do ****_please review_**** and tell me what you like the most what you'd change and maybe you can say what you'd like one of the girls task for Temari should be and I'll properly use it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chocolate or curry of life?

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

(Day 3 - of Hinata task for Temari.)

"Hell yea!" Karin jumped up throwing her hands in the air; finally she was going to get her turn. She knew here's won't be as thrilling as Ino's or well organized as Hinata's but she'd enjoy it anyway. "My first task is sneak into a strangers house eat their food use their washroom and steel a piece of clothes. You have to video tape it all for proof." Karin grind showing Temari a peace sigh. Sakura got her camera and hook the strap around Temari's neck. "There you go."

Temari walked out of Sakura's house heading a few houses away, she knew the girls where behind her so she kept walking. "This one I pick this one, it looks humble enough." She pointed at a fairly big house painted in yellow. "That's... a friend of ours house, but yea you can totally go in." Tenten encourage, she knew very well whose house it was and the owner of the house wasn't dangerous but she knew how this may end.

Temari crawled around back looking for a way to enter, it seemed pretty locked up. The others went back to Sakura's, leaving her on her own. If she didn't have to tape the whole things just lies and say she did everything. To her luck there were a few pieces of clothes in the clothes line. There were a few shirts and boxes. 'So it's a guys house,' she though taking a green shirt. The camera around her neck getting everything she was doing.

Checking windows for a way in, she pulled open and enter the laundry room. More clothes where found even an ugly looking spandex suit but she didn't need that. She opened a door and came across a small corridor.

There were two doors here so the blond did what any other person would do. "Inni minny miney mo." Her finger landed on the second door which she open to meet another corridor. She opened a door and enters into the living room. She pointed the camera to herself and whispered; "now we're making progress." She then enters a dining room which led to the kitchen. Placing the camera on the kitchen counter so it'll pick up her and most of the room she began looking for food. "OK food, food." There was nothing in sight so she wondered off to the refrigerator. There were fruits, milk, juice and a few ingredients. But then her eyes fell on a bowl label 'curry of life'. "What's this shit?" Temari asked herself, she opened he bowl and saw gooey looking food it was red for God's sake.

"Shit no." She muttered, taking a spoon she dipped it into the 'curry' and fake a smiled at the camera and then into her mouth she shoved the spoon. It took a while before her face turned red and her body began swaying from side to side. Rushing over to the sink she puked, "fuck...no!" She cried out putting away the 'curry of life' and drinking some water she grabbed her face and whimpered.

...

"Who's there?" A guys voice called out, Temari froze for a second. She had made to much ruckus in the kitchen. She was now in the living room looking for the washroom. The voice was coming from the corridor that led her in here so she opened another door and enter a room with books. It looked like a small library room or a study room maybe. She open yet another door which led her to the corridor and saw a flash of green entering the living room fortunately he didn't see her. "Guys I'm gona kill you mother fucker bitches if I get out of here alive." She whispered to the camera and entered another darn room. To her relive it was the washroom. Locking the door she quickly peed, taping the door and then heard. "Who's in there open up or I'll call the cops."

She thought to herself, 'if I had a dollar for every time I heard that I'd have two whole dollars.' She stifled the giggle that threatened to escape her mouth. She opened the window and with ease crawled out ending up at the side of the house. She got up and ran as fast as she could feel a little quizzer from eating that horrible 'curry of life.'

...

(Back at Sakura's - while Temari was still at the 'strangers house'

"I wonder if were being too hard on Temari, we've got the doing these ridiculous task, but then again...we all have done some stupid things." Hinata had spoken mainly to Ino because so far only both of them had given their three tasks. "Yea, don't forget you made Ino and I dress up in maid costumes for a whole day and someone tried to heir us." Sakura giggled remembering how Ino had kicked the man in his balls; he was some rich pervert trying to get them to be his 'personal maid'.

"Yea that freak called us 'pretty young things', he deserved my Mega - Ino - Kick." Ino recalled remembering Matsuri's nick-name for her jump kick. "Ha or the time I made Karin dress up like a playboy bunny and Suigetsu and Kiba drool over her and she had to hide from Naruto's godfather Jiraiya." Ino snorted out, Karin flinched at the memory.

"Oh but the worst was when you made Tenten go a day without chocolate." Matsuri giggled, that one wasn't a task but just a bet Tenten should not have made with the devil's right hand man, or woman, Ino.

...

(Flash back)

"Ino my darling you can't go a day without your teen magazines and your 'glam girls' makeup collection." Tenten teased, it was a Friday afternoon and the girls were on their way home from school. They were planning to do something together since they were getting Monday and Tuesday off. Why? Because Naruto Uzumaki happened to it, one of his pranks in lab class went wrong, lucky he got away. There was no proof although everyone, even the principal knew it was him. "Oh yea I'd go a day without my magazine and makeup if you go a day without...cho-co-late." Everyone gasped; Ino didn't just do that did she.

They were at Hinata's house for a big slumber party and so happen that very same nigh rain was falling very heavy. Trapped in the house with; Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Rock lee, Choji and Shikamaru because Naruto heard the girls would be there so he dragged his friends who were free that nigh along with him.

To Ino's luck Tenten had not had a piece of chocolate all day so this was perfect for the bet. "It's on Ino piggy." Tenten agreed and everyone in the room knew at that moment things may get wild.

...

They were in the middle of a game of truth and dare when it all began. "Tennnnntennn, truth and dare?" Sakura asked evilly, she had been waiting for this moment since they had entered Hinata's room and began this game. Now if only Tenten would say. "Dare." The brunette said without fare. 'Yes' Sakura gleefully danced in her mind. "I dare you to sneak into Neji's room, kidnap Rock Lee and mummify him with bandages. "Ok." Tenten twitched a little acting as if she was ok but really everything was not A-Ok, she really needed her chocolate damn it. As if the heavy rains wasn't enough the lights went out, current was gone and for some reason the generator wasn't working. Grunts and groan were heard threw out the house, Hinata thanked god her father and sister were out because her friends began cursing loudly.

...

Tenten crept into Neji's room without being notice, there were a few candles lighting the room dimly. She was lucky some of the guys were missing and the ones here were busy looking for touch lights she guessed. With ease she wacked Rock Lee on the head and dragged him out the room.

...

When Lee got up he was stiff, he was wrapped up in...bandages. He panicked but could barley move or talk, even his eyes where bandaged but he could see threw it thankfully. He saw someone... or a panda... no it was Tenten he murmured for help but wished he hadn't. When she turned around to face him her eyes where dark, she wore a black Ninja suite that looked like Hinata's last Halloween costume and had a sward with her. She grinned evilly at him. "You...that is what you'll get for taking my fucking...cho-co-late!" She wacked him with the sward, and he thanked God it was plastic.

Naruto had gotten Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru to go scare the girls Neji, Shino, Sasuke and Rock Lee staying behind stating they didn't want to get killed and how stupid that'll be. But when they got to Hinata's room it was empty, no one was there so they had spread out to look for them all over the 'big' house.

Sakura was tired of waiting for Tenten so they went to look for her. But she was nowhere to be found in Neji's room, so they had to spread out to look for her. They weren't aware of the lurking boys or the chocolate craving Tenten who was getting a little insane for chocolate.

...

Tenten decided to get Neji next since he was her beloved. So finding him alone in the first floor kitchen was her best chance. "I'll make you my chocolate – king." She grunted and jumped on said boy. "Wait Tenten...what are you doing?" Neji was surprise by her sudden actions but reaming calm until she struck a vital spot on his shoulder causing him to drift to sleep.

When he had gotten up he was tied to a chair and his shirt was missing. But the weirdest thing was there was a mummy on the ground.

...

Ino and Hinata where on the second floor looking around the library for Tenten, it was fairly big and easy to hide in. "Tennie, come out." Ino sang pointing her touch light in every direction, Hinata holding her in front of them so they would see where they were going. She also held on to Ino's yellow baby doll top because she was a bit scared. From behind them some books fell out of place. Bothe swiftly turned to see who was there but no one was in sight. "Who's there, Ten is that you?" Ino asked holding onto Hinata a bit scared herself. "No it's not Tenten but it's your worst night mare." A lady like voice hissed causing Ino and Hinata to run out the room screaming to the top of their lungs. Naruto jumped down from the top of one of the book shelves a big grin on his face mastiff shinning in his eyes.

"Busted.' A voice whispered in his ear making him shiver, he turned around to see Tenten. "Te...Te...Tenten, no...no what are you doing...noooooo!"

...

"Was that Naruto?" Ino asked Hinata gazing at the library door. "Shit yea...what's going on?" Hinata asked digging her nails into Ino's top. "It got him, lets go get the others." The both ran off heading to the kitchen.

...

Tenten held up a cup of instant ramen she began peeling off the top of it. "Te...te...Tenten, no, no." Naruto squealed at the sigh. What are you, don't noooooo!" He screamed when Tenten empty everything on the ground, she Grimes evilly at him. Naruto wobbled at first and then fainted at his precious ramen.

...

Naruto got up, a fresh bump on his head and he felt stiff, couldn't move. He had been mummify. He saw Neji tied to a chair a brown crown on his head and a brown moustache drown on his face. He even saw a mummy crawling very slow to the door. "Wheremm arem mwe." He muffled but no one paid any heed to him.

...

Sakura and Matsuri had just beaten the shit out of Kiba because he sneaked up on them and had frightened him, they didn't mean to. Because they didn't notice it was him, so he was left there covered in milk and flower. Going back to Hinata's room to see if anyone was there they bumped into Sasuke. "Sasuke_kun." Sakura called out feeling all warm and giddy inside. "Have you seen any of our friends anywhere?" The pinkette asked.

"Yea Karin was somewhere upstairs just now I think...did you see Naruto, Neji or Rock Lee anywhere, they just disappeared?" He asked she shook her head saying no and he left, both girls now heading upstairs to continue their search. "I think we should go look food Tenten, Karin would be fine, besides we have to find that chocolate craving brunet for all we know she's responsible for the guys disappearance." Matsuri flashed the light to every nick and crony of the room, she didn't like the dark very much. "Rock Lee yea but she wouldn't do that to Neji...would she." Sakura mumbled, at that very second Sakura was thrown to the floor and Matsuri was grabbed, screaming and kicking and then noting she had vanished with whatever took her. "Mat...Matsuri!" Sakura called out afraid, stiffen now, when no reply was heard she began running downstairs fast very fast. "Sa- Sasuke_kun!" She called, screamed.

...

Karin had decided to wonder off alone, the others had paired up because Hinata and Matsuri where to chicken to go on their own. She kind f regretted it now, downstairs first floor was lonely and she heard screams from upstairs. She knew it had something to do with the boys trying to scar her friends or her girls beating the hell out of the boys for trying to scare them. "Why are you alone darlinggggg?" Tenten popped out of no were, she was living up to her ninja suit. "Tenten jezzz don't do that, we've been looking for you, what are you doing here in that?" Karin asked, she was expecting a answer that made since but all she all she got was. "Me chocolate, you stole, me kill you now." The brunette attacked but Karin ran upstairs with full speed screaming to the top of her lungs. "Nooooooo tenny!"

...

Ino and Hinata opened the door kitchen door and saw a white thing groaning on the ground. "G.G. !" Hinata screamed flashing her light on it. " - it's - it's - me." Kiba whimpered but Hinata's screaming was to loud for them to hear. "You fucking shit!" Ino screamed and stomped on it's head a few times before running off with Hinata screaming. "Help us, help us!"

...

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

...

"Nooooooooo tennny!"

...

"Help us, help us, someone fucking help us!"

...

'Bang'

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Karin had ran into each other head first. "Ahhhww." They groaned but when they notice each other they grabbed each other into a group hug and started talking.

"Something's got Matsuri."

"Something got Naruto and there is something in the kitchen."

"Tenten has gone crazy."

...

Matsuri got up just like Naruto and Rock Lee; stiff. She two had been mummify. She saw Neji who's mouth was tied and body's...mummy bodies lying all around her, she wanted to scream but couldn't.

...

Tenten grind evilly from inside the air vents. "Neji check, Lee check, Naruto check, Matsuri check, Choji check, Shino check ... I'm coming my lovely girls and boys..."

...

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

I know the flash back is long but it's great right ;) hope you enjoyed this please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Avril Lavigne

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Karin had met up with Sasuke and Shikamaruo. "Tenten got them all of them and we need to get a way to get them out of there and then we'll get Tenten under control." Shikamaruo lazily said to the group, they had gathered in Hinata's room. "But that thing in the kitchen it's definitely not Tenten for sure..."Ino argued but trailed off she didn't want to sound crazy but Hinata saw it as well. "That was...Kiba, Matsuri and I sort of did that to him because he was being an ass...but we didn't know it was him until our damages were done." Sakura felt a little embarrassed because Sasuke was there, but then again he knew her long enough to know her violent side.

"Oh." Was all Ino was able to say, Hinata pouted feeling sorry for the boy if she had not scream Ino would not have stomp on his head.

...

"Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke you guys search this floor together, Ino, Karin and I will search upstairs then together we'll search downstairs. Shikamaruo commanded and they all followed because he was known as the genius anyway.

Sasuke had lead Sakura and Hinata to the Kitchen to look for Kiba, but when they got there it was too late.

Tenten decided to follow Shika's group first, she needed to take out the genius if she wanted to bring down everyone. "Shika, I think we should have stayed with the others and NOT split up it'll be easy to take us down like this, right Karin." Ino held onto Shikamaruo's arm tightly. "Troublesome." He muttered

...

"Karin, Shika, karin's gone." Ino looked around desperately she could of sworn she was behind her. "What, when." He also looked a bit concern, 'Tenten's food's he though. "Let's go get the others I don't like this." Ino let go of him and turned to leave but when she felt alone she turned around. "Shika, shika, the hell." Shikamaru was gone, 'was the ground swallowing her friend,' Tenten has to be taken down.

...

"Ino what are you doing here, don't tell me you've gone crazy because you need your magazine." Hinata asked, the blond had scampered downstairs after Shikamaru disappeared. "She got both of them, I didn't even notice it...hey I'm not like Tenten OK huh." She scolds at the raven hair girl, 'what was Tenten doing with them, turning them to chocolate or something. "Let's just stick together from here on out." Sasuke said but when he flashed his in the girl's direction he only saw two. "Where's Sakura?" He asked, Ino and Hinata held onto each other tightly afraid one of them would be next. "Damn Tenten and her ninja skills." Ino held out her hand to Sasuke who hesitated, but took it anyway.

...

Ino was grabbed next causing Hinata and Sasuke to get a little tug but Tenten managed to take the girl away from their grip. Sasuke and Hinata being the only ones left came across a locked guess room door. "This is probably were she's keeping them." Hinata spoke easily; they weren't holding hands because it would feel awkward for them. "Yea it looks so; do you know where the keys are for this room?" Sasuke asked Hinata nod, Tenten jumped out onto him and grind evilly at Hinata. "Got ya." She giggled and Hinata began to run for her dear life, she knew what she had to do now.

...

Tenten found the pearl eye girl in the kitchen leaning casually on the kitchen counter. "Oh hey tennie." Hinata said bravely events thought she was freaking out on the inside. But she knew she had to do his for her friends. "Going down Hina." Tenten was about to lunch herself at the girl, but she pulled out a box, Tenten's eye got wide. "Chocolate, chocolate, Hinata gimme gimme." Tenten pouted, she was coming back to her senses. "Take it, but just let me go." Without another word Tenten jumped at the chocolate box and hide in the corner of the room. "My precious, my precious." Tenten began stuffing her face, Hinata ran up to the guess to get her friends out.

...

After releasing her friends they found Tenten cuddling a pillow on the living room sofa, sound asleep. Cleaning up the house and heading to bed to get some rest, after that nigh they all silently swore to never keep the brunette away from her chocolate. Everyone was OK with the whole thing by morning, except for Naruto who cried over his wasted 'instant cup ramen'.

(End of flashback)

...

Everyone flinched at the memory, except Tenten who acted as if she didn't know what was going on. Temari came running into the room breathless. "Here's...your...proof." She dropped onto Sakura's bed and stretched.

"Your awesome, you know that right, never ever in my life had I put Rock Lee's 'curry of life' in my mouth, Neji had taste it once and fainted." Tenten gave Temari a pat on the back, just hearing about it made Temari want to puke. "So if he calls the cops what to do?" Temari asked she was worried. "Lee's no harm Tem don't worry he'd leave it as it is unless you stole anything, and besides once he knows it was us he'd forget about it." Tenten explain, to Temari, she knew Lee better than anyone else in the room and she knew he'll forgive them for this.

...

"Second task is sweet, go to a drug store by a pregnancy test, some condoms and a book about safe sex, do all this wearing a T-shirt saying 'Tom, Dick and Harry was here with an arrow pointing you...Kitty cat." Karin winked wickedly to Temari. Temari was getting tied of this, but she wasn't the only one in there group to do crazy stuff like this, so she agreed.

She took one of Kankuro's T-shirt this time and wrote what she was told to write and made an arrow pointing her womanhood. Kankuro wouldn't even notice his shirt missing so she could dispose of it when she was done.

...

"Are you sure they were the only ones down there, you know Shikamaru won't like this." Matsuri teased, they've been teasing her for some days now, so Matsuri decided to give her a break.

Temari walked into the drugstore, which by the way was full. Elder people gave her weird looks, girls her age snickered and talked about her and guys kept approaching her. This annoyed her to the ends of earth; a man in his mid thirtys came to assist her. "Can I get a pregnancy test please." She asked nicely yet the man looked at her. Shamefully. "Any. Specific kind you'll like miss." She shook her head, she knew how sluthy she looked but why where these people so obvious of what they thought of her. "Um can I have a pack of condoms and a book about safe sex please?" She felt angry when people around her started staring, so she decided to have fun with this. "You know what the condoms got too be big hahaha, he's 'big', hahaha ohhhh and I'll take those fluff cuffs he'd like that hahaha." She acted like a dumb, horny teen.

...

She glared at some of the girls and elder women before she could leave. She flerted with some of the kick, for the kick of seeing others reaction. Head held high and showing her T-shirt boldly she left the store.

"How'd it go bunbun?" Sakura asked playfully, she an her friend knew exactly how it went. They had sneak in after Temari and hide in a corner and watched the whole seen. "It went fine than you, tell me which one of you...gonna help me use these condoms?" She asks jokingly but Karin jumped on her holding her neck with her hands and her legs raped around Temari's legs for support. "Me I'll take you for a wild ride, sorry Hinata but you took too long." Karin grinds over Temari's shoulder. "Are you crazy, I already have Tom, dick and Harry to please there's no more room in my love life for you." Temari tried to get her red head friend of her but failed. "Get off Karin do you want people to think I sleep with everything that breaths." Temari pouted at Karin. "No hunny that's Ino's job." Tenten laugh and snorted at Sakura's comment and Ino jumped on the pinkette's back making Tenten laugh more. Hinata and Matsuri baked away acting as if they didn't know them.

...

"Lay it on me hunny I'm ready for your last task." Temari pointed an excited finger at Karin, they had just eaten cake, donuts, ice-cream and drank slushy so they were all hyperactive at this moment. "Ooooookkkkkk. Steal a guy's boxer, wear it on and walk the road singing an avril lavigne songgggg." Karin giggled uncontrollable and pomped her fisk in the air several times.

"Ookk but first, Ino take me to shika's house." Temari stood up ready to go, howls and whistle were heard where heard threw out the room. "You go girl you go." Matsuri took her top off and began waving it in the air. One thing led to another and they began dancing and running around Tenten's room sing to the sound that blasted through the radio 'Match box twenty - she so mean.'

...

After hours of wild playing in Tenten's room they got over there sugar rushes and continued their little tasks game. "So lazy lives here OK wait for me I'll be back in a sec." Temari walked off to get to the back yard. She felt like a professional now having done this already, although it was at Lee's house just the oyster day. She found his boxers in the clothes line and ogled at it. She took it and got ready to leave when his sexy voice stopped her. "Where are you going with that?" Shikamaru was looking at her from an upstairs window. She felt her neck get hot and her face turn red. 'Shit shit shit, what am I to do now.' She thought. "I-I-I, just borrowing it, I-I'll return it la-la-later." She felt like dying, begging the ground to open up and swallow her. "They put you up to this?" He asked raising a perfect black eyebrow at her, making her feel giddy.

"Sort of yea, please don't think I'm a crazy weirdo, I'm not, it's just this task thing I'm doing and well it includes this and I couldn't just ask you that'll be weird because I don't really know you and well this is bad to but..." Temari was babbling now, this guy was affecting her badly. "Temari you're babbling." He had cut her off making her blush even more putting Hinata to shame. "You keep it...um borrow it." He smiled at her and waved goodbye. She waved back and left quickly, letting out a sigh.

...

"He let you borrow it and didn't even ask what your gona do with it!" Ino shouted in the blond's ear. "Yes Ino don't be so loud I'm right here, he was cool about it, which h was sort if weird, I mean I was stealing his boxers for goodness sake." Ino though for a while and blurted out. "He likes you." A dead pan looks on her face. Teamri gaped in disbelief. "No way, he probably felt too lazy to do anything else; you did say he's a lazy guy." Temari protested, but felt like she had just stab herself in the guts. Ino would have disagree with the girl but decided to let her be for now.

...

Temari felt weirdly comfortable in his boxers, not that she'd tell anyone about it. "OK we'll walk at the main road to go to konoha's beach, there won't be much cars there right now...and we'll sing 'here's to never growing up', you guys are coming with me right?" Temari asked hopefully, she was a bit shy when it comes to singing in front of people. "Hell yea chick I can't hear Avril and not sing along." Sakura ensured her friend.

"Here goes." Karin said they were lined up side by side in the middle of the road wearing beach dressed. Matsuri had her little radio in a little wagon and she pressed play and they began walking and singing even dancing together to the song.

...

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up.

...

When they were done they took a bow and the people who had stop to look and listen clapped loudly. They ran off together holding hands and laughing unaware of lurking eyes on them.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy :) byby


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata is what now?

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

_**A/N: WOW I was so tiered when I got home last night and I got up early this morning to start typing what I have wrote (pen and paper) when I was at my cousin. They don't have a computer so I had to write my stuff down 'old fashion way' lol. I would have typed it up on my phone but silly I forgot my charger home and the battery was low :/ my hand hurts...but it's worth it :) because I know that you guys would read and appreciate my (none professional work :P ).**_

* * *

"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Hinata asked Sakura, they we're at a min-mat getting grocery for their slumber party that very evening. They had split up into groups of two and three to search for whatever goodies they need. "No, not really why do you ask, got a stalker?" Sakura asked putting a can of wipe cream into her basket. Hinata gathered her words carefully before speaking, she didn't know how exactly to explain herself but she still tried. "Well, I don't know but sometimes when we're out having fun or whatever I feel it but there's no one there, at least not in my line of view." She started babbling, still unsure of how to explain herself but, Sakura understood her.

"Yea there have been time's I felt like that when I'm with you guys but it's been a very long time now I haven't felt so." Sakura verified tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Hinata when was the last time you've spoken to Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked, taking Hinata by surprise, immediately a blush spread across her pale face. "I – I can't remember a f – few days before we met T – Temari_chan?" She cursed herself for stuttering; just thinking of the guy makes her nervous.

"Well you should call him up and talk to him or something, yesterday night I was talking to Sasuke_kun and he called me to ask about you and stuff." Sakura sounded annoyed; she didn't like being disturbed when it came to Sasuke, unless it's important. Sakura and Sasuke hanged out allot when she wasn't with her friends, after all they lived next door to each other. "He – he did...oh, I should call him, but I've been so busy with you guys...I assumed he'd be busy to." She blushed looking behind her curiously, she could feel eye's on her back and felt uncomfortable about it.

...

"Ewwwwww, Tenten another chocolate and you'd get fat, how are you not fat by the way, you eat so much junk." Ino scold, in Tenten's basket were chocolate everything only one pan of pretzels, which she'd dip in the chocolate cream she bought. "Stinky Ino not everyone in veggie here veggie there like you, oh, beside I have a fast metabolism." Tenten stated loudly, Karin clogged her ears...her aching ears, Tenten and Ino has been at it for, well since they grouped split up. She whish she had gone with one of the others instead.

She had silently agreed to let Matsuri and Temari to get some alone time and Sakura and Hinata wasn't going the way she wanted to so she strolled of with these two maniacs. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut the hell up!" She screamed at them, people around them stared in surprise and looked away when she glared at them.

Ino and Tenten got quiet and continued to gather what they needed. Karin felt bad after a while she didn't mean anything seriously; both girls hadn't spoke or look at her. "Guys I'm sorry, I just have a headache that's all, forgive me pwwwease forgive red." Tenten smiled at her but Ino rolled her eyes and walked of without a word. "Ino...Ino stop being so mean, she apologised and it's not like the first one of us had a out bust...besides you're usually the one to scream at us, so don't be so." Ino turned around and glared hard at Tenten who bite her tongue to stop talking. Ino walked up to them and began...singing. "Yo! My best friend, best friend till the very end cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend, you need a hand and I'm right there right beside you. You in the dark, I'll be the light to guide you."

Karin walked up closer grinning and joined in people once more started looking at them like they were crazy, wild kids. "Member the time-time-time sneaking out the house. All the time-time-times you had your doubts. And don't forget all the trouble we got into. We got something you can't undo-do." Tenten was glad she knew the lyrics to 'Cher Lloyed' song 'Oth' so she began singing, joining arm's with her best friends.

...

Temari and Matsuri had left the other's to wonder on their own so they could catch up on things. "Tem, I'm sorry if they're little too crazy for you but they are great girls that never turn their back on you no matter what." Matsuri felt like she had to say that to her blond friend. "I know, they are my friends to you know, I feel as if I know them forever now and it's only been a few days, I trust them and that's why I do these tasks, besides you'll go easy on me right." She asked, Matsuri just grinds and kept quiet. "Mat, right, right, you'll go easy on me rrrrrrright." Temari poked her friend's forehead. "Maybe, maybe not, it's nothing personal Tem just tasks." She giggled when Temari gapped her mouth wide opened like she was catching flies, that wasn't what the girl wanted to hear.

Both girls stop and stared when Hinata and Sakura passed them laughing like four year olds. Sakura sitting in the shopping cart/trolley holding on for her life while and surprisingly Hinata pushed it as fast as she could. Then Ino, Tenten and Karin passed skipping like girly girls sing loudly, holding each other's hand in links. "Well you don't see that everyday unless you're in our group." Temari giggled and looking at Matsuri who was stooping in the ground clutching her stomach. "Mats are you ok..." But she stopped when Matsuri began laughing loudly. They were lucky they didn't get kick out for disturbing the other customers and for misusing the grocery store property. But they did get a warning for what they did and they had to stop and apologise for doing it, but they only did that because their parents we're regular customers at this store.

...

Spread out in Karin's living room munching on their snacks they had bought, looking at a stand up comedy show featuring Jeff Dunham and his poppet Achmed. So caught up in the jokes that were being told none of them notice when Hinata answered her phone and sneaked out to meet a special someone. "Hinata, hey can we talk?" Ruzo asked, he, a tall black hair guy, knew Hinata because of her father.

He was a friend of her father son; they Hinata and Ruzo meet because of Hinata's family often had dinner with Ruzo Zuku's family but that had stopped when her mother had passed away. "Sure but...um...let's go somewhere warm, it's pretty cold out here."

...

A few houses away from Karin's house they sat at a table for four in a small dinner and bar restaurant. "I'm in trouble." Ruzo muttered looking anywhere but at her pearl eyes. "W-what? How come?" She asked surprise, Ruzo wasn't the type to get into trouble; he's more of a quiet, clam person. "I messed with one of my dad's business clients; it's off now the deal they made. They weren't good people. But dad thought otherwise, he's going to send me away to Bording School... I've...this may sound...sudden, weird but...I've been watching you for a while now, you and your friends." He explained, Hinata knew she felt someone watching her.

"Well you see...I like you...allot and I want to know how you feel about me. Because I'm leaving, soon and well... if you return my feeling come with me, if you don't well..." he trailed of his grey eyes held her pearl ones in one place, she was shocked at his confusion, she'd never thought this will happened. "Ruzo, you can't leave it'll make things worse, please how'd you...where would you stay or go?" she asked completely avoiding his real question, she couldn't give him what he wanted, not now, not ever.

She never saw him more than friends and she doesn't think she could see him as more than that. He's an attractive person she would admit that, he's also a sweet guy but she had many attractive guy friends who had great personality but she could not see them more than just friends and same goes for Ruzo.

"Hinata I have money and a place, everything is already organise and in place, except for you...that's why I've been watching you, I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but I never got the right chance to do so." He nudges the waiter their way and ordered two Margarita drinks. "But why now then, why of all time now?" Hinata wasn't only curious to why he was asking now but, she was putting her answer together in her head and needed time.

"Because I'm running out of time, soon dad will send me away, I'm leaving tomorrow, tell me will you come, do you like me?" Ruzo found it hard to look into her eyes when a small hint of panic washed over her face. He already knew her answer now, just by her look he knew what was coming and prepared himself foe disappointment.

"Ruzo, please, I can't leave and...my heart belongs to someone else, ever since I was young I...loved him." She finishes hesitating a little, she wasn't sure if she should of said that. She didn't like lying to him, it didn't make sense telling him otherwise and giving his false hope. He didn't say anything after that and that made her feel like a horrible person, did she do the right thing?

...

"Hey guys, have you seen Hina_chan anywhere, it's been a while now I notice she's missing...I thought she went for a bathroom break but no one can be that long in there right." Matsuri pointed out to her giggling friends, they all looked at each other and then around the room. She was indeed missing but where could she be. None of them knew, but they knew they had to look for her, now. They had searched the house but she wasn't there.

Putting more appropriate clothes on they walked out to look for their dare friend. "Ahhhh she better have a good reason for running away or I'll wipe her." Tenten groaned she was enjoying their little marathon on Jeff Dunham. They decided to split to into two's to do their searching; it'll be faster that way. Sakura and Temari had left to go to the park near by Sakura's house. Ino and Matsuri had left to wonder around the opened places/stores nearby and Tenten and Karin stoop close to the house in case she returned. "She's not answering her phone, what if she's in trouble?" Sakura asked Temari, both girls had worried expressions on their faces. "She'll be ok." Temari assured Sakura and she believed what she was saying because Hinata is definably not a stupid person who'd get herself into trouble like that.

...

"Oh, ok well I should go then, you know...I though you felt the same way...at least sometimes I felt like that." He eyes was sort of glassy from the tears gathering in them, this didn't help the petty girl feel any better. She was eating herself up with guilt and sorry for her friend. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say, she never found herself in a position like this before because of her shyness she was never really notice by guys especially when she was with her friends. They were always the fun type; if it weren't for them she'd never have as many friends like she did. She'd never been the way she is today and she liked the way she have become and still she was growing bolder with her best friends every day.

Looking up her eyes meet familiar blue ones, her mouth formed a small circle and her heart beat speed up. The person walked up to her and glared at Ruzo then stared at her.

...

Matsuri had called her friends and linked the call, so they all spoke and heard each other. "No she's not here its empty." Temari spoke, they were still at the park and Sakura was eating her nails now. "She haven't come back home and she's still not answering my calls, its going straight to voicemail!" Karin complained loudly, even though she had the phone on loud speaker out of nervousness she had placed the phone by her ear. Tenten wanting to hear as well pulled it away and held it close to them so they both will hear well. "We're still looking, we found Naruto eating ramen and he went off to look for her after we told him." Ino informed her friends, wanting all of them to be on the same page.

...

"Naruto_kun, w-what are y-you doing here?" She wanted to smack herself on the head for stuttering in front of him. But if she started doing that now there will be no end to it because she could not help but get nervous around the guy. "I could ask you the same Hinata_chan, who's this guy?" Naruto asked in a bitter tone but concern at the same time. "Ruzo, who are you?" Ruzo's glare was as equal as Naruto's.

"Naruto." He spoke but turned to look at Hinata ignoring Ruzo. "Your friends have been looking for you, you should tell them where you are and that you're safe, I'll leave you two alone now." Naruto away to leave anger boiling in his stomach, but a small warm hand grabbed his and an angelic voice reached his ear. "No stay it's ok." She whispered but both guys heard her all too well, Ruzo smirked a knowingly and got up. "I'm gone I have to...finish packing, see you whenever I do Hinata, It's been great knowing you as a 'friend' by." He stressed on the word 'friend' to assure Naruto and left. Hinata was too busy fighting herself about why she had held Naruto's hand in front of Ruzo and when she came to her senses he was gone.

...

Ino and Matsuri found Hinata and Naruto talking and drinking coffee together, they were happy to see Hinata well and happy. Hinata had explained to Naruto about Ruzo's problem because she felt like she had to tell him everything...except how she felt about him.

Ino had scold Hinata more than Tenten about leaving without telling anyone. They then left Naruto and resumed their slumber party with prank calling, watching chick- flick movies, food fights and sleeping on Karin's fluffy, red carpet. Even though Hinata smiled with everyone she felt some sadness in her, she wasn't going to see Ruzo any time soon.

...

The next day was also spent lazing around Karin's house. The place was extra hot and the girls laid under a shady tree in the back yard and relaxed in their shorts and strap tops. "Before school re-opens we have to go on a road trip, I mean it." Tenten suggested fanning herself with her hands. "Yea, that sounds like a plan but honestly I think we should resume our tasks for Tem first. Then we can go on a road trip." Sakura protested she wanted her turn to 'test' Temari, they decided to continue just like Sakura wanted and pick the next person with a game of 'pick the stick'.

...

Sakura, Tenten and Matsuri choose wisely as if their lives depended on it. All eyes shot to the person who got the shortest stick. Said person froze at first but then grinned and her other two competitors sulked and envied her at the moment.

* * *

Fffffffinally I'm finished typing up this :) hope you enjoy. Review please to let me know what you think. I know I said I'll post more than one chapter but I can't do that today but hopeful tomorrow X) byby


	8. Chapter 8: Sing for me

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

_**A/N: hi you wonderful people, I almost didn't get to write and post this chapter because my computer decided to give trouble this morning : / but to my luck a few kicks got it working. ;) Just kidding I will never ever kick my computer (or will I? :p ) ennnnnnjoooooy! **_

* * *

Matsuri smile at Temari who panicked, she knew how evil Matsuri could be. "Why can't we just go back to relaxing?" She asked, not really looking for a answer. "My first task is. Walk up to someone, a stranger and sing any song to them, if they walk away follow them, if they punch you punch them back and wait we'll be with you in no time to kick butt." Matsuri made a fighting pose and winked. Temari heard bells in her head ringing 'ding ding ding - and we have a winner' Matsuri had hit her weak spot. Singing in front someone was not Temari's favourite thing to do actually it was the least favourite. The only reason she didn't have a problem with Karin's task is because her friends where with her. "I don't like you Matzz, huh."

...

They were practically people watching right now, Temari hadn't found anyone she was willing to sing to. "Matsuri hungry, hurry up TEMTEM your killykilly Matsuri belly." Matsuri dropped herself onto Sakura's lap and propped her feet onto Ino's head. "Get off we are all fucking hungry!" Ino grew fangs and her eyes grew wider and wider, taking the girl's legs in her hands she held them up high and dropped them laughing evilly. Matsuri felt shock waves run threw her feet and felt even more miserable than before.

"Tenten what... what is that you got there?" Hinata asked, Tenten was behind all of her friends crouched down and her hands by her face. They couldn't see what she was doing because her back was turned to them. Said girl made fast movements with her hands and munching were heard. When she had turned around to smile at them she received glares and three taps on the head.

"What was that for?" She snapped at them but what she didn't know was around her mouth was covered in chocolate. "You bitch holding out on us!' Ino scold and attempted to attack Tenten once more but to Tenten's relive Hinata held her back.

...

"Ok him, go do him, I mean not do him hahahaha but sing for him." Sakura pointed and everyone's eyes slowly followed the direction. It was a pale skin guy with short, black hair and black eyes. Ino stiffened and glared at Sakura who teased her and pushed Temari towards the guy. "NO! Wait." Temari tried to fight back but failed when four other hands pushed along, all her 'friends' was pushing her except Ino, surprisingly, and of course Hinata. Soon she was in sight of the guy who paid no heed to her.

Gathering her courage she walked up to him and cleared her throat. "You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say." She began singing 'TITANIUM BY DAVID GUETTA'. "I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down but I get up." The guy began walking away from her clearly not interested, she stalked behind him keeping a distance. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away." From the corners of her eyes she could see her friends following as well in the bushes.

"Ricochet, you take your aim fire away fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium." Even though she wasn't singing that loudly, people who passed by stared at her strangely and the guy kept ignoring her. "Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and hunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stone may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much." The guy stopped and turned to look at her this made her stop singing.

"What do you want from me?" He asked...impatiently asked with a pissed off expression on his...cute face. Yes Temari thought he was sort of cute, but he wasn't anything like Shika well at least in her eyes.

Luckily Sakura and Hinata dragging Ino along with them came to her rescue. "Sai, sorry for bothering you but it's not her fault...Ino dared her to do it." Sakura blamed Ino; she knew Sai won't say anything if Ino was involved, just like in the past when they pulled pranks on him. "Huh Ino, hey, well it's kind of weird that you'd follow me around and sing." Sai stated looking at Temari his mood suddenly changing, she had known idea they knew him. "Ah, well it's just this task thing." Temari blushed feeling awkward because of the whole situation.

"Sai, can we talk?" Ino asked she needed to tell him sorry for what she had said to him. The last day of school Ino and Sai had argued about what he said about Sasuke and Naruto in front of Sakura and Hinata.

He had meant it as a joke because he had become great friends with everyone since he had moved here but she knew how her girl's friends had felt. He had said things weren't intentional to hurt Sakura and Hinata but it sort of did. Ino buffed him about this and he argued back not really knowing what she was talking about. She didn't tell her friends what she did and how they had fight, she didn't want them to worry about her. Ever since that day she had been avoiding him. But that was just impossible to do because she had the biggest crush on him since he moved to Knonoha and gave her the best nickname ever which was 'beautiful'. She remembered how Sakura had tried to kill him for it because he called her 'ugly' and Naruto almost when to the hospital for trying to stop her.

"Sure, but first I have to do deal with an issue, how about tonight around 9:00." He asked as politely as he had always been with her. Sai didn't like where their relationship was going so he was going to fix it tonight.

...

"That was sooo freaking awkward, you guys are the worst." Temari poked Sakura on her forehead, they were at the rituals cafe shop drinking smoothes and eating lunch. "Well I'm sorry but it was funny at first, how was I to know what kind of mood he was in." Sakura defended herself, smiling at Temari, she was about to tease Ino but when she glance at the girl she held back. Ino was sulking in her own little world, she was way to quiet which wasn't 'her thing'. Before Sakura could ask Hinata did. "Ino are you ok, you seem down?" Ino didn't even hear the girl's words so Tenten poked her in the arm. "Piggy Hinata's talking to you." She tried to cheer her up but Ino looked at her lifelessly and then at Hinata, this gave both girls goose bumps. "Sorry I'm just thinking." She admitted openly showing her feelings but not her thoughts. "Care to share Hun?" Matsuri asked taking another bite of her burger. Ino shook her head saying no, which pissed Karin off. "Oh look here missy. We're your best friends and we're not letting you do this to yourself, what did he do to you?" Karin asked roughly.

"Karin!" Tenten scold, even she knew not to be so harsh like that but Karin's way had worked. "I'm the one who did something to him, I sort of argued with him about something he didn't mean to do and since then I've been avoiding him, but I can't do it anymore, I have to apologise to him." Ino eyes started prickling tears, she felt like shit and needed her friends support. Temari didn't know much of what was going on but she knew Ino needed them she dragged her chair over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well don't worry I'm sure he feels the same Ino, he'll properly feel bad about making you cry so you should stop crying now ok." Matsuri soothed her friend, she was certain Sai felt bad for their fight and for her avoiding him and all that's why he's willing to meet with her to talk.

...

They decided to put on their tasks for a next time and focused on making Ino feel better. They were at Ino's room with 'girl's best sad food' ice-cream and comedy movies to make the blond smile and she did. For a moment she forgot her problems until her phone vibrated it was her alarm that she had set for 8:00. "Guys thank you, I love you all, but it's time to get ready and meet him, you guys could stay if you want, I'll be back soon." She skipped off her bathroom to take a quick shower and brush the sweet vanilla and strawberry ice-cream out of her teeth. She carried a long, soft pants and a v- neck top with her in the bathroom to get change in there, she didn't trust her pervy friends.

Half an hour later she was out dressed and makeup on her face, she grabbed her jacket and bid her friends goodbye. Taking a breath she stepped out a then she remembered she hadn't ask where they'd meet up.

...

When she was out her front door she pulled out her phone and called Sai. "Yo, what's up?" he asked she felt a burn in her chest but brushed it off. "You didn't give me an address smartass, where am I suppose to meet you?" She tried to sound as casual as ever and succeeded at it to her relief. "Look in front of you Ino I'm here." She looked up and saw that he was indeed here standing by her gate. "I'm coming." She hangs up on him and walked closer till she was in front him the only thing blocking them was the gate. "Let's go to the park, I got us coffee." He held up his hands to let her see what he held. She opens the gate easily and walked out taking a cup from him and walked closely to his side.

...

Now they were sitting on the swings in the children play ground which was in the park itself. "Ino's I want to apologize for that day, I was stupid to say that or to even argue back with you." He stated but Ino shock her head at him. "No I should be the one saying sorry Sai, how would know about 'that' at the moment, I over reacted but when you said Sasuke's a play boy who'll never love and Naruto's too dumb to know who loves him or to love someone... I saw my friend's reaction to that and it hurt me to see them hurting, you know so I just blew up all on your face for noting." She hung her head low in shame and silence; she had told him some hurtful things that day, she wish she could take it all back. "Sakura and Hinata won't be as affected by that Ino; they're stronger than that besides you were just protecting your friends." He rests a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, this made a tear or two slip out her eyes.

"I'm sorry for all I said, I honestly didn't mean those things, I...I don't hate you!" Sai was surprised by her actions; she had stood up crying and shouting. But when he got up she hugged him tightly and whispered. "Please forgive me and don't hate me, don't leave me." He held her back and cuddled her in his chest. "I won't." Was all he said, they stayed like that for a while, until Ino stopped sobbing and looked up to him. They stared at each other then he leaned down and she tip-toed up to meet him. They kissed until they needed air, Ino never felt so good in her life before. She felt butterflies spread their wings and tickled the inside of her. Her whole world was spinning and it was in a good way.

...

When she got back everyone was out cold except for Hinata and Karin who were chatting. But when they saw her smiling they were curious to find out what had happened. Ino told them how her kiss was and that her new boyfriend was now Sai. Hinata cried, actually cried tears for Ino and Karin grind ear to ear. Then and there Ino knew her friends really loved her and she love them all the same way. When she took her shower she notices her period had come. 'So that's why I've been so emotional today,' she thought to herself giggling.

...

In the morning Ino was teased about her new boyfriend by Tenten and Sakura. She knew Karin had run her mouth again. She secretly plotted to get her back with a makeover when she slept. She was tackled by Temari and Sakura for answer and she happily gave them what they wanted to know.

* * *

Hi my favourite people review and let me know what you think :) your reviews make me happy


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween?

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me.**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

"Act like Velma from Scooby doo, you got to dress and all that shit, hope you have a orange sweater." Matsuri announced her second task to Temari. "What! But...awwww...ok fine but I dare you to act like Daphne." Temari smirked she knew Matsuri don't like backing down from a dare, except if it would hurt her or anyone she cared about. Sakura pointed an excited finger at Hinata who looked at her with fear and she dared the raven hair girl. "Act like a Vampire for the day." Sakura grinned when Hinata pouted but the raven hair girl wasn't going down alone. "Well you have to act like an emo for the day." Sakura nod excitedly at the idea but really it was just the excitement, if she was her normal self she'd totally refuse.

"Tenten, be a..." Karin started but was cut off. "Oh no you don't, you be silent for the day or at least till I say you can talk...it's a dare." Ino laughed wickedly and rushed her words so the brunet couldn't stop her. "Be chocolate monster for the day!" Ino grinned and giggled, she was always the one to make Tenten go crazy. "Ino you know what happens jezzz you're just putting us in danger." Hinata scold dramatically, Tenten needed her chocolate but when she had much she could be just as crazy.

"Ooopsy." Ino faked but Tenten wasn't letting her get away with that. "Ino be ugly for today. No makeup. No hairstyling, don't even brush it, comb it or pass your hand threw it...you know what just make it go wild...wear unstylish clothes that don't match and a pair of beat out, old, possibly smelly shoes." Tenten was satisfied with herself when Ino's eyes went wide. "No way that's unfair, just when I got Sai, now I'll have to avoid him...again." Ino complained but no one took her seriously.

...

The girls went home to get into character for their dares and well Temari her task. She was satisfied she got all her friends involved without breaking a sweat. Temari had a orange long sleeve jersey and her burgundy skirts wasn't as short as Velma's but it was a little above her knee. She borrowed Kankuro's non-proscribed glasses that were apparently in style and look similar to Velma's. She borrowed a pair of burgundy flats from Hinata and a pair of orange sucks from Ino.

Matsuri was in luck, she got the whole Daphne costume from Ino even a wig. That was Ino's Halloween costume back when Scooby doo was popular and had now come out.

Hinata had shocked them all; the girl looked like a real vampire and her pale skin help allot. She had red lipstick on with lots of liner, her black, laced dress was short and reached mid thigh. Her booths reached her knees and she wore fish net stockings and gloves that reached her elbows. She even had a black buckle choker/collar on with fake fangs in her mouth.

"Dame you guys sure know how to get into character." Sakura walked up to her friends, she wore a pink and black short dress with frills and layers and punk booths. Her hair in two pony tails and her bangs pulled to the left side covering her eye. Her eyeliner very heavy and a choker/collar around her neck just like Hinata's except it was pink.

"Your one to talk." Tenten came up behind her wearing normal clothes, but her top had 'I luv Chocolate' on it. Karin also had on normal clothes but a black bandana tied around neck covering her mouth.

Ino appeared next to them messed up. She wore green and black stockings with blue shoes; her hair knotted and looked like an uncontrollable frizz ball. Her dress orange and her sleeves jacket bright pink. The belt around her waist a purple and her dark circles under her eyes where showing. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked in a serious tone, Ino didn't look like herself at all. "Ha ha very funny emo girl." Ino scold scrunching up her face, she was annoyed to extreme lengths by now.

"Holy shit Ino! You look horrible!" Tenten pulled a chocolate out and began to eat it; Karin stifled a giggle and hides her grin behind her bandana. "Jinkies I got an idea, whoever brakes out of character gets kick in the butt." Temari imitated Velma the best she could. "Oh that's a great idea Tem, now I wish I could give you a makeover Ino, I have everything in my purse, if only Fred could see me." Matsuri made dreamy face thinking about 'her' Fred and that means a certain re head guy. "Yes darling perfect just perfect." Hinata did her best impression on count Dracula and her accent came out just fine.

...

"Don't you think you 'kids' are a little too early for 'Halloween'?" A blond girl and her two other friends laughed at the group. Sakura sighed emotionally but deep inside she'd like to rip the shits to pieces. Karin scold inwardly at the girls knowing she couldn't talk but she was glad she could glare at them. "Jinkies they are properly not smart enough for our time come gang let's just go." Temari rolled her eyes at the girls in annoyance. Hinata sneered at them like a vampire would sneer which made the girls laugh even more at them. "Fuck off assholes!" Ino screamed out losing her temper.

"Says the ugly one." One of the girls called out to Ino glaring. Tenten now hyper from eating her third chocolate turned slowly to look at the bitches. She had an evil glint in her eyes which send shivers up their spines. "She said fuck off you morons!" Tenten stepped forward letting out an evil aura from her very being. The bitches backed off and ran away in fear. "Ha ha way to go Tenny." Ino high fived Tenten and tried her best not to smoothen her hair and put on chop stick on her dry lips.

...

Naruto's eyes fell out of his head when he saw Hinata, he felt hot all over, even down there. When her eyes meet his she blushed deeply. "Hinata_chan!" He screamed running towards said girl. "Come with me I have to get pictures of us with you like that please, you look so cool!" Before she could reply he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, not even paying attention to the others. "Ok that was so, weird, should we go make sure he don't rape her or something?" Ino asked but the only reply she got was from Karin. "He won't do that; he'll properly masturbate with the pictures though." Before the red head notice what she had done, her butt was attacked by the others shoes and Ino's was extra hard. Karin just jumped away and whimpered, without words she showed that she was pissed screwing up her face and glaring. "Ah Tenten out of chocolate, she needs more!" Tenten screamed out and ran off in search of chocolate, she giggled like a fool out of hyperness. Sakura faked sulking under a tree with Karin who 'silently sulked' for real. "Jinlies Matzy we got a mystery round up the gang let's find the missing Tenten." Temari grabbed Matsuri's hand which caused her to grab Ino's leaving behind Sakura and Karin.

"But Temari how would we know where to find her?" Matsuri asked powdering her nose, they had stop by a bakery to look for Tenten. "Listen for screams of terror and we'll find her that'll be our clue." Temari spoke; Ino rolled her eyes at the two members who came from mystery incorporated.

...

Hinata got to hang out with Naruto and take pictures with him at cafe, until she saw Tenten running down a little boy saying...no screaming. "Give me chocolate give me it now or I'll eat you!" Hinata had no choice but to leave her blond lover and go after her crazy friend. "Sorry Naruto_kun , Tenten needs me, see you later." She ran out the cafe and ran after her friend; she was impressed with herself for not stuttering.

People looked at the scene in front of them; it's not every day you'll see a crazy girl run down a little kid and a vampire girl chasing behind them. Naruto frowned and cursed Tenten and her crazy chocolate addiction, he still hadn't gotten over what she did to his precious ramen the night.

...

Out of nowhere Ino appeared and jumped on Tenten knocking her off balance, causing them to drop on the ground. Hinata stopped to catch her breath and Matsuri and Temari joined in. "You weirdo, thank you Daphne, Velma, Vampire, crazy lady for helping me from that insane lady." With that the boy ran off, Ino scold at Tenten and the boy because he had call her crazy lady. Matsuri blushed at her reflection from a window on a beauty salon.

"Damn Daphne you look H.O.T, Woooweee!" Matsuri ogled herself but not for long because she was kicked in her behind. Sakura and Karin found their friends at the cafe Hinata and Naruto was in and joined them. Tenten got her chocolate drink and fell asleep on the table murmuring in her sleep how she'd love to lick chocolate of Neji.

Hinata was grossed out by that because she couldn't and didn't want to picture her best friend and her brother like that. But she did support them, she didn't want Neji to be with anyone else but Tenten and she felt the same about Tenten. Karin kept glancing at the big blue clock on the cafe wall, they had made a deal with her that she could talk when it was 7:00 p.m. exact on the dot. Sadly it was only 5:59; she had a whole hour to go again until she could finally talk.

"Please dear some red wine will do me good its close enough to blood." Hinata in her Dracula accent ordered the waiter who eyed them weirdly. Sakura sighed for the hundredth time for the day, this 'emo' thing was getting her...'emo' as in emotional.

She just wanted to be herself again and she could tell all f her friends beside Matsuri, who kept checking out herself, wanted to be their selves again. They sat around talking in their characters and forgot all about the time, but an anxious red head was there to remind them.

"Yes, yes I can freaking talk again!" Karin jumped up pointing at the clock; they were amazed at how fast time flied when you're not paying attention. "I don't know about you losers but I'm out, I need a shower." She had pulled the bandana away from her mouth and drank down her last set of star buck, which had melted. "Yea I'm gone to, I really need to groom myself." Ino got up and both girls left, a while later Temari woke Tenten up and they left. Hinata, Sakura and Matsuri chit-chat for a little while longer and when the place was getting darker they left.

...

Matsuri had met up with Kankuro and told her friends to go on without her. "So how's it going little Daphne?" he teased, he always like teasing her from ever since. "Oh shaggy don't be so annoying or I'll beat you into a bloody mess." She threatened, playfully punching him in the arm and he acted as if it hurt and cried out in pain. "So any Konoha girls' you find cute besides me?" she asked curiously she heard from Temarui that he's been 'busy' lately and she knew it had to be about a girl. But when he spoke he surprises her. "Nah, I've been looking for a side job so when I finish high school this year I'll buy a car with my own money, you know so when I get into trouble my dad can't take it back." He grinned a boyish grinned and pat her head.

"Oh right you'll be graduating this year does that mean you'll be going back to Ota?" She asked a little worried expression on her face. He nod his head saying yes. "W-what about Garra and Temari?" She asked feeling sick all of a sudden she didn't want them to leave her, they just got here.

They had reached in front her house by now and Kankuro pointed her house because she hadn't notice. "No they're transferring here but I'll have leave to write exams and graduate but then I might come back to attend Konoha University." He explained to her.

...

Matsuri hugged Kankuro and whispered a good by before she ran off to her house to get some rest because it's been a long day. She felt relief because Temari and Gaara were staying but she wanted Knakuro to stay as well. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled if she hadn't meet crazy friends like them she'd never ne caught alive or dead wearing this costume. She had to admit though she looked pretty cute and she found herself wondering if Gaara would dress like Fred for her. She laughed at the image of him in a Fred costume, but though he'd look cute like that. Slipping out of the costume she showered and jumped into bed, it wasn't long until she fell into deep dreaming about Gaara in a Fred costume and herself in the Daphne costume.

* * *

Finally done I took almost all day to write this because current kept going and coming by me so my computer was off nearly whole day because i didn't want it to spoil. Enjoy and review :)


	10. Chapter 10: Sari

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

"What are you doing dressed like that?" Did you go off to some kind of early Halloween party? I'll tell mum and dad on you?" Gaara teased, Temari was shocked because Gaara really act like that but then she notices he was tipsy. "You've been drinking I'll tell mum if you tell." She teased back but she really wanted answers for why her younger brother, by a year, was drinking. "I had a few friends over, besides mum and dad left, they had some kind of business trip to go to." He informed her on exactly what she needed and left for the living room. "Oh, ok well I'm upstairs if you need me!" When she got undress she took up her phone and went into the shower. She placed the phone on the counter near her sink and played 'Taylor Swift -safe and sound.' She sang along to the song and slow dance to the soft tune.

...

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your lights

I remembered you said, "don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

...

But then her phone started vibrating and the song had stopped. She opened the shower door and poked her head out to see what caused the song to stop. She saw her phone screen light up, which means someone, was calling her or she got a message. Since she was in her own personal washroom she came out naked and dried her hands so she could touch her phone. It was a text from a strange number, so she opens it with curiosity. The first line was enough for her to figure out who it was. It read: **'hey crazy chick are you done with my boxers, troublesome woman, let's meet tomorrow for breakfast and you can give me them.'**

Temari felt her heart beat speed up and hands became sweaty, she wanted to know how he got her number so she replied with**. 'How'd you get my number stalker, sure I'd meet you for breakfast but you're paying and where exactly are we meeting?'**

She hesitated a bit but pressed send anyway. Forgetting about her shower and the fact that she was naked and wet, she patiently waited for a reply. It wasn't long before her phone vibrated again.

**'Ino gave it to me, troublesome why do I have to pay? I'll meet you in front your house.'** She giggled and quickly replied.

**'Stalker much do you even know where I live? Let me guess Ino told you: p BTW you're the one inviting me for breakfast, so you're paying; or if you want I'll just send your boxers with Ino for you?' **She pressed send and wonder what he'll said, if he said yes to Ino dropping off his 'boxers' she'd be disappointed. She really wanted to meet him and talk to him, get to know him. Her screen light up again bringing her out of her thoughts. She open the message with fingers crossed and hope for a positive reply, she really did like him.

**'Yes she did tell me, I'm no stalker, just a guy who wants his boxers back; No! Don't send her with my boxers, she'd drive me crazy with her loud mouth; I'd pay for breakfast then; get ready for 7:00...see you then I got to go later.'**

She was happy she'd get to see him tomorrow but she wanted to talk to him longer, right now. She sends him a quick message and went back to showering.

**'Goodbye Shika, sleep well, see you tomorrow.'**

...

Sasuke sat on his porch steps in front his house to think. But when he saw Sakura heading home looking like a...emo...person, he whistle to get her attention. When she looked up a smile spread across her face and he motion her to come over. Sakura looked at her house longingly, she wanted to shower and change her clothes but she chooses Sasuke over that. She walked over to his place and sat next to him on the step.

Their shoulders brushed against each other and this made her blush. Its crazy how little contact with him could make her feel? "Sup Sasuke kun?" She asked smiling at him he smirked back at her and asked. "What are you wearing Sakura? " she rolled her eyes and look down at herself, sarcastically she huff out. "My normal everyday clothes Sasuke kun." But when he glared a slight glare at her she poked his cheeks and said. "A dare, I was dared to do this, you should of seen the others, ha-ha." She laughed at the thought of her friends.

"Yea I saw Hinata with the dobe, she was a...vampire, and I swear you and your friends are beyond crazy." Sakura playfully pushed him in the shoulder and grind when he glared at her. His glares where all playful to her, it meant noting. She was happy how close they got, at first they couldn't stand each other, but now things were different. "Yea we're the wild ones aren't we, so what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thinking." Was his answer, his short answer, she screw up her face and scold. "About?" He smirked at her and poked her forehead. "Why should I tell you?" She stood up and flared at him. "Is that what you called me here for to not talk?" She raised her voice but not too loud, she didn't want to wake up Fugaku_san and Mikoto_san. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to him with a small thud. "I'm thinking about Itachi, he's coming back soon." Sasuke informed her, Sakura grabbed Sasuke knees and piped up like a little kid on Christmas. "He is! When, what time?" Sasuke scold at her not because she was holding his knee but for the way she acted for Itachi.

"Ch...why do you care?" He sharply turned his head away from her; she smiled at his childish frown. "Cause Itachi_kun's coming back, haven't you missed him, it's been two years he's been away studying and he'll be back now you should be happy Sasuke_kun." Sasuke glared at her for the millionth time, Sakura knew why Sasuke didn't look forward to seeing his brother. His father was to blame, he always looked at Itachi higher than Sasuke because Itachi well, he's really smart and all. But Sasuke was very smart as well his father just didn't acknowledged it. Sasuke loved his brother but he just block out everything and acted like he didn't care when the topic came up.

"He's only coming for a few days, I'm sure you'd want to meet him at the airport, my mum told me to invite you. Do you want to go along?" he still didn't look her way; Sasuke could be stubborn like that. "Sasuke_kun are you going?" She asked, if he wasn't going she would stay with him. "Yes." He mumbles turning to look at her once more, her hands were still on his knee and they were really close. 'Ok, I'll go then, shit it's so late, I should go change out of this." She glanced at her phone hiding her blush with her bangs. "Yea we both should get some sleep. See ya in the morning around 9:00." He got up as she did and he smirked and ruffled her hair, she pouted and teased him. Then the both of them went their separate ways, but Sasuke had made sure she went into her house before he closed his door.

...

Temari got dress in a tank top and black skinny jeans, her hair in four ponytails and her makeup lightly adorn her face. She sent a quick text to her friends about her 'meeting' with Shikamaru and set out to leave. She had gotten messages from Sakura and Ino who also had plans for the day. Looking out her bedroom window she saw a pineapple head guy waving at her. She waved back and hurried out the door, not wanting her brothers to see her. When out of the front door she took a deep breath to calm her excited aura and literally slap the girly side that was trying to take over.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Shikamaru asked when she was a few steps away she smiled up and nod. "Let's go before I change my mind." She joked clutching the bag which his 'boxers' were in tightly. She had to admit she was feeling nervous now standing in front of him.

...

Ino had on a white sundress and a matching black purse and sandals from her 'glam girls' collection. Sai was waiting outside for her so she didn't bother to put on to much makeup. She smiled at herself in the full length mirror; the only guy she gave her time of day for was a guy name Aoi. He was the only one she dated back then but it was nothing serious so it didn't really count. Sai had call her up last night to talk to her and asked her out on this date. She had no idea where he was taking her but didn't really care.

Speed walking out of the house she saw him on a red motorcycle, she knew it was his brother Shin's one because he didn't own his own vehicle. Greeting her with a smile he handed her a helmet which she accepted and climbed onto the back. Rapping her arms around his waist made her feel hot but she brushed the feeling of when he took off with speed.

...

Sakura had gotten ready in a pink, long sleeve shirt and a black knee length skirt. She slowly walked out of her house and went to Sasuke's house. His mother answered the door with a huge smile on her face and warmly welcomed Sakura in. "Sakura_chan you look cute, come in I'll get Sasuke." She left before the pike hair girl could speak. Sakura walked in and sat in the living room. She was accustomed with the Uchiha's house hole and everyone living there even Fugaku_san, Sasuke's father.

"Your here sort of early." Sasuke appeared in the corner of her eye view and moved in closer to her. "Yea I'm here didn't you tell me come around this time?" she murmured feeling a little bothered about meeting Itachi, she wanted to meet him again but she felt uneasy because Sasuke felt uneasy. "Yea well. It'll be a while before we leave; you want to go for a walk?" He asked, Sakura jumped up and quickly agreed with a nod. She would defiantly like this, but she couldn't help wonder if Sasuke made her come this early so he could walk with her or something, so he could be alone with her. She didn't notice but she had a flirty, dreamy look on her face and a blush was appearing as well.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours Sakura?" He asked catching her of guard, making her stop in her tracks, 'no way could read her mind right', she thought. "N-noting Saskue_kun lets go." She wrapped her hands around his arm and pulled him out the house.

...

"Ahhhhhhh! This sucks damn it!" Karin complained to no one in particular, well more like herself actually. Everyone was busy today; Hinata had some family matters to attend to and left her alone. Matsuri and Tenten had a volunteer service to go to, they had messed up a library while skate boarding. Yes they were skate boarding in a library.

They had to pay back with community service so she was left alone to wonder the streets but that was getting boarding now. "Yo long time no seen Karin." A familiar voice called out to her. A goofy smile spread across her face when she saw _Suigetsu and Jugo. Her first two buddies in Konoha, when she moved here she already knew Jugo but Suigetsu was a new face to her. "Hey guys it feels like years! Let's go do something fun together." _

_Both guys hesitatingly nod at her because when Karin wants to do something fun, that meant trouble was on its way._

...

"No way." Hinata mumbled to herself, how this could be happening to her. She was at a family meeting to hear what her dad had to say. But what he said made her insides shatter, she felt sick. "D-dad, n-no p-p-please we can't, m-my..." She stopped not having enough courage to stand up for herself; tears ran down her face, this was all messed up. Why wasn't Neji helping her and arguing for their rights lie he'd always do?

"Hinata! Do as you're told; this is not for you to decide, you, Neji and Hanabi will be leaving with me for Ney York." He sternly said and left her there weeping. Neji punched the coffee table that was in the middle of their waiting room and left anger displayed on his face.

Her dad wanted to move their family to New York for five years because of his business. Hinata dropped herself onto the floor not able to hold her weight anymore, her whole life was here.

Her friends were here, her love was here, and everyone she cared for, even her mother was buried here. How could her father do this to her ...no to them her brother and her sister?

...

Tenten and Matsuri were at the library packing books and assisting customers as their punishment for their 'bad' behaviour. It was a while back before they even meet Temari when they did what they did and was 'sentenced' to community services when the 'court' called for them. Which happened to be this very day but they were both happy it was this and noting like taking care of old people or cleaning kitchens for shelters. Not that they mind doing that but it'll be more work compare to this because there wasn't much people at the library today.

It was a school day when they did what they did so the 'court' waited for when they had time off to 'serve their time'.

Matsuri was busy in her own little world when a hand taped her shoulder. "Yo do you have books about best friends who meet at camps and lost touch of each other and then meet up at a random library at a random time?" Matsuri grinned and turned a full 180° to meet an old friend Sari. "OHMIEGOD OHMEGOD, Sari! What are you? When did you? OHMEGOD!" She jumped on the girl who hugged her back. "I'm happy to see you to Matsuri_sama baby face." Sari smiled back with an equally happy face. "You've changed Sari_san cute face." Matsuri examined her friend from head to toe.

She had long brunet hair, which use to be short, with a pink bandana around her forehead and covered part of her head. Her long bangs shaping her face at the sides and a middle piece that reached her nose. Sari wore a pink top with black knee length jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Yea well that Sari for you baby. So um you work here now?" she asked in disbelief. She and Matsuri had met at a camp Matsuri had attended over the vacation. They bonded but when camp was over they parted because Sari's family was always moving around the world and exploring countries. Matsuri envied her for that but that was until she met her friends.

"Hell no, I'm on 'Service' with a friend of mine. We sort off messed up at skateboarding so where paying out price now. So are you here for a while or for good?" Matsuri asked placing another book in its place on the huge shelves. Tenten saw them and came over to see what was going on. "Just a visit Mats you know me and my travelling." She spoke and glanced at Tenten who stood behind Matsuri. "This is Tenten, the friend I told you about my partner in crime, Tenny this is Sari another friend from Ota, but she don't really live there."

Tenten smiled and was about to say 'hi' but the library assistance came over and scold her along with Matsuri so they had to get back to work. "We'll catch up later Mats, Tenten by." Sari left them alone and took a seat with a book at one of the empty tables and waited.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

Enjoy and review :)


	11. Chapter 11: Dates and fights

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

**_A/N: hey just want to let you all know that I have not forgotten about the 'tasks' I just putting it aside for now so I can add in some good syuff lol._**

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru had settled down at a small cafe on a two seated table by a window. They had just ordered two cups of coffee ant the breakfast special. Their walk to this place wasn't very long but to Temari it felt like forever because for once she was the quiet one. "You'll like the breakfast special, I eat it already its waffles with wipe cream and syrup then you get a custard pie that taste out of this world." He explained to her, Temari pushed herself to talk because Shika was saying stuff that wasn't needed to be said, so they won't fall into an awkward silence.

"Ah yea sounds good, but you don't look like the type of guy that eat that much sweets and stuff." She calmly spoke, thinking over her words in her head to make sure she didn't sound stupid. This guy sure had an effect on her but she'll never say that out loud. "I don't but I got a friend, Choji, he likes to...well eat...and he takes Ino and I too many places so I know a lot of good spots."

"You and Ino...you're close huh?" She asked, they seemed closer than any of the other girls. "Yea our dad's and Choji's dad know and work together so we knew each other ever since we were kids." He explained, the waiter came back with their orders and placed in front of them with two small jars of syrup. "Enjoy." She said and walked off. "Let's eat." Shikamaru said and began to do just that. Temari held back her questions and began eating as well.

...

Sai droves Ino to an outer area of konoha but not too far out close enough to the main gates. It took them an hour to get there because Sai had driven full speed. Usually it took two hours to get out according to what you're driving and how fast. When he stopped the bike and took off his helmet, he glanced back to look at her. Ino sat still, her arm wrapped around him so tightly he probably got a bruise and her helmet was still on.

He reached for the helmet and chuckled when he saw her face. Her eyes shot close and her face screwed up but he thought she still looked beautiful. "Ino you can let go now." He took her hands into his and pulls it off his waist.

"I know you like me babe but no need to hold on so thigh." He teased turning full towards her, Ino took a moment to come to her sense and she grabbed him by his leather jacket. "What the fuck Sai! You're trying to kill me!" She screamed into his face then pouted, this made Sai chuckle even more.

He fixed her slightly messed up hair which got this way because of the helmet. He leaned in for a kiss but Ino pulled away from him folding her arms on her chest. "No, none of that for you, after that stunt you pulled off." She sharply turned her head away. Sai let out a tiered breath and got up, gently pulling Ino off and started pushing the bike off the road and into the grass. "Where are you going?" She followed him into the ankle length grass. "You'll see." He parked the bike near a tree, Ino gasped at the view, it was beautiful. They were near a edge of a cliff and the sea shined under the sun. Sai climbed the tree with ease and came back down with a bag and basket in hand. Apparently he had hid it up there. Ino was curious to what her guy had planned for her.

...

Sakura had let go of Sasuke's arm when they were outside his house. "How much time do we have till our leave?" Sakura had her hands behind her back and she peeked up at him. "Half an hour or so, why?" He looked down at her cheerful face just that look of hers made him want to smile but he held himself back. "Noting just asking...hey let's go to some place and eat breakfast, I didn't have time to eat this morning." She tugged his shirt sleeve, he nod and lead her to a hotdog stand.

This was the closest thing to them right now and a hotdog would be the easy thing to eat. "Two hotdogs please one with slight pepper and one without." He ordered, Sakura giggled at how cute he looked. "Say Sasuke_kun you shouldn't feel...bad about Itachi nii_san he's...it's not his fault, when you treat him like that it hurts him and well you should..." She stopped when Sasuke took the hotdogs from the guy's hand and gave her one.

He was ignoring her or so she thought until he spoke his jaws tensed up. "Yea whatever, you have no place to tell me about my brother." He stated making her stop in her tracks, it's been a while...no it's been years since Sasuke spoke to her like that.

He was pissed off, she could tell but still it hurt, what he said hurt. "I know, I have no place in your life in your family...right, I'm just the girl next door huh, well its hard seeing you eat up yourself over this and then treat your brother like that. Your just hurting yourself in this whole situation and I can't...I don't like seeing you hurt like this...I..." She was crying now, her head bowed low and her shoulders slumped down her hands reached up to her chest. "I'm sorry." She said and turned around to head back home. "I won't be a bother anymore, tell your one I'm not well enough to make it please."

...

Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were people shopping at the mall. Karin had dared poor Jugo to ask a girl out of her choice. "How about her?" She pointed to a long, curly blond girl with green eyes, wearing a black short, mini skirt and a green halter top. "She's hot." Suigetsu commented, Karin huff at him and punched him hard on the head. She hated when he said things like that about other girls.

She liked him a lot, but he didn't seem to feel the same as her. He treated her like a friend, a normal friend and nothing more. "Hey what's that for, why'd you keep doing that, can't a guy look at any girls?" Suigetsu complained, it wasn't long until her fist made contact with his head again.

"Nah she's to, showy, I want a woman who's respectful of herself, and she looks like she'll jump at a dog if it asks her out." Jugo shock his head in disapproval. "Hm sounds like a good one night stand." Suigetsu grind, but was careful to catch Karin's hand before it land on his head. "Eh eh eh, now now Karin are you...jealous by chance?" He was playing with her. "You only want me to look at you huh, well sorry there's nothing much to watch." He was joking with her but Karin took this seriously. "Whatever I don't want a mangy dog like you anyway." She got up and walk away from them. "What?" Suigetsu asked Jugo who glared at him. "You're stupid, can't you see she likes you." Jugo snapped, he got up to go after her but she had disappeared in the crowd.

...

At the end of their shift Tenten and Matsuri left with Sari for lunch."I'm sooooo hungry I can eat a cow and two chicken covered in chocolate." Tenten pumped her fist in the air, Sari laughed at this she wasn't use to Tenten...well being Tenten so she was new to all this, Matsuri on the other hand rolled her eyes. "Ha a cow I could go for an elephant."

Tenten's stomach started grumbling Sari laughed at both girls. "Wow you're like a duplicate of Matsuri mixed with me, its official you're my kid, our kid." She gestured between herself and Matsuri. She linked her hands with both girls and continued. "Your nickname will be Sari_cub or Mats_cub." Sari made Tenten gape at her openness but Tenten used this to her advantage. "OK...well mum's, you guys can buy my lunch." Tenten grind evilly, Sari sweat dropped, she agreed to buy meals for both girls. "Sure I'll buy its all on me." Matsuri would of disagreed but she didn't have any money on her. Besides she knew when Sari puts her mind to something there's no turning back.

...

Ino was in awe, Sai had a picnic setup for her near this beautiful view. She could not explain exactly how she felt but one word she could use was happy. "Thanks darling." She cooed in his ear and nibbled on the bottom where he had pierced. She had no idea what she was doing to him right now. He pushed her back on the cloth he had spread out on the ground and planted butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw line. She moaned and this turned him on a little but he knew he had to control himself. "Kiss me." Karin breath out, she was pleading with him to kiss her lips.

If anyone saw them in this position they'd talk about them badly but she didn't care. She didn't care that he was on top her body to body except he propped his upper body with his elbows and she pushed up to kiss him. They were in a full make out session he even entered her mouth when she let out a small moan. Ino felt like her world slow spin and everything vanished it was just them.

...

Sasuke grabbed Sakura into an embrace, he didn't mean to hurt her or make her cry. "Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean it." She was shock by the sudden contact but soon her arms wrapped around his rib cage. She cried into his muscular chest even though he was the cause of those tears. "I'm sorry." He spoke again, she knew he didn't mean to and if she didn't say something she'd probably make him feel worst. "It's OK Sasuke_kun." She pulls away and smile up at him like she always does. "No it's not I should not have said something like that to you." He looked down at her red face, and then glanced at his watch and back at her. "I think we should head back now, eat your hotdog." He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. This made her cheeks turn pink like her hair and they walked back to Sasuke's house in a slow pace.

...

"Ruzo_kun, a-are y-you s-s-still in Konoha?" Hinata asked, she had to do something about her father's decision. "No, why? Hinata are you ok...you sound as if you've been crying?" He asked confused, he wasn't expecting her to call him now or for a while to be honest. Hinata wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but she desperately needed to do something to stay in Konoha.

...

Shikamaru gazed at Temari as she strolled along side him. He found her pretty interesting for a troublesome woman that is, but then again he found many woman troublesome. "What? Do I have something on me or something? You keep staring its annoying." She asked giving him a weird look he smiled a cocky smile at her and spoke softly to her. "Are you gona give me my boxers or you planning on taking it home again?"

Temari felt the blush on her face, she felt so embarrassed for forgetting all about the main purpose of their meeting. "Sorry Shika here." She gave him the bag and did a slight bow to apologise. "Yea it's ok." He smiled at her and stopped; she stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Where here Teamri, at your house." She smiled sheepishly at him, she was about to say her goodbyes but he spoke first.

"Huh its been a fun morning, Temari...you want to meet again tomorrow?" Temari couldn't believe he was asking her out again this time a cute blush adorn his face. "Sure if you're paying." She joked but he nod and spoke again. "I'll text you; you should go I see someone's waiting for you." She looked over her shoulder to see Kankuro an amused look on his face. "Ok by then, text you when I get upstairs and by the way that's one of my brother he's no harm." She kissed him on the cheek without thinking and ran off towards her house.

...

Karin had called all of her friends over to talk to them. She felt like she was over reacting but she had all ready walk out on Suigetsu. So right now she just wanted to hang out with her friends and stuff junk food and sweets. Everyone was on their way except for Hinata who wasn't answering her cell and Sakura who was still going to get Itachi. Ino was running late because she was outside of Konoha with Sai and their drive to come back will be at least an hour. Matsuri and Tenten said they'd be bringing a 'friend' over which Karin said would be ok. She tried calling Hinata again and this time she got an answer.

"H-hello?" she asked, Karin knew it was her friend right away. "Hey what's up...are you ok?" she asked, she thought Hinata's voice abounded hoarse. "Ah yea I-I'm fine just c-coming down with a cold." Hinata lied, she didn't want to tell them anything yet, and it'll just worry them. She planned to keep it a secret for as long as she could until she could put her plan into action.

Neji and Hanabi decided to keep this a secret from everyone as well. "Oh, will you be able to make it to my sleep over, everyone's coming...well except Sakura she's still at the airport or something." Karin asked hopefully.

Hinata would of love to go but if she did, she knew she'd cry when she saw all he friends. "I-I don't think so Karin, I'm going now I'm gona take a warm shower and sleep off this s-sickness." She lied again, she didn't like lying to her friends but she had to. She couldn't tell them she won't be able to sleep with all those thoughts in her head.

"Ok well by by, feel better, ok." Karin said before hanging up. Karin felt like something was wrong but before she could further think about it the door bell rand distracting her thoughts.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter review and tell me what are your thoughts on this and what you think will happen next. :) BTW I have an exam today it's a multiple choice but wish me luck :)


	12. Chapter 12: Another task

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

A/N: OMG I am so so so sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter I've been so busy lately with prom and my bro is sick and all that drama :/ hope you read and enjoy X)

* * *

Sakura waited anxiously next to Sasuke for Itachi to arrive but she tried her best not to show it in front of him. It has been half an hour now and she was getting a little tired of waiting. "How much longer again?" She asked Sasuke for the third time, he was getting pissed at this but she could care less right now. She needed a distraction, for boredom wasn't her thing. "I don't know Sakura, maybe an half an hour again or more, stop asking me." He clenched his teeth boldly showing his anger.

"Ahhhhhh! Itachi_kun, honey your home." Mikoto squealed and fling herself into her son's open arms. Fugaku walked up behind his wife and stood silently.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Mikoto direction, surprise covering their faces. They were so into their argument they didn't notice when the guy had arrived.

Sakura lunched herself into Itachi as soon as Mikoto had let go. This made the poor guy step back a bit so they wouldn't fall. "Itachi nii_san, oh I'm so happy to see you." Itachi smile down at her, patting her head playfully. "Sakura_chan, you're growing up so fast but you're still cute as always." He ruffled her hair; Sasuke scoffed at this and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Aha, little brother, how nice to see you, it's been a while haven't it, your also getting big, I hope you've been treating Sakura_chan well." Itachi greeted Sasuke with a smug smile, but Sasuke just 'Hm' at him and looked away. Itachi just chucked at his behaviour.

The ride back home was annoying in Sasuke's opinion. Sakura kept asking questions about, 'what's it like in studying away in Assmer, at one of the best university in the!"World" Dumont. "Itachi nii_san, I made a new friend, I'd like you to meet her., would you come with me tomorrow, pleaseeee?" Sakura pleaded giving the best puppy dog eyes and pouting mouth she could. Sasuke grind his teeth on her left side but he was ignored by everyone else. Sakura had her body completely turned away from him to face her right, where Itachi sat. Not that he cared for her attention anyway; she's annoying just like Itachi.

"Sorry Sakura_chan but I have some friends coming over tomorrow, and a special friend I want you guys to meet, they'll be late because they had to visit their family first...is it OK mom, dad if I invite a few friends over?" Itachi asked placing a hand on Sakura's head to ease her disappointment.

"Sure thing hunny, ah Sakura_chan you'd be staying over for dinner right?" Mikoto turned in the passenger seat to look at the three in the back seat. Sasuke was happy about something she notices; he was smirking with pride, satisfaction and amusement. She assumed it had to do with Itachi rejecting Sakura; she averted her eyes to the pink hair girl as she spoke. "Oh well I don't want to intrude on you guys, this is sort of a family time." Mikoto shock her head at Sakura, she was always like the daughter she never had. "Sakura nonsense, your family...you're my daughter - in - law." Mikoto teased and giggled like a teenager when Sakura turned red. She saw her husband shake his head from the driver's seat a smerk on his face. Sasuke scold at her, his face slightly tinted pink. "Like that'll happen." She wanted to smack the boy for that because Sakura expression turned dull.

"Who said anything about you, huh, I have two sons' you know, and Itachi isn't that much older than cute Sakura_chan." Mikoto tried to lighten Sakura's mood but Sasuke kept spoiling things. "Whatever, they're both annoying they're a good match." He turned and looked out the window, she felt horrible now because Sakura's head was down cast and her hands griped her shirt tightly. Itachi had notice this as well, taking her petty, small hand into his own and raising her chin with his other. "Sure we'll make a great match indeed, right Sakura_chan." He chuckled when her cheeks went red, he heard his mother small laughter and she gave him a satisfied look. Sakura looked away to hide her now pink face.

Itachi was indeed attractive and charming but she only had eyes for Sasuke. "N–not really Itachi nii_san, how could you say that to your little sister." She playful punched his arm and faked a smile, he ruffled her hair. He reached across to poke Sasuke in the forehead like he always dose but Sasuke dodged. This lead to the brooding boy smacking his head on the window. He groaned out in pain, Sakura hand shot up to his temple and began massaging his head. Mikoto and Itachi laughed at this, casing Sasuke to push her hand away. Fugaku decided to ignore the bickering between his wife and the kids, and focus on the road.

...

Opening her front door Karin was tackled to the ground by an excited, happy Temari. "Hi!" Temari shouted from on top the redhead. "Hey. Get off!" Karin pushed said girl off and closed the door but just then a knock was heard. She opened the door once more again and hides behind it careful to not get tackled again. "Hey babe we bought treats and a extra head over can we come in?" Tenten asked walking in behind her was Matsuri and a person Karin never saw before. "That's what she said." Matsuri joked. "Sure walk right in make yourself at home." Karin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Tenten did make herself at home; she kicked her shoes of by the other pair of shoes and went straight for the kitchen. "This is Sari guys." Matsuri said to Temari and Karin. "These brats are my besties Temari and Karin. The rest you'll meet later." Matsuri smiled watching quietly as her friends mingled. "Oh only Ino's coming, Sak's with the Uchiha's and Hina_chan is sick." Karin explained.

...

"Risotto_kun, I decided to come with you, I'll explain to you why when we meet up." Hinata whispered into her cellphone, it was late so everyone should be asleep. But she knew Hanabi or Neji could be snooping around or her father could pass by and hear her. "O-ok, well um when do you want to meet or leave, I'll organize everything?" He asked, she could hear the worry in his voice, but still there was a hint of happiness. "Next week, I'll call you when I am ready. OK, I think I need to go, I'll call you soon. And Ruzo thank you." With that she hangs up and peeped over her cover to see a shadow passing by her door. When she was sure the coast was clear, she slide into her bathroom. Sitting on the floor she played 'Matthew Perryman Jones' - 'Out of reach'. She began crying softly bring her knees to her chest, she rest her head on them and sobbed quietly. Longing for her friends, her lover or anyone who'd listen and care to soother her.

...

Karin felt better today, her friends where the cost of this which is why she loved them so much. Ino had come blabbering about her amazing date. She even got Temari to talk about her meeting with Shikamaru and Sari was fun to talk to. Sakura showed up late...very late scaring the shit out of them. They were watching scream 4 when they heard the knock on the door, Sakura had on Sasuke's hoody jacket and they thought she was the killer. But instead she brought cake and everything felt complete except Hinata was missed.

But she had show up in time this morning to meet up with everyone and meet Sari.

"Hey guys now that we're all here shall we continue with our tasks?" Matsuri asked, everyone cheered loudly except Hinata who just faked a smile. She decided to act like nothing was wrong. So she could enjoy her friends as they are for the days she have them. When she leave with Ruzo, she didn't know when she'd come back or what she'd do to make her father let her stay. So for now she'll try t have fun with her friends.

...

"Stalk Shika for as long as I tell you to, dress and play a spy while doing so you also have to tape it." Matsuri placed a hand on her hips and smirked at her task. "Um, why Shika? Guys uh! Your soooooo dead Mats."

Ten minutes later Temari was dress in camouflage clothes from head to toe, she even had the black marks on her cheeks. "Read solder?!" Ino made a pose like a captain in front of the sandy blond. "Yes, 'Sir' yes." Temari played along putting her hand to her forehead and stood like a soldier.

Temari was already disappointed she had to reschedule her 'breakfast' date with Shika because she got up late this morning. She couldn't help but think how creepy it'll be if he caught her because of the 'boxers' incident and because of the way they had meet for the first time.

She wasn't the only one who cancelled their plans; Sakura was supposed to be at Sasuke's for a dinner. Ino and Sai were planning another date. Most shocking was Matsuri, Gaara wanted to meet her for coffee to 'catch up' but she also had to reschedule.

Honestly Matsuri's nerve was properly why she rescheduled.

...

The girls stalked Temari from afar, it couldn't be helped, and they just had to. Temari was outside of Shika's house in the bushes cursing Matsuri. It was a while before Shikamaru came outside, as he walked along the pavement Temari followed with ease. That was until her hair got hook in a branch causing her so swear loudly. "Fuck!"

Shikamaru turned and looked her direction but luckily a chubby guy called out to him from near an apartment complex. Then they set out for...breakfast, it was quiet boring but she did like watching Shika. Soon after he left and walked to a deserted area in the park. This made Temari curious for a second until the lazy bum yawned and laid under a tree. She notices he had sleep away and moved in closer until someone approached him.

It was a girl her age, with light blond hair tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out. She had on swirl – tinted glasses and a red dress. Shikamaru sat up a greeted the girl Temari couldn't tell what they were speaking about but she felt bitter towards this girl. It seemed they were enjoying each other's company, the way the girl laughed and sat next to him told her allot. This girl liked Shika. The way he smiled and acted in front of her it made her...jealous.

"Is that Shiho?" Karin asked, she never really spoke to the girl at school or ever but she knew the girl had a 'thing' for Shikamaru. "Yep that's her all right." Sakura assured Karin.

"But don't worry she's harmless, he's not interested, well so he told me...a long time ago." Ino placed a finger to her bottom lip to think back on that time.

(To be continued)

* * *

Oh my this is all I have for today I'll try to update as much as I can and not take so darn long :)

Review and let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13: Spying

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Matsuri decided to end her task early for Temari's sake. Temari was boiling with anger when Shiho and Shikamaru strolled around the park together. But that was the least of the worries; it was when they went for ice-cream and walked home together. Shiho tried to hold Shikamaru's hand but before it could happen Temari had pelt a stone at Shiho. It had hit the girl's head hard...very hard.

That's when Matsuri and the others had to scramble over to Temari. They had to hold the girl back from leaving her hiding spot. This was behind a big butter cup bush that is.

That still wasn't all that happened that evening. "What are you doing hiding behind these bushes eh?" Suigetsu had made an unwanted appearance making all of them crawl to a corner, hugging each other. "Ahhhhh! Shit Suigetsu." Tenten smacked the guy, not only for scaring them but for what he had done to Karin.

"Ohhhh. I see you got new friends." He pointed to Sari and Temari. "Oh yea this is Temari and that's Sari, guys this is Suigetsu." Matsuri introduced the three to each other. "By the way what are you doing here, what do you want?" Sakura roughly asked, she didn't like anyone messing with her girls. "Ahhaha, well I was in the area and I saw the eight of you sneaking around admiring Shikamaru and Shiho and I thought I'd just say hi." He scratched the back of his white slightly tinted blue hair. Karin rolled her eyes, every inch of her body inching to slap him across the face. "Bullshuit!" Ino glared at him, honestly if he didn't acknowledge Karin's presents and apologised she'd slap him.

His purple eyes finally looked over to Karin's crimson eyes and soften. His voice was serious now. "Karin can we talk? I'll treat you to ice-cream." Karin wanted to say no and play stubborn for as long as possible but she did sort of over react that day so she agreed. "Sure." She looked over to her friends and bid them goodbye before leaving with him.

...

Sari had left claiming she has 'somewhere' to be and Sakura left after receiving a phone call from Sasuke. He had call to remind her about dinner; she had promise Mikoto she'd be there. Hinata left saying she wasn't feeling well after Tenten had asked about Neji. Tenten told her that Neji hasn't been answering her phone call and her messages. Hinata said she didn't know about it, the girls found it strange, the way Hinata was acting.

"We have to find out what's round with Hinata_chan she's been acting strangely and Neji_kun to." Tenten looked at the remaining of her friends; Temari, Ino and Matsuri.

They were at an antique shop spying on Karin and Suigetsu who were across the street at an ice-cream store.

"Your right since they had that family meeting 'thing- of- ma- jig'." Matsuri turned to look at Tenten , she was peeping out the window which was displaying shelves of antique jewellery and items. "We'll figure it out after; look they took a seat by the window, jack pot." Ino leaned in closer to get a better look, Temari next to her doing the same. "Do you guys know that blond by the way? Who is she? Why is Shika so close to her?" Temari asked, her eyes not leaving the spot her friend and that guy, Suigetsu, was at.

"Yea she goes to our school, her name's Shiho and Shika is friends with her don't worry." Ino informed her, but still she wanted to know more. Matsuri and Tenten joined them by the window to peep at Karin who seemed to be smiling.

...

After bidding her friend goodbye Karin had walked over to an ice-cream store name 'Tasty'. She always found the name weird but loved the ice-cream there. "If it's about the mall thing, it's ok, you just pissed me off is all ok." She lied, he hadn't 'just pissed her off' no he had hurt her she'd never tell him that.

Suigetsu felt bad, he always had a feeling Karin liked him but he never knew for sure until Jugo had told him. That day when she stormed off Jugo had went out to look for her but returned by himself. Jugo told him that Karin had cried to him once about her feelings towards him. She had made Jugo promised to keep it a secret from him and everyone. Suigetsu wanted to call her, meet her and return the feelings but he knew she deserved better. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. Many time when she needed someone he never was there for her, so she deserved better than him. So he decided to act like he always did, as a friend.

"Yea sorry about that, let's forget about it and be buds again." He smiled to her but really he felt like he just punched himself in the guts. "Yea your right, let's not let that silly argument spoil our friendship." She smiled back at him.

Karin smiled, she felt happy actually, it didn't matter what their relationship was. At least not right now, she was just happy they were on speaking terms again. She felt relieved that they could be friends again, Karin thought she'll worry about her feelings for him later on she just wanted to enjoy now.

...

Sari left her new friends early so she could pack her stuff up again. She didn't have much to pack since she knew they'd move anyways, she doesn't empty all her things. But she wanted to pack now so she could spend the next two days she had left with them. They didn't know yet but she'd be leaving soon. It sort of hurt; her life style, to meet wonderful; people and then say goodbye. She laughed at herself, 'to think you'd get used to it by now Sari.' She thought rubbing the tears from her eyes away and continued with packing.

...

Exiting the taxi, Hinata ran to her front door opening it and slamming it close. She ran heading to her room, but her vision blurred by the stinging tears she ran into someone. Looking up with teary eyes she meets her father's glare. When he saw her, his features soften but Hinata didn't notice this. "S-Sorry." She spat out at him and continued running straight to her room. Locking her door she grabbed her phone and dialled Ruzo's number. Before she could press call and head to her bathroom there was a knock on her door.

She hid the phone, wiped her tears and opened the door preparing to meet her father. Fortunately that didn't happen, instead little arms wrapped around her small waist and a head crashed into her stomach. She looked down to see Hanabi subbing violently; she pushed the door close locking it again. Taking her sister over to the bed and gently pushing her off to sit. "What's wrong Hanabi?" she asked hesitantly placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I-I can't l-leave, I'm in-in-in l-l-love with a b-boy and I h-h-have friends a-and an l-life h-h-here." She cried, Hinata decided to wait a moment for her little sister to calm down.

After a few minutes of crying into Hinata's lap Hanabi sat up and wiped her tears away. "H-He told me he likes me, my friends are planning trips for us, m-mums here, and why do w-we have to leave." Hinata sigh, it was her role as a big sister to be strong and positive for her sister's sake. "I have someone I love here as well, I have great friends who could never be replaced and yes mum's here, but we are moving together, we could try to make dad change his mind but if he don't we have to stick together ok." But before Hinata could continue on her prep talk there was a knock on her door again.

"Neji? You should talk to Tenten she's worried about you." Hinata began to informed him about her friend but he just ignored it and as always went right to the point of his visit. "Dad wants to see us, now." He then walked off heading down stairs. Hinata poked her head into the room to call Hanabi but she didn't get to talk. "I'm not going down." Hinata nod with understanding and left closing the door behind her. She wondered what it was he wanted to tell them about now.

...

Sakura felt out of place being at the Uchiha's dinner. That wasn't the reason why, it was because Itachi's friends would be over soon and she just felt out of place. "Oh you look lovely in that dress, why don't you go call Sasuke down then you can help me with something in the kitchen." Sakura blushed and nod leaving Mikoto in the living room to get Sasuke.

The Uchiha's house was almost as big as the Hyuga's it would of been bigger but Mikoto didn't want that. On her way there she saw Itachi on the phone, he smiled at her and she returned one of her on. All she heard was, 'I'll come pick you up then' before she left him to his privacy. She would of like to examine him some more though, he had on a nice white shirt and black soft pants. Now that she thinks back on it Mikoto had on a nice black dress as well. Then and there she thanked god she decided to on this dress of hers.

She knew exactly where Sasuke's room was located after all it wasn't the first time being here. Ironically as it is her bedroom window and his faced each other, like in 'Taylor Swift' music video 'You belong with me'. But they didn't do the cheesy 'write on a card thing'; there were phones for that, right.

She knocked on his door and soon after heard a. "it's opened." Opening the door and peeking in there was no sight of anyone. "Sasuke?" She walked in closing the door behind her, "Yea." He walked out of his 'walk in closet' wearing a black soft pants and a unbutton blue shirt. Sasuke smirked at her when her face turned red; she was staring at his muscular chest. Sasuke walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you getting sick?" your turning red." He teased; grabbing the towel from on his bed he began drying his hair. Sakura could have sworn she was drooling with his messed hair and opened shirt her knees went weak. He looked so darn hot right now, hotter than he usually looked. "I'm f-fine, your mum sent me to call you down." With that said she turned and walked out into the hallway. Shaking the dirty thoughts of what she wanted to do with his chest out of her mind, she headed for the kitchen.

Sasuke thought Sakura looked...amazing in her red and white dress. It was a thin strap dress, fitted from top to waist and loosens all the way down to her knee. Around the waist had a white band and the bottom edge had a white lining. Her shoes were a matching red and white and her hair let down and straiten. He had to admit to himself she look really cute. Cuter than she usually looks, why would he lie to himself anyway.

...

Itachi had not come back yet and Mikoto was getting annoyed by this. He had left telling her he had to pick up someone at the airport and that he won't be long. His friends would be here soon and he wasn't here, that'll be rude. She had dinner ready and everything set, Sasuke and Sakura were watching TV and her husband was reading the papers. Only Itachi was missing, now that she thought about it, who was is person he needed to pick up. According to him his friends had arrived in Konoha this morning, so who was this special someone. A grin spread on Mikoto's face when she figured out what her eldest son has been up to. Before she could share her thoughts with anyone, the front door was heard opened and closed. She knew Itachi and his 'special friend' had finally arrived.

Sasuke and Sakura had joined Mikoto and Fugaku in the hallway to greet the guest. It was a woman around Itachi's age or younger properly nineteen years. She had black, long, straight hair and light brown eyes. She wore a plain purple dress and a grin on her face. "Everyone this is Chieri Saiyoto, girlfriend." Itachi wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and continued. "This is my father Fugaku, my mother Mikoto, my younger brother Sasuke and our neighbour Sakura but she's like my little sister like I've told you."

He smiled lovingly to her and back at his parents. "Hi everyone it's a pleasure to finally meet you all, I've heard so much about you all." Just then the door bell rang and Itachi left to get it saying it must be his friends. "We haven't heard anything about you." Sasuke rudely spoke his mind as he always had a habit of doing. "Sasuke!" Mikoto was about to lightly hit him for this but smiled when Sakura did it. Sasuke just looked down at the pink hair girl and back at Chieri. "Well he told me he didn't want to say anything till we met face to face." She smiled at Sasuke; Itachi had warned her that his little brother could be like this so she was prepared.

Itachi then walked in and took his place next to Chieri, behind him came three boys his age. "This is Hiden, Deidara and Kisame." Itachi began introductions again but his family and Sakura was mostly interested in his girlfriend Chieri Saiyoto than any of his friends.

...

Hinata made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her dry throat. Chugging down the glass of water she slid down to the floor and began sobbing. The meeting her family just had played over in her head.

- (Flash back) -

She walked into the room and sat next to Neji facing her father. "You may not like this one bit but it must be done, ok, we'll be leaving in four days, so hurry up with your packing...where is Hanabi?" after finishing what he had to say, he asked for his youngest child. Hinata wanted to scream at her father but her voice was lost. "She's not well, I'll go tell her now." Neji said threw grinned teeth and left. Hinata got up and left for the kitchen not wanting to be weak and cry in front her father.

- (End of flash back) -

No one really went into their kitchen, so she knew she'd be alone. Neji was properly going to their gym to blow off his frustration and anger on the punching bag. So when she was done she'd have to tell Hanabi herself about their father's decision. For now she thought of what she'd do. She'd have to tell Ruzo about this, leave earlier then she had planned to. Her friends and Naruto ran threw her mind, it felt like they were vanishing right in front her eyes. Like she'd never see them again.

She walked up stairs slowly and quietly to her room. Hanabi was sound asleep on her bed. "Guess I'd tell you in the morning." She whispered and covered her sister away from the cold breeze that passed through the room. Taking her phone she went to take a shower and call Ruzo to tell him what had happen.

* * *

Read and review to let me know what you think about this chapter.

I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have writing it :)


	14. Chapter 14:A letter and make out session

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

"You know Sakura_chan your pretty cute, I'd like to draw or paint you." Deidara examined the pinkette from head to toe. Sakura felt very uncomfortable by this. She had come into the kitchen to assist Mikoto in carrying desert to everyone. But when the woman left Deidara appeared. He had come to 'help', but really he wasn't, he just had the girl cornered. "Um thanks, but no thanks, what you could do is take these out and serve them." She pushed two plates of marble cake and chocolate chip cookies.

He took them backing of from her. "It's not like that Sakura, it's just I'm a artist an your just an inspiration, yea." This seemed to gain Sakura's interest; she gathered two more plates onto a tray. She suddenly wanted to know more for she loved art, this is something she got from her dad. When she was little he always took her to a museum or art festivals. "Is that so, well I'm sort of honoured by this, I love art." Sakura found it easy to speak to him now, before she thought he was a creep. He even had tattoo of teasing mouths on each palm, that's creepy, but she notice he's just an art lover. "Are you two ok in here?" Mikoto came in investigating the both of them.

To Sakura's surprise Mikoto had found out Sakura's crush on her younger son and supported it. Sakura was happy for that because it'll be horrible if the guy she loved mother heated her. Plus Mikoto promised not to tell anyone her secret. "Yea we're coming Mikoto_sama." Sakura smiled to Deidara nudging him to come along with her.

...

Sakura really liked Itachi's friends; Kisame was really cool about everything. The only thing off was he liked sharks; he was sort of obsess with them. Hiden was a goofball, she enjoyed his company allot, he kept everyone laughing. Mikoto and Fugaku had left for be early so the kids will have some time to hang out. Itachi kept patting Hiden on the back congratulating him on going a whole evening without using up seen language.

Chieri was awesome; she would have fit in perfectly with her group, Sakura thought. But Chieri was nineteen years; she wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of sixteen year olds right. Sasuke had to accept Chieri and Kisame but he seemed to dislike Deidara and Hiden. The night went over smoothly and Sakura looked forward to getting to know more about them. It's to bad they won't be staying in Konoha very long.

...

Tenten was worried; Neji had text her telling her he's really busy and that he couldn't talk right now. Then he asked her to meet him this Saturday that he wanted to tell her something important. 'Saturday that's a day from now', she thought, it made her nervous. She tried calling Hinata but Hinata didn't answer. She knew something was up and she just had to get to the bottom of this. She knew what she had to do now. She called up RockLee, Kiba and Shino for operation 'Stalk the Hygas.' Kiba and Shino where the closes guy friends Hinata had and RockLee and herself where close to Neji. They had agreed to meet her and investigate this further as true friends would do.

...

Matsuri sat at the table for two and waited patiently. Gaara had agreed to meet her for breakfast to 'catch up' on things. It felt like a date to her but she pushed those thoughts away, she had to keep her cool. If she kept thinking like that her nerves would break her down to a mess. She knew she was early but she needed to be. Why? Simply because she had to ready herself, for when he showed up that is. "OH hey Matsuri, your early." She looked up from her phone, which she was blankly staring at and smiled. She hadn't prepared herself for him coming early as well.

...

Sari was hanging out with Karin, Sakura and Temari. She wished all her friends could have been here since she was leaving tomorrow. It wasn't their fault they just had plans and things to do. She was sure if she had told them or asked them they would have put off their plans just for her. She knew Ino was off with Sai and Matsuri with Gaara but had no idea about the others.

"You should call or text the guy Temari, he'd be clueless of what he did, he didn't even do anything...Shiho's just his friend, he's clearly interested in you." Sakura argued her point. Temari had been avoiding Shikamaru because of Shiho; she knew if she talked to him she'd want to ask about the girl.

"Dame you sound like Ino." Karin poked fun at Sakura. They were at the very same ice-cream store Karina and Suigetsu had made up, at 'Tasty'. It was a hot day so why not hand out at a ice-cream store."Your one to talk, what about Sasuke from what I've heard you two play 'cat and mouse' you both like each other, but say the other don't and then you both chase each other around." Temari scooped her coconut and strawberry ice-cream and shoved it into her mouth. "No we don't Sasuke just don't know I like him and I don't know if he likes me, ok, we just, we're just friends...don't change the subject I still talk to Sasuke!...You're the one who needs to talk to Shika_kun."

"Yea right." Karin scoffed, she knew Sasuke liked Sakura very much; Sakura was just too blind to see it. "Ok, let's just eat ice-cream; I'd text him later ok." Temari called truce for now. Sari kept quiet and smiled at her goofy friends. "You guys how rude, we've been leaving Sari out." Karin wrapped an arm around Sari, and then made a move with her spoon towards Sari's vanilla and chocolate. "Oh no you don't." Saris grind and scooped Karin's bubble gum and blueberry ice-cream and stuffed it into her mouth.

While Sakura stared at the two Temari greedily ate her cookie and cream flavour. "Hey stop that!" The pink hair began spoon fighting with Temari, people around stared, "OH boy is there any where we can go without being the centre of attention?" Karin asked rolling her eyes at her blond and pink hair friends. "Apparently not." Sakura mumbled not taking her eyes of Temari and continued swinging her spoon at the girl.

...

Ino was nervous which the case was never for her on normal occasions. She was alone with Sai at his place. Shin wasn't home and won't be home until later...which was like tonight or something. Sai and Shin live alone, there guardian, who's their uncle, Danzo Shimura never was home. He'd send money and vested every so often. The only reason he took in Sai and Shin was because their parent died in a car accident and they had no one else. Ino sort of thank him for this though because if he hadn't they would off end up in a faster home. They would have properly been separated and she knew they loved each other to much for that.

Sai was showering because on his way to pick her up, Kiba's big, white dog had jumped him. So she was left in his room to explore while he showered sown the hall in the bathroom. When she heard the shower stop and footsteps heading her way she panicked. Jumping of his bed she speed walk to exit his room and go to the living room. But that didn't happen. Sai was entering the room the exact same time and they crashed into each other. Ino looked down and her face turned red, Sai was under her. He was wet and all he had on was a towel hanging around his waist. He smiled up to her and pinched her cheeks. "Why are you blushing I.N.O, nervous about something?" He slyly asked, it was then she notice she had her eyes all over his body. Sai looked at her checking him out, it sort of turned him on. "N-no way." She pushed herself off only to be pulled back down. With one swift move she was under him pinned by his wet, naked body.

"S- Sai, what a-are you..." He kissed her cutting her off completely, she moaned and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands in her hair and his elbows propping him up from fully crushing her with his weight. Ino hands shot up to his wet, sexy hair to deepen the kiss. Their tongues wrestled with each other.

Ino felt her heart pounding against her rib cage that is what made her nervous. What was happening now is what made her nervous. Sai wanted more, so much more, but if Ino didn't want that as yet he'd settle for making out. Ino was getting heated up. Moving one of her hand from his now knotted hair she placed it on his chest. Feeling his muscles and the droplets of water made it even hotter. She wanted to pass her tongue over his chest and watch his reaction to that. But all there horny and sexual feelings disappeared when they heard the front door open. "Shit get in my room." Sai got up pulling Ino up with him. "Who's that I thought we were going to be home alone." She whispered, her face heated up by the thought of them getting caught like this. Sai pulled her into his room along with himself and locked the door.

"Sai! You home?" Shin called out. "Yea I'm in my room!" Sai called back to him, he though Shin said he'll be out all night, he was confused, did something happen? "Your home way early man, what happened?" He asked standing by the door, Ino had walked over to his bed and drooped herself on it.

"Forgot my wallet...what you doing in there?" Shin asked he was near the door, Sai backed away. The door handle giggled a little and stooped. "I'm changing my clothes, what you want?" Sai looked over to Ino, she had jump off the bed ready to hide. "Ah it's nothing, I think you should get a girlfriend and go out a little, you're always cooped up in that room painting." Shin advised his brother completely unaware of the situation. "I do have a girlfriend, its Ino, you remember her right." He smirked at Ino's pink face. "Yea, yea she's cute good going, well later, I'm out." Shin footsteps faded as he left the sound of the front door opening and closing left Ino to relax once more. Ino giggled and rolled on Sai's bed, the situation went from tense to hilarious to her. Sai chuckled while walking over to her. "You want to finish where we left of?" He asked, silently agreeing he'll do whatever she wanted. "Let's stick to a movie and popcorn for now, if ya don't mind." She wasn't sure if she should have said that but she wasn't ready for 'that' as yet. Sai smiled and nod his head. "Sure sounds good." This made Ino feel relieved

...

Hinata couldn't stay away, she just couldn't. "Naruto_kun, I'm glad y-you decided to m-meet me, I thought you'd b-be too busy t-to come." She admitted, smiling over to him, though it was a sad smile. She wanted to tell him she loves him and that she wanted to kiss him. She knew she couldn't, what sense it made to confess to someone, then in three days time run away with another guy. Or leave with your father, for some years. It'd look bad and she didn't want to look bad in his eyes, ever. "Of course Hinata_chan, you're cool to hang out with." He slurped up some of his ramen. They were at Naruto's favourite; 'Ichiraku's Ramen Shop'.

Hinata didn't fancy ramen that much but she learned to love it because of him. "J-Just saying, if you where leaving Konoha in the next two days from now, what'll you do with the time you have left here?" She asked, Hinata wanted to know what he'd do if he was in her position.

"Ummmm, eat lot's and lot's of Ichiraku's ramen!" He spoke loudly; Hinata sighed, but let out a small laugh. But what he said next surprised her. "I'd make it worthwhile, doing things I like with the people I like; like eating ramen with you." He turned his head to her giving her his signature grind.

Hinata felt the blood gathering in her head, she knew she was turning red. 'Did N-Naruto_kun just tell me l-like me?' She wondered to herself, his words played back in her head. 'Doing things I like with the people I 'like'; like eating ramen with 'you'.' Her world began spinning, then her view went black. "Hinata_ chan, Hinata!" She heard Naruto voice but it was more of a soft shout before it all went black for her.

...

"I heard Kankuro's leaving konoha, he told me he's going back to graduate in Ota." Matsuri decided to say what came to her mind to keep the conversation going. After all they aren't kids anymore so it wasn't as it was and they hadn't seen each other so long she began worrying if he had changed, but he seemed normal right now. "Yea, but he plans to come back when he's done, but then again there's this girl in Kankuro he likes, so I'm not sure."

This took Matsuri by surprise Kankuro didn't anything about a girl of about staying in Ota. "Oh, he actually likes a girl huh, is he serious about it?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm not sure, he barely talks about it, how about you, how have you been, I see that you made new friends?" Gaara as always looked calm, his face holding the same look it all most always had. "I've been great, I've made lots of new friends and the more I got to know konoha the more I felt comfortable and accustom ya know." The atmosphere seemed to be calming on Matsuri's behalf until Gaara smirked. It wasn't a normal Gaara smerk but a knowing smerk. It was as if he knew something she didn't know but was suppose to know. The atmosphere tensed, averting her eyes away from his face, it was like the first time they spent alone time together.

The day Temari wasn't home and she had been invited to spend time with kankuro and him. Kankuro was the one who invited her but then left because of an 'emergency' with a 'friend'. She was nervous then and she's nervous now.

"What?" She asked, she just had to know what he was thinking about. "You don't remember don't you?" She almost choked on her blue berry muffin. "Remember what?" Her question was full with confusion; she had no idea what he was talking about. "That note you hid in my room, I found it while packing to move here." His smerk deepen when her eyes widened. 'Shit, shit, shit, fuck shit, how could I have forgotten about that!' Matsuri screamed at herself mentally.

(To be continued)

* * *

OMG I thank you all for the reviews, they make me smile and happy. Hope you enjoy reading this review to let me know what you think :)

I love when you guys leave reviews :)

Love ya all peace out...


	15. Chapter 15: What letter and dreams

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

A/N wow I know it's been a while but just letting you know prom was Monday night and I was preparing for it and then after it I had plans with my friends and plus I was so tired :) but I'm here now :)

* * *

Tenten had gathered with her trope to share the information they had collected. "Noting here, Hinata just spent time with Naruto, fainted and went home after that." Kiba recalled what had happened, Shino stud back but agreed.

_(flash back)_

Naruto caught the unconscious girl just before her head made contact with the hard ground. "Shit, Hinata! What's wrong?!" He shock her but she didn't answer his calls. Shino and Kiba had to blow their cover so they could help their friend. They took her to a shady tree and placed her there and waited patiently for her to gain consciousness. Naruto was arguing with Kiba about him handling things on his own when she came through. Shino had greeted her and filled her in on what had happened. After that Naruto took her home and Kiba and Shino followed to make sure of it. The petty girl was so embarrassed about fainting in front of the clueless blond guy.

_(end of flash back)_

"Same here we got nothing at all." Rock Lee sigh, he was tired. 'I'm beat, later guys, Akamaru's properly wondering where I am." Kiba bid his farewell and left. Shino and Lee left Tenten on her own at the same spot Hinata was earlier today. Under the tall, cool tree shade.

Tenten was about to head home as well but her phone startled her with its ringing. "A message from Neji? Shit did he know what we were up to?" She asked herself. Opening the message she carefully read it out loud. "Forget about Saturday, that's too far away; I need to talk to you now; where are you?"

She didn't know how to feel. She was happy because Neji wanted o see and possible tell her about their secret. But at the same time she felt worried, nervous and confuse. Her fingers where quick as she typed her reply.

'Sure we can talk: I'm nearby Ichiraku's Ramen Shop – come meet me.' She pressed send and sighed. 'Guess I'll be here a while.' She thought to herself smothering her hair.

...

"What letter? I don't know what you're talking about." She played innocent and calm but really she was dying slowly, painfully inside. "Don't play stupid with me, it was your hand writing with your signature, I still have it at home." He confirmed his lips forming a hard line, he was obviously angry by her actions.

When she thought about it he said he still had it; was that a good thing? She wondered, Gaara thought she was taking too long to answer so he called her name. "Matsuri?" this brought her out of her thoughts and back to her problem, him. "Do you mean what you wrote?" he suddenly asked recalling what it said in his mind. He had actually memorised the whole thing by heat.

*****The letter Matsuri Wrote for Gaara*****

Dear Gaara,

This is a letter of my thoughts, things I couldn't tell you face to face. Now that I'm leaving and don't know when I'll see you again I'll give you my thoughts and hearts desires :) by letter. Here goes; please don't hate me; if you want to you can just forget about this just don't hate me.

I don't know how to start this, I'm afraid it might make you hate me. I love you; you mean so much to me. It pains that I'm leaving soon and you don't even know how I feel. I admire you, dream of you, and want to care for you heal your wombs. The time I spend with you wasn't enough, I may sound greedy and stalkerish but I love you it can't be helped. From day one when I laid eyes on you my heart clenched and longed for you.

You don't have to return the love just smile for me. 'Be happy and I'll be satisfy' I don't know how I'll manage without seeing you, hearing you every day. I have to end this letter short, I need to pack. I love you Gaara and that'll never change: Ps: It was I who took your T-shirt that day, Temari had nothing to do with it :p

*****End of Matsuri's Letter*****

"G-Gaara, I..." she had bent her head down, she didn't know what to say to him. She was afraid of being rejected, 'what was I thinking of leaving that letter there.' She thought, it felt so hard to look at him.

"Matsuri, answer me, did you mean those things?" he wanted to know, he had been waiting so long to ask her this. "Yes... Dame it yes!" She shouted her head still facing down. "Why would I have write it I didn't?" She asked him not waiting for a reply. She got up reading herself to leave. But when she had taken a few steps she was grabbed. She was grabbed and thrown over Gaara's shoulder. "G-Gaara! What are you..." she flushed at the contact, it wasn't the first time he did this, but it was somehow different this time. "We need to talk privately." Was all he said as he continued walking her on his shoulder.

...

Tenten had slept away under the tree while waiting for Neji. When she felt a hand on her shoulder her eyes snapped open and she pushed her body of the ruff bark of the tree. "Calm sown it's only me." Neji spoke softly to her, when she looks up at him and placed a hand on her chest. "Hey." She greeted him with a sheepish smile, even though he smiled back with her, she saw the worry look in his eyes. The burning desire over took him and he stooped down n front her and leaned in for a kiss. It took her a moment to realise what was going on and she kissed him back but it felt s unreal to her.

"Tenten, Tenten get up." Neji was in front knelt down in front her hands on her shoulders. She then realise that what had happened, the kiss, was just a dream. "You should be more careful it's dangerous to fall asleep alone in a place like this." He scolded her as she sat up and starched, who she was kidding he'd never kiss her; she wasn't sure he even liked her that way. Sure they were close friends but that's all there is to it. "Yea my bad, what's up?" she asked brushing her dream and his words aside. "Let's go." He pulled her to her feet. "Where are we going?" she asked, suddenly anger rushed threw her, she didn't know why but she felt angry at him. "Out of sight out of reach." He didn't let go of her hand he just dragged her along with him to where ever he was going.

...

"Hey, I've been trying to call you, how come you took this long to reply?" Shikamaru answered as soon as he saw her number on his cell phone screen. "Oh, uh, hey I've been...busy and stuff, besides I'm sure you've had better things to so." She stated remembering Shiho around him. "Nope not really I've sort of missed your company, I got attached fast." He joked; of course it was only a joke and noting more to Temari. Why would he be serious about missing her right? She found herself pacing back and forth from her room door passing Gaara's, Kankuro's and to the bathroom door. "Yea sure you did, I bet there are **'other' **girls you would rather spend time with." She grinned her teeth; this is why she didn't want to speak to him. She was still pissed at him and if she argued with him he won't know why, even if he was a genius he won't know. "Are you ok you sound...pissed?" He asked ignoring her question.

Thankfully before she could snap at him and ask him about Shiho, Matsuri's voice was heard. "You can put me down, I won't run away or anything, honestly, I have my own darn foot, I can walk perfectly find on y own you know." Temari had stop pacing and stood in front the bathroom door the phone still pressed to her ear. She waited for the girl to come up stairs but then she heard Gaara's voice before they came into view. "Stop moving around if we fall it's your fault." Gaara was caring Matsuri on his shoulder he smirked at Temari's gapping face and entered his room.

When he turned to the door to open it Matsuri's eyes locked with hers. "Hey Temari, by." She grinds sheepishly before the door was closed. Shikamaru voice brought Temari back to earth and reality.

"Hey you there, don't space out on me or I'll come over." Temari walked to the door and pressed her ear on it and listened attentively keeping the phone at her side so _Shikamaru_wouldn't disturb her. She couldn't hear the words properly but they were talking. Finally she gave up and entered her own room. "Hey Teamri it's not funny I'm still here, if you keep ignoring me I'll hang up." She heard Shika rambling in because of her sudden disappearance.

"Yea I'm here, what where we talking about again, I sort of got...disturbed, my brother just walked in with one of my best friends...anyway that's not the point." She fumbling and began unconsciously pacing in her room. "Uh about breakfast, you owe me since you cancelled on me the other day." He smoothly said, licking his slightly dry lips, he heard her shuffling things around then a small squeak was heard along with a. "Fuck!"

"Are you ok Teamri, do I really have to come over fore ya or are you cool?" she giggled and sighed. "I'm just fine ok I got surprise by a really big spider is all." She lied; she was still trying to spy on her brother and Matsuri but failed again, this time she almost got caught. "Yea sure, so breakfast?" He asked, his voice sending chills up her back. He sounded so sexy in her ear.

"How about I make breakfast for you some time I'll give you a day all you have to do is come." She heard a small chuckle. "Sure thing, so what are you doing be honest, I tend to know when people are lying?" He asked, warning her, he didn't expect her to invite him over and make breakfast for him but he didn't turn down the offer. Why would he, he sort of really liked her.

...

After the embarrassing encounter with Temari, Matsuri was placed on Gaara's bed. His room simple yet had this edgy look to it, similar to his old one.

She dreamed of being on his bed, just in a different way. She flushed just thinking about it, how naughty of her. "You're blushing." He stated while taking a seat next to her, "Am I now?" she asked smiling up at him, he was so tall and made her feel short. "Yea, why didn't you tell me how you felt about me?" he asked, she turned red even more and looked down at her tangled finger on her lap. 'Why?' she asked herself, 'why did I not tell him?' He held her small chin in his rough, strong manly palm and made her look at hm. "I was a-afraid." His hand immediately dropped to his side, he side want her to be afraid of him. "Not like that stupid." She assured him, when she saw his emotionless face turn to a hurt and pained look. She knew he hated when people who he never hurt was afraid of him. It reminded him of long ago when people scorned him.

It was her turn to take his firm, strong structured chin in her hand. "I'm not afraid of you; I was just scared you didn't have the same feeling for me, like another girl who likes a guy." He took her hand in his. "I love you to." He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her taking her bottom lip between his parted ones. She kissed him back with a hand in his hair she pushed him toward her. Her heart beat fast and she could tell he was nervous as well. She heard the door crack a little and Gaara pulled away. She knew Temari was properly trying to spy on them. Gaara got up to see what was going on but when h opened the door no one was there. He closed the door and locked it this time and began kissing Matsuri again. She couldn't believe what was going on. "I'm...I...Like...You're...Girl...Friend...now?" she asked in-between kisses. "Yes." He murmured against her lips.

...

The next day all seen girls where gathered in konoha's biggest, bestest mall, one of the best in the world actually. Sari wanted to tell them something and she needed them to come down at 6:00 am sharp on the dot. Ino was the only one excited to be at the mall so early, everyone else complained amongst themselves.

Sari, Ino and Matsuri returned to their table in the food court. They were getting drinks for everyone. Matsuri told everyone about her and Gaara and Temari kept blah blaring about how she '**knew' **they were doing the '**nasty**'.

"What is this about Sari cakes?" Tenten asked taking her coffee from Sari's hand. Tenten seemed to be in a bad mood today but no one bothered to ask because they knew she'd blow up on them. When she was ready she'd talk about it that was just the way she is.

"Well...here goes...I'm leaving Konoha today at 9:00 pm, so I wanted to spend this time with you crazy people." Their table went dead silent, Ino and Matsuri turned to look at her from both her sides. Tenten stopped mid way from sipping her drink to scold at Sari. Sakura paused form taking her drink from Ino and Teamri stopped trying to steal Karin's gum from her purse.

"What!?" They all asked simultaneously looking at Sari as if the words won't sink in their minds.

* * *

That's all for now but I'll try to pose a new chapter later and if not I'll pose it tomorrow in the morning :)

Read enjoy and review – RER

Please review to let me know your reading and how you feel about it because if there is no review I feel as if no one's reading anymore :(

Love ya all

Have a bless day!


	16. Chapter 16: Sari and Hinata

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Tenten grinned her teeth, why was this happening? Sari was leaving today, Hinata tomorrow. Neji had taken her to a book store and he told her about them moving and that Hinata didn't want to tell anyone. She was furious at first but now she was just gloomy about the whole thing, if she helped it she would have stayed home today.

Thank god she didn't, she was just waiting for Hinata to tell them but Hinata kept acting as if everything was ok. Well now she was saddened by Sari's news like everyone else but Tenten could tell she was also saddened by herself having to leave.

Tenten hated this, not telling her friends and talking about it, for god's sake Neji and Hinata was leaving. She had promised Neji she wouldn't say a thing but still it freaking hurt. "Guys don't be like that let's having fun today with the time I have left, besides we would come back and I'll email you guys and stuff so let's celebrate a great friendship and not a leaving, that's why I brought you all here; I have something for you all." Sari pleaded with them, she wanted her last time with them to be as memorable as possible.

"Were suppose to give you something hun not the other way around. "Sakura sadly informed her but Sari carelessly waved her hand in dismissal. "No, I'm giving us something...come with me and don't refuse it'll hurt me if you do." She warned ushering them to follow her; they all got up drinks in hand and let her lead them.

They had stopped in front a jewellery store; Sari had leaded them in and greeted the tall blond behind the counters. "Hey Janny, these are the girls I've been talking about, where here to get the bands." Sari smiled wildly to reflect Janny's smile, Janny was the definition of a model. She was tall, her blond hair long, smooth and straight. She was as slim as ever and her teeth perfectly straight and white, she had slight curves and a round ass. Her chest wasn't too big but it wasn't flat either.

"Hey chicks, Sari spoke about you allot, she's put a great bit of effort in making these for you guys." Janny said as she went into a draw in one of the glass like cases on the wall.

Janny brought seven boxes with her, Sari made everyone line up in front the counter as she placed a specific box in front of them.

Sakura a pink, Ino a dark purple, Hinata a lilac, Tenten a lime green, Karin a hot red, Temari a soft pink that looked almost purple and Matsuri and her box was a chocolate brown a slight hint of royal blue in it. "Well open up you guys you'll like it trust me and you'll always remember me, it's a token of friendship."

She sadly smerk and opened her own and look down at it a charm/friendship bracelets with **'KITTSS'MH' **and a bunch of other things on it. 'Oh wow this is beautiful." Ino commented holding her's up to her face examining it closely. "Karin, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Sari, Matsuri, Hinata...that's what this stands for right?" Temari asked and Sari nod. "It's ours, a name properly, KITTSS-HM." She smile sheepishly it was her to come up with the name.

There were several beads like stones on the gold bracelet in different colours, but it all looked good together. "Thanks sweaty I love it." Matsuri had all ready places her's on her hand flashing it around. "Yea it's so cool I'm never taking mines off." Sakura chirped while helping Tenten put her's on.

Hinata stood quietly, she knew this was a sad moment Sari leaving today and then tomorrow she'd be gone, how sad this is. But she knew it was what she had to do. If she didn't run away with Ruzo she'd be dragged with her father to New York along with Neji and Hinata.

...

The rest of the day was spent at the mall shopping and hanging out together. The girls had taken the money they had with them and bought little tokens for Sari as goodbye gifts. They even bought a small cake to share and lunch for Sari. But then they had to drop her off to the airport and had to say their goodbyes. Tears and hugs were shed. Matsuri had held the petty girl and had to be pulled off by the rest for Sari to leave. It was hard for them but they'd keep the memories close to their heart. But when they gathered at Ino's mother flower shop Hinata decided it was time to break the news.

...

'I can't believe him how could he do this! Hinata, why...why didn't you tell us sooner we would have come up with a plan by now." Ino punched her pillow several times releasing her built up anger. "Huh I'm gona murder him!" Matsuri stood staring out the window sitting on Ino's window couch. She was thinking of how unfair life could be, taking your friends from you. "You can't leave us Hinata_chan." Sakura cried out she and Karin were hugging and crying over Sari and Hinata. 'Yea it's not fucking fair." Karin sobbed wiping her eyes on Sakura's shoulder.

Tenten stood quiet, she knew she just had to do something, she didn't shed much tears because last night that was all she did. Lucky for her Ino bought make-up as a present so she could cover up the bags under her eyes. Neji had held her as she cried but then he had to leave her. It killed her inside, she felt helpless. "I'm not going to let that happen." Temari grumbled and sneered, she hated this saying goodbye was something she was never good at.

"G-guys p-please don't feel down trust m-me it'll w-work out I'm sure s-something good w-will happen." She stuttered, she felt guilty for not telling them and for making they feel this way. What would they do when they find out she ran away? She couldn't tell them about Ruzo, they'd stop her from doing it.

"Let's have a sleep over and spend the night together." Ino suggested but Hinata shook her head in disagreement. "S-sorry, I can't I've got to...to help finish packing...I'm s-sorry." She lied, she had to because she'd be leaving tonight. "I can't either, Itachi's having this thing I have to go to, but if Hinata's staying I'd stay." Sakura held her head down, if Hinata had agreed to stay she'd defiantly cancel her other plans.

"Yea I got an appointment with Mrs. Ketchi, she got my mum to agree to send me over to help clean out and collect some of her old stuff from her basement that I could 'use'." Matsuri made gestures with both index and middle fingers as she said 'use', Mrs. Ketchi is an old neighbour who invited Matsuri and a couple other young ladies to join her in cleaning so they could collect books and other items they may find useful. For Mrs. Ketchi was moving away.

Matsuri wouldn't have gone but Gaara promised he'd come along if she went. And her mother was forcing her to go over as well. "Ok fine, but tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together even if we die trying to ok, it's important." Everyone agreed and left to go about their own business. Hinata felt bad because she wasn't be here tomorrow when they got up and this was all for her, they were doing this all for her. But she kept telling herself that she'd come back when it was safe, and she'd be able to see them and her other friends as well

She knew Naruto wouldn't like this one bit because he barely knew or liked Ruzo.

But she'd be able to see him and explain herself next time she see him.

...

Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed waiting for him to come out his bathroom. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hiden, Chieri, Sasuke, Naruto and herself had planned a movie night for tonight. She didn't feel up to it because of today's activates. With Sari gone and Hinata leaving she did feel for that slumber party. "Sakura...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked coming out in a white T-shirt and a comfy short pants. No one had arrived as yet, besides Chieri who was locked up in Itachi's room. So Sakura decided to hang out with Sasuke be time. "Oh uh...Sari's gone." She spoke gazing at his computer desk as if it was the most interesting thing.

"Sari?" he asked cheeking his phone, he didn't know who she was. "A friend, she was staying here for a few days and she's gone now...and...Neji and Hinata...they...they are leaving tomorrow." She found it hard to say this, he mentioned Neji's name because Sasuke and Neji are great friends.

"What? Neji didn't mention anything." His shot at her but she didn't look at him. "Well they wanted to keep it a secret from us so our last days together would be normal, they're leaving tomorrow and there's nothing I can do, this fucking sucks." She dropped the rest of her body on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "There is noting that can be done Sakura, I'll be back I got to talk to Neji." He walked out to the balcony leaving her there to her own thoughts. Sakura sighed; she really didn't feel like watching movies tonight. She wanted to see Hinata and right now.

...

Matsuri bent over to pick up a box to take upstairs. Tami, Kotona and Megly where upstairs sorting through the other boxes. Her mind was on Hinata and Sari, they were stuck there, she was sort of accustom to Sari leaving but Hinata...it sucked. When she got up and turned around to leave she yelped and dropped the box. "Fuck Gaara, you scared the shit out of me." Her hand came to rest on her chest to feel her heart beat. It was sort of dark down in the basement, the bulb dim and barely lighting anywhere. Yet it was enough to see where you were going.

"Watch your langue Matsuri, it's not my fault you're jumpy like that." He smirked walking over to her; he held her upper arm gently and leaned in taking her lips in his.

She tiptoed up to kiss him back until someone cleared their throat, o let their presents be known.

"Ah sorry for interrupting but I'm just here for another box, and I'll leave after." Tami walked pass them her long ginger hair swaying behind her. "Hahaha, uh were coming up now." Matsuri pushed Gaara away and took up the box she had dropped. "Grab one lets go, hot stuff." She winked at him and he did as told. Tami just shrugged and made her way back upstairs.

...

Hinata looked at her almost empty room, thinking of the times she had in here. This may be the last time she'd be seeing it. She didn't waste any more time here she needed to get going. She threw her bas out her window for Ruzo, who waited patiently in her back yard.

Opening her door she stepped out an panicked ran over here face when she saw Neji walking down the corridor on the phone. "I just couldn't man, Sakura told you didn't she, well...yea." was all she heard before he passed her not even glancing her way. Relief washed over her as she began walking, heading for the front door. With ease she slipped out and met Ruzo.

"You ready?" he asked smiling, caring her bags with him. "I think, I-I am." She whispered and followed him to a car parked a little away from her house. This is what had to be done.

...

Sasuke returned after a while to meet Sakura on his laptop. "What are you doing?" he asked standing behind her peeping over her shoulder. She was on his face book account reading his messages. "N-noting.' She clicked exit and span around in his comfy computer chair to look at him. 'Did you read everything you needed to know about?" he grunted to her, she pissed him off like that. 'No, you interrupted me." She rolled her green eyes at him.

"They're not going, not anymore." He informed her, her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet grabbing his forearms. "What!? How? When did that? What!? Don't shit me Sasuke!' he could have sworn her eyes would bulge out her head any time now.

"Neji said he and Hanabi...well mostly Hanabi spoke to their grandmother, she's coming to stay with them while there father leave, they're staying, their grandmother is talking to their father on the phone as we speak." He explained, he couldn't help but smerk at her joyous face, the way it light up like a kid's face.

Sakura jumped up screaming loudly and then hugging him in the process of her happy dance. "Thank god!" she squeezed him but he didn't feel a thing. The door flew open and Chieri, Itachi and Kisame poked their heads in. "Everything ok in here, we heard screaming." Kisame asked causing Sakura to push Saskue away from. "Yea where fine, let's go watch the movie now."

...

Tenten was beaming with hyperness when Neji told her that they were staying which led her to texting all her other friend about it. But then she wondered why Hinata had not told them or at least her yet. That when Neji called back to tell her Hinata was missing. Soon she joined everyone else, all her friends Hinata's father to search for her at 11:17 pm. She never expected Hinata to do something this bold and unexpected. It never crossed her mind before, so she didn't expect Hinata to think about running away from home. She was with Shino, Neji and Matsuri to look for her friend and she was scared out of her mind. "Where could she be?" she kept asking herself walking next to Matsuri. "I don't know myself.' Matsuri spoke softly worried herself.

...

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke briskly walked to the closest bus station. Maybe she decided to take one and leave town so they had to look there. Naruto kept calling her phone but she wasn't picking up. "What are you thinking Hinata_chan?" he mumbled to himself. "Doesn't she know she's getting to stay? Dame it! It's so frustrating, where could she be?" he heard Sakura rambling on next to Sasuke.

Ruzo popped into his mind. He dialled Neji's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Neji voice spread threw his ear. "Dude do you have a Ruzo's number?" He asked Sai and the others stopped to look at him. "Yea why?" he asked confused to why Naruto would want that at a time like this. "Give it to me now." Naruto demanded. "Why?" Neji needed to know what he was up to. "Just do it, I think Ruzo may know where she is!" He shouted getting inpatient. Neji sighed and gave in calling out the number for Naruto who ordered Sai to take down on his phone.

When he hanged up on Neji he dialled the number and called it. It rang three times before someone picked up but it wasn't Ruzo's voice. It was a soft angelic voice Naruto would know anywhere.

"Hello?" she asked, it was a blocked number so she didn't know who it could be. Ruzo was driving and asked her to get that for him and she did as asked. "Hinata, where are you, what are you thinking to be doing this?" Naruto felt the tears building up in his eyes. "N-Naruto_kun ...how'd you know...I-I have t-to do t-this...you don't understand." She to was crying, her voice pained and quivered. "Hinata_chan please come back." He pleaded, Sakura was about to make a snatch for the phone but Sasuke stopped her and made her calm herself. Sai was on his phone informing Ino of what was going on.

* * *

Well guess this is all for today :)

Read and review

Love ya all!


	17. Chapter 17: Comfort

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

"You're getting to stay, your grandmother's coming to stay with you and Neji and Hanabi, come back home!" Naruto yell into the phone. "Is it t-true Naruto_kun?" She asked hopefully, this made him smirk. "Yes." He confirmed assuring her, waiting her reply, he knew now she'd come back. "I'm c-coming back b-but not t-tonight, it's late tell everyone I-I'll be there i-in the morning, I-I'm s-s-safe with Ruzo." He grind now, even though he didn't want her staying with Rudolph he was happy she'd come home. "She's coming back." He finally told the others after she hang up, they were waiting anxiously. Sakura crumbled into Sasuke's arms and cried happy, relive tears, glad of the whole situation. Sasuke with no complaint held Sakura's sobbing body and rub her back to calm her.

Sai told Ino who also cried into Shikamaru's arms and the news spread like wild fire to everyone else. They all went home to sleep and had no choice but to wait for the morning. Even Itachi and his friends where helping out but was happy they could get back to their movie night.

Sai sneaked into Ino's bedroom and spent the night with her, holding her sleeping form in his arms.

Gaara made Matsuri stay over, she told her clueless parents she'd be staying at Temari.

Temari had stayed over at Karina's along with Tenten and Sakura.

...

Hinata saw the disappointment in Ruzo's face and hated it; it felt like she just used him. "Ruzo I-I'm sorry." She whispered softly, he looked out the window _for a second as he pulled into a apartment complex. "Here's where I'm staying, you can visit anytime you want, but it's for the best you go back home." Without looking at her he came out after parking. He took one of her bag out to take into the apartment since she'd be leaving soon. Hinata just stood quiet and followed him. She felt awkward and horrible.

He gave up his bed for her and slept on the couch the enter night which felt even worse for her. 'Was he planning to sleep on the couch while I stayed here or share the only bed it has with me, it I was staying here, I hope not.' she wondered, the only guys she'd share a bed with was her brother Neji and ...Naruto. She blushed at the thought. "You should sleep now." Ruzo looked at her from where he lay; she was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. "Just trusty, you should be sleeping." She smiled at him before making her way back to his room. "Why can't you love me like you love him?" Ruzo question made her stop dead in her tracks. "What does he got that I don't?" He asked, she could hear the hurt in his voice. **'I'm not meant for you, you'd get someone who loves you and who'd you love, truly love, if you loved me you would of stop me from coming here, don't take it the wrong way, we were just not meant to be.' **that is what she wanted to say but she couldn't, she didn't have the heart and strength to do that. "Ruzo you'd find someone better than me." Was all she was able to muster out, she hoped he'd just drop the topic and let her rest up. She needed rest because she had to face her father, Naruto, her friends, her siblings and her grandmother tomorrow. "I'd never get someone like you, I'm sure of it. "He breathed out a bitter smile played its way on his face.

This scared her, she never saw Ruzo like this before, and he made his way over to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"R-Ruzo?" he began leaning in, he was about to kiss her, she didn't want this. She backed away and stared at him tears coming to her eyes. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, I'm sorry y about that." he turned and left her side to go back to the couch. "I'm sorry Ruzo_kun, I can't give you what you're looking for, you'd find someone better trust me."

...

"Sleep now she's safe and she'd be home tomorrow." Sai murmured into Ino's ear, he had her back pressed to his chest their knees bent and curved in together. Their feet tangled and he held her around her waist. She felt his hot breath on her ear, she liked it. "Let's go somewhere." She smiled; she couldn't sleep even if she tried and even if she was in his arms. "Its 12:40 Ino, where'd you want to go?" Sai tightened his hold on her making her shift to look at him. "Anywhere, let's goooo, up on my roof." He thought about it for a while. "Get your jacket its cold out." He sat up and looked at her as she easily obeyed him and got a jacket. He walked over to her window and opened it, with no problem at all he pulled himself up on her two story house roof.

He helped his girlfriend up and they walked to a spot where they could sit comfortable together. Ino sat between his legs her round ass jamming his manly hood; she really didn't know what she did to him sometimes. She leaned back on him and he wrapped his strong, protective arms around her small figure. "You're so warm." She cuddled herself to him rubbing her body on him; he ought the dirty thoughts that came to mind not wanting o get a hard cock. "I'm living aren't I? Your warm to." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head smelling her hair, it smelt like apples.

...

Gaara didn't know Matsuri could be so clingy when she slept. She had her legs tightly wrapped around him her woman hood pressing on his manly hood. Her hands wrapped around his chest her body and head stocked to him for dear life. He hugged her back under the tick maroon cover; he couldn't sleep in her presents. He wanted to watch her sleep, but to his surprise she wasn't sleeping either.

Her eyes where wide opened and her breathing rushed, as if she couldn't get enough of his sent in her system. "Stop watching me like that, it's creepy, I could feel your eyes on me, its creepy." She murmurs into his warm, hard muscular chest. "I'm not the one wrapped around you like a child." He muttered back brushing her hair from her face to see her sleepy face better.

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to let go?" she began pulling herself away from him but he stopped her "No, I like you like this, this close to me." He sexually purred at her making her snicker, this was a side she's never seen before. "Really now, here I thought you didn't like me this close." She ran a hand over his chest licking her lips as her fingers burned with desire.

Following her lead his hand cupped her ass and he rubbed and squeezed her. Matsuri taken by surprise let out a yelp. "If you touch me, I touch you." His voice abounded hungry and husky. She unwrap her legs to his disappointment but she pushed herself up so their faces where inches apart. She leaned in and pressed her lips on his, he instantly replayed to her kiss and bit her bottom lip. She willingly opened up to let his tongue explore her mouth as she did the same to him. Her hand on his chest as his ran up her back to her hair. His other hand rand p he stomach to her breast. She jumped a little by the contact but relaxed when he pulled away and went back to her butt. This when on for as long as they could of kept their eyes open and their breaths held.

...

**_'I'm fine, I promise you guys this much, don't worry.'_** That was the massage Hinata had sent al of them. Karin read it over once more not sure who to talk to. Temari was outside talking to Shikamaruo, Sakura was constantly texting Sasuke and Tenten was speaking to Neji on the phone. She wanted to contact Suigetsu but really was that a good idea. He clearly didn't want to be anything more than friends, and it was late, he'd get mad at her wouldn't he.

But what she didn't know was Suigetsu was struggling with the same thoughts in his head. He too was wondering if he should call her, if she'd get mad. But Karin didn't know just as he didn't know.

...

"Who'd of thought Naruto would be the one to find out Hinata was with Ruzo right." Tenten laughed into the phone, she was keeping Neji calm till Hinata came home. He'll properly go searching for his sister right now if it wasn't for her and Hanabi. "Yea, I thought Ruzo ran off and left a while ago I didn't think he'd have something to do with this, Naruto thinks better when his friends are in need and trouble." Neji thought back on the other times Naruto had came through for the sake of his friends.

"Then again she spoke to him about these stuff more than anyone else so he just put one and one together is all." She added in that not wanting Neji to feel bad for not figuring out where she'd be/ he did have a habit of blaming himself for little things even if it wasn't his fault. "Hm, probably." He was doing it right now, blaming himself. "It's not your fault Neji." She scolds at him. "Yea, yea, I know, I'm just worried, and I don't trust Ruzo with Hinata alone, Ruzo liked Hinata allot." This was news for Tenten, for she didn't know that.

...

_'I'm ok I assure you, I was just worried about her, she's my sister, you get where I'm coming from?' _Sakura sent Sasuke that message; he had sent one of his own asking her if she was ok and how she was feeling. Sakura liked that he was actually thinking about her and worried about her.

_'Yea I know, but you shouldn't panic like that in those kinds of situations; you need to think things through first then react to the problem.' _She rolled her eyes at his choice of word for r a reply.

_'Oh mister insensitive, I'm sorry for being human.' _She pressed send imagining his annoyed face as he read that text.

_'You're so difficult, you know that.' _He smirked while typing it out; he knew what she'd reply with.

_'It's no fun being easy.' _He was right she sent exactly what he thought she would.

_'Is that so? Itachi said he wish you stayed over and Chieri's missing you (but she's stuck to Itachi's side as always) and Kisame said hi.' _ She laughed even louder, maybe she should have stayed over at his place for the night.

_'Awwwwwes they miss me, what about Deidara and Hiden, I'm sure they are asking for me as well?' _She knew he'd get angry for this, he didn't like them at all because, she mused to herself, they flirted with her or maybe because of their goofy characteristic.

_'I don't know who you're talking about.' _She thought Sasuke was being cute when he was like this; she really missed him right now.

...

"Knowing Hinata for as long as I do she didn't seem like the type to run away ya know what I mean?" Temari looked up at Shikamaru. They were at the back of Karin's house, she sat on the step, and he leaned on the wall next to where she was. "Yea I know exactly what you mean, but Hinata's not stupid... She must have a good reason for what she did." He notified her. "Yea I know she's really smart but she didn't have to go through that alone she could of told us." He glanced at her then looked back at the moon. "She didn't want to put you all in that situation she smart but she's selfless as well."

Temari nod almost nearly forgetting about Shiho, but it remained at the back of her mind. "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Who says I don't?' he asked making her blood boiled, he could make her feel so jealous but this time it felt more like a stab in the gut. "So you have one?" she asked instead of asking if Shiho was his girl or storming off like an idiot.

"Nah, I don't." He chuckled, to her ear it was music, it was a sweet tune that made her feel bubbly inside. Even though she was ireful, she was relived he didn't have one. "Which brings us back to...why don't you have a girlfriend?" he sighed pushing his body of the wall and sat next to her, their shoulders brushed each other. "Women are troublesome." She looked at him strangely. "Are...you...gay?' he glared at her. "No! I just haven't found a woman I can to tolerate, that I want tolerate..." when their eyes locked Shikamaru inched closer he was about to say something more but the door bolted open and they both pulled away to look at the intruder with slight glared.

...

Tenten and Sakura had fallen asleep now and this left Karin even lonelier. She kept thinking Suigetsu would call or text or something, she needed him right now. It was 2:02 am and she very well doubted he'd be waking right now but she still hoped. Her phone lighted up but it wasn't him. It was an 'SOS' from Temari? She didn't know what to do or think about that because she knew Temari was downstairs with her beloved Shikamaruo. "Shit!" she mumbled, panic thoughts ran threw her mind, she raced downstairs to her friends aid. But she didn't know she'd just be interrupting something special that was about to happen. Something Temari have been waiting for.

...

"Ah, you seem sine, why'd you send me an 'SOS'?" Karin asked Temari, looking at Shikamaru's lightly flush face. "I did not." Temari glance at her phone from her pocket. Only one problem it wasn't there. "Shit, where's my phone?" she asked more herself than anyone, looking around. What she didn't know was it was under Tenten and Sakura's sleeping body being tampered with. Shikamaru got a text as well from her, an 'SOS' massage.

Karin was the one who found Temari's poor phone before anymore 'SOS' messages could be sent and Shikamaruo had left because it was extremely late or early in the morning.

* * *

This is it for today :)

Read and enjoy :)

Review please I appreciate it allot and I'm very grateful for ever review*follower* and supporters I get.

Have a bless day

Love ya!


	18. Chapter 18: When Ino wants to cook

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Hinata got up a minor headache, her mouth tasted bitter. If she didn't get up and brush her teeth she'd vomit, this was happening because she had cried herself to sleep. "Ruzo_kun, where'd you put my..." she asked loudly stepping out in the hallway but Ruzo wasn't the one to great her."Bag?" her mouth dropped open, she didn't expect to meet anyone except Ruzo. But here he was grinning at her. "Surprise, surprise, I'm here to pick you up, Ruzo left a while ago to get food or something." He notified her holding her bad up, the one she was looking for. "Oooooook, if you don't speak to me or at least say something I'm gona start panicking, Hinata_chan."

He walked over and waved his hand in front her gaping face. "N-Naruto_kun, what? When? How?" She asked shaking the disbelief out of her head. "An hour ago, um...I used my dad's van and I came to pick you up, to take you home." Hinata had to pull herself together right now or else she'll faint.

...

Tenten got up with a head and a hand on her stomach. "Neji?' she asked as light as a feather, even she couldn't really hear herself. But when she looked down she saw pink and red, Karin and Sakura was using her as their Teddy bear. Temari walked into the room and looked at her. "Morning sleepy head, you should get up before Hinata comes back and meet you like that." She grabbed Karin's blow dryer walked back into the bathroom.

"Get up guys." Tenten pushed Sakura's pink head of only to have it return on her and a slight grumble came from the pinkette. "Get up; we have to get up now." Her voice a little louder, she shook Karin's head. "Ten more minutes mom." Karin grunted tightening her grip on Tenten's stomach. "Get the fuck up!" Tenten screamed pushing both girls off as she jumped to her feet. Karin and Sakura both where fully wake when their heads crashed together, by the brunet's sudden movement.

They groaned and looked at Tenten as she blew steam from her nose and monkey walked out of the room. Heading for the bathroom where her next victim Temari was. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the wrong bed." Karina giggles reaching for her glasses on her nightstand. "Your head is extremely hard." Sakura pointed a finger at Karin pointed back a finger at her but it wasn't her index, or pinkie or the ring or the thumb, but the one you put up when you don't give a fuck. "Ok fuck yourself with that." Sakura scold getting up to go to the bathroom herself, Karin just rolled her eyes at her friends. They were so bad on mornings.

...

Ino got up in her bed, she was certain she was on her roof with Sai. It was 6:30 a.m. and she felt like shit, she didn't really get much sleep. She found a note on the pillow next to her head, picking it up she read it out loud. "Morning sunshine, you fell asleep on the roof so I brought you here, I left because I heard your mother's mouth -: didn't want to get you in trouble -: PS: you're cute when you're asleep." She smiled, things where right again, Hinata was staying and Sai was all hers. She couldn't wait to see Hinata again so she could beat some sense into her for the shit she pulled.

...

Matsuri smiled; when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Gaara's sleeping face. He was so darn cute, they where holding each other in their arms and their legs knotted. He stirs a bit before his green eyes opened to meet her brown yes. "Morning." He leaned in to kiss her lips, she hungrily accepted him before her phone which was placed on his bed table began ringing. 'Demi Lavato – Give your heat a break' began playing.

She pulled herself from his hold and creped on him to get a hold of the buzzing phone. "Hello?' she answered her woman hood and hips where on his chest; he got a great view on her ass.

"Get your ass over here now; we've got things to do!" Ino voice was heard loudly, Matsuri pulled the device away from her ear. "What?' she felt Gaara's hand rest on her butt and lower back, it made a tingling feeling down there. "Come over at Hinata's right now, I'll explain when you get here!" Ino shouted even louder, Sakura's voice was heard arguing about something she couldn't hear. "Hush the fuck up I'm on the phone!" Ino screeched before hanging up.

'I got to go." Matsuri crawled of her boyfriend. "Where to?" he got out of bed to stand in front her. She was surprise he didn't hear Ino's big mouth over the phone. "Hinata's, she coming home today so I'm guessing Ino's going to do some kind of party.

She looked up to him. He captured some of her bed hair in his hand and twirled it. "You want me to drop you off there." He kissed her and pulled away when she nod and smile.

...

Hinata sat quiet in the passage side in Naruto's van; she had said sorry and goodbye to Ruzo and hurriedly left. After all she felt uneasy around him because he tried to kiss her last night. She kept wondering if she should tell Naruto about it, she wanted to but she couldn't.

It didn't happen so she didn't need to say a thing about it right?

Beside she didn't have to tell Naruto everything right? It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. It was killing her on the inside though, the guilt of treating Ruzo like that, she broke his heart. The guilt of running away without telling a soul and having them worry for her.

The guilt of not letting Naruto know. "Don't ever do that again, you had me sick and worried for ya."

Did Naruto just talk or was she hearing things, just in case she asked. "What did you say?" she had heard him clearly, she just

Wanted to make sure it wasn't her mind playing with her. "Don't do it again, run away from home like that, don't run away from me." He warned her, sternly speaking, this reminded her she had to deal with her father.

"I won't do it again...what did my father say?" she had to find out now so she could prepare to get her punishment. "I didn't really talk to him, but he seemed more worried about you than angry, everyone was worried." It hurt how she brushed aside what he had said so easily.

His words soaked in her mind; she didn't think her father would be worried about her. He always seemed so serious about everything. She failed to realise the hurt expression on the blonde's face. "I'm sorry." She kept apologising not knowing what else to do or say about this.

The rest of the drive was quiet, which was a shock to her, Naruto was always talkative, always had something to say to fill in the silent but not today not now. He kept thinking about the ways he hadn't notice what he was trying to tell her, it really did hurt.

When they pulled up in her front yard she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice until he pressed the van horn to let her family know she was here. She had no idea what to expect from anyone, Naruto seemed to notice her discomforted and eased it by saying something she'd always remember and keep in her heat. "Don't worry yourself I'm her for you, I'll always be here."

...

Being in Hinata's room didn't feel like being in her room. It only had furniture and some marks here and there that were caused by them. They wanted to fix it back to being her room, but they didn't have much to work with. Hinata had everything with her. "Guys remember this?" Sakura pointed to the names on the wall near the window, a picture was usually there to hide the markings. "Hell yea, how could I not, that day was the shit." Ino beamed from next to her running her fingers over the marks.

"Hey Temari write your name in." Matsuri coxed the blond. Tenten stood back smiling at the memory behind it. "What's the story/" Temari asked while writing her name in. Karin eyes sparkled; she decided to take Temari for a ride with her down memory lane. "You're going to want to sit for this." She dropped herself on Hinata's bed Temari doing the same waiting patiently for Karin to start.

**- (Flash back) –**

"Please, just try me, I'll learn I have to." Ino begged, she really wanted this as bad as she wanted to meet 'Dean Winchester from the show Supernatural'. "Noooooo, no no no noooooo Ino, I'm afraid of what could happen if you even touched a fork let alone try to cook.' Karin was trying her best to not be the one; Ino wanted her to teach her how to cook. Karin heard Sakura telling storied of terror when she had try to teach Ino to cook. Karin always thought Sakura was over execrating but Tenten and Hinata where her witnesses. "Oh I'm not that bad ok; I have to do this come on." She batted her long lashes as if that would help. "Why do you **'need' **this so badly pig?' Sakura asked, Ino didn't really care about cooking unless it had something to do withgetting somethingelse. When she had tried to teach Ino, it was because her mum made a deal with her. If Ino had cook one meal she'd get the expensive popular 'at that moment' phone that was out. Ino's mum made that deal because Ino couldn't cook to save her life. Sakura just wished she knew that earlier, Ino had won in the end though, she actually learned to fried egg and toast bread. Hey it was after all a meal, breakfast.

"Well I want to and...Sai likes girls that could cook." She murmured the last part, but every one of her friends heard her. "Haaaaha I knew it had to be something like that." Matsuri laughed at the blond, Ino frowned. "Can you blame me he's H.O.T hot." Sakura rolled her eyes at her. "Hypocrite, whatever happened to don't change yourself for guys." Sakura reminded her of her own words, Ino blushed. "He's not just a guy."

- (Interruption of flush back) -

"What does this have to do with all of you writing your names and friends forever on the wall?' Temari asked. Karin slapped her back and yell at Temari. "If you'd just stay quiet and let me talk you'd find out...anyway."

**- (Continuation of flash back) –**

After pleading, begging and nagging Ino go her way but she had a price to pay. She gave her word that she'd buy Karin's lunch for a week. "What do you want to learn to cook?" Karina asked and regretted it instantly. "Baked pork, fried rice, mach potato pie, cake and all the good stuff." Ino smiled, that was Sai's favourite kind of foods.

It only took a few minutes before the room was full with smoke and water covering the floor. There was wears all over and food that wasn't even supposed to be out, all over even the roof.

Hinata panicked when she saw this, her father would defiantly kill her. "W-What the hell happened in here!?' she asked angrily, Karin brushed pass her to leave the disastrous room. "Ino happened that's what!" she too seemed pissed, just like when Sakura had tried.

Ino cooking was helpless, pathetic as it was she may never learn to cook, not from Sakura or Karin or maybe any of her friends. Hinata tried to clean the kitchen, everyone helping, so that when her father came home he'd never know what happened. Hanabi passed by and kept telling Hinata how much trouble she was in, as if she didn't know that all ready.

They were almost finished when the unthinkable happened. Ino who was carrying a bucket full of cleaning detergent and water with a cloth in hand bumped into Tenten. Tenten was carrying a bunch of wears piled up on each other to show off to Karin how strong she was. Tenten dropped everything by mistake as her butt meet the ground. A pot fell on Ino's foot causing her to drop the bucket that re-wet the floor just this time bubbles mixed in the water.

Sakura was taking out clean wears from the dish washer at the moment when she slipped on the wet floor sending everything flying. Hinata had just finish taking up all the food from every nook and cranny when she got hit on the head. She slipped and the food was everywhere again, back up on the roof once more. Karin tripped over Hinata grabbing an open couboured door for support but it came off and fell to the ground with her.

Neji was fault for the couboured door; he had strained it and left it like that saying he'd fix it later.

All their efforts had gone down the drain, the place was worse that before in only a few seconds. The ugly black smoke was replaced by their wet bodies on the soupy ground. "Well I'll be darn." Sakura giggle, it was hard not to, they all laughed until a male voice was heard buffing them.

"Glad your done having fun, clean up in here then you ladies need to leave and Hinata go to your room for the rest of the day!" It was her father who scolds at them and left not even asking if they were ok.

**- (Yet another disturbance of flash back) –**

Hanabi entered the room of giggling girls. "Um Hinata's almost here, come down stairs when you're done, please, I don't want her to face my dad alone." Hanabi begged, but there was no need to, of course they'd be there. "Sur thing kiddo we'll be there soon." Matsuri smiled warmly to her as she smiled weakly back and left. They weren't use too Hanabi being this way, she loved her big sister, love made you do crazy things. Like Io trying to cook for Sai, even though she still couldn't.

**- (Back to flash back) -**

After cleaning the kitchen once more in silence they bid Hinata goodbye and left. Hinata made her way back to her room feeling dull and sadden inside with her friends gone. She was weak without them around. Before her mind could sulk any further there was a knock on her window. She got up and peeped out.

A happy laugh escaped her lips; there stood her five best friends. Tenten pointed her balcony, Hinata knew what she meant. She made her way outside and threw the rope ladder down for them.

She had this rope ladder for ages now, it was from Sakura. That was one way she sneaked out her house. When they were in her room and Karin played songs on her phone to brighten the mood, Hinata had to ask. "Why'd you guys come to be trapped in her?' they could go be free out there and have fun like always.

"Cause your here duh." Matsuri nudged her on the shoulder. "I f your not here it won't be the same, we rather be trapped here with you." This made Hinata grind, a tear slipped out unnoticed. "Besides we'd find something fun to do." Ino giggled, this was her fault but no one pointed fingers at her.

'Vitamin C'- friends forever' began playing on Karin's phone. They looked at each other and laughed, but kept their voices down so Hinata won't get into more trouble. Ino took Hinata's pen knife and began carving her name. "What are you doing?" Hinata felt like fainting or smacking Ino in the head. "Memories Hinata, memories, besides you could cover it up with something, let's write our name. Some day we'd see it and smile back because of what happened today." As cheesy as it sounded they agreed and signed their names, writing friends for ever because of the songs. They handed out the rest of the day dressing up goofy and taking pictures of themselves and prank calling the guys from their class. Hinata's father remained clueless about what was going on in his daughter's room.

**- (End of flash back) –**

"Oh I see." Temari laughed, even though she wasn't there the time her name was engraved with the others."If I left out the first part you'd be clueless." Karin sighed, she missed Hinata, and they've gotten so close. "Yea, yea what eve's, but I wish I was there with you guys." Temari leaned back on the bed. A van horn was heard and they all scampered downstairs. Hinata was finally home.

* * *

That's all for today hope you enjoy reading. I am to please :)

Review to let me know what you guys think it's important to me

Have a bless day

Love ya!


	19. Chapter 19: More tasks

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

**_A/N: This chapter have a bonus part to it hope you enjoy reading. The bonus is for not updating these few days that when by. :)_**

* * *

Thing went down smoothly when Hinata showed up with Naruto. Ino, Sakura, Karin and Hanbai had wrestled the poor pearl eye beauty to the ground in tears. When they finally got up Tenten, Temari and Matsuri had her back down before you could say 'bottles up'. Then came the discipline speech from her besties and a perfect punishment form her father along with a hug. He told her as a punishment for what she did she have to stay here instead of going to Ney York with him. The best punishment she ever got ever.

The rest of their day was spent packing back her room and dancing to party, rock songs. Until her friends left so her family could great her grandmother. After all it was a family matter for the Hyuga's, but Hinata had told them her grandmother would be a few day late so her dad had to stick around for a while.

...

"Oh yea! Oh yea! Oh yea! I rule you drool! I rule!" Tenten did her happy dance in front Sakura. Moving her bend elbows and fisted hand in circles doing a slight dace with it. "Oh shut up, hurry and get it over with so I can finally get my turn!" Sakura squabbled bitterly, why she would have to be the last one, so unfair. 'Ok fine grumpy, Temari ready for myyyyy first task?" Tenten squeezed her lips together to cover up her evil smile. "Bring it to the table bun's." Temari smirked eyeing Tenten and her fancy two bun hairstyle. "Whatever, don't jell on the hair, Go to a grocery store stand where people can see you and do ganganm style for 30 seconds then run through every aisle screaming I'm no virgin. Don't worry I'll deal with your music, that'll be your cue." Temari knew she'd regret this somehow or the other, but here she stood middle of the grocery store, between the cashing and in front the aisles.

Waiting for her cue, Tenten and the others had a plan to break into the room where they played the music to get 'ganganm style' song. She wished they never get it but they did and so the torture began. So she automatically began doing the hoarse back riding dance and people stared, don't they always. Counting in her head up to thirty before she took off, running from aisle to aisle screaming. "I'm no virgin! I'm no virgin!" her hoody on her head sort of protecting her identity. While running and screaming she ran into Shiho.

As her little bonus fun for doing this, she ran straight into the girl throwing her to the ground flat on her ass. She had no choice but to run out the store and wait for her friends in a nearby bookstore.

...

"Keep it coming, what's next?' Temari eager to get this over with asked Tenten as soon as their eyes locked. "Go out with...that guy." Tenten pointed to a slicked back silver hair guy who seemed to have purple eyes. He was kind of cute; he seemed to be a muscular guy with a pierced ear. He wore a black shirt with a silver wolf printed on the back and a washed out jeans.

"Good pickling Tenten but he's not Shikamaru, Temari only got eyes for Shika." Matsuri teased, Sakura hide behind Hianta and muttered lowly. "His name is Hidan, he's one of Itachi's friend, don't let him see me." Hinata stood protectively in front her pinkie friend. "Fine I'll go out with him for lunch and only lunch ok." Temari aggraded ruffle to Tenten. "Ok deal, just hurry up and get a move on." Tenten shooed her off to where the hotty Hidan stood. Sakura dragged the rest of them away out of sight to peek at them from behind some shelves. "How many cute friends do Itachi have?" Ino asked playfully but when Karin remained her about Sai she was silent for the rest of the task. Only little comments in between, honestly no one could fully silence Ino.

...

"Hey there good looking, care to introduce yourself to a girl?" she asked flirtatiously, she wanted to get this over with all ready. "Well I would but when you want to get to know someone name you tell yours first." He coaxed her, she smirked he was defiantly taking bait here.

"It's Temtem." She lied, he didn't need to know her real name, and she'd never meet him again, besides Temtem was like a nick name right? "Temtem huh, I'm Hidan, nice to meet you...Temtem." she liked his voice, smooth and man like, sending shivers to her hormones. "How about we get to know each other better over lunch, I sure as hell would like to know you better." She pushed her body closer to him flipping her loosed hair and battering her eyelashes.

As expected he smirked and dropped a hand on her shoulder. "Sounds good, got any place in mind?" he asked flirting back with her, this was easy. "How about there." She pointed out the glass window of the book store to a food place. "Puff and Stuff? Sounds ok, let's go." He kept his hand on her shoulder as they left. Tenten dragged Hinata and Sakura, who dragged Ino and Matsuri, who dragged Karin out the store to stalk Temari and her hotty to 'Puff and Stuff'.

When Temari entered the store with Hidan, she was sure they looked like a couple. But she didn't expect to see Shika and Choji there. She dragged Hidan as far away from them to a table she could hide. She couldn't let him see her with this guy and she sure as hell couldn't give up this task. "What's the matter Temtem you seem paranoid all of a sudden?" Hidan asked, he was sweet but not her type, ok maybe if she didn't like the lazy bum already she'd go out with Hidan.

'Oh noting just wanted to talk, let's get to know each other better." She puckered her lip up but not in a kissy way but in a flirty way. She didn't even notice she had used that line on him already but he didn't say anything. "Sure so how old are you?" He asked, Temari toughed for a while, if he's Itachi's friend he should be twenty or twenty one or so. If she was lying about her name, she could lie about her age to. 'I'm nineteen." She lied once more, she was sixteen but she was sure she could pass for a nineteen year old. "Oh I'm twenty; you look more like twenty as well." He said, Temari smirked he was so lying to her right now. If she wasn't careful he'd properly try to get her in his bed.

...

When her little date was finished she quickly left him saying she had to be somewhere, poor guy. He had asked for her phone number and she gave it to him, except it was her old phone whish she didn't have any more, but she took his number down.

What she fails to notice was Shikamaru had notice when she walked in with the guy and walked out. He glared in their direction when she wasn't looking, he knew she saw him and he know she was hiding from him. Why? Was she so afraid to let him know she was dating that older guy? Well he decided to not care about it. He decided to let her live her life and he'd stop intruding in it.

...

"Well two down one to go, lay it on me hunny." Temari dared Tenten, the brunette faced her head on and announced her last task. "Say as I say: you have to wear and hide headphones in your ear and say or do as I say or tell you to do. Got it hunny?" Tenten laughed successfully when Temari scrunched up her face. "Don't worry chick I may go easy on you." Tenten liked being in control. "May go easy you say, huh." Temari repeated knowingly, she knew Tenten was going for pay back for the whole skinny dipping thing, it wasn't really her fault, and it was Ino's as well. "Yea may let's get you set up, and don't you try anything I'll be watching you." Tenten warned even thought she knew Temari wouldn't try a thing.

...

Temari stood in a mini skirt and halter top in the colour pink. Her hair was let down to cover the head phone that was connected to her phone. The cord ran threw her top and strait to her skirt pocket which was covered by her shoulder bag. Tenten was on the line to order her around for the time being, they hid where they could see her clearly.

...

The sandy blond was ordered to walk up to a busty red head who worked as a waitress at 'Max Out' restaurant. Tenten ordered her to make her presents notice and say something Temari would never say. Never say until today that is, her eyes and lips twitched as she said those words Tenten and the others were laughing at. "Excuse me?" Temari said getting the lady's attention. "Yes Miss?" She asked flipping her ginger colour hair away from her face. "Um, how'd you get your boobs so big?" Temari asked, the woman's face turned like her hair. "Huh, you kids now of days are so rude to us adults, have you no sham." Temari was about to turn and walk away but she was stopped. The devil's voice was heard making her commands to answer the woman's question. "No, I have manners just not for you." She was thankful when the ginger head woman rolled her eyes, huff out an annoyed breath and walked away. "I don't have time for this." She muttered and disappeared into the busy restaurant. "Are you happy Tenten, you spoiled that lady's day." Temari didn't care about that lady, she was just happy she didn't get bitch slapped.

"Do you see that window for that bookstore, the large window one that we were in earlier today?" Tenten instructed Temari and she walked exactly where she was told to. "Ok starts slapping yourself like you want to slap sense into you crazy self." Temari grind her teeth. Raising her hands to her face she began slapping herself, not hard though, just pats on the cheek. She heard her 'friends' laughter from the speakers I her ear, it was evil laughter making her crinkle her nose.

"Temari, what the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked, luckily Tenten told her to stop but then what she made her say was ass kicking hard to say. "Hey bro did you and Matsuri have sex yet?" She felt her neck burn and Gaara slightly blushed. Matsuri voice was heard in the back ground screaming, someone had to be holding her back because the way she was screaming sounded like she'd run out at them. Besides that, it almost shattered Temari's ear drums. "Are you high?" Gaara asked dead pan, 'this wasn't Temari right? She didn't act like this.' He kept asking himself.

"Yes." Temari answered, though it was like Tenten was doing the talking, using Temari like a poppet. Gaara grabbed her hand, a little to rough for her liking. "You're kidding me right?" He glared forks into her head; she was tipping him off now. "No I'm not, I'm on the heard stuff." She managed a goofy smile, but really now her blood boiled hot enough to burn herself because of the way Tenten was controlling her. Everything she did and say was all Tenten's doing and she didn't like being controlled not even by her parents. It pissed her off to no extent when people tried to control her, she may not even let Shika control her, but here she freaking was being controlled by one of her best friends. It was times like these she really truly hated these tasked she had to do.

"You're coming with me." Her red hair brother began pulling her with him, she couldn't help but let him do it, she wanted to go home or away from her to-crazy-at-the-moment-for-her-friends. But then the ice-cold voice was heard once more, to Temari it was ice-cold but honestly speaking Tenten was just having fun. "Pull away act as if you don't know him, he's harassing you." Temari rolled her fire light eyes and began tugging her hand away, in a boarded voice she yields.

"No, No stop please let me go." She tugged harder and pulled Gaara to a stop, she tried twisting her hand out of his iron grip but sadly failed.

"Let her go, Miss are you ok?" A man, a complete stranger that she's never seen or knew had pulled her away from her brooding brother. She was great full to him; if she was really in trouble at least someone would be kind enough to assist her. But she could take care of herself she once took self-defence class in her old home but she wouldn't use it on her brother, she may hurt him and his pride after all his girlfriend was watching not that he knew.

"Mind you business, this has nothing to do with you." Gaara glared, Tenten finally got sense and thought this was getting to serious so she decided to let Temari be in control for now. "Miss are you ok?" he asked again, Temari nod her head. "Yea he's my brother, its ok, thanks for your concern." She thanked and informed the man, he gave Gaara one last look with his warm brown eyes and left. "What the fuck Temari?" Gaara growled at her, Temari sighed; she had some explaining to do. She had explained only parts of what she was doing to calm him down.

"By the way could you try not to get yourself or my girlfriend killed." He warned, Temari could hear Matsuri's squeals but it also sounded like some of her other friends were squealing. "Your 'girlfriend' and I will be just fine." She rolled her eye at him, she was doing allot of that lately. He was being a little too demanding off her. "If you say so...later." He turned to leave, Temari was delighted by this, and this would be easier with him not around.

Temari was ordered to do lots of stupid things that evening. From acting insane to acting like a saint, being a snobby bitch or being a little princess. By the time she was finished with these tasks she was sure Konoha will run her out of here. She'd be known as the crazy blond girl who called herself wonder woman. It was all her crazy brunette, friends doing; actually it was all her friends doing. She needed a break from this. But she knew Sakura won't allow it, she's been waiting her turn ever since this thing started.

...

**_- (Bonus Part From Here To The End) – _**

Eating peanut butter and apples on your porch with your older brother was no big deal but what he was talking about was. "I bet you one hundred Gaara gona get laid, every time I see him and his little girlfriend they're always making out." Kankuro spoke loudly as if it was ok to be talking about his little brother's love life with his little sister. Temari made a disgusted face at him. "No way am I betting one hundred on my brother and my best friend, quit talking about them like that! Why do you act as if you don't know Matsy?" He pinched her cheek and patted her head like he always does, but he usually only do that when she's crying.

It was an old habit they picked up from a TV show when they were younger. "You're so cute like that, I rather say his little girlfriend so no one would know Matsuri's going out with him, respect their privacy." For a second Temari parsed Kankuro, but her parsing didn't last too long. "So why the hell your betting on them like that for!?" He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I need money." She smacked the back of his head and got up to leave.

Making her way to her room she glanced in Gaara's room because the door was wide opened. "Good god close the darn door if you're going to be doing that, Kankuro's right for once." She slammed the door and stumped away. Matsuri turned red, she and Gaara was making out on his bed. "What does she mean by Kankuro's right; I'm going to kill him." Matsuri screeched but was once again distracted when Gaara kissed her again.

...

Sakura and Chieri adored their master pieces. Itachi and Sasuke had a talk over movie last night and they both fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Sakura still couldn't believe they both slept through the whole procedure. Chieri high-five Sakura and ran off to get the camera. There was no way they were not taking pictures of this. Mikoto passed by and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing loudly and spoiling the fun. A few sounds escaped her mouth as Sakura took a few shots of both her sons. "You should of called me in on the fun girls." Mikoto chuckled before leaving.

"Should we be good girls and wake them up?" Chieri asked shyly. "I think we should." Sakura purred innocently. Sakura looking over Sasuke's sleeping form on the plush couch, Chieri doing the same with Itachi. "One." Chieri said placing her hands on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Two." Sakura did the same with Sasuke, the 'two' coming out as a light laughter. "Three!' they screamed simultaneously shaking each Uchiha boy. When they got up the girls backed off far as possible preparing themselves to run. "Morning sweet hearts." Sakura said evilly, Chieri smirked. "What are you two up to this morning?" Itachi asked. Sasuke face felt funny, when he looked at his brother's face he smirked. Itachi did the same at him. Then realisation struck them both like lighting to the chest. Both of them had makeup and hair clips on their face and hair.

Sakura was the first to break into hysterical laughter; she had to admit they looked a little like cute girls. It wasn't too soon before Chieri joined in, she was feeling sixteen again. "You're dead!" Sasuke muttered before he and Itachi got up and chased after the screaming pair of girls. Sakura dashed up stairs and automatically ran into Sasuke's room and hide in his walk in closet.

Mean while Itachi chased Chieri around the kitchen counted. Until Chieri tripped Itachi and ran for the back door to get out the house. She ended up hiding in the pool house. Sakura and Chieri taxed each other back and forth keeping their phones on silent.

It wasn't long until Sasuke found Sakura and chased her around his room. Most of the makeup was taken off by his jerseys. His mother would kill him there where stains on the green material now. "Your gona pay for this." He dived at her grabbing her waist and dragging her to his untidy bed. Throwing her on it he crept up on her, she lay flat on her back as he sat on her knees. He didn't put all his weight on her though; it was just to keep her from running or kicking him. With one hand he held her hands tightly and began tickling her stomach. He chuckled when she wiggled and began laughing loudly, begging him to stop.

She was able to break free from his hold and tickled him back. It was tickling completion now, Sasuke was winning, they didn't even notice the kind of positions they were in. Itachi burst in the door Chieri on his shoulder wiggling and pounding his back, but he felt noting. Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped for a second to look up, but Itachi and Sasuke smirked, it was their turn for revenge.

Let's just say later that day Sakura and Chieri learned not to give the Uchiha brothers a makeover while they slept. Not that would really stop them, if they are given another opportunity. From tickle fights, pinched face, to be thrown into the huge swimming pool the boys decided to leave them alone.

Itachi decided he'd punish Chieri later when they were alone in his room behind locked doors. Although that may not be so much of a punishment for her, because she'd defiantly enjoy what he had in mind, and he'd enjoy it to. Sasuke on the other hand changed his face book password and made Sakura plead, beg and cry for the new one. She liked going on his account more than he ever did and he allowed her because...well because she's Sakura. When she started to cry, even though he knew it was fake he gave into her. He really had no kind of privacy when it came to Sakura, not that he had much of a problem with that. but he'll never tell her that.

...

Neji was scared, honestly scared for his life. Their grandmother had come over that very night Tenten and Karin decided to sleep over. His uncle had left and now it was him and five women in the house all alone. They were plotting for him; he knew it even his grandmother. She looked like any other sweet grandmother, with her silver, grey hair in a high bun on her head. Her smiling face with little amount of wrinkles and she wasn't over weight but she was thick. Her eyes just like his and his siblings and uncle just hers had more stories to tell than there has. But he knew his grandmother, she was young at heart. Always up to pranks and no good. With Tenten and Karina in the house as well that was double trouble. He smelt porridge coming from down stairs; the scent was strong and pulled him to it. He loved his grandmother's porridge. He decided to put off worrying about what they'd do to him for now, besides they hadn't try anything yet and it's been four hours. Maybe he was being paranoid.

Last time she, his grandmother came to spend the week, she and Hanabi had torture him, Hianta didn't do much but she still helped. They even pulled a few on his uncle, who couldn't say a word against it because his mother was responsible.

Opening the door to the kitchen he heard a click. He looked up to be greeted by warm porridge, splattered all over his face, his long hair and his body. He grinds his teeth, marching off to Hinata's room splashing porridge all over the floor. He could care less about that right now.

There was no answer on the fourth knock and he gave up, they weren't coming out. Making his way to his shower, he stripped himself of his clothes. Washing the porridge off he rubbed the soap on himself wanting to rid the scent of porridge of him. Pouring shampoo on his head he rinsed, after scrubbing his long brown hair. Looking down at his foot as he let the water wash the shampoo of he noticed pink liquid going down the drain hole on the ground.

Rushing out the shower and stood in front the full length mirror he cursed hard. His hair was pink, pink almost like Sakura's hair."I'd get you for this!" he shouted hearing his voice eco threw the house, the place was that silent. Tenten and Karin snickered, they had put in dye I his shampoo it was temporary. Hinata, Hanabi and their grandmother had made and set the porridge trap.

* * *

Wow this is finally finished fewwwww! Lolz

Anyway read and enjoy :)

Review to let me know what you think

Tell me your thoughts

Have a bless day

Love ya!


	20. Chapter 20: Underwears and cheating

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

I just want to quickly thank you all for the reviews and for support, as I mentioned before this is my first fanfic and there will be lots more of Sasuke Sakura in it because I just love them together. But it's more of a friendship thing so that's why right now there is less Sasuke Sakura. This is going to be a long fanfic so don't worry there are lots of other chapters for Sasuke Sakura especially when they do get together ;) so read and enjoy.

* * *

Sakura shook her hips from side to side jiggling her butt up and sown. She was blasting out 'Shakira' - 'Waka Waka'. The beat was sending shock waves in her head, she was in her panties and a cream tank top as she blew dries her hair. She had just finished showering and she was getting ready for today. She was sure no one was seeing her, so she just loses herself behind her locked bedroom door. She even moved her hip something like Shakira's as she sang along to the words, not caring if she sang the song wrong. From the corner of her eyes she saw her phone light up. 'Ino's so impatient' she thought dancing her way over to her bed to get her phone.

But it wasn't Ino who messaged her to 'hurry her ass to and come meet her' it was Sasuke. _'I like your dance moves, BTW nice panties.'_ She read in her head her eyes went down to look at her purple panty pants with hearts all over it. It took a while before her green eyes went wide her head shot to her window. It was open and Sasuke stood on his balcony looking right at her with a huge smirk on his gorgeous face. She ran to her window couch and leaned over to close it. She quickly sends back a text feeling so embarrassed and angry. _'Your peeping tom'_ she finished getting dressed turning off her music, she couldn't believe Sasuke saw her dancing like that in her underwear.

If she didn't have to meet up with her friends, she'd defiantly go over to his and kick his ass. She liked the guy and all but did he really have to do that, he could have just pretended like he didn't see her and left his balcony or something.

Sasuke just kept the smirk on his lips and went back inside. He had gotten up because he heard the loud music coming from her place; he wanted to tell her slow it down. But what he saw instead made his day; she even called him a peeping tom. If she hadn't been dancing with her panties on and her window wide opened he won't have seen her.

...

Temari didn't understand what was going on. She had asked Shika, via text, if he wanted to come over for breakfast tomorrow. With her parents gone and her siblings out of the house for the whole day, they'd be alone. But he didn't reply, it's been hours now, call her paranoid, but he usually replied soon after. Leaving that as it was, she went over to Gaara's room to steal money from his phone. He was loaded with it and it was only ten dollars she wanted she only had a few cents. He doesn't really tell her anything but now that he's dating Matsuri, he may run her. She heard him in the shower a little while ago, so she made her move.

She couldn't help but squeal at his room, their where lots of Matsuri's stuff here, it was cute in her opinion. From her jackets, hair pin/clips, slippers to her scarfs. After sending thee ten dollars in her phone, she checked to see how much more he had left encase. He had fifty freaking dollars left, but then she accidentally went into his previous dialled numbers list. Her eyes got caught on the third number. It was Sari's number; the rest was their older brother, Matsuri's, her number and his friends.

But why was he calling Sari, she dogged deeper and notice he had talked to her for four hours. Was he cheating on Matsuri? She heard the water from the shower stop running and dropped his phone on his bed. She ran to her room, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Matsuri, at least not as yet and if she asked him he'd cover up for it. He wasn't a straight A student for noting. The only thing she thinks of was she had to tell one of her friends at least, and Tenten lived next door to her. Sprinting out her room she almost bumped into the cheater himself. How could he do this to her best friend, but then why would Sari do this? She loved Matsuri just as much as the others and she knew Gaara was all Matsuri talked about at times. So why? It just didn't make much sense.

Gaara smugly smiled at her. "Up to no good again?' he asked, how could he be so natural around her and Matsuri and then talk to Sari foe four hours? "I'm not the one up to any good, Gaara." She crudely said his name. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked but she just walked away fully aware that he couldn't or wouldn't follow her, he was in his towel alone so he won't.

...

"That bustard!' Tenten barked out to Karin over the phone. Karin had just told her about a blond guy who was cute but to over rated for her. "I know right, he cornered me in front of everyone and even tried to kiss me." Karin high pitches voice full of excitement while she told her story. "I'm glad you kicked his ass little red." Tenten giggled imagining Karin bitch slapping some blond who looked like Ino.

"You seriously need a new nickname for me Ten by the way its creepy his hairstyle was so much like hers and not to mention on his hand tattoo's of mouths on his hands, how grossly creepy is that, but he was cute though." Karin hissed, Tenten heard the door bell ring and ended her conversation shortly. "Got to go chick you'd tell me more when we meet up ok, later." Karin said her goodbyes as well and hangs up.

Not really feeling like it, Tenten dragged herself of her bed to her front door. She peeped threw the peep hole and saw Temari's face. She seemed agitated by something; this made all the laziness runs off to be replaced by concern. "What's the matter doll?" Tenten asked as she opened the door. "It's Matsuri; I think Gaara's cheating on her." Tenten was shocked, she didn't know what to do or say as Temari brushed pass her and enter the house taking off her slippers.

...

"Ah Ah Ahh chooo." Matsuri rubbed her nose. "Cute sneeze." Ino commented, Matsuri sneezed came out as a light sound. "That means someone's talking about you or s-so they say." Hinata noted, her grandma had been telling her of all these saying for the simplest of things, like sneezing. "I bet it's a certain red head." Ino teased, poking at Matsuri's red cheek. "Oh shut up, Ino, would you guys call them up they're taking so long to come." Matsuri whined, trying to change the topic.

...

"Are you sure it was Sari's number you saw, you could of made a mistake." Tenten was trying to find a way out of this with a easy explanation, she didn't want Matsuri to go through this. Sari's their friend, she couldn't do this, and she wasn't such a bitch. "I'm sure Tenten, I'm so darn good with remembering numbers I know Hidan's number by heart and I only heard it once." Temari was getting frustrated, but she was keeping herself as calm as she could because if she snapped at Tenten she knew they'd have a fight and that is the last thing they needed right now.

She bet Hidan tried calling her, if it wasn't for the situation she'd laugh at him. "We have to tell her, she needs to know about this."As much as Temari hated this, she knew they had to do this, Tenten was right she needed to know. "You're right let's go meet them now, but should we pull her one side or tell her in front them all." Temari asked she was uncertain about this; she tried putting herself in Matsuri's place. "You tell her, since you found it and stuff, while you're telling her I'd tell everyone else of the situation, do you think you can tell her?" Tenten asked, the look on Temari face said she'd try but honestly speaking it would be hard to crush Matsuri's spirit. "Yea, I could do it, let's go."

...

"What's the matter Sakura_chan?" Hinata asked, Sakura stormed into the cafe a pissed look on her face. Karin had also joined them a while before. "Oh noting, except the fact that Sasuke saw me dancing to Shakira – Waka Wka song." Ino and Karin snickered at the news, Hinata did the same but at least she was trying to hide it. "Don't worry Saks; I've seen you dance that song already and trust me when I say you can move your body." Ino grind, Hinata nod a simple yes.

"Yea you can dance up a storm girl, he's properly admiring you." Karin added to Ino's prep talk, like it'll help. "Yea well I was in my, panties and a tank top, the very same panties I'm wearing on now." Sakura sat next to them, Hinata felt sorry for Temari, S in a bad mood so god alone knows what her task will be. "Wow, really now, well he properly got a nose bleed because you got ass to share." Ino spoke; Sakura would have let her feel her wrath but just then Tenten and Temari came in nervous looks on their faces.

...

Gaara was confused why Temari said what she did. He didn't do her anything to make her say that. Checking his phone to see if Matsuri had text or call him and she did. '_Hey babe I'm hanging out with the girls today k – love ya.'_ He smiles, how lucky he was right? She always seems to make him smile and feel happy. He checked his money and notices some missing; he knew it had to be Temari. He heard her mumbling about how she needed a phone card. He sent Matsuri a short text before going to change his clothes. _'Well you'll just have to come over and spend the night, I'd miss you – love ya too.'_see what she was doing to him, making him go soft.

...

"Matsuri, I need to talk to you." Temari eyed the girl; she ignored the way the other looked at her. "Oh...ok them." Matsuri got up and walked over to a next table away from the rest of girls. Tenten took a seat and began telling them what had happen and they didn't take it well either. This made her wonder about how Matsy would take it; they'd have to be there for her no matter what. They all glanced at the table to see their friend's reaction. Temari was still telling her talking it as slow and easy as possible, for Matsuri's sake.

...

"What's this about Tem? Your sort of scaring me." Matsuri looked at the blond in front her for an answer. Temari took a deep breath. "I think...G-Gaara's cheating on you." There she said it; she grabbed Matsuri's hand for comfort. Matsuri sat there silently; mixed emotions in her eyes and face made Temari want to cry. Matsuri's voice felt strained she couldn't even gasp or move a muscle on her body. He heart stopped for a split second she felt like she'd die, her face paled and her mouth dry. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't be, he wouldn't, and he couldn't. She would of got up and run away to hide and cry to herself but she was petrified. She decided she'd have to continue on with the details, it didn't seem she'd get the girl to talk to her as yet.

"I saw Sari's number on his phone he spoke to her for four hours and that was I think a few nights ago. I saw it in his call list by mistake. Temari searched her brown eyes for a hint of how she felt this moment. "Fuck, Temari you scared the shit out of me for a moment girl." Matsuri was...laughing. Was she cracking up, turning crazy? "Matsuri?" Temari asked, Matsuri saw the confused look on her friends face and decided to explain to her what she was misunderstanding.

"How many times was that number called?" Matsuri asked before to make sure. "Once I think." Temari answered still confused Matsuri sighed "Don't jump to conclusions Tem, I know your concern for me but think if he was cheating why with a girl, one of my best friend who lives so far away and call one time?" Matsuri giggled, Temari frowned at her. "I used his phone, with his permission of course and spoke that long when I spent the night, I forgot to delete the number. I called with block ID and Gaara slept away because I was on the phone for so long." As Matsuri explained Temari felt stupid.

Realisation sunk into Temari as she listened to Matsuri clear up all the questions and doubts she had. The rest of the girls had joined in to hear everything on time. "Well no shit." Ino laughed, she was worried over noting, all of them were. "I'm so stupid." Temari smacked her forehead. "Don't worry Temari have faith in him, I don't think he'll do that, beside if he does I'll know, I always keep tabs on him, his phone and face book, you know all those stuff and I got you and Knakuro to look out for me as well, I still believe he's not a cheater though." Matsuri confirm patting Temari hands that were still placed on her other hand on the table. "Your right, I over reacted and I think I'll always over react once it's about you guys...your my best friends ya know." Caught up in the moment Sakura shouted. "Group hug."

...

By now Sakura had clam herself down so she'd be easier on Temari than she would have been when she was mad. "OK now that's all cleared up, let me give you my first task, wear a short dress with no underwear on for a day and wear 3 of the sex bracelets of your choice. You know the sex bracelet different colours mean different things you'd do with a guy or whoever snaps it, even if it's by mistake." Temari rolled her eye; she already didn't like Sakura's tasks. "I know what they are; I'd pick the yellow, the...red and ummmmmm...orange. The rest of the girls impressed by Sakura's task started howling and whistle. Sakura smirked a similar Sasuke smirk and shouted. "FACE THE PINKY'S WRATH BITCH!" she threw her hands in the air making peace sign and waved it around. "Oh joy you guys sure know how to make a girl feel sluthty don't you, hmmmmm there is no guy who can snap my sex bracelets, trust me, I kick ass male or female."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)

You know the drill -: read and review

Have a bless day

Love ya!


	21. Chapter 21: Bracelets

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

_**A/N: read and enjoy ;) warning the following have a lot of dragging people around in it lol.**_

_**Sadly this chapter only have on task in it but don't worries be happy :)**_

_**No bracelets were harmed on the making of this chapter :p**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Thankfully almost half of the day had gone by so she didn't have to be panty less for too long. Temari wore a yellow beach like dress reaching mid thigh, she refuse to go any shorter than that. She felt so uncomfortable being panty less, it was weird and wrong. On her hand where the bracelets she had to be careful to not let her brothers see them. They very well knew what they were and what they meant.

They sat awkwardly around the same cafe table, Temari sitting extra careful and hide her bracelets with her other hand. It'll be hard to fight when you're not wearing underwear on especially with a short dress. She should have known Sakura would be as bad as Ino had been. "I hate you for this." She mumbled under her breath, she'd let Tenten control her instead of this. "I love you to honey." Sakura chuckled darkly, she noticed a few boys looking their way. Nearly everyone their age knew about the bracelets so it'll be easy for them to get snapped.

At first this wasn't one of the tasks but she came across one of her own and got the idea then and there. Sakura had only played the game for a while before she called it quits. She didn't like the idea of some creep snapping an important one like her black one. Black meant you'd have to have sex with the person who snapped it. She wasn't ready to give her virginity over a stupid game. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai had disapproved of her taking part in the game, which was another reason she had stopped.

...

Temari got one of her bracelets snapped it was pretty funny to whom and how. It all started when they left the cafe Ino insisted they saw the new 'glam girls' latest set that had came out a few days back. Temari kept telling them how insecure she felt and kept in the middle so no one would see her, not that anyone suspected her or anything. Her dress was short but long enough to hide her 'bear skin'; the only thing was if the breeze blew too hard she'd be screwed.

From the distance a bark was heard and a big white dog came running toward them. While Temari panicked in fear of being bite the others grated him. "Akamaru." They pet his head lovingly and Temari felt like freaking out, that dog was really big. A cute looking guy with messy brown hair and black eyes but the oddest was the red fangs painted on his cheek came towards them. Her guess he was the owner of the big canine. "Hey girls long time no seen." He greeted before his eyes went across Temari's body, for some reason she felt like he knew she wasn't wearing underwear. "Hey Kiba." The others greeted him apparently they knew each other.

Before anyone could introduce them, he introduced himself. "Hi there, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He was clearly waiting for her name but she was distracted by the way the dog sniffed around her. "He won't bite don't worry Akamaru's well trained." So much for well train as soon as the word left Kiba's mouth Akamaru jumped up on Temari his claw hooking on her orange bracelet and just like that it had snapped. "Down boy, down." Kiba pulled the dog away from Temari, her face shocked and angered by this. "I'm sorry." Kiba apologised. "Temari you know what you have to do." Karin coxed her. "Oh so it's Temari huh." Kiba grinds not noticing the broken bracelet on the ground. Temari carefully knelt down and planted one on Akamaru's head that was all she'd do.

There was no way she'd kiss him on the mouth. Obviously the orange meant 'willing to kiss', so she had no choice, but she could chose where she wanted to kiss. She had to admit this one caught her of guard, she didn't see this on coming. "Hahaha, Akamaru you sly fella." Ino teased petting Kiba's buddy, Kiba gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't know what to tell Temari for this. He had now notice the bracelet and he couldn't undo it or anything it wasn't his fault.

"Well I think better this big guy any people he's defiantly cleaner that some guys there are out there." Temari decided to look on the bright side to this.

...

The sandy blond was pushed, pulled and even dragged over to Shiho. They were in a fashion store looking at some purses when Temari spotted Shiho. Being the mischievous little bitch she was Temari just had to bump into Shiho before she left. And she did just that pushing the girl back a little.

The only down side to this was that her yellow bracelet had snapped. Temari didn't want to touch that girl; if she did it'll end bad real bad. "Please don't make me do this, please don't make me do this." Temari begged as Karin held her hands behind her back as if she was being arrested. Tenten and Sakura on her sides jamming her so she couldn't run, Ino and Hinata walked in forint her. It felt like she was being escorted of a compound for attacking a celebrity or something. "You're doing it darn it, just one hug.' Karin tightened her hold on the blond.

When they were close by to Shiho who had no idea what was going on the girls separated. They blocked each of the escape routes Temari could take; Karin pushed her forward and took a step back. Temari pouted and shuffled like an uncomfortable little child. Shiho turned around and their eyes met, Temari tried her best not to scoff or puke on the girl. "Um can I help you?" Shiho asked, it was actually the first time they were speaking and Temari already had a grudge against the girl.

"Yea could I get a hug?" she looked on as the girls face scrunched up. "What?" she asked, Temari was losing her patients. "Ok you broke my yellow bracelet can you just give me a hug." Temari held up the broken bracelet for Shiho to see. "Um, ok." Shiho reached over for the hug and Temari wanted to run but she knew she couldn't do that, her friends won't let her.

So she quickly hugged her for two seconds and pulled away not even saying thank you she left with her friends. Even though they didn't tell her anything about it she knew they were carking up on the inside. It was only when they were outside of the store the laughter and jokes erupted and this really annoyed the sandy blond.

...

"Hey Temari is it too 'windy' for you?" Ino asked reefing to the fact that she had no underwear on. "Oh great let the panty less jokes begin. You guys are real mature." Temari rolled her eyes at them. "Hahahaha good one Ino...Hey Temari don't get your panty in a twist." Matsuri high-five Tenten for that one. "Shut the hell up, you guys are so freaking mean, you're lucky you're my friends or I'd defiantly kill each of you except Hinata." Temari warned smiling with Hinata; she began wondering if they were so brutal on each other like that when they had their turns doing their tasks.

But she was interrupted when she saw Shikamaru; witch reminded her he hadn't text her back yet. When he saw her she looked right into his eyes but he just turned away. She didn't understand, just a few nights ago he was going to kiss her and now he doesn't even want to look at her. "Guys I'm gona talk to Shika, I'll be back soon." She carefully got up not wanting to flash anybody and started walking his way. "Sure just hurry it up." Sakura called over to her, she gave a small wave to let them know she heard them. She saw Shiho from the corner of her eyes also heading his way so she speeds up trying to get their first. It was killing her inside that he was avoiding her. Why would he do that? She needed to know and now.

...

"Hey what's your problem?" Temari asked having him a little, it didn't even move him. She notice Shiho turning away from them and disappeared into a crowd. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking away. "I'm talking to you here, you can't just walk away." Temari grabbed his arm making him stop dead in his tracks.

"There's nothing to talk about." He turned to look at her, but before he could turn back and walk away again he froze. She had tears in her eyes, she wasn't crying but they were there and he could see them, "What do you mean, I don't understand, why are you acting like this? What are you mad at?" she asked her voice soft and her lips quivered a bit. "Who was that guy you where with the other day? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked sounding somewhat angry.

Temari looked up at him straight in his eyes, "No, no he's not, he was a dare and noting more." She felt weak for some reason, 'he saw' she thought. She never felt this way for a guy before, never felt like crying for a guy before. If it was any other guy she'd be shouting at him right now, but with Shikamaru she was speaking softly and feeling fragile.

The only men that saw her cry was her father and her siblings. But he wasn't going to cry no she clenched her teeth and held it back with all the power she had in her. "Oh." Was all he said, it was as if he was thinking about the situation once more and he figured it out there and then. "I'm sorry I over reacted." Temari let a smile fall on her face, she punched him in the shoulder and he noticed the bracelet on her hand.

Knowing all about it and what the colour meat, he figured it must be the dare thing she and her friends where doing. He grabbed her hand a smug smile on his lips; he took hold of the bracelet. Looking her in the eye he pulled it, Temari looked on as he snapped the last of her bracelet. 'Why'd you..." She began asking but trailed off. "My house is empty, if you're ready to give me that lap dance." He smirked down at her, she gaped at him as he dragged her along with him.

She glanced at her friends who gave her thumbs up and winks. She knew then she was on her own, they wouldn't help her out of this one for sure. She had no choice but to follow him to where ever he was taking her. She would like to give him a lap dance but under this circumstance it'll be awkward for them or at least for her. She notice Shiho looking at them from an inside a store a glare on her face.

...

"Should we follow them?" Hinata asked looking at her friend get dragged away by the lazy genius. "I would of said yes but I think we should leave them alone, they might hook up." Karin also looked on until they turned the corner and went out of sight. "What do we do now?" Sakura asked, all eyes fell on her, 'oh no' she thought.

...

"Let me go, you can't do this...you can't its illegal, I'll call the police!" Sakura screamed for dear life. She knew the very moment all eyes had turned to her she was picked as their entertainment, with Teamri gone. "You have to face him sooner or later Saks, chill." Ino held her right arm tighter, Karin holding her left, Matsuri and Tenten walked behind her pushing her to move and Hinata holding the front of her shirt tugging her along. "I'd rather later." Sakura whimpered, they were taking her to see Sasuke. They were using Itachi as an excuse saying they wanted to see him and meet Chieri. As they near the house Sakura was planning to make a run for it and lock herself up in her own house.

But Deidara came into view he was leaving. "Sakura! I see you're with your friends." he waved at her and came in closer, when his eyes fell on Karin he flinched. "You!" Karin roared at him letting go of Sakura's hand to point him in the face. "Shit, it's you." He held his hand up as a sign of surrendering and took a few steps back. "He's the guy you where talking about?" Tenten asked looking over Sakura's shoulder. "Yea." Karin muttered cracking her fingers. "How do you two know each other now?" Sakura and Matsuri asked simultaneously, on normal terms they'd jinx each other but they where to curious for that right now.

"Darn he does look like Ino." Tenten breathed out lowly for her friends alone to hear. Ino no appreciating what she had said pinched her arm and glared at Ino. "Well you see I was at the mall." Deidara began explaining before Karin took any steps closer to him. He felt like the last ass kicking she gave him was enough. Although, Karin was ready to share some more.

...

Temari looked at his room in amazement, she expect as untidy, maybe trashy room but instead it was cleaner that hers. The walls painted blue and a few posters hanged on it. Mainly playboy bunny girls in bikinis, on calendars and a 'Linkin Park' poster. "I love them." She pointed to the poster. "Yea well we'll just have to go to a concert." He said from beside her.

The floor covered with a flat, blue rug, a darker shade than his walls. His bed, wardrobe and computer desk where all brown and there was a silver, apple laptop on top his computer desk. His book shelf was brown with books and CD on it and the opposite side of his door straight across his room was a large enough window.

Her attention was brought to him when he sat on his bed and stared at her. She felt somewhat awkward at the moment. "Why'd you bring me here?" she asked not being able to take the silents anymore. She knew why he had broth her here she just didn't know what else to say. It wasn't like her she could properly be silent and stay in silents for as long as minutes, hours. With him it felt so...so uneasy, so uncomfortable, no, she didn't feel uncomfortable but she wasn't too comfortable.

Maybe it was because she had to give him a lap dance. Red was for lap dance and he knew it when he snapped her bracelet. Did he want a lap dance form her? The thought of giving him one made her cheek turn a faint pink. "So I could do this...finally." he got up and moved toward her, she didn't move she just watched him. He stood in front her then placed his hand on her face cupping her cheeks making her look up at him. He leaned in and closed his eyes as he kissed her right on the lips.

(To be continued)

* * *

That's all for today hope you enjoyed reading.

Review to let me know what you think

Have a bless day

Love ya!


	22. Chapter 22: Lamp poststreet lights

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

**_A/N : ok first I must tell you this one took me a while to write that's why it's late. Secondly there are lemon parts in this one so yea I'm just warning you that's why it's rated M and lastly I advise you to play the sounds that were chosen for the lap dancing part while you read it'll be better that way but if you don't want it's totally ok._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

He pulled away and looked down at her to see her return. She wore a shock look as she looked up at him. "Temari, I'm, sorry I thought you...MHFF." he was cut off; she had wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him back. He responded to her kiss by licking her bottom lips, she opened up for him and he went in freely. Her hand going up in his hear trying to bring him closer to her.

His hand now oh her waist and upper back pulling her up to him, taking his lead she made a quick jump. Not leaving his lips once she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands on her ass to support her. She was slammed into the wall but not too hard but a little yelp escapes her lips. Her hand began fisting his hair; she pulled the rubber band losing his soft hair free so she could grip it better.

It was when he jammed his body on hers as closely as it could she felt the fabric of his jersey rub against her. 'Shit I'm panty less,' she thought, his hand on her ass could make him notice. So she pulled away from his lip taking in deep breaths, he did the same; she smiled at him releasing his waist.

He let go of her and looked at her for a second before asking. "What's the matter, is something wrong?' he asked, she smirked at him and tried to buy tome to make up an excuse before he began asking more questions.

...

After explaining how he had met Karin, Deidara left stating he had to meet up with his friends. Sakura asked him if Itachi was home hoping he'd say no so she could get away. But Itachi and Chieri were home along with Sasuke. Sakura couldn't believe Deidara was such a big flirt to hit on her and then Karin. She laughed at the part where Deidara getting slapped by Karin in the middle of the mall. During the story Karin kept cracking her fingers, his presents made her irritated.

When Deidara left Sakura was dragged to the Uchiha's front door. Her plan to run for her house was a complete waste. From the time she made one move, Karin and Matsuri had jabbed their finger tips into her sides making her laugh. Not only that but it left a dull pain to the sides, like a slight brining. Hinata knocked on the door and when it began to open Sakura ran turning to tease them, they called at her telling her to stop but it was too late.

When she had turned back to the front of her she came in contact with a street light post head first. Her world span and she fell, hearing footsteps and voices before darkness completely consumed her mind.

...

Temari had convinced Shikamaru to let her go home for a second. She quickly got her sexiest matching bra and underwear and put it on. Lace up panties and bra in a cute black and red where sexy, almost like a laundry set. What Sakura and the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them. They didn't need to know about this, she needed underwear if she'd be giving Shikamaru a lap dance.

It wasn't long until she was back at his house in his room, chair in the middle of the room and armless chair. Temari felt nervous about this, she was grateful to her crazy aunt who though her and Matsuri back in Ota how to move your body and perform a lap dance the proper way. Her aunt was a stripper at a club once in her life. Locking his door she dimmed the light and walked over to his stereo set. She had brought along with her one of her CD's that had a selection of songs for lap dancing. Pressing play the song 'Motivation' by 'Kelly Rowland ft Lil Wayne' started playing.

Temari began walking up to Shikamaru like a sexy professional who's done a lap dance millions of times and knew she was good at it. When really this was her first time doing it with a guy, only her aunt and Matsuri saw her do this before. She walked with one foot in front the other, hr back straight and her shoulder high. While walking she mover her Hips up and down, slowly gliding her hands along her body. Pushing him down to sit comfortable on the chair, keeping eye contact while doing so and smiling at him.

Shikamaru look at her head to toe, not sure where to look or if to touch. She casually struts around the chair, working her hips up and down to the music. Stroking his shoulders and lowering her body at the back of him. Running her hands on his chest, to his stomach, letting her breast rub against his neck. She walked in front him still moving her hips, she stood with her chest leaning towards his face and her butt slightly out. Her hands on his mid thigh she lower herself onto his lap. Wrapping one leg around the back of the chair for support and then the other slowly to keep her from falling off the chair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck still moving her body up and down. While their bodies are close she moves her body against his. She leans in for a kiss, but a quick kiss on the lips teasing him, making him want more. Slowly she unwrapped her legs from the chair she stood between his spread legs.

Placing her hands on his knees and then slowly lowering herself like a sex goddess, until she was moving her body from side to side with her face near his stomach. Moving her hands on his sides for a second and then slowly worked her way back up. Standing in front him she moved her hips in a figure eight until he looked like he couldn't take anymore. She moved her hands to her breast and then down to her sides moving her hips she slowly turned giving a slight bend. Showing her ass and rubbing her hand on them for a second and rolling her head in a sexy way.

Temari pushed Shikamaru back against the chair and stood in front of him. Not letting their bodies touch she moved her hands up and down her body. Closing her eyes she pulled her dress up over her head in a way. Revealing her undergarments she dropped the dress in a corner and continued rubbing her hands over her body from her breast to her hips, her ass and her woman hood. Shika licked his lips as he looked at her he wanted so badly to touch but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

Standing between his legs she turned around and slowly got low until her hands are near the floor and started shaking her butt near his crotch, stomach and his face. She moved her body seductively as she did this and then slowly worked her way up to a standing position.

She sat on his lap while placing an arm around his shoulder. With her free arm sweeping downward until she was almost touching the floor her chest being front and centre. Shikamaru held her ass and let her do what she wanted to; she was in charge for now. The sound changed to 'Cassie – me and you' and Temari continued as if nothing happened keeping to the beat and confidently showed some of her moves of.

She gently moved her hands up and down like she was riding a bull in slow motion. Shikamaru was hard, feeling her on him only made it worst. He couldn't wait to put his hands on her, but she wasn't done yet, not that he mined, he was really enjoying the show. Temari felt herself get hotter by seeing the way he was looking at her with thirst in his eyes. She bend back even further moving her free arm all the way back until it touched the floor and her pelvis gyrating on his hard man hood.

Taking her hand that was wrapped around his neck and sweeps it down to the floor too. Working it up and down while her other hand remains planed on the floor. She continued to move her hips and body as she did this making him even hungrier.

Slowly she got up to stand behind him once more facing the back of his head. She gently lowers her chest towards his head. She moved her body downwards as she caresses the area above his waist all the way up to his face. This was driving him crazy so she only did it for fifteen seconds.

Back in front him she placed her hands on his shoulders being firm but not too rough. Keeping her butt perched in the air and pushing her chest closer to him. She placed a foot between his opened legs and rubbed his crotch a little as she rubbed her hand from her ankle up to her woman hood. The song was coming to an end and she pulled away winking at him she walked away sexily to take off the music.

Shikamaru took this as his cue to be in charge now, before she could reach the full distance to take off the music he grabbed her from behind. 'Lil Wayne – Lollipop' began playing to his delight. "We're not done yet." He whispered into her ear pulling her body to his, he wanted her to feel his reaction. He spun her around and pressed his lips on hers showing her he wanted her.

Temari responded immediately by pressing herself up on him. He gathers her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso carrying her over to his bed. Temari pulled his jersey over his head and started unbuttoning his pants with his help. Now down to his boxers he leaned in to kiss her again this time entering her mouth. Rubbing his hands up and down her sides he unclipped her bra to reveal her round, size 36C breast. He leaned in and kisses each nipple making her moan. He kissed her lips again entering once more, their tongues trashing around each other mouth. They could taste each other. He pulled away kissing her neck all the way down to her stomach swelling his tongue in her bellybutton. She moaned louder rubbing her finger tips over his stomach feeling up his abs.

Temari pushed him off and made him lay on his back smirking down at him. She licked his jaw line going back down to his neck pressing her breast on his chest. She kissed her way down to the top of his boxers; she pulled his boxers off feeling brave after her little performance for him. Her eyes stared at his size. Throwing the boxers carelessly onto the ground she leaned in. Licking his head and wrapping her fingers around his length. He groaned in pleasure and she began sucking.

Her hot breath fanning against his balls and her spite wetting his cock. "Mmmmmmm." He moaned as she went faster. He didn't want to come in her mouth so he pushed her away gently. Temari following his order silently lay on her back, he pulled her sexy panty off and she blushed.

"This is you first time?" He asked his voice sounding husky. He already knew the answer. "Yea, yours?" she answered, asking a question in return. "Yea it is." She was a bit surprise by this, she expected a 'no' but all together she was happy. He gazed at her for a second making her feel heated but so comfortable and wanted. He bent forward and started licking at her sensitive bud between her legs. She threw her head back and grabbed the bed sheets. "Shit." She grunted as he began toying with her, licking, tugging at her bud. "Mmmm Shika."

She felt herself getting wet; he shoved two fingers in her opening and trusted into her, her eyes widening when he slipped two more finger in pumping slowly at first. Feeling her walls closing in he began speeding up drastically. Temari began gasping and begging hungrily for more and he gave it to her. Shika licked up some of her delicious juice before pulling out of her, loving the taste he licked his fingers.

"Don't stop, please." She breathed out. "I'm going to get a condom." He spoke breathing heavily, but still managed a smug smile. "I'm on the pills." Temari informed him, when she turned fifteen her mother decided to put her on birth control for her own reasons. "That's great." He smirked; he'd rather flesh to flesh than use a condom.

He spread her legs apart and began to penetrate her, she flinched a little, he pushed in another inch and she cringed again, slowly he pushed all the way in and she whimpered and cried out. He tilted forward and kissed her gently, murmuring soft dirty word in her ear to calm her down. Massaging and kneading her breast until he nipples hardened he slicked at them making them wet. He began slowly pushing in and out of her in a rhythm tic way. He rest his head between her shoulder blades, with his free hand he began massaging her clit. "Mmmmmmmm. Fuck!" she yelps in pleasure getting use to the movement.

Push, pull, give, take, they challenged each other and gave so much to one another at the same time. Temari had begged for more and Shikamaru gave her his all until they climaxed together. Their pants and moans were loud noise to be heard until they caught their breaths Shika pulled out of her and drooped next to her. "That was so...fucking amazing Shika." Temari smiled at him, he smiled back and pulled her into his arms. "Your amazing.' He murmured into her hair kissing her head.

They hadn't realized that the CD had stop playing; they were at it for that long and didn't notice so caught up in each other. Both feeling exhausted fell asleep there and then just like that under the warm covers cuddling their naked bodies together. Not caring about a thing.

...

'She's not picking up."That voice sounded like Matsuri's voice. "Do you think they did 'it'?" that one was Ino's voice for sure. "Ino!" Hinata was yelling and she was right it was Ino. Sakura got up because of these voices; she was in her living room. Her friends minus one came into view surrounding her. "Hey look who's finally up, hey Saks." Karin greeted sitting on the same couch with the pinketty, her feet on Karin's lap.

"Hey, what happened?" Sakura asked groggily, feeling a slight pain in her head. "Oh no she has amnesia, hey Saks you owe me twenty dollars you don't remember because you have amnesia." Tenten jumped up from her single couch and darted to Sakura's side.

"Stop being so dramatic buns." Ibo said from on the ground looking at the confused pinketty. "S-Sakura_chan don't you remember, you ran into the lamp post and Sasuke brought you here, he left a little while ago." Hinata told her fried feeling slightly guilty for this, if they hadn't fours her this wouldn't have happened. Sakura flushed at hearing this, she knew Sasuke won't let her live it down, seeing her dancing and now running into a street light.

* * *

That's all for today my lovely readers.

Hope you enjoyed ;)

Review review review!

Have a bless day

Love ya!


	23. Chapter 23: Temari's a boy

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

_Temari fluttered her eyes opened to close them back; hiding them behind her lids from the sun that peeped at her threw the cracks of the curtains. She felt a hand shifting on her bare stomach and her eyes darted opened to see Shikamaru looking at her. "Morning." He purred in her ear kissing and nibbling on her neck. Temari felt sore all over especially down there. She lay on her side and moved some of his hair out of his face. "Morning." She smiled a dazzling bright smile at him, reaching out to cup his cheek and bring his face to hers. Kissing him lovingly for what happened between them, for being hers. She pulled away and thought for a moment, 'is he my boyfriend now?' she wasn't sure, and what if he saw this as a onetime thing or like a booty call or a in the moment thing? _

_"What's wrong?" he asked drawing her attention back on him. "Am I...am I you... you know girlfriend now?" she was afraid to ask afraid of him breaking her heart into millions of pieces. "Temari do you even have to ask, yes, your mines and mines alone." She blushed; he was changing her so much. "Ohh, and your mines all mines too." She smirked pushing him down to kiss him deeply again._

_..._

_"You guys did 'it', didn't you?" Ino was pestering Temari for an answer. Even though they were all curious for an answer and detail about the panty less lap dance, they knew when to not ask, except for Ino that is. "No, we didn't 'do it'." Temari was becoming irritated by Ino's constant talking and digging for information she didn't want to give out. _

_She had already told them she was now officially his girlfriend but that wasn't enough for her dear friend Ino. "Tell us girly or I'll bend you over on my lap and spank you... No way! He spanked you didn't he?" Ino was going too far she was even spanking the air and wiggling her perfect waxed blond eyebrows. Before violets could start Hinata stepped in like she always did, truthfully she was properly why they hadn't killed each other yet. "Sakura_chan, how about your next task?" When the suggestion was laid out, a board Karin and Matsuri jumped up in glee. There rapid movements woke the sleeping chocolate lover who was sleeping peacefully in-between them._

_They were at a round table outside a cafe sipping on cinnamon bon's famous smoothies. "That's a great idea Hina." Matsuri rejoiced. Sakura sat up in her seat and laced her fingers together evil sneer on her pink lips. Forming word with her mouth Sakura spoke her task out loud. "Second task, you got to dress up like a boy for the day and cat perverted for every girl our age you see." Everyone around the table gawked at Sakura as if she grew another eye in the middle of her forehead. "Where do you come up with these things." Tenten asked sleepily rubbing her eyes and covering yawns. "From the deepest, darkest parts of her head." Karin spoke in a creepy voice making Hinata shiver. Karin slapped Tenten's hand away from her drink and pointed to the other cup next to it indicating that Tenten was taking the wrong cup up._

_"Yea yea whatever, but I'll have to go home and get some of my brother's cloths." Temari conferred, the girls nodding at her only Matsuri decided to go with her. She just wanted to see her boyfriend, if he was even home._

_When they had arrived at Temari's place, Matsuri left her going straight into Gaara's room. He was napping when she cuddled up to him waking him up. "What are you doing here?" he asked stretching his muscles while sitting up. Matsuri felt her cheeks get hotter and knew it was turning red._

_Gaara was shirtless, his muscles flexing with his movements. "I'm just dropping by for a visit is that so wrong for your girlfriend to just drop by?" she didn't give him a chance to talk; she continued telling him what she was really doing there. "I'm here with Temari she has to get some stuff, sorry I woke you up." She apologised not taking her eyes of his sexy body. "You can wake me whenever you want, are you checking me out?" He looked at her, the corners of his lips twitched up wards into a smirk. _

_"N-No way, you got noting to look at." She teased, her body betraying her words as she flushed even more. "Really, this girl told me otherwise." He glanced down at himself as if he was uncertain. "What!?" Matsuri had fallen right into his trap. "Well you shouldn't mind if I take my shirt off in front other girls right, since I have nothing to show." He made his web carefully to trap Matsuri to the point where she couldn't get out like a spider and his prey. _

_"You'll do no such thing only I can see your abs got that." Bingo, he got her and she didn't even notice what she had just said. "Abs, but you said I got nothing." His face looked so cute when he 'play' frown at her looking all innocent. But his motives were far from innocent. "Oh shut up and kiss me." She glared at him but smiled at the same time, he was just to cute to be mad at. "I'll gladly please you my goddess." He smirked at her cute shocked face and kissed her letting her touch his abs._

_..._

_While Matsuri and Gaara played around Temari used this ass her opportunity to sneak out and go see Shikamaru. She decided to use his cloth instead of her brothers. She knew Matsuri wouldn't notice a thing, when she was around Gaara she tends to forget other things around her. It'll be kind of hard explaining to him what she's doing but he's a smart boy, he'll totally do what she want him to._

_Just like when she borrowed his boxers, he didn't even know she had worn them but he had rook it back no questions asked. Not that it mattered now after all they are a couple and they did do 'it'._

_Knocking on the door three times someone opened it, a woman. She has long, dark brown hair in a ponytail; three strand casually framing her beautiful face. She had on a pink blouse and dark coloured skirt with an apron over it. Temari couldn't help but notice the simple pair of hoop earring in her ear._

_Shikamaru ear was pierced as well but he wore studs instead. "Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked kindly her voice sweet and soft. Temari started thinking this was a bad idea, she didn't expect anyone but him to be around. "Um yea, I'm here to see Shikamaru." Temari smiled at the lady, she had to be his mother, and they had similar features. "Come in sweetie, I'll go get him, make yourself at home ...um..." The woman trailed of, Temari wanted to slap herself, how could she not introduce herself. "Sorry I'm Temari." Temari felt the blush creeping up her face and landed on her cheek._

_"Temari, nice to meet you, are you a friend?" The lady asked. "OH! By the way, you must know I'm his mother, you can call me, Yoshin_sama." Temari nod as Yoshin walked away to get Shikamaru, she didn't know how to answer to the 'friend' part. She didn't feel right saying she was his friend when she was more and she couldn't say she's his girlfriend either. _

_She was glad though, Yoshin was so warm to her, and she acted as if they knew each other. "Shikamaru! Open this door!" she heard shouting coming from upstairs. Temari giggled at that especially when her guy came strolling downstairs a lazy frown on his face. His hands shoved in his pocket as always, his mother came down behind him talking to him._

_"Your cute friend Temari's here to see you." At the mention of her name she saw his eyes come alive. He looked up and met her gaze, he smirked. Yoshin looked at the two a knowing look on her face. "Or is she your cute girlfriend?" Yoshin teased before leaving, she didn't even wait for a respond she just excused herself and left, as if she already knew._

_"Hey." Shikamaru greeted warmly, his voice so sexily deep but sort of raspy as if he had just woken up. Knowing him he properly had just woken up. "Hey, did I wake you?" she asked walking up to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes where sort of red as well as his hair ruffled. _

_"Well technically my mother did." He held out a hand to her, she took it whiteout hesitation. He began pulling her up the stairs and to his room. When they were behind closed doors he asked. "You came back for more of me." As much as she'd like to say yes and mean it, she couldn't, not with his mother right downstairs and her friends waiting for her. "I came for your cloths."_

_She chuckled at his expression; it wasn't what he was expecting to hear. She began explaining to him why she needed it leaving out the part where she had to be perverted to girls her age and a few other details. _

_"There is no end to your craziness is there?" he asked while stuffing some of his cloths, boxers included in a bag for her. "I guess not." She said form by his bookshelf, looking over his CD's. "Hey Shika?' she called out to him. "Mm." He grunted to let her know he was listening, walking over to her, bad in hand. She turned to look up at him; he kissed her forehead coxing her to speak. "My parents are out of town for some time, you want to spend the night? I could make you breakfast like I said I would." She asked shyly, he kissed her again this time on her lips. _

_But before they could deepen the kiss there was a knock on the door and it opened. Temari pulled away and began digging through the CD's and Shikamaru placing the duffel bag on the bed fixing a zip. "Hey you two sorry for bothering you but I just thought you'd like some juice and sandwiches." _

_Temari had to go but she couldn't refuse his mother for some reason. "Sure, thanks Mrs. Nara." Temari smiled, but Yoshino frowned. "Now, now Temari_chan, you don't need to ne so formal, call me Yoshino_sama." She then smiled, set the tray with the dinks and sandwiches on the bed and left._

_As soon as the door closed Temari was tackled to the bed. He was using her as his pillow; he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her comfy breast. He reached for a sandwich and began eating as if she wasn't under him. She wiggled her hands form his hold and rest one on his tied heir and with the other took a sandwich herself. "I'd love to spend the night." He finally said making her beam with joy, she couldn't wait._

_..._

_Matsuri was on top of Gaara her body between his opened legs his knee in the air and his feet flat on his bed. Her head on her hands on his chest, they were talking about noting in particular, just random things. Gaara played with her hair and looked at her as she spoke his head propped on a pillow._

_There was a knock on his door followed by an, "I'm ready lets go." Matsuri sighted and kissed him. "I've got to go babe." She climbed of him in the process of doing this Gaara got a sneak peek of part of her breast. She gathered her hair in her hands to smoothen out the knots Gaara had made. _

_"Call me later then, I'm going out to see some old friends of mine." Matsuri was curious to whom this 'friend' was. "Who?" She asked trying her best not to come of jealously curious. "You may know them, Naruto, Sasuke probably Sai to." He informed her getting up as well, they shared one more kiss befor she left. _

_Matsuri walked out of the Sabaku's house hold, she scan for Temari but all she saw was a guy looking at her expectantly. She studied him carefully form head to toe. He had on a baggy, big green jersey and a extra baggy navy, grey long pants, that hung of his waist to show his grey boxers, a belt struggling to hold the pants up on him. On his feet a white converse, he also had a chain on his neck, it looked like one of those chains Shikamaru usually wore. _

_"Well how do I look?" he asked but his voice came out feminine, "WAIT, Temari? Wow you look like a real guy." Matsuri stated examining her closer up this time. "You look like a small guy in baggy clothes." Matsuri squinted her eyes and poked Temari's chest, her...flat chest? "Where did you hide your melons?" Matsuri asked placing both hands on her chest feeling around only feeling bumps. "Stop that, I bandaged them away, and they are not melons, stop touching." Temari pulled away from the perverted hands. "You're pretty cute as a guy." Matsuri playfully purred. _

_"Oh really, cute enough for you to cheat on Gaara, with me?" Temari joked wrapping her hands around Matsuri waist, the shoes, Shikamaru shoes, made her look a little taller than she was. 'Yea." Matsuri joked putting her hand on Temari's chest again; she knew this'll make Temari pull away._

_In a blink of an eye Gaara was outside cursing loudly running up to Temari, his intentions were to kill. "Gaara wait!" Matsuri screamed as he grabbed Temari's jersey lifting her of the found a little, he stomach slowing, along with her belly bottom piercing. "Gaara put me the hell down." Temari shouted, he looked at her confuse before letting her down. 'Temari?" he asked running a hand threw his red hair. "Yes Gaara, who else." She growled lowly, dangerously, sure she knew it wasn't his fault but still she was pissed._

_"Why are you dressed like that?" He looked at Matsuri who had leached herself onto his arm looking right back at him._

_Gaara had come out ready to meet his friends when he saw Matsuri and some guy. The guy's hands on her waist and her hands on his chest. Even though the guy looked small and fragile, like he'd break if Gaara was to punch him, Gaara ran up to him. Anger had over taken him seeing his girl in some other guys arm. Now that he thought about it, why where they so snuggled up, his sister and his girlfriend? "It's one of those things I told you about the girls and I are doing." She confirmed, Matsuri nodding. _

_"Ok, then why were you to hugging like that a moment ago?" If he didn't know his mine would take him far, like maybe they're both bisexual and cheating behind his back. "Uh it was my idea; I knew you were coming so I just wanted to play a trick on you." Matsuri murmured, she knew how weird it'll sound if she said they were just playing around._

_"You think doing stuff like that would be funny?" His tone was a bit harsh; she guessed he would be angry for that. "Gaara I..." He didn't let her finish. "I'm leaving.' He pulled his arm away from her hold and began walking away. Temari wanted to jump in and scold at him for being like that with Matsuri but it'll just make things worse. "Come on Matsy he'll go blow off his frustration and later he'd normal, you shouldn't worry." Temari rest a hand on her fiends shoulder for comfort. _

_..._

_"It's about time you guys are back, how long does it take to get changed." Karin began lecturing on 'keeping others waiting is rude'. 'It's very rude, what if I did that to you, of Shika or Gaara kept you waiting..." Karin kept rambling on and on, until Sakura got up grabbing Hinata and Tenten walking with Ino at her side. "Yea that rude too." Karin preached at her walking behind her friends. "You ok?" Temari asked Matsuri noticing her sad expression. "Yea I'm fine let's go." They followed their group. _

_Temari notice a few girls actually checking her out, it was too weird, one even winking at her. "Hello earth to Temari...no wait lets cal you Takumi, yea Takumi, your suppose to be hitting on girls not just walking around." Sakura reminded her, even giving her a guy's name, which she didn't mind being call. It'll hide her real identity and when she did things like this she like hiding her identity._

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_That all for today my awesome readers. _

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._

_Review all your thoughts to me I love reading your reviews._

_Have a bless day_

_Love ya!_


	24. Chapter 24: A bus ride home

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

A/N: my apologizes for not updating for the past few days my friend birthday was Monday and my other friends and I had this party for her so for the few days that have gone by I have been planning and organising her 17th birthday :) but now I'm backkkkk!

Read and please enjoy :)

* * *

Temari wanted to kill Sakura at this very moment or she could just kilt e green hair bitch in front her. The green hair, green eye, pale skin girl had dumped orange juice on her. She was doing her freaking task and hitting on the girl and just like that, the girl smiled at her and dumped it calling her a pig. All Temari said was 'you got pretty eyes and hair even though the colour is weird'. Ok maybe it came of wrong but it didn't call for splashing orange juice on a person's face. That girl must have a guardian angel looking after her because just as Temari was about to slap the girl Karin and Ino came and dragged her away.

It started with some girls giving her their numbers or smiling with her thinking she was a he. The normal flirting back but then some girls where just bitches who where snobby and stuck up. Some even had guys with them that wanted to kill Temari for flirting and being perverted with their girlfriend or friend. Ino and the others always came to help when things got...out-of-hand.

...

Sakura had finally told Temari she could stop and they left to get some paper towels from the food court. Of course they were at the mall; Temari stood their mimicking Shikamaru and stuffing her hands in her pocket. Sakura was wiping her jersey and for her while she stood there doing nothing but looking at her pink hair friend. She decided as punishment she'd let Sakura do the cleaning up. Tenten was going on a chocolate craving strike so they bought her a chocolate milkshake before she started chasing kids around again.

It was late; time to go home that's if Ino would allow it, she loves, loves, loves the mall. "Ok that's enough I'd wash it when I get home, let's just go." Temari swatted Sakura's hand away from her dry but stained jersey, Shika might not appreciate that.

When they returned to the table Sai was there with Ino and Naruto chatting down Hinata. Gaara was with Matsuri and Sasuke was there standing in all his glory smirking at her for the past events. "Later guys were going." Ino got up holding Sai's hand. "Later." Karin waved her off and she left.

"Hey, it's been a while, are you avoiding me for some reason?" Sasuke asked in a hush tone sitting next to her, this is it, he was going to torture her right now, and the time has come for her to face the embarrassment. Everyone else was busy either cuddling or talking amongst each other. "Why would you say that, Itachi's busy so I don't come around much." That's right Sakura hit him on the spots he don't like.

"I'm leaving guys; I can't stay like this any longer." Temari stood up looking to see who come with her but no one had budged. Temari shrugged and left after they waved her goodbye, she had a sleep over to prepare for.

"So the only reason you come around is because of Itachi?" Sasuke knew what she was trying to do and seceded to go along with it for now. "Yea him, his friends, his girlfriend, even your mum." She was lying partly, every time Sasuke was in his house when she came by, the first place she ends up is in his room to bother him. "Hm, it's too bad all of them minus my mother is leaving soon." She froze, he had got to her, her smile dropped and he regretted it already. "Guys I'm gona go now." Sasuke look as she got up waved goodbye and left.

Sakura walked out the mall slowly, it was getting dark out, and maybe she should have waited for her friends. "It's not safe to go home by yourself.' Sasuke came up to her standing beside her at the bus stop. "I'm not by myself aren't I?" she sort of knew he'd come he always did, he always had her back. Ok not always but when it counted the most he's there.

"Hm." He grunted as the bus pulled up and they got in sitting next to each other. "When are they leaving?" She asked, she needed to know, she'd miss them all off them but mostly Itachi and Chieri. "I'm not sure myself in two or three days." They were suppose to only stay for two or three day but they had extended their stay so now they have to leave before school opens back so they could sign up for their next semester. Sasuke felt her shoulder slump and saw her lower her head.

Sakura always get attached so when it's time to say goodbye she would get emotional about it and cry, then again all girls are like that even if they don't show it. Sasuke sighted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder for comfort. She leaned her head on his chest and hugged his torso and Sasuke let her, he rests his chin on her pink hair head. Sakura was tired so it wasn't long before she slept away in his arms. Sasuke hadn't notice until the bus made a sharp turn and she almost fell out her seat, so Sasuke had drape his hand around her waist to hold her up from falling again. He didn't want to wake her up at least not yet, she looked so peaceful.

He had wondered why Sai insisted they went to the mall, now he knew it was because Ino was there. Gaara took Sai's side because he knew Matsuri was there and Naruto being Naruto just wanted to go. But S didn't mind now, it was worth being dragged to the mall. Sasuke smirked when she whispered his name in her sleep, she was dreaming of him.

...

When Naruto left and then Matsuri and Gaara, Hinata decided it was time for her to go. Naruto wanted to take her home but she couldn't bear to be with him alone, not after the whole Ruzo thing at least not yet. "I think we should go, it's getting late." She whispered to Karin and Tenten, after watching her wrist watch Karin agreed.

"Hey can we spend the night again? Last time was fun." Tenten smiled at Hianta, she was remembering how Neji wanted to kill them for his pink hair experience. "Sure, my grandma love you guys." Hinata smiled back, Karin thought for a second and frowned. "I can't, I promised my mum I'll be home to help her out." Karin was too embarrassed to say with what, her mother wanted to have 'the talk' with her.

Her mother wanted to introduce her to birth control pills so she wanted to talk to Karin about sex, as if she didn't know of it. Karin knew all her friends have been threw 'the talk' already and there all ready on the pills, her mother just always see her as a little girl.

"You sure, it'll be fun if y-you came along." Hinata encouraged her, Karin notice Hinata's stuttering was slowly decreasing, day by day it'll go down till it's completely gone. "Yea, I can't break my promise she'd kill me, besides there is always the option of sneaking out when I'm done." Karin laughed with her friends, but she knew 'the talk' would take all night...properly a whole darn day; it'll be so awkward for her. They got into taxi and talked about the most random of things till Karin left.

...

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, get up." Sakura kept hearing her name; someone was shaking her, when she got up she saw Sasuke. "The bus had stop, let's go." She notices she was all over him and pulled away feeling embarrassed. Sasuke stood up and gently held her upper arm to pull her to her feet.

"Come on we have to hurry, rain's gona fall." He glanced out the window, Sakura finally began moving her feet, the bus drivers looked at them impatiently waiting for them to leave but he didn't say a thing. "I can walk." Sakura pulled her arm away from Sasuke; she wanted him to see she's not clumsy and weak. After all she ran into a freaking pole, he must thing she can't take care of herself.

The bus stop was a few blocks from their homes, so they had to walk there. The sky was dark at any moment it'll rain so Sakura began speed walking, so caught up in her thoughts of trying to look graceful with every step she took. "Slow down." Sasuke ordered a few steps behind but she was stubborn and speeds up some more.

Sakura didn't know what it was but she had tripped and fell knee first into the hard pavement. "Ahhh shit!" She rubbed her foot, it hurt like shit. "Sakura." Sasuke was now by her side helping her up; great he'd defiantly think she's clumsy and weak. "I'm fine just a little fall." She pushed him away and began standing on her own but that didn't work out for her. She was back on her butt, Sasuke ignoring her complains and he gathered her in his arms. He was holding her bridal style as he walked the remaining way. Sakura gave up her protesting and lay against his chest, she slowly breathe in his sent.

"I'm not clumsy." She muttered under her breath to herself. "I know you're not." Sasuke looked at her then back ahead. Sakura didn't want to be a cry-baby but some tears slipped down her cheek when she held his jersey tightly and hid her face in the fabric. She didn't want him seeing her cry and she couldn't help but cry because her foot really hurt. Sasuke saw her cry lots of times but that didn't mean she would want him see her.

Temari had tidied her room and took a shower when she got home. Shikamaru would be home anytime soon, she had managed to get Kankuro to go out and Matsuri was helping her with Gaara. They would be alone. While changing her cloths she received a text form Matsuri. _'He's staying at mine place; use protection :p – Matsy.'_ Temari chuckle, she would of send back a message telling Matsuri she should be 'safe' to but it'll be so wrong after all that was her brother she'd be talking about. _'Thanks Matsy' _was all she had sent.

The door bell rang and she knew who it was. She walked down stairs in her tank top, no bra and her short, shorts. Her hair was let down because it's wet and if she tied it up she'll get a massive headache.

Opening the door she saw her one and only standing there hands behind his head in a laid back way. "Your own time." Temari stepped aside letting his in. "Yea." He grumpily stated not even kissing her, smiling or any affection he just walked in and took of his shoe. "Ok, what's with the dark cloud over your head?" she walked up to him on tip toes she placed her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Choji, you know my friend Choji right?" he paused for her answer, she nod. "He's...well he's upset; he likes that loud mouth blond girl, Ino, ever since we were young but now that she's going out with Sai he's done nothing but lock himself up in his room, he's barely eating and he loves eating, trust me." This was news for Temari. "Dose Ino know about this?" he shook his head saying no. "Hmm, maybe you guys should let her know about it." Temari suggested, form what she'd heard; Choji and Shikamaru are best friends. so it was only natural for Shikamaru to be upset for his friend. She'd be upset because she didn't like seeing him like this. "I don't think that'll be a good idea, he don't want her to know I'd just talk to him again tomorrow...so what do ya have in mind for tonight?" he smirked at her when she gave him a seductive look. "How about a tour of my 'bed' room?" she purred.

...

"Oh. My. God. Ohmygod, ohmygod!" Tenten shouted, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was on Hinata's bed, logged on face book on Hinata's laptop. "What's the matter?" Hinata asked freshly showered, and dressed in a night gown, she dropped her body next to Tenten on the bed. Both girls laying on their stomachs in front the lap top screen. Tenten had taken a shower as well; Hinata had given her cloths she never worn before. Hinata was accustom having the girls over unexpectedly and expectedly, her house was the most used for sleep over's.

Since she could afford it she had extra of everything they may need, cloths were one of them. "Neji, he updated his profile, he's in a relationship." Tenten voice was shaky, she was acting like she found out dogs could talk and bird where being killed for no reason. "Tenten, I'm sure there's a good reason behind this, properly a mistake." Hinata knew Neji wasn't seeing anyone he's almost always home and when he's out it's with his friends. "I need your grandma's help go get her!" Tenten could be like that, an over reactor, especially when it came to Neji and her girlfriends. "She's out; it's Bingo night or something with her own friends." Hinata stated wondering if in the far, far, far future if they, she and her friends, would have bingo night.

"What, I'm gona go talk to him." Tenten got up and before walking but Hinata's voice stopped her. "Are y-you sure?" Tenten nod and walked of, Hinata logged off Tenten's profile and logged onto hers, she saw Naruto online and decided to chat with him. She knew it'll be a while before Tenten came back.

...

Tenten stood in front of Neji's room door, she wasn't sure anymore if she should go in. She was about to turn and go back to Hinata's room when his door opened and he was standing right in front of her.

He had notice the shadow form under his door lurking around, thinking the girls where up to no good again he came to investigate. "May I help you?" he examined her, she stood frozen not sure how to explain herself. "I, uh, can I come in?" she notice the way he looked at her, he was being cautious, still upset about her prank. He stepped aside and let her in.

"What is it?" He questioned her motives, he was expecting mischief, when really the poor, nervous girl just wanted an answer she wasn't sure about asking. Tenten was taking his cautions way wrongly as in 'hiding his new girlfriend' way. "Just dropping by, what got something to hide?" Tenten voice came out crude and this made the pearl eye guy frown, he was the one who's supposed to be asking that.

"You're the one to blame in this." Neji was referring to her prank with Karin. Tenten thought Neji was blaming her for not coming clean about how she felt about him. Neji had confessed to her once before, but under the presser Tenten had changed the topic. She had waited for him to ask her out once more, but it never came up again. So she never took it serious and Neji took it as a rejection, both never told their friends about it. Tenten never had the guts to ask him if he was serious about his confession so it was just pushed aside.

"It's not my fault, I...you had wrong timing, besides you never asked again, if you did I would have said yes and I thought you weren't serious...but now you have a girlfriend." Taking in al her word Neji couldn't make sense of it. "What?" was all he could ask, Tenten had finally notice he wasn't talking about what she was.

Neji notice the same thing and raised an eyebrow. "I was referring to you and Karin pulling your prank on me, what's this about girlfriend now?" Tenten wanted to disappear, her face flushed she turned away and began making her way to the door. She was just making a fool of herself, he have a girlfriend now so it made no sense brining up old feelings.

Neji wasn't about to let her go without a explanation, he pulled her arm making her stop. He walked in front her blocking he only way out, unless she's willing to jump threw his window. "Tell me Tenten, what girlfriend you talking about?" He brought her gaze up to him with his hand on her chin. "Y-your face book says you're in a-a relationship." She pulled away stubbornly looking to her left at the sports car poster with slothy girls around it wearing nothing but underwear's and bras. Neji all ready knew what was going on. "That fucking idiot." Neji cursed, Tenten looked at him a puzzled look displayed on her face. "Naruto did that when he stole my phone, I didn't know." He explained Tenten went pale; she got herself in this because of that asshole.

"so, if I had asked you out again you'd have gone out with me?' he questioned her little smirk on his face, Tenten felt her heart beat speed up. It was happening again, her nerves kicking in making her shift from foot to foot. Her palms sweating and her mouth dry, if she said yes they become a couple a official couple.

"Uh, um...maybe I should go." Even though she said this she made no attempt to move, her feet rooted to the spot. Neji wasn't letting her go anyway this time, he wouldn't let her slip threw his fingers, not this time. "Tenten, would you be my girlfriend?" Tenten couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes when she gave her answer. "Y-Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Gaara couldn't stay mad at Matsuri, when she asked him to stay with her he almost rejected the offer but he didn't, and he was glad he didn't. "You're so cute." Matsuri pinched his cheeks leaving red marks on his skin. "How so?" He shifted on her bed for her to lay next or rather half way on him. "Because you just are everything about you." She cuddled up to him, one of her favourite thing to do.

Her head on his chest listening to his heart beat, and his arms around her shoulders. "Yea your right, I am pretty cute and I'm popular too, why are you my girlfriend again?'Gaara teased, Matsuri puffed her cheeks up in anger and slapped him on the chest. "Yea sure, that's why you almost kicked Teamri's ass for touching me." She glared up at him, but she regretted it when his amused look changed to a hard look.

"Oh come on don't be like that now, you started it." She sighed when he didn't say anything. "I'll never to something like that to you Gaara." Gaara placed his lips on her forehead. "I was kidding Matsuri, you're the only girl I have my eyes on." He kissed her sweetly, smelling her shampooed hair."

...

Ino and Sai had been walking around the mall since they had left their friends. When they passed by they saw they were gone, Sai hand was entwined with Ino's and his free one had Ino's three shopping bag swinging as they walked.

Ino smiled brightly when she saw girls envying her and guys glaring at Sai. Other people admired them and she felt like showing the whole world her hot, sweet prince charming. "Hey Sai, look, look." Ino tugged her Sai like a little child, to a store for both male and female. "What is it?" He asked letting her take him to whatever it was she wanted to show him. "Look what I seeee." She said sang, Sai smirked and shook his head in amusement. "Let's get it place." She pleaded a pouty face and blue poppy dog eyes Sai agreed. "Sure, I don't see why not." Ino wanted this so badly she jumped up like a little kid. What she wanted was a matching pair of jackets, couples jacket.

The two jackets were black with white lines around the waist, the only difference was on the back of it one wrote 'I love my girl' and the other had 'I love my guy'. As soon as it was purchased Ino made Sai take of his white jacket and put on the couples jacket she couldn't wait to wear this to school, it was so cute.

...

When Shikamaru got off Temari and dropped down on the other side of the bed, both where panting loudly. There sweaty naked bodies sore and tiered. Shikamaru never fail to amaze her, he may be lazy but not in bed at all. Temari turned to look at him, his heir spread across her pillow, his chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing.

She smirked at the marks she left on his sides, stomach and his neck; he looked so sexy with his now fuck hair made her feel for another round of rolling around in bed. But for now she settled for cuddling and talking.

Shikamaru finally turned to her and pulled her to him, he then dragged the covers over them to shield them from the cold of the room. Temari had her ceiling fan on and the window slightly cracked opened. "Have you registered for Knonha High yet?" Their faces where so close she felt his hot breath against her lips as he spoke. "Yea, my parents already talked to the principal but I still have to get my schedule and stuff." She smiled, it felt so unreal, them right now, it felt like a dream, the sex was too great and he here holding her was too real to be a dream.

Temari and Shikamaru kept talking about their past and things they had experienced until they felt their eye lids get heavy.

...

Neji step closer to Tenten when she had just accepted his offer of being his girlfriend. He never saw this nervous before, but his response to her acceptance wasn't words. Neji had sealed the deal with a sweet kiss on the lips. Tenten froze by the new feeling in her stomach, she'd dream and imagine this in her head many times but never was it as good as this. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he held her waist puling her to him.

She was about to fist her hands in his hair and opened her mouth because he was biting her bottom lip pleading for entrance. But suddenly the door was flung opened and Hanabi ran in the room screaming. "Neji, Neji there's a big cockroach in...My...r-room." She stopped and stared at the two who had broken apart when the door had opened. "Uh...did I interrupt something?" She smirked a mischief look adorn her face.

"No, let's go get the roach." Neji walked out first, he was slightly blushing and he didn't want anyone especially Hanabi to see him. "Y-Yea, I'd go see what Hinata doing." Tenten speed walked down the hall to Hinata's room. "Ok then if you guys say so!" Hanabi giggled and followed Neji's path to her room, she knew very well what had happened between the couple. She decided for now she'd leave it as it is, only for now.

...

Sasuke had sneaked into the Haruno's residents with the pinkette in his hands; with ease he soft walked to her room where he placed her in her bed. Sasuke knew his was around Sakura's room as if it was his own. He even slept in her bed already, when she had begged him to stay because she couldn't sleep, he'll never forget how she held onto him in her sleep.

He got some sports bam and rubbed it on her arching knees, there wasn't any cuts or blood to his relive. But the spot was reddish, bluish; she winced in pain when he began rubbing it, the sport bam stinging a little. "T-thank you." She murmured holding head high trying to show her pride, Sasuke smirked. "Hm." Sakura hated when he used 'Hm' instead of actual words, he knew how much she hated it but he still sis it.

"Hm, hm, is that all you can say, I really need to buy you a vocabulary for dummies book on day!" she shouted but clumped a hand over her mouth; if she kept talking she'd wake her parents. "That's right hush it." He was sitting on her bed her feet on his lap as he rubbed her bruised knee's. "Don't tell me hush up; I can talk as I want to chicken-ass." That was her nick name for him when she was mad at him. She was referring to the way his hair was styled stocked up in the back of his head. Even though she found it very sexy and liked passing her hand threw it, she insulted him about it.

"Well fine talk as loud as you want you'll just wake them up pinkie." And that was his nickname for her when he wanted to annoy her or when she called him chicken-ass. But they only called each other that when they were alone together. He wasn't the first to cal her pinkie though but he was the only guy she didn't punch in the face for calling her that.

"Fuck you." She hissed at him, he was annoying her. "How hard?" he smirked when she growled at him, by now he would of have to distance himself before she grabbed at his hair or tried to hit him. But with her feet hurting like this she didn't budge. "Jerk face." She fold her hands in front her stomach under her breast.

Some movements where heard outside her door down the hall. Sasuke got off her bed quickly resting her feet gently on the soft mattress. He went to her window and turned back to look at her a smug smile on his lips, Sakura was lucky h smile at her, he never really smiled at anyone else but his mother.

"Later pinkie." He mouthed before jumping on a branch on the tree right outside her window. From that tree he climbed to another tree branch from his yard, which was close to his balcony. That was one way Sasuke sneaked over to hers or how he'd get to his in the night time. Sakura grind at him when he left. She dropped on her bed and pulled the cover over her body in one swift move. Keys where heard jingling outside when her door opened. She felt her mother's lips on her cheek then her door locked again. Her mother and father never came in her room like this, once in a while, and when they did come they'd usually call but Sakura didn't think about it long when her phone light up, a text from Sasuke. He told her good night and she replied with thanks for everything jerk face goodnight.

* * *

This one was long :)

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Review please it'll make my day

Have a bless day

Love ya


	25. Chapter 25: X marks the spot

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

**A/N: Been supper busy lately but here's the next chapter hope you like it and enjoy reading. **

* * *

"My last task, drum roll please." Sakura asked, Tenten patted her knees making a drumming sound for the pinkie to continue. "Compete my treasure hunt; I'd give you a map you have to go to the spots that marks X and waiting there for you would be little things you have to do or little treats. In other words there would be two papers waiting for you, you get to choose one, one will be something stupid and random-ish to do, the other something you'd like, got it." Sakura held up said map in her hands a map of Konoha but not the entire place though. Konoha's way too big to use the whole place, so she only used spots nearby their area.

"Sounds good, I understand, let's begin I'm kind of excited you know it's finally the last one." Temari snatched the map out of the pinkies hands. She opened the not so big map; it looked easy enough to read. There was a total of four X's, she couldn't tell exactly where they were but there where clues of buildings, houses and other stuff that was around to hint her where it was.

When she do get to the places she'd have to look for the red X 's. She knew this would take a while, but she'd have fun with it, after all it's her last task and they where fun to do as well. Even if she were mad at them when she was doing them, it was fun. "Hmmmmm which one should I do first?" she asked Sakura, not sure of where to start or how to start this. Maybe Sakura could give her a little hint of some sort. "That's your choice, girls get going, and I'll stick around with her to make sure she's ok." Sakura ordered, she had placed each of her friend in certain spots for this task.

She decided to stick with Temari so she'd keep her out of trouble. Temari was full of questions; Sakura could see it in her eyes. But the sandy blond just let them go, she trusted them with her life this made Sakura smile. Temari looked at the map deciding where she should start.

...

Temari sight for the hundredth time, she had finally found one of the places the X was at, and it was the mall. Now she was dragging Sakura around looking for the X, Sakura gave her a hint that didn't make sense or helped in any way. "It's blue with red and got a head? What the fuck Sakura!" Temari muttered the clue and cursed her pinkie friend, it just made her much more lost than before. "Use your brain will ya, think...its blue...with red and got a head." Teamri stopped at a book store. "The red X is on something...blue?" When Sakura smirked she knew she was right. "Oh, oh, red X on someone or something with a head, that is blue?" At that moment Sakura nod and Temari looked around, making a 360 turn when she spot, none other than Ino. Said girl was in blue and on her top was a bright red X. "Blue with red and got a head. Ino." She grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her towards said blond girl who stood in front a shoe section in the clothes store.

...

When Ino saw the two coming up to her she dug into her purse and pulled out two envelopes both white and identical. "Pick wisely my dear one." She winked at Temari; Temari looked at both carefully and took the one from Ino's right hand. Not even Ino knew which one she had picked, truth be told when she slipped them into the purse they got mixed up, but it didn't matter.

Temari opened the envelope and read the hand written words out loud. "You're a lucky bitch; you got the treat, you get a pair of shoes, I Sakura Haruno would give you this cute pair of shoes after the task, I would of love to keep them but you win, no they are not used! They are defiantly new brand." Temari looked up at Skura's smirk and Ino's gaping face.

"Y-y-you mean that pair of pumps you have on t-t-top your closet, I love them, I thought that'll be my birthday present!" Sakura chuckled and patted Ino's head, Temari did a little dance to rub it in Ino's face before she decided it was time to move on to her next destination.

...

Hinata and Matsuri waited at a beauty salon for Temari arrival. Hinata wore a black skater skirt with a pair of bright red socks and shoes with black top, on the back were scissors in red opened out looking like a X. The funny thing was her head was a shoulder length black wig in a bob-hairstyle, like her use to have before.

Karin was wearing Barbie pink knee length booths, a very mini skirt and a strapless top that stopped right above her belly button, both pieces of clothes where pink. But she had on a black jacket with X-ray written in red and pink. On her head was a navy blue wig reaching mid-back but she had pulled it to the front of her, not only to hide her face but to show her red X.

Both girls where regular customers in the salon, so when they told the owner what they were doing, she didn't mind them using her store. Their faces hide behind the magazines they were reading so Temari would not know it was the. It was all Sakura's doing.

...

Temari found the big beauty Salon and gave Sakura a questioned look. On the map the next X was near 'Royal Loan Bank' ad it was on the left side so it had to be the salon. Sakura gave her a evil look and shrugged as if she didn't know. Temari rolled her eyes and entered the salon with Sakura closely behind her. "Hmmmmmm." Temari looked around, there was no red X's in plain sight or where there any off her friends around. "Did I get it wrong?" She wondered out loud, she didn't notice when Sakura gave the owner of the store a nod.

The lady who was a red head with a tan completion came to them. "Can I help you young ladies?" She asked her voice to cheerful for the hot day, the woman was shorter than them and thick in size. "Uh, well she came for a haircut, just a trim, you know cud the split ends and stuff." Temari pointed to Sakura, Sakura gaped and not believing Temari just did that, it was only a few days ago Sakura had trimmed her hair, she didn't have any split ends.

"Oh, ok come this way then." The lady pulled Sakura, who still was in shock, over to a chair. Temari gave a victorious grind and followed the two looking for any red X in her surroundings. Her eyes fell on a pair of girl with black and blue hair, but what caught her eyes was the red X's on their clothes. It was the only X's around this place, but she didn't know these two even though she could hardly see their faces, she didn't know them.

"Um hey by chance a pink hair girl gave you any envelope for a friend?" She awkwardly asked biting her lip, they didn't look back at her but they spoke. "Excuse me?" The blue head one asked her accent sounded like an Italian accent but little to off to be real. "Pardon me?" The black hair one spoke; she too had an Italian accent but her voice soft and familiar.

"Hinata!" Temari sponge said girl around to face her. "You got me." Hinata sheepishly grind. "Karin, I know it's you." Temari turned her friend around and rolled her eyes, Karin hide behind her magazine. "What? Who's Karin?" She used the Italian accent, Temari pulled the magazine away and smacked Karin's wig of her head.

...

Sakura joined the bickering girls, her hair freshly timed, not that it was needed, and styled in a bun on her head. "Enough girls let her pick an envelope." Sakura stepped between the three, Hinata and Karin pulled out identical envelopes like Ino had. "Chose away girly." Karin said, Temari decided to pick Hinata's; maybe she'd have the good one. "Ha, in your face bitch." Temari began reading the letter out loud. "Your due for a weird ass hair style so sit back and don't enjoy, I'll be picking a hairstyle for you." Temari eyes trailed across the three girls, 'this want gona end well,' she thought.

...

Temari's hair looked sort of like a punk/rock hairstyle. Her hair was full of gel, truing her hair into thin stands sticking out in all directions. She didn't like it, but she didn't hate it, Karin and Sakura took several pictures with their phones before they left the salon. At least they didn't cut any off. Once more lots of people stared.

She looked at her map once more before she looked back up at the kid's store. It was defiantly the spot she needed to be. Kids ran from her crying to their parents only because they kept staring and Temari glared and showed them evil looks. Sakura strolled behind her keeping a distance before mother's came to run Temari down for scaring their kids. "What do you have plan now Sakura?" Temari curious, her eyes caught sight of a doll that looked like Tenten with an X on her chest.

There were lots of little girls gathered around said doll who looked equally annoyed as Temari was. Tenten had on a purple princess dress on, with makeup like a doll's even deep circle blush on her cheeks. Her hair curled in fat curls, she looked so adorable. "HUH? You actually got that girl to dress like that?" Temari asked, she was impressed with Sakura. "Yea but it wasn't easy though." Temari and Sakura walked over to said girl, Tenten didn't see when they took a picture of her and the little girls around her.

...

Tenten eyes locked with Temari's and a grind spread on her once sour face. She began with a small chuckle that soon turned to loud laughter as she clutched her stomach and pointed at Temari. "What...What...happened...to...to...to...you h...hair!?" Tenten asked in-between laughter. "Skura happened doll face." Temari rolled her eyes and then Sakura had joined in the lather." Your, you envelope." Tenten wiped a tear away from laughing to hard and held up the envelopes.

Temari snatched the left one away and began reading it out loud. "Got ya...you got to wear Tenten's princess dress, own ya bitchy." Tenten laughed more at the thought and dragged Temari to the bathroom to get changed. Tenten had clothes in a bag hidden in the bathroom so she didn't have to worry about being nude or anything.

...

Now in Tenten's princess dress and a punk hairstyle Temari sure she looked like a freak. So she hurried herself to finish this as quickly as she could and be herself again. She like standing out. Not following the crowd, but not like this.

Her last destination was at Knoha High School, the huge cream colour wall, the windows and doors highlighted in white. Temari didn't get to examine the building for long because Sakura stood at the double door fidgeting with the locks. She was trying to pick the lock but she was failing miserably. Temari would have helped out because she just happened to be great at picking locks but then Sakura wiped out her phone and text someone.

A little while later the door open and a glimpse of Matsuri were seen and then she disappeared into the building. Inside was like another school; lockers, classrooms, cafe, lunchroom .ect. What Temari was focused on was finding Matsuri and the red X she had on or with her.

Temari almost jumped out of her shoes when Matsuri came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Matsuri laughed when Temari screamed out and Skura ran away. It was also because of Temari's hairstyle as well she was laughing at. When Temari notice it was the brunette she shook her head over Sakura abounding her. But then said girl came back with a chair in her hand ready to attack the intruder/rapist/murder screaming dirty treats to the person.

Matsuri laughed even harder at the two girls, they were currently behind the school stage in the school hall/ad atrium, and the place was slightly dark. "You're lucky, you won this one, as your price you can dare me to do anything you want." Temari read the letter from the envelope she took form Matsuri. Temari had a wicked grind plastered on her face. Sakura on the other hand mentally slap herself for putting that down. "Give me the other envelope." Temari ordered Matsuri; the brunette shrugged and did what the blond wanted. Temari cleared her throat and read the letter. "You're dead; you have to spend the night in this school, with someone of your choice." Temari looked up at the pinkette evilly. Skura know where this was going and didn't like it one bit. "So Sa-ku-ra, you have to stay the night in this school with anyone of your choice except for the girls and myself.' Temari stuck her tongue out loving her sweet revenge; it was her time for pay back.

...

"So would you stay with me, in that creepy place?" Sakura asked into the phone which was being held between her shoulder and her ear. She was packing a few things in a 'strawberry shortcake' shoulder bag for the night, she told her mum she'd be sleeping over at Hinata's. She had just explained the situation to the only person she could think of that'll stay in that school with her. She heard a deep sight as if the person was debating with their self if they should agree to her request or not.

"You're so annoying, fine." Sasuke was on his balcony, he saw her shadow form her curtain jumping up with joy because of his answer. "Ok, thank, I'll meet you in a second, be ready chicken-ass." Before he could make a come-back she hung up on him. He saw her running around her room, properly packing a bag or something. He chuckled with amusement before he went off to pack his own bag.

Sasuke wanted to tell her the new about Itachi and Chieri but he decided to wait till they were face to face. Itachi wanted to wait for when she was around but Sakura have been busy with her friends, so he announced it without her leaving Sasuke with the job of telling her.

...

"You're joking right! Why are you now telling me this Uchiha?" Sakura sounded angry but the wide smile on her face said otherwise. She was walking side by side with Sasuke heading for school. The street light lighting their way through the dark night, the moon hide behind the passing clouds making the place even darker than it usually was. Rain was set to fall and Skura felt happy she decided to bring Sasuke along with her.

"It only happens around lunch time or so, he couldn't wait for you since they'd be leaving tomorrow." Sasuke explained himself; even though Sakura didn't want them go she was happy for the two. Chieri was perfect and very luck Itachi loved her so much. Sasuke went into more details since Sakura was being annoying about him not telling her early on.

**- (Sasuke -: Flash Back) – **

Feeling his stomach grumbling Sasuke exited his room to get lunch, to his surprise his parents where home. At this time it was natural for his father to be at work and his mother shopping or whatever women did with their friends on free time. They were having lunch together; when his mother saw him she smiled a bright heat warming smile at him. "Come eat with us hunny, your brother and Chieri would be here soon." He didn't answer her but he took a seat across from her the chief brought a plate of healthy food to him. Chieri seem to almost be living here in hi...their house, she was always around. She was stocked to Itachi side like glue. She had to win his parent over but Sasuke still found her annoying.

She and his mother kept using his as their entertainment when Itachi wasn't around. Hell even Sakura came in on the' fun' when she wasn't bust with her friends. It annoyed the young Uchiha to no limits.

Itachi came down with Chieri of course; instead of her cheerful expression she seemed tensed. They took a seat a chair away from him and began eating as if everything was peachy, but Sasuke could tell something was up. As if his mother sensed it as wells she asked. "What's the matter darling?" She looked at Chieri, when the girl looked up at her concern crept up in her face, Chieri turned and looked at Itachi. "Sasuke, is Sakura coming over?" Itachi asked out of the blue, Sasuke looked up from his dish and shook his head saying no.

"She's with her friends...I think." Itachi sighed and squeezed the uncertain black hair woman reassuring her in a comforting way. "Mum, Dad, Sasuke, the main reason for bringing Chieri here is because, I had asked her parents' permission and then hers to marry me, now I'd like yours and Sakura's blessing and approval." The room was dead silent for what seemed like forever. " .God. I'm finally getting a daughter – in – law, and a perfect one." It was Mikoto who broke the silents to Chieri's relieve, Mikoto came across the table to sit next to the girl.

Mikoto embraced the girl who was now in tears. "Congratulation son, yet aging you've done very well." Fugaku stood up and came behind his wife and shook the engaged couple hands. Sasuke wanted to curse his dad but he decided against it. His dad always approved of Itachi and never paid much attention to his success and hard work.

Itachi pulled out a small box and placed an enjoyment ring on the girl's left hand ring finger. "Congratulation, bro, Chieri, welcome to the family." Sasuke finally smirked at the two, he did approve of Chieri she was way better than some of Itachi's past girlfriends. Chieri was a proper match for his brother; although she could be a pest he liked her and could see she loved his brother very much.

**- (End of flash back) -**

"I can't wait to see the ring, I'm so happy for them; I can't believe he didn't tell us sooner, OMG. He's gona get marry to Chieri. She so perfect for an Uchiha's wife...Uh I'm babbling." She let out a light laugh; they had reached in front the school yard the door was opened and the place seemed to be deserted. But Sakura kept feeling shivers running up and down her spine.

Unlike during the day the school was dark and creepy. To top it off the wind was cold and wild and rain began drizzling, it was like a chapter from a scary movie or book. Unconsciously she brought her body closer to Sasuke's side, be glanced at her and rose a eyebrow. "You're not afraid, are you?" She could feel the smirk on his face she didn't have to look to know he was laughing at her in his own Sasuke way. This made her blood boil and she screw her face up at him as if challenging him. "Please me scared...ppfffft boy please." She walked ahead of him to the double door and strait into the building, her head held high.

Even though she was 'acting' brave on the inside she was shaking in the inside, it was dark, very dark. She flipped the switch for the school lights but nothing happened, she flipped it a few more times taking out her frustration on it. "For the love of...Fuck!" She yelled out, "what next!?" Same time Sasuke come behind her without a sound and she almost kicked the guy luckily he caught her foot because of his quick reflects.

"Don't sneak up on me, let go." She pulled away but iron grip almost threw her down, he seemed to be amused by the fact she was flushed and angry. "Sasuke." She whispered pouting at him, it almost always worked on him because he had let go.

They made their way to the teacher long and made them self conferrable, on the soft, plush cushions. It seemed like the current was out because none of the electrical appliances where working. "Well Itachi would be pleased that you approved of this. He wanted your approval as well." Of course she knew that all ready. Itachi always included her as if she was part of the family.

That's one reason why she loved his, he made her feel welcome and like a little sister. When Sasuke use to be a complete asshole, jerk face to her, Itachi always had her back. "Yea I knew he would, do you mind if I changed into something much more comfy?" She asked, she didn't know why but she felt like she had to asked, not like he told her what to do, sometimes. "Go right ahead, if you need help just ask." Every now and then he would be pervert towards her; she came to the conclusion that he did it to piss her off. "Yea sure I'd trust you." With that she disappeared in a corner to get out of her tight, three-quarter jeans pants and her short sleeve v-neck top.

Slipping on some white, cotton, short shorts and a pink v-neck top she back down next to him. He had changed into some short sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Sasuke liked sleeping in noting but boxers but didn't want to make Sakura uncomfortable.

They were talking about random things when she was sleeping away on herself. Wearing what she was wearing with a sleepy face made his hormones react in ways he with it wasn't. Making things worst she cuddled to him pushing him down on the couch. Now she was on top him holding onto him and it made him feel hot. Skura could sleep anywhere, anytime when she was sleepy and not even notice what she was doing. He sighed and hugged her back so she won't roll off him in her sleep. Sasuke was surprise no one, specifically her friends, didn't try anything on them. That meant Naruto didn't know because he was sure the idiot would of try to scar them, or Sakura, he never got scare like that. What scare him when Sakura was being crazy with her friends. She tends to do stupid things, like agree on something like this.

...

"Shhh, you wake them."

"They're so cute together."

"Didn't know Sasuke was so hot, Skura gots it good."

Sakura woke up to hush shush, voices and what sounded like a camera. Boy was she right, when she opened her eyes she saw three giggling girls in awe. Ino, Matsuri and Temari hovered over her taking pictures of her. "Hey cutesy rise and shine." Ino teased before the three ran off for some strange reason. But then Skura didn't find it strange anymore, the bitches was taking pictures of her on Sasuke.

He held her captive and they were so close, if she just leaned in they'd share a first kiss. Lost in her naughty thoughts, Sasuke opened his eyes to find her ogling over him. "Hi." She awkwardly said jumping off him. "Hey! Say Candy Shop!" Matsuri called out to get their attention as Ino snapped a few more shots.

Sakura was mid way of getting off Sasuke and he was slightly sitting up. It didn't look right, it looked like they were gona kiss or something. The three girls sprinted down the hall way following them an angry Sasuke Ana a pissed Sakura.

In the end Ino got away with the camera and Temari had almost kick Sasuke ass for grabbing her, of course her could beat her but he won't hit a girl, so he ran from her.

Matsuri made a mental note to never do shit with Ino and Temari since the two girls abandoned her and left her to take all the heat.

To Sakura's disappointment she had to get ready and go see Itachi and Chieri off to the air port. Pulse Deidara, kisame and Hidan would be there leaving as well. She hated goodbyes, but then again this was more like a see you guys next time.

(To be continued)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

Leave review even if it's one word I love reading your revives it make me want to write when I'm feeling lazy ;)

Have a wonderful blessed day!

Love ya!


	26. Chapter 26: Strip cards

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

_**A/N: Um this chapter have some lemon in it as well X) just warning ya, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was gona write a bonus part again for you guys but the next chapter would be long so yea. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Itachi left with his friends to go to the airport since in the Uchiha's car there was only place for one and Chieri went along with them. Sakura was squished between Sasuke and Cherieri in the back seat and Mikoto in the passenger seat talking to her husband softly. "You should of told me, I should kill you for not telling me." Skura was staring at the ring on the girl's finger holding her hand in hers. "I'm sorry chick; I'd make up for it, would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Sakura loved weddings and love being involved in them as well; she turned her back for Sasuke pressing her back to his shoulder.

Ignoring all his smart mouth insults he was hissing in her ear, she gave Chieri all her attention. "Hell yea! You bet, I'd love to, so when's the engagement gona being?" Sakura asked, excitement building up in her every fibber and sole, even if Sasuke was calling her 'childish' and 'air headed' she could care less. Chieri was as equally excited as Sakura and even Mikoto joined in their high pitch squeals.

"We're not sure yet, when we come back we'd decide on those things, for now we'd be studying for exams and sports and stuff. Hey Sakura be sure to add me on face book we'd chat and I could introduce you to my 'BF' she don't know about this yet but she'd freak when she does." Chieri was obviously happy, she's engaged to her lover and his family loves her.

Who wouldn't be happy if they were in her shoes, but Sakura knew everyone have a story to tell and she wouldn't know what Chieri's story was unless she was told so by Chieri. So she can't say Chieri's life is perfect, better or worse than hers. "I sure will, wish you were staying longer though, I love having you around, you're like a big sister yafeelme." Both girls hugged dramatically and squealed.

Sasuke was getting a headache, Sakura kept pushing back on him and didn't even notice how it was making him feel. If he wasn't in his parent's car he'd properly flirt back with her, but he couldn't, not here not now.

...

After bone crushing Chieri and Itachi in one of her bear hugs, Sakura hugged Kisame. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this; at least Kisame gave her a quick hug and pat on the back. When she hugged Deidara and Hiden, Sasuke found himself glaring at them, the two had held on way to long for his liking. Then Sakura insisted he take her out for ice-cream because she felt lonely with Chieri gone. He had instantly refused her but with his mother around he was forced to do it.

Being a horrible, heartless, mischievous mother she was Mikoto somehow got his father to leave him with Sakura at a grocery store. Now he had to walk home with her hot on his tail eating her ice-cream. On any other god given day he'd tolerate her, but she was being annoying and he had a headache. She kept bitchen about him being a peeping tom and a jerk face.

"Give me your phone." Sakura suddenly demanded, he was beginning to wonder if she was on her period or something because she was pms'ing. "Why should I." Sasuke hissed, Sakura smacked him on the back and shoved he hand in his front pocket to get it herself.

After some struggling, bite and chewing Sakura got his phone; he gave up when her wild hands actually grabbed his dick sort of a few times. She didn't even realise what she had done, but he did so he just gave up and let her have her was as always.

Sasuke peeked over at her short self to see what she was dong on his phone. Of course, he should have known she was on his face book account reading his messages. "What do you expect to find in there?" he knew she was up to something; the evil look on her face said it all. "Oh noting Sasuke, noting, by the way I just told 'Tashi' you're not interested in meeting her for coffee and I deleted her." Sasuke glared at her as she stuffed 'HIS' phone into 'HER' pocket. "Tashi? Oh her, whatever, I'm not interested in her so you did me a favour." He stated eyeing her. "My phone." Sakura totally blew him off and shoves her half eaten ice-cream in his mouth, and he hated sweets.

Sasuke chased after her forgetting she had his phone when she bumped into some guy. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura? It's you pinkie!" The guy with black hair and dark brown eyes grind at her, Sasuke expected Sakura to slap the guy on the face for calling her pinkie, but she didn't. "I-Idate Morino! Idate! Wow aren't we all grown handsome, how's it been?" Sakura hugged the guy, Sasuke felt like he was forgotten about and glared at the two, 'who the fuck is this guy and how the hell do they know each other?' He wondered.

...

"Three more days to relax then, school, not fair. We should do a road trip." Karin was looking forward to spending her last three days with her girls on some kind of adventure. "Sound good." Matsuri agreed, heating the fact that school was opening once more though they'd be senior's now.

Hinata had dragged them to a shop to get some snacks for a movie they'd watch out of boredom. Each girl had a bag in their hand with their favourite snacks and drinks, alcohol drinks. Hinata's grandmother was busy and out for the rest of the day, Hana was at her friends and Neji was nowhere to be found they'd figure a little drinking wouldn't hurt. "We'd have to get a car for a 'road trip' which none of us have." Hinata opened the living room door and froze. "What's wrong chick?" Matsuri asked but the when she saw what Hinata was looking at she froze as well.

On the couch, the very same couch they were gona sit on and watch a cheesy romance movie on. Tenten sat on top of Neji's lap and they were in a full make-out section unaware f the three. Karin was about to tell Tenten and her boyfriend off, by telling them 'to get a room' but Matsuri had stop her. "Let's go have 'movie time' upstairs and leave those two alone." Matsuri knew what it's like when someone disturbs you from being with your boyfriend so she would let Tenten slide just this once.

"I agree, let's go." Hinata turned on her heel and walked with her two friends behind her. "Yea about that road trip, we should hurry up and call the other and prepare for it." Karin said tugging her phone out and text the rest of her friends to come over at Hinata's for a sleep over, so they'd discus the 'girls only road trip' further.

...

"You remember that guy who asked you out in sophomore years?" Sai asked Ino, they were drinking bears and playing cards, strip cards in his room. Ino was stripped of her jacket, while Sai was shirtless. "Yea." Ino was focused on the game more than Sai words; she wouldn't let him distract her. "I met him yesterday at the pharmacy and he told me he got a date with you today, I didn't tell him anything about us but you should stop talking to him from now on."

This had managed to get all her attention. "What!? That fucking asshole, how dare he go around saying shit like that?" Sai smirked and dropped his full hand or cards, he had won. "Strip for me Ino, it seems he only told me that cause he knows I have a thing for you, so he's lying to me so I'd leave you alone, but he doesn't know your mine." He explained as she took her top off revealing her big, round but covered breast.

With her topless Sai knew he'd lose because he couldn't take his eyes off her. What he didn't know was his hard chest and abs where as equally as distracting to her. "Like what you're seeing S-I-A?" Ino took another drink of bear to get her nerves calm. She knew where this game would end and she could say she was fully ready now without hesitation.

...

Temari stood by Shiakmaru's window looking at the workers in his back yard. According to his mother they always planned on getting a swimming pool but Shikamaru and his father were too lazy to do a thing. So she went out of her to make sure they got one. "When they get that finish with that your welcome to take a swim whenever you want." Shikamaru came up behind her embracing her and kissing her neck. "I'd keep that in mind." She turned to look at him reaching to capture his lips.

In the middle of their kiss she felt her pocket vibrate, Shikamaru felt it to so he pulled away. "Sorry." She reached for her phone to see a text from Karin. 'Yo! Come over at Hinata's tonight we got some talking to do.'

"It's Karin I've got a sleep over to go to tonight." Shika kissed her forehead his kisses leaving a burning sensation on her skin. He looked deeply into her eyes studying her as if trying to get into her head and read her mind, her thought.

"Just try not to do anything to crazy or I'd have to come and bring you here, got it." She rolled her eyes at him but nod anyways; he was right every time she was with her crazy ass friends, they'd do crazy ass things. "We are the wild ones aren't we." She joked, looking back outside the window, at the half way built pool.

...

Sasuke cleared his throat to gain Sakura's attention; she was ignoring him, on purpose. The Idate guy looked over her shoulder and straight at him, Sasuke glared head on at the fella. "Oh this is Sasuke, Sasuke Idate an old friend of mines; I met him at my uncle's wedding when we were younger." Sakura was looking at him. "Hm."

The guy stretched his hand out for Sasuke to shake it and he almost didn't but then Idate asked. "So, you're the boyfriend?" Sasuke smirked and took Idate's hand immediately and before Sakura could say otherwise he spoke. "Yes I'm her boyfriend." He notice the way Idate frowned, then backed off by making a leave calming he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

Sasuke thought Sakura would have chewed his head off for this but she just blew it off with a joke. "So boyfriends huh, well boyfriend you'd have to buy me a new ice-cream since you ate my other one." Sakura felt giddy when Sasuke said he was her boyfriend, she knew she should be mad at him but she wasn't. "I didn't, you shoved it in my mouth after you slobbered all over it." He smirked 'not that I mind though' he thought.

"I didn't slobber over noting, some boyfriend you are." While Sakura was talking, Sasuke grabbed her waist making her blush deeply; he brought down his face to hers, they were so close she could feel his hot breath on her lips. He slid his fingers down her pocket and Sakura held back the moan that threatened to come out her lips.

"My phone." He pulled it out of her pocket and let her go almost making her fall and walked ahead. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could have sworn he was going to kiss her. "You coming?" He looked back at her a smirk on his lips as if he knew what he had done to her. Sakura ran up to him and smacked his arm, she really wanted him to kiss her, badly.

...

Sai was down to his boxers and Ino her panties and bra. "You lose not only the game but another piece of clothes Ino." Sai smirked at Ino's innocent look as she reached behind her back to unclip her bra. Ino looked at him licking his lips his eyes hungry for her, then she got a idea.

"It's giving trouble come help me unhook this shit." It didn't take a second before he was behind her, his hands struggling to unhook the bra but finally he got through with it, she was laughing at him. "Fuck this game, Ino." He began sucking her neck as she slipped her bra off. "No Sai." Her words stopped him, now only in her underwear she threw the card of the bed and turned to look at him. She smiled at how his eyes travelled down her body before locking eyes with her. "Fuck me." She seductively said.

She literally threw herself at him pushing him on his back, when she pressed herself against him, Ino could feel how hard he had gotten. Ino grinded her hips against him, while kissing him roughly. "I want you now." She moaned against his lips, Sai held her waist firmly and flipped them over so he'd be on top now. "You sure bout this?" He asked kissing her neck travelling down to her bellybutton then back up.

"Y-yes." Ino breathed out as he took her left nipple into his mouth massaging her right breast with his rough hands. He was being gentle with her though. "Fuck y-you are good." She jammed her hip upwards to him when he swirled his tongue over her next nipple making them get hard and perky. She was already wet, she griped his hair pulling him up to her, and she kissed his jaw line and bit his bottom lip giving a tug. "

"You like to play rough, huh." Sai pulled her hair back not hard enough to hurt her but enough to turn her on. He slammed his mouth on hers and bit her lip, pulling her hair lose at the same time. Ino opened her mouth and fought with his tongue to explore his mouth, Sai like it, she was being feisty. He gave into her letting her take lead for now; Ino was rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She pulled away from him and pushed him off climbing on top of him.

She began moving her tongue on his abs, sucking, biting and licking at his body. Sai lay back looking at her a pleasurable smirk on his face and his breathing hard as she was having her way with him. Ino pressed her wet panty covered woman hood on his dick wining and rubbing herself on him as she sucked and kissed his nipples.

"Shit." Sai cursed out, he couldn't take the torture anymore, and he flipped them over once more and pulled her undergarment off. Pleased at what he saw he pushed two fingers into her pumping in and out. Ino's face was red when she began moaning, he massaged her clit with his other hand making her body tremble. "S-S...Sai." She felt herself getting wetter than before as he increased the speed slipping in two more fingers.

Sai pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her juice of his fingers. "You ready for this?" Ino lost of words foe once just nod. When his boxers were off, she drank up the sight of his long, mouth watering dick. Sai eased into her as she clawed his back and screamed out, the unfamiliar pain overwhelming her. "Shhhhh, I'd take my time babe." He wisped softly into her ear, he knew Ino was a virgin and that she was on pills, and she knew he's a virgin as well. Easing his way in and out of her, waiting for her to get use to him. "Fuck you're so tight." He nibbled her earlobe and ignored the way she dogged her nails into his skin.

"S-Sai, fuck me faster, I want m-more." He smirked and picked up past, in-between they exchanged touches and kisses until Ino climaxed screaming his name out. Soon after Sai came, during his release he called her name out in muffled breaths. He rolled of her and cuddled her into his chest. Both breathing loudly against each other as tiredness ran through their bodies, making sleep feel welcome and wanted.

...

"Seems like I'd be staying the night here, the girls want to have a sleep over tonight." Tenten smiled at Neji before getting of him and taking a seat next to him. "Hmmmm, you'd have to sneak out and come or I'd come take you away from them." He smirked; Tenten still couldn't believe Neji Hyuga is her boyfriend and that she could kiss him whenever she wanted to.

"There is no way they'd let you take me and I'd try to come but I'm not promising anything, because at out sleep over there isn't any sleeping." Tenten scooted over wrapping her arms around his torso, kissing his jaw line and cheeks affectionately. "So you'd leave me alone?" Neji leaned into her hold, switching the TV o to see what was on though his attention was on the brunette holding him.

"Don't try that on me, it won't work, by the way you should be accustom sleeping alone, unless there's something you're not telling me about?" Tenten raised a brown brow she began wondering if Neji's ever had another girl, that isn't related to him in his room. "Well there are my other girlfriends who keep me company, guess I'd have to call one of them up." Neji placed a finger to his bottom lip as if he was deep in thought.

Tenten gave him a hard, nasty look and pulled herself away from him failing to notice he was joking with her. "You basterd!" She spat bitterly, her words cold as if they would turn him into stone. "You're crazy, I'm kidding Tenten, you're properly the only girl I've ever had in my room besides Hinata and Hanabi...and you're crazy friends, when you sneak in to turn my hair pink and pulling your stupid pranks on me."

Tenten laughed, she couldn't help it, remembering how he looked and how pissed at them he was, it was priceless. She wished she had taken a picture of it, but Neji hadn't come out his room until his hair began changing back to its normal colour. "You're the crazy one." Tenten leached herself onto her boyfriend once more, cuddling and holding him like a baby Koala dose its mother.

...

"So it's settle we meet at 8:40 am tomorrow leave at 8:30 am and drive to Suna for three days and come back in time for school the next morning." Skura stated, she notice Ino acting a little eccentric but choose to let it go this time, she'd certainly ask about it later on.

"Yea deal, but it don't you think we should, your know, go home get packing from now so in the morning we'd be fine and organized." Tenten suggested, her real purpose for such suggestion was because she wanted to go see Neji.

"Yea right we should, but it's late and dark for you guys to leave, I'd set an alarm for us to get up extra early." Hinata chirped, she'd make it her business to get them up in time, it's been a while they've been on a road trip. Pulse Temari was here and this time they won't have to hire a car to drive them around. They all have their license so if they got a car they'd be fine, and she was actually excited about it.

"Guys what about a car?" Temari asked, she too was excited; it'll be her first road trip with the girls. "I'd get one from a friend don't sweat it, I all ready text him he said yes, it's an eight seater." Karin confirmed, she got Judo to loan her his 'baby' for the time being once they full her up with gas and brought her back in one piece.

"You're the best!" Matsuri rejoiced throwing her hands around the closest to hr, who happened to be a sore Ino. "Ok guys I'm beat we'd need our rest if we're getting up early tomorrow what you say we sleep now." Everyone turned to look at Ino; she was usually the one demanding they had fun and the most energetic, talkative, crazy one.

"You ok Ino you seem really tired and sleepy, what you've been doing all day?" Karin asked suspiciously, Sakura and Temari had figured out what Ino had been up to, but they didn't say a thing. "Uh Sai and I played football all day and I'm just tired and I barely slept last night so yea I want to fucking sleep and now." Ino grumpily flopped down on Hinata's bed and shot her eyes tight.

Ino, Matsuri and Temari cuddled up o Hinata's bed sound asleep without a care in the world. Karin was passed out on Hinata's soft carpet wrapped in a soft blanket and her head on a pillow. Sakura sat on Hinata's porch swing wrapped in a blanket texting Sasuke about her road trip and Hinata on her lap top telling Naruto on face book. Tenten took this as a chance to go see what her boyfriend was up to.

To no surprise when she got into his room he was asleep snuggled up on his be. Tenten set her phone alarm a little early than Hinata alarm so she'd sneak back in before they notice her absent. She slipped into his bed and hugged him from behind. Her body curled just like his and due to being shorter than him her face on the back of his neck. She kissed him and took in his sent before she let sleep engulf her.

- (To be continued) -

* * *

Ok guys you know the drill read enjoy and review, oh and don't forget to review ;)

Have a bless day {hope it's not hot by you as it is by me...I am melting away here, like really someone help me :) looking forward to those reviews lolz later}

Love ya!


	27. Chapter 27: Suna here we come

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Hinata got up before her alarm even went off, so she left the girls to sleep in and went to prepare breakfast for them. She notice Tenten had gone missing and knew she must have gone over to Neji's. Sakura was asleep on her porch swing, Hinata was glad her porch swing had pillows stock o it or her friend would be sore when she got up. Or the girl would have frozen even if she had a blanket.

Naruto wanted to come along but she told him it was for girls only, but he still wanted to come. She was happy she didn't tell him where they were going or he'd properly follow them around. And if he did that he'd become the girls stress reliever to beat up on.

After making breakfast she went up stairs to shower, wash her face and get packing. She'd have breakfast with everyone when they get up and wash up, then they could go pack their things.

...

Tenten got up feeling warm and snuggled; she was in the arms of Neji. Her face buried in his chest while her hands held onto his jersey and her legs tangled with his. He however had a arm across her waist holding her tight in place and his nose buried in her hair.

"Hey, morning," He murmured, she could feel his lips move on her head as he spoke. "Why didn't you wake me when you came?" Neji asked, he paused for a second and then continued, "By the way your alarm went off some time ago." Tenten looked up and kissed under his chin.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to when you...WAIT! WHAT! MY ALARM! AND YOU DIDNT WAKE ME...HUH WHY'D YOU THINK I SETIT FOR so I could...wake up." Tenten scrambled of his bed but his hands around her waist stopped her.

"Explain why you're so nosy this morning." He demanded, Tenten sighed and began telling Neji her plans with her best friends.

...

When Tenten came downstairs everyone was gone, there was breakfast waiting especially for her on the kitchen counter. "Oh hey you finally came down you should hurry up. Ino and Sakura threatened to one: kill you, two: leave you home, or three: take you there then rape you and leave you in Suna. So you should hurry up on eating breakfast and go get packing." Hinata said without stuttering as she came into the kitchen with two grocery bags in her hands.

She placed the on the counter and began separating each in piles of Suna. "Yea, yea like I fear that tag team of nut cases, what you got their?" Tenten asked noticing Hinata wearing a cute, blue, thick strap sundress with some sandals on and shades in her hair. Her dress fitted on top, and flared out at the bottom, reaching mid thigh.

"Some snacks I brought for us so we won't die of hunger when we hit the road." Hinata hummed, she knew the road from Konoha to Suna is pretty long and there weren't many buildings around. It'll be hours, properly, before they enter Suna and the road to Suna is usually deserted. Ever since the highway to Suna was built everyone went there which caused traffic and they did 'not' want to get caught in traffic.

So she was sure to prepare everything; food wise, drink wise, ect. "Oh, well, breakfast was derlishous, I'd be leaving now so I won't feel the wrath of pinkie and blondy, laters, and by the way you look hot." Tenten gave Hinata a wink; this made the girl go red.

...

Karin pulled up in a blue, eight seater, Honda Pilot, all shiny from being washed and filled with gas. Her bags already packed in the trunk along with Sakura's stuff. Sakura sat comfortably in the passenger seat fixing her hair while Karin honked the horn twice.

Karin wore a black and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. On her feet sandals and a cut-off denim jeans as shorts with a head band keeping her hair out of her face.

Sakura wore a green v-neck T-shirt and jeans jumper tight fitted reaching her mid thigh on her feet some flip flop slippers and a sunglasses on her head.

Hinata and Matsuri came out of the house in a hurry with some bags and a cooler. Matsuri dumped her bags in the trunk and took a twirl for Karin and Sakura. "How do I look, don't be shy to say?" Matsuri wore a vintage yellow blazer over her flower dress worn with a striped waist belt. Her dress reached a little shorter than mid thigh and on her foot a sandals. "Sexy as ever now get in." Karin pointed the back seat, Matsuri shuffled in and Hinata, wearing the same outfit form earlier, ran back inside her house.

Then she came back out with more bags and Temari hot on her trail. Temari had on a purple mini skirt and a black tight fitted top, written on it was 'young, wild and free' with a rubber slippers on her feet. Both girls slipped into the back seat and Karin honked her horn once more.

Tenten came out in a knee length black tights and a long dress/top reaching mid thigh in a brown colour with sandals on her feet. "Sorry, sorry." She placed in her bags and jumped into an empty seat with a cooler in hand.

Ino finally stepped out in a denim skater dress with a black waist belt and some shades on. She wore sandals and a cute side bag purse on her shoulder "Hurry up pig!" Sakura yield at her, Ino stuffed her bags n the full trunk and closed it with a bang. She took her seat and Karin and Hinata did a check up on everything

"Ok lets go girls, Suna here we come." Karin started the car and drove off in a hurry anxious to go.

...

Karin speed down the highway out of Konoha racing with a bunch of collage girls, blasting out 'T.G.I.F – Last Friday Night' by 'Katy Perry'. In the back seat Hinata and Matsuri had hands thrown over each other shoulders singing loudly but the music covered their voices. "Pictures of last night ended up online! I'm screwed! Oh well!"

Mean while Ino and Tenten had found the sun roof of the car and Temari was showing the collage girls a friendly middle finger. Karin was focused on the road and Sakura had her window down screaming. "T.G.I.F!" Somehow the pinkie's voice was heard over the radio and passing cars honked at them. Temari laughed, they weren't even drunk and all ready they were acting like hooligans. But they were having fun, loads of it.

Karin was going lead to head with the Mercedes Benz four girls pocking in playing their own song. They were also acting like wasted bitches taunting the e seven girls along. "Suck my dick bitches, suck it!" Tenten was screaming at the collage girls while Ino pumped her hands in the air as if she was in a club.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Matsuri was screaming as Hinata drank down a bottle of orange juice with a small hint of vodka in it, not that Hinata knew of this.

...

In the end Karin won and they where out of Konoha heading to Suna. As expected the road was almost empty, now and then they came across other young teens on road trips as well. Or they see a gas station with a few shops then noting. Hinata and Ino were tipsy and flashing strangers their panty covered ass on the roadside.

When Hinata and alcohol mixed it leads to crazy, fun shit, Ino didn't have to be drunk or tipsy to do what she was doing. 'Come and Get It- by Selena Gomez' was playing and Temari was driving now. Skura and Karin sat on the window of the car door holding on for their life but still sang, loudly. "When you ready come and get it, Na, Na, Na, Na!"

Matsuri sat shot gun singing along to the song sipping on some of Hinata's orange, vodka drink her feet on the dash board. Every now and then Temari would honk at hitch hikers while Ino and Hinata did their flashing. "Come get it boys, I'd give it to you!" Sakura winked at a few guys who were playing football.

...

"Pit stop! Pit stop! I needz to goz ya-all!" Tenten grabbed her crutch and cried out; lucky for her they came to a stop at a gas station. "Ok everyone go empty your bladders cause the next stop would be far from here." Skura ordered then she added. "And keep eyes on Hinata, Ino and Matsuri they may go take candy form strangers at this state." With that she left to see what was going on in the bar next door, she grind Sasuke wasn't here to stop her. 'Rihanna' – 'Pour it up' was playing and their where a bunch of collage kids and young people her age.

"Hey there cutie! Why don't you enter in the game with me tonight?" A tall guy, with shoulder length black, shiny hair and warm, flirtatious gray eyes came up to her, to close to her for her linking. She could smell the rum reeking of him. "Uh what game" she asked, she'd just use this guy for information and decide if to go in, after she'd dump the guy on his ass.

"The dance off, prize is cash, first place one thousand." Skura smiled and walked of leaving the guy confuse and still drunk with her last word. "I'd join but not with you but with my girlfriend." Of course she meant with her girls but the guy wouldn't know that, she liked playing mind games with drunken douche bags.

"Hey who want to enter a dance competition with me? Prize for first place one thousand and it'll be hellya fun." Sakura asked her friends who where filling up on gas, Hinata seemed to be sobering up because she kept blushing or it could be something else.

"Meeeee, meeeee I'm in!" Ino began jumping up and down "K anyone else? Hina what's wrong?" Skura asked, she just had to, Hinata hide behind Matsuri who was laughing loudly. "Poor girl, she was firs to walk in an there where two bitches making out topless, it was so fucking funny, they asked her if she wanted to join in but they left when we came in." Hinata shivered at the flashing memory in her head.

...

Karin, Ino and Sakura had joined in as a group along with two other groups of girls each had three members in it. Temari and Tenten sat back in the crowded babysitting Matsuri and Hinata. In their group each girl could hold their licker very well except those two.

Hinata didn't drink much and Matsuri just couldn't drink much. Tenten and Temari clicked glassed of Tequila and chugged it down in one shot, since Temari had to drive she decided to only take one. But Tenten kept calling for more, she wasn't going to pay for this though, she had some stupid guy wrapped around her finger. One smile and the guy was buying drinks for them, of course she promised to meet the guy out back after this, but she'd never do that.

'Kesha' – 'Blow' began playing, Sakura and Karin began grinning butt to butt moving their hips to the music. Ino held Sakura's waist and stared dancing on her front to front leaning back a little. The guys and girls cheered on in the bar surrounding the groups. Guys ogled at them while some girls gawped wishing they could move their bodies like that.

The other girls where trying desperately to keep up with Sakura's team but failed while Sakura and her girls where just enjoying their selves and dancing like professionals. They began twerking and whining to the floor, splitting and smacking each other's butt while twerking.

The song came to an end and the announcement that dancers could take a break while the judges come to a decision. "Let's go get a drink." Karin dragged Ino and Skura to where their friends sat grinning at them. "Wow like really you got moves chicks!" Temari handed each of them a non-alcohol drink to wet their dry mouths.

...

When the girls where called back to the centre dance floor for results, Temari and Tenten crossed their fingers like most of the other people in the bar. "The winners of tonight dance off are...Team...B!" The crowd rowed and Sakura hugged Karin and Ino. "We won, we won!" Ino screamed, Karin stood their gaping like a fish, she couldn't believe they won one thousand dollars for dancing. Before claiming their prize which they'd use for food and paying rent they' all seven of them, danced together.

"No shit- Sherlock! That was so freaking fun, darn it's dark out!" Tenten stumbled out her hand on Matsuri's shoulder, they were drunk as fuck. Ino and Karin chipped out of the bar behind the rest still enjoying the music in the back ground. Hinata was on the verge of passing out while Sakura and Temari held her up from falling flat on her face.

Temari glanced at the review mirror and saw everyone cuddled up in the back seat sleeping. It's been an hour's she'd been driving from the bar and there were no buildings in sight and she was feeling a tad bit sleepy. The rest where wasted and too tired to take over, which will cause them to crash to their deaths, she didn't want that.

Temari reached for the radio but a phone began ringing, following safety rules she put her head phone on before answering. "Hello?" She asked noticing it was Karin's phone. "Who's this where is she?" A deep male voice asked not hiding his anger. "Uh, Karin can't come to the phone right now; you can leave a message if you want." Temari answered keeping her cool, she would normally below people off for using that tone of voice with her but this wasn't her phone so.

"Tell her call me back when she could then, this is Suigetsu." With that he hanged up without waiting for a reply. Temari pulled the head phone out and threw Karin's phone back on the passenger's seat with the e others. She remembered Suigetsu from the time he came and dragged Karin with him for ice-cream, she didn't tin he could get that angry with his lay back ways.

...

It wasn't long after the call, Temari pulled up at a motel. She decides it'll be better if she rent a one room for them and sneak the rest of the girls in. Since they would be spending the night and part morning alone ir made sence to rent one room, it'll be cheaper. Temari woke Sakura and Ino to gather up their things and the girls and get ready for when she called them. Mean while Temari went to the receptionist desk to rent the one room apartment.

...

Temari texted the number of their door to Sakura and began exploring, there were a small kitchen, living and dining room together and one bed room with a bathroom, there was even a balcony, even though it was small, the place was nice. "Not bad." She murmured to herself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Temari dropped her bags carelessly on the ground and opened the door, in came her six best friends. Hinata ran pass everyone her hand on her mouth. "Bathroom's in there." Temari pointed to the bedroom, Hinata ran straight to were the sandy blond had pointed to, Tenten followed behind. "I'll hold her hair up for her." The burnt left.

Everyone was spread out stuffing their faces with junk food and coke watching numerous amounts of horrors/scary movies. The lights were off and their apartment dark, the only source of light was the TV screen and four candles that were light on the dining table. The room was silenced as the girls in the film whispered to the boy until a phone vibrated on the table making the girls jump.

"Whose is it?" Matsuri asked squished between Hinata and Karin on her left and on her right were Sakura and Ino. "I don't know." Temari spoke from on the ground in front the couch with Tenten glued onto her right side. "Someone go see." Ino pressed herself on Sakura; the fright in her voice was noticeable. At that very moment a creature popped up on the screen and balled out causing them to scream. "Shhhh shhhh, I'd get it, if we keep screaming, they'd send someone up to check on us and we'd be kicked out of here." Tenten got up bravely but slowly made her way to the table.

"It's, it's..." Tenten looked over at them holding up a phone a scared look on her face making everyone hold their breath. "It's..." she paused once more then grind. "For you four eyes." Tenten tossed the phone over to Karin and sat back in her seat. "Tenten!" Ino, Sakura and Matsuri shouted simultaneously. "Should I answer it? It's a blocked number, what if it's like on that movie, Scream 4?" Karin asked with a serious, she received hard looks and then left the room going to the balcony.

"Yellow hello fellow, who's this? I'm telling you if you're some creep person I'm totally calling Jason X for you, yea I know him buddy so think twice before you mess with the red head bitch." It was the alcohol that was left in her system talking and Karin's main concern was to scare away her 'stalker', which she didn't have.

"What? Karin, here are you, you didn't even tell me a thing and left Konoha...you drunk aren't you." The male voice accused sounding worried yet angry. "Errrrr, Suigetsu? That you boy? I didn't have time to tell 'you', not like it's 'your' business or like 'you' care one shit so go fuck yourself or whatever 'tramp' you get, hmm." Karin eyes travelled around the dark place looking out for some kind of killer or monster after she hears a noise she couldn't make out.

There was a deep sigh and then he spoke soft but sternly to her. "Karin tell me where you are, I know you're in Suna but where in Suna?" Karin giggled, "Nowhere." She answered truthfully, they were nowhere in Suna, they were still outside of Suna but not t far out. "Karin, I'm coming to get you then." With that said he hanged up and Karin strolled back to her friend's side to enjoy the movie.

...

Hinata, Matsuri and Ino was still watching their horror moves while Sakura drawing on the others sleeping faces. Form moustache, beards, black eyes, glasses to unibrows. "That's what you get for sleeping away during a good movie." She sat back down next to Ino.

From the kitchen noises where heard, racking of plastic bags and wears moving around where heard. The four waking girls froze all wide eyes and looked at each other. "Did you..."Matsuri began but couldn't finish her sentence. "Heat that...yes.' Ino finished the sentence and answered her question, the sound of glass shattering was heard and that's when Ino and Matsuri started screaming.

Sakura was pushed off the couch by Hinata and almost got run over when the pearl eye girl got up and ran for the bedroom. Temari jumped up when Sakura rolled on her to get away from Hinata. "Whoa-what!" Temari screamed out, Ino and Matsuri where trying to get into the bedroom which Hinata had locked herself in. "Open up!" They both bawled almost simultaneously.

"I'm trying i-it's stuck, h-h-help me o-out of here!" Hinata stuttered banding the door fiddling with the knob to get it open. Skura held onto Tenten's feet and for some strange reason Tenten was still asleep with all the noise around her. Karin had crept under the table set between the chairs flashing her phone light around the place franticly.

Because of watching so much horror movies in the dark, shutter was playing on the TV and the candles had out, the girls thought of the worst possible things. Karin flashed her light by the kitchen and shiny eyes caught her sight.

"It's comingggggg!" Karin screamed wildly creeping out from under the table, the balcony door wish was wide opened, and she made a run for it. Sakura finally let go of Tenten legs and scurried out behind Karin.

Temari notice the critter behind al the commotion and got up to put the lights on. When the lights where clicked on, everyone frizzed and looked at the 'killer/monster' on top the table. "Mewwww." It was a black cat with a collar around its neck with heart pendent around it.

Tenten popped up off the ground rubbed the sleepiness, and a little of Sakura's drawing, from her eyes and looked at everyone. Karin and Skura were crashed together between the door frame trying to get out into the balcony at the same time. Hinata slightly bent forward gripping the door handle to the bedroom tightly as if she was running out the room. Matsuri and Ino stood in front Hinata hugging each other and Temari by the light switch looking at her a slight amused look on her face. "What happened, did I miss something?" Tenten asked, everyone gawped at her amazed that she slept through the whole darn thing so peacefully.

They all burst out laughing loudly at the fact that they were running from a cat like big sissies and Karin, Temari and Tenten faces where drawn on.

...

The manager had come to check on Temari, to see if 'everything was ok' because of the noises they were hearing. Temari, Ino and Hinata stood in the living room while everyone else had hides. Temari told the man she had some friends hanging out with her watching movies and she told him about the 'cat incident', which is a girl belonged to their neighbour in the apartment next door to them and the woman was great full. She gave Temari coupons to any grocery stores in Suna as a reward.

It was 1:20 am they all staggered of to the one bed they had to share. Since only three could fit on the best they raced for it, they lined up at the kitchen, in a straight line. The bedroom door wide opened and Ino's phone set to alarm in five seconds as their 'go' call.

When the phone began playing the song 'Justin Bierber' – 'Baby' each girl took off darting down the small hall trying to be one of the three to get the bed to sleep in. Tenten tripped Temari and Temari grabbed Tenten's foot from on the floor bring her down with her. Ino stumbled on the two girls lying in a pile on the floor and fell swell. Sakura was the first to get to the bed followed by Hianta.

Matsuri and Karin battled each other pushing and pulling too get to the bed. Matsuri took lead and turned laughing at Karin, but when she turned around she didn't notice the mat by the door way and slid on it. Now on her butt Matsuri watch Karin dashed on the bed and did a victory dance.

Ino and Tenten slept on the couch snuggled up together and Temari and Matsuri slept on the rog covered floor in font the couch.

...

It was times like this Hinata was happy she got up early in the morning, even if she had a slight headache. She had taken her time showering, brushing her teeth, packing her stuff and now here she was eating her breakfast and enjoying it. Everyone else was hissing at each other like 'PMS'ing cats. With Ino in the bathroom, the only one they had, taking her forever to bathe, everyone else except Hinata crammed in front the small mirror and sink trying to brush their teeth.

Sakura was smart enough to pack her bags while brushing her teeth so she'd get the bathroom next. And she did, as soon as Ino came out she ran in and locked the door before her friends came after her with pitch forks.

Ino was walking around in her undergarments packing her stuff and eating breakfast when a knock on the doo followed by a. "Room service, I'm here to clean the room!" Was heard from a soft woman's voice, while everyone ran around to hide, toothbrush in mouth and all. Ino opened the door, still in her undergarments, and smiled at the lady. "I'd be checking out in a few, you could come back after." The lady so shocked at this just nod and Ino closed the door going back to her packing.

It wasn't only the fact that Ino was strolling around half naked that shocked the lady. No it was Sakura who walked by in the back ground with a towel alone wrapped around her and winked at the lady. This made the lady shock.

To the lady it looked like Ino and Sakura had a 'long, fun' night as in 'sexin each other and proud to show it'. She – the lady had heard the screams coming from the room. The innocent girls were blamed for leasbian'ity, not that they cared a rats ass about it.

...

With Tenten driving, the rest of the drive to Suna wasn't long, with their favourite songs blasting loudly and old chit-chat time flied for them. Not to mention the bears they had been drinking. The first thing they did in Suna was eat lunch. Then they got an apartment to stay in, this time a two bed room that was familiar to their last one. After settling in they began exploring, shopping and figuring out what they should do as their first activity.

"I just found out there's a beach party tonight! So clear your schedules where gong there, so what you guys came up with for now?" Ino asked sitting next to her friends in the small bakery they were in talking break form their shopping.

"When did you find that out?" Matsuri asked. "On my way to the bathroom,, I heard to chicks talking, it's starts at 7:00 pm and it's at Sunaabay beach, so yea we're totally there." Ino sipped her slushy eyeing everyone else around the table.

Hinata and Temari were searching their phones for activates going on in Suna. Karin got up and walked over to a table full of guys and began talking to them asking about Suna activities. "If we don't get anything we could always just drive around Suna and check out some cool places they have like the sky diving or bungee jumping or, or hand gliding." Tenten proposed. She never gave up the chance of trying something risky.

Her goal in life is to try everything once or at least nearly everything on the edge once. "Hell no! I'm too young to die by an 'accident' which really was one of my best 'friends' hate me and cutting a rope in my bungee cord or something." Matsuri commented dryly making her friends frown at her of course Matsuri was afraid of dying a death like that because she was a 'being crazy to a certain extent' kind of girl.

"Oh great Matz your brain wash form watching al those chick-flicks, back stabbing movies." Sakura chuckled but she had to agree with Matsuri, not the friends back stabbing part but the part of dyeing. She didn't like the idea of jumping from high up, very high up in the air with nothing but a mingy rope or par shoot for safety.

...

Temari and Hinata got allot of things for them to do but they agreed on Karina suggestion. Karin found out about a concert that was cheap and in town for the day. The concert was going to be a few YouTube bands that were trying to make a name for them self. Sneaking back to their two bedroom apartment to get ready for the concert, while Hinata and Ino went of to buy tickets for them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to a concert now then a beach party later, I mean, wont we be extremely exhausted and properly wasted?" Matsuri asked, she was pulling together her best rock outfit she could and her makeup would be all the same, heavy and rock-ish. "You have a point but this is our road-trip, out last free time till 'school'." Karina said trying to encourage Matsuri but didn't leave the chance of scoffing out 'school'.

"Just do what we do best girly, have fun." Skura encouraged twirling behind her friend's waiting for her turn for the bathroom.

- (To be continued) -

* * *

I'm so tired my back hurts.

Read and enjoy

Don't forget to review, my apology for late updating :)

Have a bless day!

Love ya!


	28. Chapter 28: Concerts and beach party's

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

A/N: Ok first let me say I've been busy with school I got results and I've been deciding on what I am serious about doing BTW I got my full certificate I passed my 7 subjects :) I want to go into graphic design but there is still so much I would like to do, any suggestions :)

Now I want to say sorry this chapter is short but I have it short for a reason hope you still read this and if you do thank you so much :) I may be like this for a while because I am preparing to go into collage but I would try to update at least 3times a week or more please don't give up on this story I will stick with it and finish it for my readers I love writing. Now with that said enjoy :)

* * *

One minute Sakura was head banging, fist pumping with her friends and the next she found herself crowd surfing. She was screaming and laughing as the crowd carried her to the stage with some other girls. From on the stage she could see some of her friends; Karin, Tenten and Hinata, the rest somewhere scattered in the huge crowd. Sakura joined the other girls in a corner and began dancing with them unaware of the fact that she was being recorded on television

0000

Back in Konoha a certain black hair, black eye guy sat in his living room watching a certain pink hair girl dance at a concert. What made his even angrier than her wild, vigorous dancing with girls he never seen before was what she was wearing on? Her short jeans pants and her navel breaker black halter top and her high heel making her legs look longer. "Hey bastard it's Sakura_chan, she look hot!" Naruto stated the obvious making Sasuke clench his fist and jaws in anger.

0000

Sakura was back with all her tipsy friends, the concert was coming to an end and hell broke loose in the parking lot. They were lucky to get away from it and get out of there. There was a huge fight between six girls going on, three against three. "You man stealing bitch!" One of the girls yelled out to another. This made Sakura and her girls shake their head in shame, the way these girls where acting. The guy they were arguing over clearly didn't want them, how sad. The two girls kept arguing with their friends to back them up calling each other names.

The guy they were fighting over was with some other girls and that's when physical fighting started between the groups. People around just taped the fight and cheered on, when Temari pulled out trying not to knock down any one in her way. They needed to get home and get ready and sober up for their beach party.

...

Their apartment was full of hectic girls running around getting ready and looking their best for this party. "Anyone saw my slippers any where? I left it on the balcony but it's gone!" Ino called out throwing clothes from her luggage onto their bedroom floor wearing on a pink triangular bikini and a long netted jersey and mini skirt over it.

"It's under the bed; I moved it before we left for the concert." Karin informed Ino making her stop and look back at the mess she had made. Karin brought said slippers for the blond who was busy packing back up her clothes. "Thanks." She muttered under her breath clearly annoyed at the moment.

Karin went back to getting ready. She had already put on her cream bikini that was tied tightly on her hips and around her neck. Over that she had put on a dark pink tank dress cover up. She slipped a head band in her wet curly hair and a pair of rubber slippers on her feet.

Hinata looked herself over in the full length mirror, her beach wear wasn't as showy as her friends but she still found it over- reviling. But she knew it was either she wore this or something like her friends. Because Ino wouldn't let her leave the house any other way dressed for a beach party. The suit consist of a skirt bottoms, a bandeau top piece in the colour grey and over that she wore a long-sleeve chiffon cover up. Like all her friends she wore a rubber on her feet.

Sakura and Matsuri both wore the same kind of halter top and the side bottoms except Sakura's was a green and Matsuri were a gold and silver kind. Sakura wore a very sexy dark green V-neck cover up and Matsuri wore a laced up cover- up in the colour silver.

Tenten had on a black tankini tops and a boy shorts for bottoms, her cover up was an opened-back tunic. Temari had on blue tankini tops and for bottoms a hipster bottoms and an opened- stitch cover up sweater covering her arms.

...

Sakura drank the last of her long beach iced tea cocktail and dumped her glass and danced with her friends. 'Kesha' – 'C-Mon' played loudly that the ground felt like it was vibrating from the bas and the many speakers staked all over. Some guy had grabbed Karin from behind to dance with him and the red head smiled and danced up on the guy, singing loudly. Hinata and Sakura where drunk and also joined some random guys to grind up on like there would be no tomorrow for them, enjoying themselves to the fullest.

Tenten pushed back onto Ino who pushed back on Matsuri grinding their hips under the dark sky, but the place was light with torches. Everyone also had on flashing bands, chains and rings lights on their body and the bars and food stalls had lights as well. Temari was jumping and singing, waving her arms around close to her friends but by herself. She knew she'd have to drive her drunken friends home so she drank non-alcohol drinks. Tenten held Temari and dragged her to Ino and Matsuri, to join in on their group dancing.

'Rihanna feat Calvin Harris- we found love' began playing and Karin was down on the found with the same guy slow whining. Sakura was now pinned on Hinata face – to – face whining as the guys they were dancing with trapped them like this. Skura giggled holding Hinata by her thighs as they danced. Hinata so drunk didn't even know what she was doing held Sakura's waist above the guys hand and grind back on the guy behind her.

They were having a blast just letting lose and forgetting their problems back home until Suigetsu was spotted. Temari and Karin exchanged looks and grabbed their friends to get out before he saw them. Drunkenly stumbling over their feet the girls made it through the crowd without being seen by him.

...

After losing Suigetsu, the girls danced some more, drank some more and took photos. They took a quick dive in the water leaving their cover up on the sand, just to get away from some who looked like Suigetsu. They called it a night and went to their apartment after late hours in the night or even in the morning.

Sadly they didn't get any sleep when they got home; they switched on the radio as soon as they were in the apartment. It was 12:02 am and they were dancing around the apartment in bikinis and drinking even more alcohol. "Dare you to go on the balcony and twek!" Karin hip bumped Ino who accepted the challenge without second thought.

While Ino tweked, some guys where passing by from the club nearby and wolfed howled at her telling her about her nice ass. Ino waved at them and stepped back inside. "Dare you to give Hinata a hickey mark on the stomach!" Ino smugly grind at her dare, Karin walked over to the drunken girl and grabbed her waist to stop her from dancing. Hinata blushed when Karin began sucking on her stomach and everyone cheered.

"Dare you to take a body shot off Tenten." Hinata directed her dare to Matsuri, Tenten lay on her back for Matsuri to pour tequila on her stomach, with salt and some whip cream. Tenten shivered as Matsuri cleaned every substance off her stomach with ease. "We're so gay." Matsuri giggled and hiccupped at the same time. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Temari winked at her friends a big grin on her face.

"Dare you to call the pizza place and moan into the phone like your getting some for forty seconds." Matsuri handed Hinata her phone, Hinata took her phone, she was glad always blocked her number. Some guy answered and Hinata put the phone in loud speaker and Skura timed her. The guy's voice sounded like a nerd's voice as he offered his services to them.

"Oh fuck yea! Make me cum dame it! Ohh baby your tongue works wonders!" Hinata moaned in her drunken state, still everyone was shocked but snickered. "Uh um uh?" The guy fumbled to find words but he didn't hang up on the petty girl. "Oh baby this is how a real man fucks, no one can make me cum like you do baby! Oh yea ohh yea!" Hinata face was red, Sakura called time and the girl hanged up quickly. "Wow Hinata you dirty little bitch." Ino waggled her brows at the raven hair girl.

"I dare you to let us make a dress for you out of toilet paper and wear it for the rest of the night." Sakura dared Temari, Karin and Ino already held the toilet paper in their hands.

A while later Temari sat impassively in her new dress, under she had in her bikini on. "I dare you to take a picture of your breast and send it to Neji." Temari dared Tenten, the brunette shrugged and preceded to take her bikini top off, everyone turned away not wanting to be flashed by her. Tenten took the shot smiling widely and popped a piece sign and sent it to her boyfriend.

When she had put back on her top bikini she dared her pink hair friend. "Sak's, I dare you to call Sasuke and tell him good night or...good morning or whatever." Sakura nod unquestioning them, she grabbed her phone and went out on the balcony.

She notice several miscalls from the same boy she was about to call. She briefly wondered why he called as she pressed call back on his number. The phone rand once and he answered immediately as if he was waiting all night.

"Sakura! Where have you been all night?" He snapped, his words coming off more cold than concern. "What the hell, I just called to see what you wanted...and say goodnight, I didn't call to be lectured grandpa, I was out with my friends not that it's any of your business!" She shouted, he was acting like a douche bag and she wasn't in the mood for it.

"I saw you on TV acting all wild on stage." He sneered at her losing his temper. "I was just having fun, who are you to tell me what to do! Dame it Sasuke if you don't like me like then stop leading me on I can't take it no more." Skura began pouring out her heart and the alcohol affecting her thoughts wasn't helping her. Tears streamed down her slightly sweaty face and her nose got red.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was soft but Sakura dint allow him to talk. "I love you and you act as if you have feelings for me like that but truth is you something or you would have done something by now." Before either of them could talk her phone was cut off, Sakura brought the object to eye level and stared. "Dame it low battery...shit I just told Sasuke I love him!" She panicked, she could always say she was drunk but then again Sasuke's to smart for that stupid excuse to work.

...

The next morning was horrible for the seven girls, suffering a hangover was never fun. Tenten, Matsuri and Hinata were on the bed hiding under the cover from the sun shining through the crakes in the curtains. Sakura and Ino were sipping coffee to get rid of the vomit taste from their mouth; after all they did since they got up was vomit. Temari was still passed out on the rug in the living room and Karin, well she had disappeared after receiving a phone call.

Karin stood outside in the parking lot in front of their van with Suigetsu. He had found them because of Jugo's van, he seemed to be pissed at her but she could careless right now. All she wanted to do was sleep. They had to pack up and leave soon if they wanted to reach Konoha by tonight.

"Your coming back with me right now Karin." He was holding her wrist to tight making her want to vomit in response. "Suigetsu, please let go your hurting me, I'm not going back with you." She tried yanking her hand away from him but his grip was too tight. "Suigetsu let go of me darn it, let go!" She began pulling herself and drawing unwanted attention to them.

"Ma'am is you ok, is he bothering you?" The security of their hotel asked her giving Suigetsu a hard look. "Yea he is." With her words the strong security held Suigetsu be the collar and yanked him away from her. "Karin what the hell." He growled struggling to get lose from the security's grip.

"Thank you sir." Karin gave a smile and wobbly walked away, her head throbbing with every step. She gave Suigetsu one last glance before she retreated back to her hotel room with her friends.

...

"You did what now?" Ino asked softly, Karin had just told them about what she did to Suigetsu. "Great, Skura accidently confessed to Sasuke and now you screwed Suigetsu over." Ino tried her best not to shout not only would she cause her friends pain but herself to. "That's something we'll deal with back in Konoha, we have to get packing now." Hinata came out from the bathroom freshly showered, even thought it was a pain to do, she was right.

"Yea, yea, actually you know what I could just stay here that way I don't have to face Sasuke, Karin you could stay with, so you won't have to see Suigetsu." Sakura got up getting her things together to take a shower. "I'd love to very much but there are no way my parents or yours would allow that." Karin poured herself and Hinata cup of coffee, Hinata joined Ino on the couch.

"Bummer, I forgot about them." The pink hair girl sight, she knew a cold shower will help clear her mind and come up with how she'd face Sasuke. She had to prepare herself for the worst...or the best.

...

The ride back home was surprisingly quiet, not even the radio was on. This gave Karin and Sakura time to think and the rest of the girls to sleep. They still had school the next day and it may be impossible to avoid the boys.

Karin dropped of every one at their respectful house and filled up the van with gas before going home herself. Jugo had come over and took the van home and he was impressed that they didn't scratch the thing. It was 8:37 pm and as much as Karin would like to drop on her bed and sleep, she had to pack her bag for school. Then she'd have to set an alarm so she'd get up early to get dresses in time for school. She had expected Suigetsu to ring her up non-stop but to her disbelief a shock he hadn't call her. She felt a pang of guilt for what she had done to him. This must mean he's really pissed at her for being a bitch and getting him into trouble.

0000

Sakura had done everything to her power to avoid Sasuke. When Karin had dropped her off she ran into her house bags dragging behind her an all. Then she locked herself in her bedroom and closed her curtains so he wouldn't see her. As soon as her phone was switched on and charging he called a few times. Of course she didn't answer and instead organized for her next day for school.

She had just dropped on her bed at 10:53 pm and nuzzled her teddy bear under her blankets to get some shot eye. Sleep was overtaking the pinkette when a soft thump followed by a low grunt reached her ear. Sakura bolted upright and scanned her room to see a figure getting up from by her window.

Before the scream could escape her mouth, the person was in front her and a hand clasped over her mouth to stop her. Her eyes widen with shock and her heart rate automatically increased.

-( To be continued)-

* * *

I just want to say thanks to you all for reading this and sticking with this, it means allot to me.

Hope you enjoyes :)

Review Review Review!

Have a bless day/night life :)

Love ya all!


	29. Chapter 29: School

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Standing before her was the one person she didn't want to see right now. The one person she was avoiding the most, the one person she wasn't ready to face. Skura pulled the warm, slightly sweaty hand off her lips and glared as hard as she could. "What are you doing here? Sasuke." She hissed lowly, noting she was doing affected him; he silently sat on the end of her bed. Sasuke knew she wouldn't allow him to speak at the moment. At least not until she ripped his head off and burned his body up.

"You asshole, haven't you heard about a door, or waiting for the next day or something. Didn't you get the message; I mean I was ignoring your calls for a reason. I. Do, not. Want to, speak to. You, tight now." Sasuke patents were running thin on her insults so he did what he thought was best to do to stop her. He kissed her; it was only a long peck on the lip sort of kiss.

Sakura eyes where even wider than before, she couldn't believe Sasuke was kissing her. For a moment, a split second, she responded to his warm kiss by pressing back. But then she shoved him away from her and looked at him in disgust. "You fucking asshole, how dare you fucking kiss me, do you think just because I love you, I'd let you use me. Fuck you Uchiha, you pig."

Sakura's slap took Sasuke by surprise and not to mention the strength of the small girl. Sasuke could have sworn his perfect, white teeth shock a tad bit and blood trickled out in his mouth.

"Sakura, Sakura, stop it." Sasuke took a hold of her hands to stop her from roughly attacking his chest. Sakura stopped when she notice she was crying like a fool in front of him. "Go away Sasuke." She shakily whispered looking down at her lap. She couldn't believe this was happening, at this hour, in her room.

"No, I'm not going until you understand the situation, Skura." This made her look up at his face, confuse, curiosity even showed in her eyes. "I'm not using you Sakura, we've known each other this long and you'd think I'd use you. I...I love you Sakura." Sasuke slowly let her hands go when he felt them relax in his hold.

He wiped away her tears and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Sakura willingly let him do these things because she went brain dead, '_did he just say what he did?_' She inwardly asked herself. "Sakura, would you let me kiss you this time, I've always wanted to do this?" He asked her permission like a gentleman.

When she nod he lifted her chin and proceeded to kiss her passionately this time. Their kiss deep and filled with love, Skura pulled away before things got any hotter. She offered a smile before she jumped at him and embraced him.

"Stay the night with me; I want you to hold me, please?" Sakura pulled back to look at him as she spoke. She felt like if he left her, by morning everything would go back to being normal. That's why she asked for him to sleep with her, to hold her while she slept and dreamed. This time it'll be different from when they slept together. They were now something more than friends. They were a couple now. "Anything you want, girlfriend." Sasuke smirked and got into bed with her and held her like she wanted him to.

...

Ino cursed the sun for being so bright and hot today, she really wanted to wear on her couples jacket with Sai. If she did wear on that jacket she'd melt under the heat rays the sun evilly threw at her. She decided to go with a high waisted short, shorts blue jeans and a white crop top with a pair of blue tennis shoes. Even though the sun was shining with no signs of rain, she stuffed the jacket I her bag anyways.

"Ino!" Sai called from outside her window, she waved to hi before grabbing her stuff for school and joining him. "You ready for this?" Sai asked, he was referring to the fact that they'd be walking in as a couple. The while school would be talking about them and her friends. "Hells yea babe." Ino smiled as bright as the sun as she joined hands with Sai.

000

Matsuri was already over at Gaara's place waiting on him and Temari to get ready. Tenten also came over so they could walk together, since both Gaara and Temari would be the new kids. "You look fine girl; Gaara wouldn't be able to keep his hands of you." Tenten teased, Matsuri blushed, she wore a short red skirt and a short sleeve navel breaker top with red tennis shoes.

"Thanks girly but look at you all dolled up for Neji." Matsuri winked at Tenten, she wore a white tank top and black jeans that reached over her knee with a pair of black converse shoes. Gaara came down stairs and gave Matsuri a peak on the lips and greeted Tenten with a nod.

He wasn't looking forward to school, but he'd get to see his girl whole day so he didn't mind. "Hey handsome, where is your sister?" Matsuri asked hugging the red head; Tenten rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'm here." Temari walked down stairs before Gaara could have answered, Gaara had on a white shirt and dark jeans, a simple but good enough suit for school. "Let's go so we could catch up with the others." Tenten was the first to leave the group and walk on the hot pavement. Gaara and Matsuri followed close behind and Temari raced up to walk along side Tenten.

Temari was glad she chose to wear blue, short jeans and a black tank top, because of the heat. Though she wished she had wore slippers instead of her black nike shoes.

000

Hinata sat in the back seat of the Mercedes Benz car waiting for Neji to join her. They always got rides to and from school by Mr. Danny because of their father's orders. He didn't want to give them their car's until they started collage and he didn't want them travelling or walking to or from school. Even though both Hinata and Neji would walk and travel when they felt like it. Their father just didn't know and Mr. Danny didn't say a word that does why Hinata trust and liked him allot.

The A/C was on and she felt a little cold since she was wearing a green, short sleeve shirt and a short black skirt with a pair of black slippers. But she knew when she left the car she'd be happy with what she was wearing. Neji finally came out in a cream colour V-neck and a knee length black shorts and black shoes.

He muttered an apology for keeping them waiting and they drove off. Neji was a bit cranky, he wanted to give Tenten a ride to school but she told him she had to walk with Temari since it's her first day. But Hinata knew he'd get over it when he saw her in school and meet his friends.

000

Karin fidgeted with her bag on her front porch waiting for Sakura. They always went to school together along with Sasuke, sometimes. Karin knew Sakura wouldn't bring Sasuke along today since she was avoiding him. A slight breeze blew over the girl and Karin enjoyed every last of it, the place was heated today. '_This is gona be a long day_' she thought.

She hoped her short black pants/ tights weren't too short for school and her purple crop top and purple tennis shoes went well with it. When the red head glanced back to look for any sign of her friend she smiled then frowned. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped opened to what she saw.

Sakura in a cute short, red beach like dress and red slippers walked towards her holding Sasuke's hand. The boy wore a plain blue shirt and a knee length grey shorts. Karin took her glasses off and wiped it and put them back on, was her eyes deceiving her? Sakura seemed really happy and Karin never seen Sasuke smirk like that before.

"Wow what happened to staying away from him?" Karin asked Sakura a tad but of jealousy displayed on her face. "We talked and fixed things what else can I say." Sakura winked at her red head friend, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two. "You're so gona be the talk of the school today, wait till the girls find out, by the way I want details." Karin joined the couple linking her hands with Sakura's free one.

"You'd get it later girl." Skura whispered, she didn't want Sasuke to hear her telling her friends about her 'slapping' him and stuff. The three walked with light chit-chat and Karin teasing the two love-birds, but deep down she felt envious of Skura. Not only Sakura but all her friends except Hinata got the guys they wanted.

...

Temari walked closely to Tenten and Matsuri when they entered the school compound. People stared at her and Gaara, he didn't seem to care but Temari felt uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting. "What's your locker number Tem, I'd find it for you." Tenten offered, this caught the red head guy attention.

"We have to get our schedules and locker number still." Gaara explained, Temari nod in agreement, she had forgotten about that. "Ok follow me I'd take you to the office then. Oh and try to be nice to her temper can't stand arrogant kids." Tenten began leading them on and told them about their principal and her secretary. She also offered to give them a tour around the school.

000

When Hinata and Neji arrived at the school's gate they were instantly greeted by a loud blond. "Good morning Hinata_chan, Neji!" Naruto made Hinata turn red as she grated him back with a small, shy smile. "Good morning N-Naruto_Kun." Neji just nod and walked away, he wanted to find his girlfriend and get rid of Naruto. Naruto of course is his friend but he was too loud and over-hyper for this morning. "Huff what's his problem?" Naruto looked on as the male Hyuga left leaving him alone with Hinata.

"What's everyone looking at?" Hinata asked, Naruto followed to where her eyes where at and saw a bunch of people staring at something he could not see. "Let's go see!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and tugged her along with him to get a better look. When they saw what was getting all the attention, Naruto broadly grind and Hinata smiled. She was happy to see a familiar face.

000

When Ino walked into school hand in hand with Sai all eyes turned to them. Just as expected the gossip started and she could careless at the hated looks she received from some girls. She felt like a celebrate walking on the red carpet, the way people turned and gaped, some even admired them. "We're early." Sai commented pulling her along to the school doors.

"Yea, it seems everyone decided to come early today." She scanned the inside of the school as they stepped in for her friends. Sadly none of them was seen. Sai leaned on a nearby locker as she emptied her belongings into her locker. "You sure you want to wait till I'm done, then go to your locker? I got some fixing to do in here, you should go pack your stuff bedtime, and then come meet me back here." Ino suggested, she didn't want to be the cause of him having to carry around his heavy, full bag for their first three classes.

"Ok, I'd be back in a few second then." Sai kissed her forehead before leaving and this made her blush, Sai is her first time love. She was happy she gave her virginity to him, even though they haven't been dating that long, she didn't know what she'd do without him.

A little while later the two was finished packing up their lockers for their liking and met outside. They still had lots of time left until bell would ring. So they both sat under a shay tree at the front corner of the school. Ino didn't fail to see how many people gathered in their little clique and glanced at them every now and then. "The fuck they want, shouldn't they be looking at the freshmen's not us, I mean were both popular and its news to them were going out but still it's annoying as fuck."

Sai didn't like Ino cursing like that but he didn't tell her anything about it. Instead he got up and was about to say something when Ino stopped him. "What are you doing?" She asked, Sai looked down at her and sat back down. "I'm gona make them stop looking. Isn't that what you wanted?" Ino shock her head saying no. "I don't want you getting into trouble over this ok." She cuddled into his shoulder to keep him one place and out of trouble.

000

Naruto brought Hinata along with him in front of the couple before them. "Hey guys." Hinata greeted softly but Naruto's greeting was opposite of her. "Hey guys Morning!" He screamed, Ino glared at his loudness and Sai chuckled. "Dick-lee don't be so loud." Sai told Naruto making the blond go into a fret about Sai being the dick-less one.

Ino and Hinata paid no attention to the bickering boys and carried on their own conversation. "Have you seen the others they're supposed to be here by now?" Ino asked, Hinata shock her head saying no. "Ino I'd meet ya later I'm going to pack my locker up." Hinata shifted from one foot to another, her bag weighing her down. "Ok later chick." Ino bid her farewell and the raven hair girl left with Naruto hot on her trail.

000

When Skura, Sasuke and Karin walked into the school compound they turned heads. Not only was Sasuke holding Sakura's hand but he also had her pink girly, shoulder bag over his shoulder bag. Everyone could tell they wee officially a couple, at the same time they both earned a few enemies of both sex. "See what I told you. The gossip starts, you two are in for hell this term." Karin giggled at the expressions on the couple. "It's worth it." Sasuke spoke making Sakura go all soft and weak at his words.

Karin had forgotten all about Suigetsu at the moment until she saw him. there he stood next to a tall, blond, girl with a nice enough figure named, Sayuki Kacda, Karin glared in their direction anger, jealousy and a bitter feeling took over. It all vanished when he looked her way, she expected him to come to her but he didn't. Instead Suigetsu held the girls' hand making he blush and walked off, this shattered Karin's heart. Yea sue she got him into trouble and avoided him and called him names but never would she ever do this to him. It was clear he was going out with this girl, the way they walked together.

She felt sick, tears build up in her red eyes and she almost forgot how to breathe. It was clear he wanted to move on, then again he never felt that way for her. "I'd see you guys later." Karin caught the couple's attention without looking at them, she walked away in a fast paste. She needed to get to the washroom before the tears could come. She didn't want to be seem sad and in tears on her first day.

000

"I should go see what's wrong with her." Sakura told Sasuke, she had notice the hurt in her friend's voice before she stormed off. "You want me to keep your stuff with me for now then?" He asked he knew he couldn't stop her from going to her friend's aid. "Sure." Sakura left in the same direction Karin had ran off to. All she knew was Karin needed friends right now, she also knew the red head would go hide in the washroom.

That's why she snatched Hinata away from Naruto and howled her over to the girl's washroom. "Sakura_chan, what's wrong?" Hinata innocently asked. "Karina needs us." Was all Sakura had to say.

...

After getting Karin out of the bathroom stall and cleaned up her makeup, they had a little talked before they me up the rest of their friends. They all had homeroom together so Hinata sat next to Karin for the whole class. The others girls sat nearby to her with their boyfriends which also earned some looks. Their homeroom teacher Kakash_sensei who's also their maths teacher made Gaara and Temari introduced themselves to the class.

To Matsuri's despise Gaara seemed to be another pretty boy, that the girls fondled over. Shikamaru was a bit angry at the group of guys that wolf howled and whistled at Temari. Not that any of them, Temari and Gaara, paid any attention to those girls and boys. Instead the two sat next to their other half and made it know that they were taken.

Homeroom period flew by fast since they got to do whatever they wanted after roll call once it was legal. Then they were supposed to go the English nut they were called to the school hall/ auditorium. The principal also known as Tsunade_sama wanted to greet the freshmen's and welcome back the others students.

When the girls got to the hall they had to split up because students had already settled down and there wasn't enough space for all seven of them. Hinata saw Naruto waved over to her, he was keeping a seat for her."Awe how sweet, go on Hinata_chan." Matsuri nudged said girl to the blond's direction. Next to Naruto was Sasuke who also had a seat for Sakura. "By guys." Sakura and Hinata left their friends to go to their boyfriends/ friends.

Ino got a seat between Sai and Choji, Temari didn't fail to notice the way Choji frown, hurt written all over his face. Next to Choji was Shikamaru, Temari was about to go sit next to him when Shiho came out of no ware. "What the..." Temari noticed Shika trying to get the girl to leave but she didn't seem to want to move. "Tem, leave her, Shika's yours besides look next to Gaara got three free seats lets go sit there with Karin, she needs us."

Matsuri glanced at Karin, the red head was looking directly at Suigetsu and Sayuri and her bitchy friends. "You're right let's go. "Temari moved along with the girls Tenten had wondered off to Neji's side. "Hey there can I sit here?" Matsuri playfully asked Gaara. "I don't know, my girlfriend might not appreciate this, but yea you're hot." Gaara replied as the brunet sat down, Temari sat next to the two and glared at Shiho. "Let it go Tem, Shika seems pissed to, so she's no threat." Karin reassured Temari, Temari forced a smile for Karin's sake, the girl was trying to be strong even though deep inside she was crying and breaking down.

...

After the greeting in the hall which had taken their third period as well, history. Everyone was leaving the hall to go off to their break when Temari walked over to Shika. Shiho was all over him doing her best to keep him with her. Temari smirked as she reached over to them; she pulled Shika down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome, let's go for break everyone's waiting for us." She held his hand pulling him away with her; she gave Shiho an innocent smile as she left. "Temari you think I don't know what you did there?" Shikamaru stopped her and span her around to look at him. "There is no need to do things like that; I'm yours not hers even if she attempts anything like she did just now it won't work ok." Shikamaru lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "Ok Temari." Temari smiled and nod, he was right she shouldn't be bothered by that.

000

"Hey Karin, its funny huh one minute your best friends with Suigetsu the next he's in my palms and I'm not giving him back." Sayuri had made her way over to Karin's side. "Whatever Sayuri." Karin was about to leave when Suigetsu came up to them and Sayuri kissed him on the lips.

- (To Be Continued) -

* * *

That's all for today I really hope you like it :)

Review if you want me to fell happy ;)

Have a bless day/night

Love ya!


	30. Chapter 30: Suigetsu and Karin

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

Karin musters everything she had to say what she said next. "Get a room you two." Then she turned on her heels and walked away. She didn't see when Suigetsu pulled away from Sayuri and stared at her back. "You're such a dick." Tenten spat at him when she passed by going after Karin. "Suigetsu I never thought you'd be such a low-down pig, your still a little boy, mature will ya." Hinata stared at him her features calm but her words cold, when Hinata spoke to someone like that it meant something. She rarely ever insulted someone when she's sober. So for her to do it now, Suigetsu knew he was being stupid. "Hinata it's not what it looks like you see I..." He was cut short when the raven hair girl was pulled away by the rest of her friends, each of them throwing insults at the purple eye boy.

Sayuri smirked and dust her hands as if there was dirt on them. She knew better than to interrupt any of the seven girls when she was alone. But now with her job finished she smiled at Suigetsu innocently and left him standing there in the hall alone. Jugo came up to the boy and took him by his collar and pulled him to a more secure place to beat sense into his stupid friend. Jugo notice Suigetsu was glaring at him and he had a feeling it wasn't because he was dragging him by the collar.

When Karin was found in the cafeteria smiling and talking to some freshmen guys the girls was confuse. "I think she's cracking up." Matsuri uttered to Temari, they expected her to be crying, not that they weren't glad she wasn't. "Hey guys come here." Karin called out to them; Hinata saw right threw the red head's facade she was putting on. "Be easy on her, she may break if we don't be careful with what we say." Hinata warned them as they walked over to her and the guys.

"These fellows here telling me about their band and invited us to come see they play this Friday night at 'the juice bar- cafe'." Karin ebulliently said, she was acting like she had just won a million dollars. "Uh yea we'd be there." Ino encouraged, keeping Hinata's words in mind. "Yea then you guys could stay over at mines for the night." Temari slung a hand around Karin's shoulders.

"Yea that'll be great." Sakura nod to Temari and the sandy blond pulled Karin along with her. "Later guys." Tenten waved the boys off and they walked up a stairs leading to the roof top of the school. "Wait why are we going there?" Karin asked but no one answered her. "How come you guys have keys for that door?" Temari asked when Sakura pulled out the shiny object that was hooked onto a key chain with her other keys.

"Because I'm student's president of this school, Hinata's vice president so we get access to things others would never see." Sakura confirmed a proud smile graze her face. Karin struggled under Temari's grip; she had no idea Temari was this strong. "Why are we going there, breaks almost over?" Her voice cracked a bit, she was finally breaking down. "Don't worry I'd take care of that, I'd be right back." Hinata left, she'd get passes for them from Shizune_sama, the principal's secretary. Shizune was also a friend of the girls; have helped her out on many occasions. So she's help them out on occasions like theses, it was also because the girls was well-behave and had high grades.

When they stepped foot onto the roof and the door was shot Karin dropped to the ground on her knees. With her friends around her she felt comfort and free to let go and cry. "Why does he have to be like this?" She began bawling her eyes out; she hadn't expected him to go to her enemy and flaunt it in her face as well. "It'll be ok babe, if you asked me I'd say it won't be easy but with time you'd forget him and move on." Temari spoke softly and rubbed Karin's back.

"Tem's right, you'd always have us around ok and when we graduate and leave school it'll get easier to meet someone new and forget about him." Sakura took her rag out and wiped some tears away. "Yea and if It'll make you feel better we could kick his ass anytime you call." Tenten grind making Karin laugh a little.

"Your darn hot, it's his lost trust me." Ino patted her friends red head and chuckled, Karin was feeling better and better with their every word. "Yea you're hot and he's stupid to let ya slip out his fingers because you're a perfect catch, I'm sure there's a line of guys that'll fall down and worship you if you let them." Matsuri coxed in, even though they spoke this to her and she felt better, she knew when she sees him again she'd feel like shit. "Thanks guys you're the best." Karin wiped her tear stream face and smiled at her friends.

...

"Guy_sense's not gona be pleased about us skipping double gum on our first day back." Skura paid for her lunch from in the cafeteria line and joined Tenten, who had already bought lunch. "You're worried about that, it's my first day here and I'm skipping, what'll he think of me?" Temari picked up a bottle of ketchup and pored some on her fires.

"Guy_sense's a jolly guy he'd let you off with a 'you're a youthful student I can tell its ok just try for it not to happen again'." Tenten snorted as she mimicked Guy's voice and words. Temari seemed at lost by their joke but she still smiled as they laughed.

When they took their usual in the cafe, Sakura's lunch was attacked by Sasuke's wondering hands. "Hey! Dude gets your own." She swatted his hand away, but he just reached over once more, not giving up. Sasuke sat next to his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her lips to distract her as he invaded her lunch. "Whatever happened to what's yours are mines and what's mines is yours?" He asked with a smirk on his lips, he took a bite of her burger before she could 0take it from him.

"Hey, girls all 'eight' of you!" Naruto came up behind Hinata and sat next to her, Hinata blushed deeply. "Naruto are you calling my boyfriend a girl?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles, Sasuke smirked at this, Naruto shock his head and hide behind the now red Hinata. "Good." Sakura's deadly look was replaced with a small smile. "Wimp." Tenten coughed said and sipped her soda.

"Hey I'm no wimp! Oh yea, Ino, Sai said to meet him in the art room, and uh Matsuri Gaara wanted you to meet him in gym, he's trying out for basketball or something." When Naruto said this both girl instantly got up an excused themselves before rushing off to their boyfriends. Shikamaru soon joined in and rest his head on Temari's shoulder. Temari giggled and placed a fries in front his face and he accepted it letting her fees him.

"Karin can I talk to you for a second?" Everyone looked up to see Neji. "Uh sure." Karin got up glancing at Tenten who shrugged but seemed very interested and curious as her.

000

"What's this about Neji?" Karin asked, they were settled on an empty table away from their friends. No one was around them, this sort of scared Karin. She trusted Neji she was just scared of what he might have to say. "Don't get mad or anything just listened and decide what you want I'm just dropping a message even though I don't wasn't too." Neji paused for a moment; this must have been the longest sentence he had ever said to her.

"Um ok just talk, but you got to tell Tenten, I don't want her to feel like we have secrets together." Karin urged him on to talk, Neji glanced at Tenten. She was talking to Temari but she'd glance at him every so often. "Yea I'd tell her, it's about...Suigetsu." He stopped and examined her face for her reaction to the name he called. Neji wasn't as smart as Shikamaru but like Sasuke he was considered intelligent.

So it didn't take him long to figure out Karin and Suigetsu's situation. "What about 'him'?" She asked, her face scrunched up in revolt, her words coming off bitter. Once upon a time hearing his name brought butterflies to her stomach and made her smile. Now her stomach felt like it had dropped from a five story building and run over by a monster truck. She had just lost her appetite.

"Well he asked to give you this." Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded note and place in front of her on the table. "He asked if you'd be willing to meet him after school to talk at the indoor swimming pool, he also said he can explain everything." Neji ended the message waiting a little for her respond. When she said noting but stared at the note he got up with his lunch in hand.

"I'm just a massager and it's your choice, I'll just say he seemed truthful and disturbed, agitated, but do whatever you feel's right, for you not anyone else." With his wise words said Neji left the girl in her thoughts and went over to his awaiting friends and girlfriend's side.

Karin opens the letter and read it over in her head.

_Karin._

_ I'm sorry I've hurt you it wasn't intentionally, if you'd meet with me after school I'd explain everything to you and answer all your question's. If you chose not to it's ok I could understand that much as well. I can't explain this to you in letter, that's why I want to meet face to face._

_Suigetsu. _

000

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked Neji softly for him alone to hear when he got back. Karin sat at her table with no sign of moving anytime soon. "I'd tell you later, you're coming over right?" He looked at her questioningly; Tenten had a habit of forgetting stuff like this. "Ok yea, almost forgot, yea I'd be there, you'd give me a ride right?" Neji nod to her question, she smiled sheepishly at the fact that she had forgotten.

"I really think I should go over to her." Sakura told Sasuke, as soon as Neji had left Karin at the table she wanted to go to her friends. But Sasuke wouldn't allow her to go. "No Sakura, if she wanted to be with us she'd have come here, leave her for now." Sasuke husky voice tickled her ear as he spoke.

Naruto and Tenten were arguing about Vampire diaries and Temari would throw a comment in-between. Shikamaru had comfortably fallen asleep on Temari's lap and Neji was listening to Tenten's bickering. Hinata eat her lunch quietly at Naruto's side admiring him and his words.

"Wanna come over later and study together?" Sakura asked Sakura in a flirtatious way, Sakura's cheek went pink when she notices Sasuke's intensions. "We wouldn't get any studying done if I came over and you know it." She shot back avoiding eye contact with anyone. "But I'd be there." She rests her hand on his knee and message him under the table, Sasuke went weak at her touch.

If he had no self control he'd properly be all over her right there and then. "You shouldn't tease an Uchiha like that Sakura, it only leads to things you can't handle right now." He warned but did nothing to stop her hand from travelling up to his thigh. "Oh yea, says who what I can and can't handle huh?" She smirked, but their little love session was cut short by the bell going off.

Karin was the first to get up and leave, her lunch untouched and wasted left behind on the table. She saw Matsuri and Gaara hand in hand heading to class, they didn't even notice her when she passed them straight. Ino and Sai was also spotted but Karin ducked her head low and hide from them.

She didn't feel like going into math right now. She needed to think, the only place that she'd be able to do that right now was at the outside pool. No one went there, beside horny teens, who wanted to do it in private sort of. They had two swimming pools because their school almost always holds the swimming completions. Besides that one was for the swimmers to practice and one was for gym class.

When she got there, as expected no one was there. She was finally alone to think about what happed today. To make her decision on Suigetsu.

...

"Where's Karin?" Temari asked Shikamaru, the lazy guy half asleep on his desk not paying attention to Kakashi_sensei. They were both sitting at the back of the class along with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Sai. Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata sat in the middle section in front of them and Matsuri and Gaara up front. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since we left the cafe." He muttered, he wasn't in the mood to talk but he couldn't just ignore, or shut his girlfriend up.

That'll lead to troublesome arguments. "Where you think she is? I'm kind of worried about her." Temari whispered not wanting Kakashi_sensei to hear her and embarrass her. She didn't know what Neji had told her, and she knew better than to ask, but she knew it wasn't good news.

"I'm guessing she's in the outdoor pool, that's where she ends up when she wants to be alone." Shikamaru informed Temari, she knew Shika would know better, not because he's a genius but because he knew Karin before she did. "Oh, I see, she should have told us at least." Temari glance at Shika then back at the board.

It was amazing how he would sleep during his classes and form what she heard, get 100% in his test. "Hey you know, you could tutor me, since you're such a smart ass and all, I could use some held in my subjects." Temari jabbed her elbow at his side, Shika caught her elbow before she could stab him again.

"Which ones you need help in?" He asked this time looking at her, for some reason her face turned red-ish under his gaze. "Mostly Maths, History and sex-ed." Now he knew why she was blushing like that, they didn't have a sex-ed class. "Oh I'd help you especially in that last topic, but you know you're really good in that specific subject." Shika flirted back, now their attention completely on each other. Poor , poor Kakashi_sensei had no idea of what was happening in his class. Shikamaru for once was fully awake in maths class.

...

Sakura kept passing notes to Sasuke during Spanish class, Karin still hadn't showed up. There Spanish teacher Kurenai_sensei wasn't boring or anything, but Sakura couldn't help herself. Sasuke was her addiction, and sitting next to him it was hard not to talk. Well not exactly talking, they couldn't talk in Kurenai_sensei class unless you want to die. So her solution was to pass notes to her guy.

**_Sakura_**_- Kurenai_sensei looks attest 9months pregnant, should she even be in school? I mean she was supposed to be taking care of herself and her baby._

**_Sasuke_**_- She's stubborn just like you, why does this concern you now?_

**_Sakura_**_- I wanna be a doctor remember, its research. Besides I like her, so yea._

**_Sasuke_**_- where do you wanna go after we finish school, which collage._

**_Sakura_**_- IDK yet, maybe K.U or if not there I'd go where you're going._

**_Sasuke_**_- really now, I may go abroad out of Konoha._

**_Sakura_**_- WHAT! Why can't you stay here, I mean there are some awesome collages here in Konoha like K.U or UWI!_

**_Sasuke_**_- We'd talk about this another time Sakura. Now's not the time ok._

**_Sakura_**_- ok, maybe later if I do come over at yours later, maybe then?_

Sasuke gave Sakura a nod before folding the paper into a half and sliding it into his History book. This time the two paid attention to their teacher for the reaming of the time they had for this class.

...

After school everyone met up in front the school before they'd say their goodbyes. Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto left together in the Huyga's car. Temari left with Shikamaru and Choji, while Matsuri left with Gaara. Ino got a rife with Sai on his motorcycle that his brother decided to give him. Sakura, Sasuke and Karin were supposed to leave together but Karin had other plans. Before Neji left she gave him a nod, he understood what she meant right away.

"You love birds go on ahead I've got some stuff to take care of, I'd get a ride with Jugo." Karin told Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura gave her a worried look. "You sure we could wait for ya you know." Sakura looked at Sasuke as if asking him if it was ok. "Yea." Was all the dark hair guy said. "No go on, it's something with principal Tsunade. It may take a while." She lied, Sakura nod and left with Sasuke.

...

Karin took a deep breath before opening the doors to the indoor swimming pool. Her eyes darted side to side searching for one person in particular. "You came; I thought you would not come." His voice hit her like a ton of bricks, he was still affection her and not in a good way. There he sat behind the diving board where he was peeping out at her. "I came, so talk." She was surprise her voice came out so strong because she had clenched her teeth so she wouldn't cry.

"Huh, straight to the point, come here, take a seat." He motioned his hands for her to come closer; she hesitated a bit but gave in and went to him. She'd properly always go to him. "I'm not her for anything stupid so just talk, your...you're lucky I'm even here." Suigetsu was surprised by her behaviour, this was the first time she ever seemed so mad at him.

"Your right, but hear me out would you..." Karin had cut him off with her harsh words. "Just get to the point Suigetsu." Karin had to be like this or she'd break down, she couldn't let herself break down in front of him after what he did to her.

...

Suigetsu went on to explain to Karin that Sayuri had lie to him and made him believe that she was going out with Jugo. He explained that he held her hand and walked of like that, because he was angry and wanted to let her think he could move on as well. He also told her that he didn't expect Sayuri to kiss him and the only reason he didn't stop was because he thought she was doing it for his sake.

He thought she was just being there for him since the girl he loved was now with his befriend. But then he found out from Jugo that noting like that ever happened. Jugo had even punched him for treating Karin like that. Jugo and Suigetsu had a little punch fight until they notice none of them did anything wrong.

"So she was being a manipulative bitch all along, I see." Karin felt relive, Suigetsu wasn't a low-down dick after all. "Yea I guess, so we good now?" He asked, a hint of hope filled his eyes as he looked into her eyes. "No, I'm not going to let this continue, Suigetsu, tell me exactly how you feel about me, is it a friend feeling or something more, tell me now."

This caught Suigetsu of guard; he hadn't expected her to be so bold. Now was the time to tell her how he felt, being just friends was killing both of them. "Yea, I like you more than friends Karin, I have for some time now. I was just not man enough to tell you how I feel."

"Really now, your still not man enough." Karin laughed; it felt good to laugh again. Today felt like months, she knew it would have been a long day from the start. "Say it Karin, tell me how you feel for me, I want to hear it." Karin blushed; her boldness had drained out of her to be replaced by shyness. "I...I am." Suigetsu chucked at her mood swings, what a woman he had scored.

"Yes." He coaxed on. "I l-love you, from day one I've loved you, even if I have treated you harshly at times. I love you." When she was done confessing her undying love, Suigetsu kissed her and she kissed him back.

...

The rest of the school week went along well, Suigetsu was forgiven and now Karin's boyfriend. Sasuke and Sakura decided they'd talk about collage after exams and results. Shiho and Sayuri kept bugging Temari and Karin wish still annoyed everyone. Matsuri kept staying over at Temari's house for 'study dates'. Temari would sneak out and go over to Shika's place for tutoring and 'sex-ed'.

Tenten kept staying over at Hianta's 'which wasn't anything too new'. Ino suddenly became interested in art and was taking 'lessons' form Sai, 'their art' was always the best. Which was why Ino almost always s had smudged lipstick and bed hair when she came back from his place. Hinata was happy spending time with Naruto, until an unwanted visitor came along to snatch Naruto away from her.

* * *

That's all for today, hope you enjoyed :)

Leave a review it's free and it'll make my day

Have a bless day

Love ya all!


	31. Chapter 31: Shion

**_Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me._**

_**This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together.**_

_**Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu.**_

* * *

The second week of school was coming to an end and the girls had to split for their weekend. Temari and Gaara were leaving Konoha to visit their brother Kankuro for the whole weekend. This caused Shikamaru and Matsuri to go along with them. Ino and Sai went off on a art exhibition trip out of Konoha to north Iwa. This left behind Tenten, Karin, Hinata and Sakura.

Karina, Tenten, Suigetsu and Neji had been touring collages in Konoha for the day. So Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto decided to go out and see a movie or something. "You know what, I'm gona become a magician and rub a bank like them." Naruto grind satisfied with his idea of following the magicians in the movie 'now you see me', even if Sasuke and Sakura were giving him looks. "Baka." Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

"Oh yeaaa, Sasuke_kun, you promised your mum we'd help her do that thing today." Sakura lied; she was trying to get Naruto and Hinata alone. Sasuke picked up on what she was trying to do and went along with her. "Yea we should go no then." His main reason for this was to get away from his annoying, loud best friend and to get his girlfriend alone. Naruto didn't notice a thing but Hinata did, but she'd never say a thing about it.

000

Naruto was taking Hinata to get some ramen when a tall light blond girl with pale lavender eyes approached them. "Naruto_ kun, wow you've gotten hotter since I've last saw you." The girl pulled Naruto into a quick hug completely ignoring Hinata's presents. "Shion, you're looking different yourself, how's it been?" Naruto asked pulling the girl off him, but he kept his hands on her shoulder.

"Oh you know the usual, I'm here to visit my brother, how's he doing anyway?" Shion linked her hands around Naruto's strong arm, she began pulling him away to walk with her but he stopped her. "Shion, wait this here is Hinata_chan, a good friend of mines, Hinata_chan, this is Shion, Suigetsu's sister. She always comes every so often to visit him here; she lives in the city of Mist." Naruto introduced the two, Hinata smiled shyly and said a quick 'hi'.

Hinata didn't like the look Shion was giving her. "So this is your girlfriend or something?" Shion asked, Naruto failed to see the bitterness and true intentions of this girl. Naruto blushed and almost choked on his own spit. "What! No, don't be silly, were just good friends, right Hinata_chan?" As much as it paned the Huyga girl to say this, she had to. "Yea, just good friends, I have to go now." Hinata saw the smirk on Shion's face before she ran off trying to get as far away from the two as she could.

If she was to stay she knew Shion won't stop until she was in tears. Hinata found it a shame, the girl was beautiful but her ways made her ugly.

Hinata knew Suigetsu had a sister who came to visit but she didn't know Naruto was so close to the girl. She also didn't know Shion was such a bitch and into Naruto, sure her friends had mention how evil the girl was but she thought they were over exaggerating like they do sometimes. Hinata knew she had to find at least one of her friend to talk to about this mess.

...

Matsuri had good and bad memories of her old home town in Oto; it's been a while since she's been here. It didn't matter though; she had Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara with her now. She also felt excited to see Kankuro and his new car he had been saving up for. When they got off the bus at the bus terminal Matsuri saw a familiar face. "Is that" Temari turned to look at Matsuri a concern look on her face. "Yea it is." Matsuri spat in disgust, she couldn't believe the first face she saw on Ota was the girl that had bullied her. "Who's that?" Shikamaru asked not sure of what was going on. "She's Ameny a total bitch." Shikamaru didn't need to hear anything more, he understood this was not something the girls didn't want to talk about.

...

Sakura was pinned to a tree by Sasuke, his lips on hers and his tongue begging for entrance. Sakura opened up and pushed herself on him to deepen the kiss. Sasuke being a dominant male fought Sakura's tongue so he'd examine the insides of her mouth and savage her taste. They have done this countless of times but every time felt like their first. When he was satisfied, he allowed her to take over and roam his own mouth, loving the feel of her tongue travelling over his gum and teeth.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice Hinata standing there. "Um excuse me." She uttered softly not looking at them out of embarrassment, Hinata have never seen either of them act like this before. They clearly didn't hear her, because Sakura's hands went to Sasuke's hair massaging his scalp.

Sasuke's hands where on her butt and the other on the back on her pink head pushing her on him. "Skura_chan." Hinata was a little louder this time but still noting, she was getting annoyed by this.

"Sakura_chan!" This got the two attentions; they quickly pulled away from each other and looked at the source that had distracted them. "What...is...it...girl?" Sakura asked out of breath. Sasuke leaned against the tree, shoved his hands in his pocket and propped one of his foot back. "I need to tell you something about Naruto_kun and...and...and Shion, Suigetsu's sister."

...

Karin and Suigetsu had left Neji and Tenten to go get something to eat. They were walking hand in hand talking about their day's activity when Karin noticed Naruto with a girl that wasn't Hinata, this made her angry. "What the fuck, why is he not with Hinata, they were suppose to spend the day together." Karin pulled Suigetsu along with her to where Naruto and the girl stood. "Naruto! Where's Hinata_cha..." Karin stopped in shock when the girl threw herself onto her boyfriend and hugged him. The girl jumped onto Suigetsu wrapping her legs around his waist laughing happily.

Suigetsu had to let go of Karin's hand so he'd be able to hold up the tiny girl without both of them falling. Karin was about to tell the sloth to get her own man and stop taking other girls boyfriend. "Brother Suizu!" the girl shouted and stopped Karin from talking. "Brother? That must mean...you're...Shion." Karin was surprised to see Suigetsu's younger sister here.

"Little sis, what are you doing here?" Suigetsu questioned his sister letting go of her. "Little! I'm only a year younger than you huh." Shion complained, her gaze slowly moved onto Karin making the red head flinch. Karin knew Shion very well, they never got along well, Shion got along with all the boys and trashed all the girls. "Oh it's you reddy." Karin grind her teeth together, Shion turned back to Suigetsu a dazzling smile in place of the dead pan look she gave Karin.

"You still hang out with her bro, can't believe she's your friend." Shion locked herself back onto Naruto's side. Shion usually trashed on the girls behind the boy's back, except for when it came to Karin. Why? Because she knew Karin liked her brother and she didn't approve of it one bit. "Now Shion be nice, besides I'm not friends with Karin anymore." Suigetsu glanced lovingly at Karin. "We're dating now, she's more than a friend and if you can't respect that or her I'd send you back home." Suigetsu threatened, at first it was amusing to see Karin and Shion fight and argue about everything. But that'll change now because he couldn't let his sister trash on his girlfriend.

"No way, I'm here to stay for weekend, right Naruto_kun." Shion smiled cheerfully, but deep inside she was plotting to break up Karin and her brother and win Naruto's heart. "Yea sure." Naruto replied unaware what was coming his way.

...

"Oh no that witch is back, shit!" Sakura cursed, Hinata had just explained the situation to her. "Darn and Ino, Matsuri and Temari's out of Konoha, we need to form a plan to take her down." Sakura kept pounding her cuffed hand into her other opened palm.

"What are you talking about Shion's not that bad as, annoying, yes, clingy, yes sometimes but she's not as bad as you say." Sasuke spoke, boy he should not have said that. "What do you mean; just because she kisses your ass doesn't mean she's not bad. Ok, she trashes on us, especial Karin and now Hinata! Don't you just hear what Hinat_chan said just now?" Sakura began bawling at him; to not make matters worse, Sasuke decided to keep quiet.

"Please don't fights over this, its ok Sakura_chan you don't need to plan against her, just be careful." Hinata tried, but Sakura disagrees completely. "No way not this time, I'm going to make her respect up! I'd see you later Hinata, go get Tenten and Karin to come over at mine place! Uchiha! Come with me let's go home and I don't want to see you talking to that girl unless I'm there got it!"

Sakura stomp away pulling Sasuke along with her. "Sakura you're over reacting, I don't even talk to her." Sasuke was careful with what he was saying; Sakura was a bomb waiting to go odd right now. "Yea but I don't see you pushing her away when she gets close to you or when she comes up to you and talk I don't see you walking away." Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's risk. "Sakura your acting crazy." That was it, Sakura had let go of his hand and spun around to face him.

"Fine! Go get your dick suck by her, I don't care!" Sakura pushed Sasuke making him stumble back a bit. "GO TO HER AND DONT TALK TO ME!" With that said Sakura ran off and jumped into a taxi before Sasuke could come after her or stop her.

...

When Sakura got out of the taxi and was about to go inside her house someone stopped her. "Sakura_chan, could you come over for a second I need help with something." It was Mikoto who had called her, Skura couldn't say no to Mikoto. Even if it meant being caught by Sasuke in his house. "Sure I'm coming." Sakura quickly walked over, she wanted to hurry up and get out of there so she wouldn't have to meet Sasuke, if he came home.

"Thanks darling, you see tonight Fugaku and I, were going out for out anniversary dinner, our anniversary is next week Tuesday but were celebrating tonight and well this weekend because Fugaku got work on Tuesday, so I wanted your help with choosing a dress, if you don't mind." Mikoto explained herself feeling slightly silly; Skura had a dreamy face on. "Awe sounds romantic, hahaha, I'd love to help you choose a perfect dress, and though I'm sure Fugaku_sama would love you in all because you'd look beautiful in all." Sakura commented making Mikoto giggle fondly.

Mikoto lead Sakura upstairs into her room where on her king size bed laid five sexy dresses. "I'd try them on and you tell me which looks better, you know what Sakura_chan try on this one let me see how it'll look on you please." Sakura didn't want to but she gave into the older Uchiha's pleading and took the short red halter dress and slipped into the bathroom.

When Sakura stepped out Mikoto gasped, she made the pinkette take a 360° turn and examined her. "It's as if it was made for you Sakura_chan." Mikoto grabbed a green dress and briefly walked over to the bathroom. "I'd change into this would you just keep that on for a second, I want to take a picture of us." Mikoto didn't let Skura protest against it and went into the washroom to change. "Mum...Mum... Mum were are you!" Sakura froze, that was Sasuke's voice, she panicked what should she do, hide?

Sakura_chan, would you just tell Sasuke-cakes I'm changing to go out with his father please?" Sakura let out a small, soft curse, just her luck. "Sure thing Mikoto_sams." Sakura took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway.

"Sakura? " Sasuke stopped her in her tracks. He examined her and the dress she was wearing, it wasn't doing him any justice, and he wanted to talk to her but that dress was distracting him. "Your mum says to tell you she's going out with your dad on their pre-anniversary dinner, tonight." Sakura was about to turn and leave but Sasuke stopped her by blocking her way into the room. "I know, I overheard them, anyway Sakura, stop acting like that, we're dating now, you can't just run away from 'our' problems." Sakura was speechless; she didn't know what to say to this, she knew he was right and she knew she did over react a 'little', ok maybe allot.

"I'm...sorry...I'm over reacted but you should know Shion's a bitch to me and my friends and actually most of the female population, you should believe me and not take up for her." Sasuke though over her word in his head before placing his hands around Sakura and embraced her. "I know, I'm sorry to." He apologised and thought he should do it more often because Sakura gave him a seductive kiss.

Sakura left Sasuke and returned to Mikoto to hurriedly help her because her friends would be over at her place soon. She was happy to make-up with Sasuke, she didn't like be vex with him or Visy versa. Now all that was left to do was take down Shion.

...

Their plan was set and ready; the on lest thing to do was get Shion to come over to Sakura's place. As if on cue Shion came over at Sasuke's with Naruto and Sasuke text Sakura to let her know. "Ok Hinata_chan come with me we'd invite her in front of Naruto and Sasuke so she'd come. Tenten, Karin gets into place. "Sakura ordered her friends when she was almost out the door. Hinata felt a bit nervous about this but from what she has heard Shion's a bad person.

Hinata never met Shion before because every time Shion came around she'd always be out of Konoha with her dad and siblings on a trip of some sort.

Sakura and Hinata have made their way into the Uchiha's living room to see Sasuke sitting on a single couch and Shion all over Naruto. The girl was stuck to his side hands around his stomach and one leg dropped onto his lap. "Naruto! How dare you...!" Sakura was gona slap Naruto and tell him how stupid and clueless he was.

But Hinata had stopped her by pinching her arm to remind her of their plan. Sakura had to admit Hinata was strong to see the one she cared for the most with another. Hell Sasuke wasn't even like this with Shion and Skura lost it, so Hinata was very strong.

"Yea how dare you steal Shion all to yourself, Shion why don't you come over and have some 'girl time' with us?" Sakura invited sweetly ignoring the look Sasuke gave her. "Um Skura_chan, I don't want to be rude and leave Sasuke_kun so early I just got here." Shion words would give someone diabetes if possible, it was no wonder even Sasuke was fooled by her.

"I'm sure the boys want some boy's time to, **_'right Sasuke_Kun'_**." Sakura grind out the last part making sure Sasuke got the point. "Right." Naruto gave Sasuke looks but brushed it of when he felt Sakura's hard glare on him. "Uh, y-y-y-yea Shion_chan go have fun with the girl." Naruto stuttered afraid of what Sakura would have done if he had disagreed.

...

Matsuri glared at her, enemy the same girl who had left her there to die that day. Matsuri wanted to slap the shit out of this girl, so badly but she restrained herself form doing anything. That was her past, it was time she moved on and she did. She striated the lines on her forehead when Gaara gave her hand a small squeeze. "I'm fine." She whispered to him and walked pass Ameny along with her friends.

"Matsuri! Please wait I want to talk to you!" Matsuri immobilized and Gaara felt her tense up beside him. Temari also stopped with Shika, Matsuri unhurriedly turned to face her greatest foe ever. "Ameny, what do you want to talk to me about?" the brunet asked bleakly but her expression changed when she saw Ameny's face. The golden blond, short hair girl's grey eyes had tears in them and her face displayed a mixture of sorrow and regret. "About what I did to you...and my...illness."

...

Sakura had left Shion and Hinata alone in her room to get some sweets and drinks for them. Hinata knew what she had to do; this was their only chance to expose Shion to everyone. "Say, S-Shion, Naruto_kun doesn't like mean people, why are you so mean to my friends and I?" This got the light blond girl's attention away from inspection Sakura's room.

"Oh please timid girl, Naruto thinks I'm the sweetest of them all so stop jibber jabbing over there. You think I don't know you love-sick on my Naruto_kun, thank goodness he's to ignorant to know about your timid feelings for him. You know he's gona be mine bitch so don't fucking try to spoil my plans ok stupid timid girl. Naruto's stupid to fall into my trap." Shion kept rambling about information they needed and didn't even notice she was giving them what they needed.

"Naruto_kun's not stupid Shion, he's very smart when it counts the most." Hinata defended Naruto 'how could Shion say that about the guy she liked, if she even loved him.' Hinata thought listening to the girl's words closely. "He's stupid but cute and mines, all mines. When he's all mines by marriage everyone will hate you and your ugly friends forever."

Hinata couldn't believe this girl was related to Suigetsu; this girl was pure evil and spoiled rotten. "Shion_san why are you so hatful to us? We did nothing to you." Shion thought for a while then got up. "You're stupid that's why." The girl walked out Sakura's room heading back to Sasuke's place.

Sakura ran upstairs and grind ear to ear. "Great job Hinta_chan!" Sakura rejoiced, Tenten and Karin came out form the closet with the camera in hand. "Got it all now we just need to send it to our contacts list." Karin waved the camera around in the air.

When they send this and everyone see what Shion really is like, she get send away for sure. Hinata felt bad for doing this but it had to be done.

...

Shikamaru and Temari had left Gaara and Matsuri with Ameny to talk. Ameny had explained to Matsuri that she had cancer that couldn't be cure because it was spreading all over her body. Ameny had left Matsuri in tears when she had told her that she was dying. The golden blond had asked for the brunet's forgiveness and she had gotten it, Matsuri just couldn't say no.

Even if she had almost lost her life that night when they left her there. Later that day Temari, Matsuri, Gaara and Shikamaru had received the video from the girls back in Konoha. Gaara and Temari were confused to who the girl, Shion, was but Matsuri and Shika had explained everything to them. Shikamaru had found out way before anyone that Shion was a spoiled brat and kept his distance from the girl.

Matsuri was happy the girl got caught for who she really was but she also couldn't forget about Ameny. Kankuru had bought a mustang and promised to take them back to Konoha himself. Temari noticed how Shika had bonded with her brother's car and the way Matsuri drooled over it. Matsuri promised Ameny to keep contact and visit her when she came to Oto. Gaara had promised to bring her back to see the girl before and after they graduate or even before exams.

...

Shion was scolded by Naruto and Suigetsu for acting the way she did. Suigetsu made Shion apologise to the seven girls and he himself had apologised for not realizing sooner. Shion was sent back to her parents and they sent her to boarding school to better her ways to others.

000

When Naruto found Hinata all alone at her back yard pool, 'thanks to her grandma' he had to talk to her. About how she felt for him and about how he fell for her. Hinata was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and she had on a grey one-piece swim suit. "It's nice weather to take a swim huh Hinata_chan.' Hinata froze, she knew after he saw that tape he'd come around but there was nothing she could do now but face him.

"Naruto_kun, what are you doing here?" She asked as casually as she could, trying not to turn red or faint away. "Well you see I want to ask you something and tell you something in return." He told her rolling up his pants to his knee and taking a seat next to her. "Yes Naruto_kun?" She asked when he died his feet next hers, her face went pink.

"About that tape, is it...is it true...you know, is it true you love me?" That's all it took, Hinata lost control and fainted falling directly into the pool. The pressure was too much today for the poor girl to handle, the entire dram that went on 24 hours ago, she couldn't take it. "Hinata_chan!" Naruto dived in and brought her out in time before her unconscious body could consume any water.

"Hinata_chan, Hinata!" Naruto's constant yelling brought Hanabi and her grandma into the backyard to see what was going on.

...

When Hinata had awakened, she found herself in a night gown wrapped in a blanket on her bed. "Your awake, it's about time you had grandma and Naruto-baka worried." Hanabi greeted her sister in a warm embrace. "Oh no Naruto_kun's here?" Hinata went pale remembering what had happend.

"Yea he insisted he had to see you awake before he left." Hanabi notified her older sister, Hinata wasn't sure if she was already for this. "I'd go tell them your wake now." Hinata was about to stop her sister but the girl was out the door quicker than you could say 'it wasn't me'.

Her grandma was kind enough to let Naruto in first, to Hinata's disappointment, she was right; his first words had made her faint again. "Hinata_chan I'm so happy and sorry!...I love you too, be my girlfriend!"

* * *

So what do my favourite people think about this chapter? Do you know who Shion id ;)

Hint she's from a Naruto movie :)

That's all I have for today

Review if you read this chapter, review if you liked it, review if you loved it, leaving reviews make me happy and let me know that your reading this story so pretty please leave review even if it's one word.

Have a bless day/nigh/life

Love you wonderful people!


	32. Chapter 32: Studies

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me. **

_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu._

_**A/N: **__Ok before you hit be over the head I must let you know the only reason for my absences is because I wasn't well :( but I'm absolutely fine now ( I had fever) and now my cousin is sick because of me (we're like sisters and she was at my house everyday helping me get well, she lives next door) So now I'm back._

_The original chapter got deleted by mistake so I had to make up this at a short time so please forgive me if it's not good._

_I just want to say enjoy and hope you still read this :)_

* * *

_Everyone had been extremely busy for the past few weeks with studies. They had mock exams and final exams coming up and they were all busy with searching for a collage to get into after exams. No one really had time for anyone except for properly their girlfriend/ boyfriend. Sakura hadn't seen much of her friends lately even at school they hardly spoke. Her breaks and lunch were spent studying in the library or a quiet spot at school with Sasuke. _

_On evenings she'd be taking lessons or studying with Sasuke. On weekends she'd be doing the same things or touring collages and deciding which med- school was better. Sakura didn't even notice she was losing it until a Saturday evening when she came home from lessons._

_Sakura had put on the water on hot in her bathroom and left it to full while she ate something. She hadn't got time to eat lunch properly since she and Hinata had been planning with the student's council for their graduation. They would have the school ceremony before exams and then they'd have prom after exams. Today was so stressing, she had stay up all night last night with Sasuke quizzing him, and then she had to get up early to make sure he had gotten up and got ready. Then at school she was idea with the student's council or studying._

_In the kitchen she grabbed a few slices of bread and some peanut butter and jelly. She let out a yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes, her mind fell on her friends. She began wondering what they were doing right now and if they where studying as hard as she was. She hoped all of them were. After all it'll be bad if one of them failed their exams and couldn't go to college, of course they could repeat but still. _

_..._

_Temari was annoyed as ever, she attempted this maths question so many times and kept getting it wrong. She span her computer chair away from her desk to look over to her bed. "Shika, can you help me with this one?" She asked but no reply, she walked over to the bed because she couldn't see his face. He was lying on his side facing her with a book in front his face. _

_"Shika?" What she saw was absolutely cute but still very aggravating. Shikamaru had fallen asleep hugging one of her stuff animals, she had to take a picture of this. Temari found it unfair though, the way he could sleep like this and do so well in his exams. If she slept instead of studying she'd fail with a capital 'F'. Temari decided a little break wouldn't kill anyone; she saved the picture as her screen saver and slid in next to Shikamaru. It was hard to sleep when she could just stare at the view she was getting. Creepy as it sounds she did it any ways until she couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore._

_..._

_Matsuri had gotten Gaara to come over and study with her, Gaara was as smart as Neji and Sasuke. So every time Matsuri had a problem she'd go to him but she notice she was interrupting his studies. So she sat quietly with her Maths problem scraping her brains for an answer. Gaara had notice this and chuckled, he thought it was sweet but silly of her to do this._

_"Matsuri, if you need help its ok to ask, that's why were studying together." Matsuri waved her hands in front her face and let out a awkward, sheepish laugh. "I know that, I'm fine over here don't worry." She lied saving her pride but Gaara knew better. "Well could I see what you're doing?" He asked, Matsuri got all defensive and jerked back in her spot on her rug covered floor. _

_"Why? Don't you believe me? You don't see me demanding to see what you're doing." Gaara chuckled and got up from her desk, Matsuri had chosen the ground because she needed to lie down. She couldn't study on her bed or she'd sleep away so Gaara had taken the desk are to study. _

_"I was just asking." He plopped down next to her and looked over her exam paper she was going through. "You need help don't you?" Matsuri rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up at him. "Whatever!" Gaara kept chuckling making her blood boil even more, but when he began explaining to her she was grateful and paid attention._

_..._

_Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto were studying together in the Huyga's library room. Neji kept Tenten away from Naruto and Hinata because she'd either fight with the blond or talk to his cousin and not study. _

_Hinata sat with Naruto making sure he was focusing on his work and not doodling or something in his book. Hinata had to tutor Naruto in all his subjects and found out he was excellent in P.E. not just the physical parts but he knew his book work just as well._

_Neji was quizzing Tenten on History which she was doing fine in until his grandmother came in. "Kids, sorry to bother you're studying, but I made some snacks for you guys. Maybe you should take a break for now." She suggested, Neji was about to turn down his grandmother's offer when Naruto and Tenten shot up form where they sat. "Yes!" they both said in union and marched to the library door._

_"I think we should go to Neji-nii-san." Hinata got up and waited for Neji to do the same. "Let's watch a movie please Hinata_chan." Naruto begged dropping on his knees in front the girl and hugged her by the waist. Neji flinched at this but did nothing to stop it because he knew they were dating now and because Tenten would have his head. "Yea that sound like a plan, then we'd go back to studying." Tenten grind and sat on the sofa and switched on the Tv, Neji decided to give into her just this once._

_Naruto and Hinata joined her on the sofa, while Neji looked for a movie that would keep all three of them up all night. "We're watching Evil Dead." He was surprise though when Naruto and Tenten agreed to it._

_..._

_Ino and Sai had the apartment to themselves; they promised they wouldn't do anything but study. It started out that way but being teen's full of hormones they ended up naked in Sai's bed anyways. Ino scoffed in Sai's arms. "Next time we're staying over at mine place." She looked up to the man that was holding her, his eyes closed but she knew he was awake. "Like that'll stop us." He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Yea it would, once we know my dad would be down stairs or listening to us through the door and my mum would walk in every so often to drop snacks of for us to see if we need anything." _

_Ino's remark made the boy open his eyes to see hers peering up at him. "That settles it we're never studying over there." Ino frowned at him. "Why the hell not?" She pushed away from him slightly. "Because I won't be able to do this." He kissed her forehead sweetly. "And this." He kissed both her cheek and her nose making her smile brightly. "And most of all this." He kissed her lips._

_..._

_"Hey you know how to do this one?" Suigetsu walked over to Karin's bed crossing over Jugo on the floor. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu decided to study together like they always do. They made a pretty good team as well; Karin and Suigetsu was average student while Jugo was almost as smart as Shikamaru. "Yea you put this over that and work it out from there, don't you know the formulas. You need to know the formulas if you want to be able to solve the problem." Karin instructed, Jugo was glad things didn't change much between the two. Yea they were going out now and sure they'd act differently around each other but at least it wasn't awkward for him._

_"Ok, ok jezzz, I'd learn the formulas." Suigetsu joined Jugo back on the floor with his sheet of paper. "Hey Jugo can I borrow your lab notes? You write them out so good, it's easy to remember." Karin leaned over to collect them; Karin really wanted to pass her exams so she'd enter K.U- Konoha University, one of the best. From what she heard her girlfriends wanted to go there as well._

_"Hey guys where do you want to go after this?" She suddenly asked gaining both boys attention. "I'm not sure yet, but one of those we toured the other day." Suigetsu answered making her smile, she was glad he wasn't leaving her to go_ _abroad. "I may go to Montana University or I may go away." This was news for the two, they never thought Jugo would want to leave Konoha._

_ "What about you Karin?" Jugo asked, Karin didn't get a chance to answer. "She's heading for K.U, Jugo you didn't tell us you're planning to leave." Suigetsu pushed on, Karin would of scold the boy but she was as curious as him to hear Jugo's answer. "I'm not sure yet, but we'd see after exams." Jugo cleanly didn't want to talk about it right now, so before Suigetsu could talk gain Karin threw a pillow at his head. "Hey!" He complained but when he saw Karin's expression he got the message. _

_..._

_"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura bolted up wards, a slice of bread with peanut butter and jelly on her face. "Yes, yea I'm awake." She immediately answered noticing she had fallen asleep, but for how long? It was her mother's voice that had woke her upcoming form the front door. Skura froze when she notice up to her knees where wet. "Shit!" She cursed, she had forgotten the tub filling and now her house was becoming a pool. _

_..._

_Sakura stood outside her house with her parents as it was drained of water and their furniture and belongings was taken away. "What were you doing that you forgot to take off the water Skura, what was so important?" Sasuke asked his pink head girlfriend as he and his parents joined the Haruno's. Sakura had texted him and told him some of the story, she was lucky her phone was saved. _

_Mikoto was comforting Mebuki her mum, so she wouldn't rip Sakura's head off and Fugaku were speaking to Kizeshi her dad. "Sleeping, I was so tired I fell asleep in the kitchen, while getting smoothing to eat, Sasuke_kun, what am I gona do. My books are wet my cloths my parents are going to kill me when were alone." Skura_ _buried her head into Sasuke's chest, he could care less at them look her father was giving her. _

_He was already mad at her, how much worse would he do to her than he was already planning to do. "You could stay at mine house; you're welcome to use my stuff, though you may not like my cloths very much." Sasuke rest a hand on her shoulder, with her father around he dare not do anything further. Sure he loved Skura, but he was smart and treasured his life very much._

_"Really, you'd let me stay, and actually I don't mind wearing your clothes for now. Well not to go out but you know." Sakura glanced up at him and smiled, Sasuke felt proud of being the reason she was smiling. "It's up to your parents now, if they'd let you stay." Sakura hopes fell by this, there was no way that'll happened._

_..._

_Somehow fate was on Sakura's side, in a way, because her father demanded she stayed at the Uchiha's for the time being. Her parents had been called on a business trip and her father wouldn't let her stay at a hotel alone. Mikoto had offered to keep Skura until everything was back to normal at her place. Her dad gave her money to buy things that was necessary since insurance and his boss was paying for their damage house. _

_Sakura was thrilled by this and as soon as her parents left she was settled in her temporary room. Mikoto had lent her a night gown for the night and she had dinner with everyone. Sakura kept fantasying herself as Sasuke's bride living with her in-laws. She helped Mikoto serve Sasuke's food; she sat next to him and she even drank form his cup several times acting as if it was a mistake. Mikoto noticed this but didn't say a thing; after all she was supporting Skura all the way. _

_Later that night Mikoto and Fugaku had gone to bed and Skura sneaked over to Sasuke's room. Being extra carful she eased her way over to his bed but was confused when she didn't find him there. a hand slipped over her mouth and one around her waist, then a husky, deep voice spoke in her ear. "What are you doing here Sa-ku-ra? Can't sleep?" It was Sasuke and her body relaxed into his hold._

_He removed his hand from over her mouth and joined his other hand around her waist. "Not at all, I just came to make sure you were asleep after all I know you can't go on without me." Sakura playfully said rubbing her hands over his warm one. Sasuke didn't reply with words, instead he kissed her neck going up to her ear. His fingers slipping its way up her night gown to her breast. _

_"S-sasuke_kun, what are you doing?" Sakura suddenly felt nervous, Sasuke sensed this and stopped himself form getting carried away. "Let's go to bed now." He let go of her and walked over to his bed. When he sat down he was attacked by Skura into a hug. "I'm sorry Sasuke_kun, I-I can't do that when your parents are right down the hall from us. Can you wait just a bit longer for this?" Sakura felt bad, she loved him, and she was willing to give herself to him but just not yet._

_"Sakura, it's ok. There is no need to apologise to me; I'd never force you into anything you don't want to do, well unless it is necessary. If you're not ready it's ok, I'd wait for you to be." Sasuke assured the girl, Skura felt relief by this, and she knew he'd understand. "Let's sleep now; I'm sure you'd be busy tomorrow buying new cloths." Sasuke reminded her, he easily lift her off him and placed her next to him. They both cuddled and slept under the warm, shared blanket. _

_..._

_Since they had exams coming up, they didn't have classes. So Sakura and her friends used this as bonding time and to shop for Sakura. Karin had Sakura some cloths and the seven had set of to do Ino's favourite thing, shop._

_"Honestly Sak's what were you thinking. No wait why weren't you thinking?" Ino's loud mouth drew attention to their group. "Stuff it Ino, I was tired, I mean all I've been doing is studying. At this rate I'd be able to write all of your exams." Sakura sighted, Matsuri took up sexy laced up bra and waggled her brows at Sakura. "Since you're under the same roof, you're properly getting some." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends, she didn't notice when Ino and Karin bought the bra along with some matching tongs and stuff it in one of her shopping bags. _

_"So when your house gona is be all...fixed up?" Temari asked cheeking out some shorts. "I don't know but less than a weak I suppose, my book and stuff would be here by tomorrow, not much of my stuff got damaged because the water level didn't go that high. Our stuff are just wet." Skura took up a few shorts of her own to sleep in._

_"Hinata_chan, how's it going with you and Naruto? I mean have you tow even...ya know kiss yet? You know without you fainting." Karin teased; they were having lunch together now taking a break from their shopping. "Y-yes, we have many times and I didn't faint huh, I was nervous for our first kiss but it was, wonderful, he was so gentle." Hinata had a dreamy face on, Sakura pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the raven hair girl._

_"Are you serious, Naruto? Gentle? We're talking about different Naruto's right?" Tenten had snapped Hianta out of her daydream, Hinata wasn't one to get angry and argue with people. But she scrunched up her face and lightly glared at Tenten, she had to defend her man. "Just because he insults you doesn't mean he's not a sweetheart." Hinata words were soft but noting close to sweet. Tenten felt goose bumps running up and down her spine, Hinata was showing her evil side._

_"Ok who's still a virgin in this group? Since we all have boyfriends and all." Ino asked, she had expected most of her friends to do it already, which was surprising to her when everyone beside Temari put their hand up. "Oh my god, Temari your not...Ino! Why is your hand not up?" Karin asked, everyone looked at the two girls, Temari didn't seem to care and Ino was more interested in why her friends haven't done it yet."_

_"Wow and here I thought I was the only one who hasn't done it yet." Matsuri did a little clap; the table was so silent she began to feel awkward sitting there. Temari didn't like where that was going, she didn't want to even think about her brother's sex life, let alone talk about it. Hinata felt the same way; if Tenten started talking about Neji like that she'd get up and leave._

_"So Sai and you huh." Sakura was more upset Ino hadn't told her, they always shared their secrets with each other. "Yep Sai and I, I'm serious with him, what are you waiting on by the way?" Ino raised her blond brow at Sakura; everyone else just sat back and looked on at the two. They knew if they said something all the attention and questions would go to them._

_"I'm waiting for the right moment, I mean I'm serious with Sasuke to but I don't feel right doing it right now." Sakura explained herself, she was happy when the attention went to Temari when Ino asked the girl an embarrassing question. "So how's the lazy bum in bed?" Ino smirked but Temari wasn't fazed by the question, instead Temari smirked and leaned back in her chair._

_"Well one thing for sure is he's not lazy in bed and he knows how to get a girl worked up and keep her active for long. He knows how to please a girl." Temari laughed when everyone at the table except Ino scrunched up their faces. "Too much to know, I'd never be the same again, changing topic." Tenten covered her ears, Hinata's face was beet red and Karin had made a motion as if she was_ _puking. _

_"You guys are too innocent." Ino chuckled and changed the subject by talking about her future prom dress._

_..._

_When Sakura got home, or her temporary home, she noticed Sasuke wasn't in yet. He was still at school, so she decided to look for Mikoto. The woman was bust packing her bags and her husband's bag. "Hey honey, what's the matter?" Mikoto asked Skura when the girl had knocked on the door, it was all ready open and when Sakura's knuckles made contact it opened itself. "Noting really, I just came back from shopping with my friends, we bought everything I need." _

_Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and looked around; there were clothes all over the place. Even on the bed and floor there was clothes scattered, this worried Skura. Mikoto noticed the look on Sakura's face and answered her unasked question. "Fugku got called away on a business meeting. I think it'll be the same meeting as your dad's. So we'd be gone for some time, I hope you and Sasuke could get along without us here." _

_Sakura smiled at the woman, that's when the idea came t mind. Sakura was complaining to Sasuke that they couldn't do it because his parents were right there. "Uh, so when are you guys leaving?" Skura sat back in her spot acting casual, what'll Mikoto think if she knew Sakura was thinking about her son that way. _

_"Right now, Fugku would be here soon." Skura smiled, all she had to do was set them mood and she'd have Sasuke when he came home. She'd show him how ready she is to do this and she felt very ready as well. "Oh, ok." Sakura said innocently to Mikoto, the woman hadn't notice Sakura's unusual behaviour. Sakura helped the woman pack and tidy her room and chat with her until Fugku came. When they left she got down to business and organized everything she needed._

* * *

_That's all I have for today. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Have a bless day/evening/night_

_Please review it lets me know your reading and how you feel about my story, it means allot to me, so please review even if it's one word._

_Love ya all!_


	33. Chapter 33: Suprise suprise

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me. **

_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu._

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure about this chapter it wasn't my best I think but it's done and I'm too lazy to re-do it so yea hope you guys enjoy it. OH I must say thanks for all the positive reviews it really makes my day._

* * *

Sakura had gone all out of her way for this; usually the guy would make things romantic but in this case she was the one setting the mood. She had dimed the light, found all the best slow music she could to play softly in the back ground with a nice beat to it. She even ready a bath for him and put on the sexy bra and thongs Ino and Karin had bought for her. She was set and ready only for Sasuke to come home now.

Sakura had wrapped herself up in a robe and settled on his bed with her phone in hand. It was way after time school would be dismissed and still Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. She had called but he never answered, slowly the whole idea was drowning on Sakura and killing her spirits.

After one more hour passed Skura sent Sasuke a little piece of her mind and mood via text. 'You fucking asshole! Where the fuck are you!' She lay back on the big bed and frown a tear slipping down her face. _'How could he do this to me'_ she wondered to herself.

000

Sasuke felt even more stressed than he was at school today. With Sakura not around it wasn't the same, he notice his friends had been the same way. That's when Naruto got the brilliant idea to meet up after school and play a game of football.

Sasuke had refuse wanting to go home and spend time with Sakura. But then he thought she would be with her friends so he decided to join his friends and relive some stress.

After the game Sasuke gathered his stuff and went home. He noticed the miss calls and text Skura had sent him and this confused him. Why would she send such a thing, why was she pissed at him? He thought it'll be better to wait till he had reached home to talk to her instead of texting her.

He knew when he got home she'd yell at him for whatever it is he had done wrong.

When Sasuke got home around 6:40 p.m he noticed his parents wasn't home. The first thing he did was look for Sakura in her room but she wasn't there. the second place he thought she'd be was the library yet she wasn't there as well.

Lastly he checked hi room, what he saw made him want to kill Naruto and kick himself in the dick. He knew exactly what Skura was angry at, she had done all this for them and he didn't show up. She was asleep on his bed, curled in a fetal position.

If he had refused Naruto he would have been in bed with her, holding her and sleeping right now. He would have been able to make love to her instead of running around in a field with sweaty boys.

Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead and placed his book bag on the ground near the bed. He took off the music and went for a shower; he really needed one right now.

When Sasuke was finished showering and had gotten dressed in his boxers he slid in next to Skura soundlessly. He couldn't help but place a kiss on her soft cheek and forehead. What she had done was so thoughtful; he knew he couldn't leave this as it was.

He had to do something even more special for her, even if he had to ask for help. He wrapped himself around her sleeping form and decided he'd get to work as soon as he got up in the morning. For now he just sleep with the woman he loved.

...

The next morning when Skura got up she was disappointed to see the spot next to her was empty. She knew he was there last night because of the wrinkles on the sheet and the warm smell of him. But he was gone now; he had left for school already because his bag was gone.

Sakura meet Karin and they both walked silently to school. Kari had notice the disturbed look on Sakura's face but didn't know how to ask what was wrong. If she wasn't careful with what she said Skura would have her head.

"Sak's? Um how come Sasuke isn't with us?" Karin jumped to the side of the pavement and held her hands up. Skura eyes went red and her teeth looked like fangs, at least that how Karin saw the pink hair girl. "That asshole is avoiding me! Because he screwed up yesterday, so he's not man enough to face me! Fucking basted! And it was all for him! For fucking him!" Sakura was on a rampage and Karin knew better than to get in Sakura's way. All she knew was Sasuke was a dead man.

...

It was lunch time and Skura had insulted four girls and made them cry then got into two fights with one guy. Well, the fights were more like Skura taking out her pent up rage on the poor boy sole. Sasuke had been avoiding Skura all day long, during class he'd sit with Kiba, Shino and RockLee. When bell rang he'd literally run out of class and disappear from Sakura's view until next class.

During their break Sakura wasn't able to look for him because she had to meet with Hinata for a meeting about graduation.

Now Skura was beyond pissed, she was searching the school for Sasuke. Skura came across Matsuri and Gaara in a classroom quizzing each other. "Have you seen that asshole anywhere1?" She had startled Matsuri making her jump a bit in her seat. "No babe, but uh you should calm down." Matsuri tried but Sakura didn't listened she just left.

...

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino came running up to the pink hair girl in the hallway. "Hey slow down girl." Ino held Sakura's upper arm to stop her. "What do you want Ino." Sakura's voice was soft and her body slumped, she had gotten over her anger state. She was hurt now, confused to why he was avoiding her like that.

"Sasuke asked me to give this to you. He left school early." Ino held out an envelope for Skura to take, Sakura snatched the envelope away and left without a word. She ran over to the girls washroom were she'd be alone and at peace to read his stupid note.

She could carless about her last two classes with her Spanish teacher Kurani_sensei.

000

Sakura locked herself in one of the stalls and sat on the rag she had spread on the closed toilet seat. Her green eyes ran across every word written on the paper that she read out loud.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry, what you did last night for me and I didn't show up, sorry. When you get home I'd explain myself to you. I hope you could forgive me for today and last night. Don't worry or stress yourself out just relax yourself, you seemed tensed today. Yes I have been watching you look for me today. I love you Sakura, just letting you know, I'd show you how much you mean to me when you get home. Forgive me?"

000

Sakura had ended up skipping Spanish and hanging out with her friends on the roof of the school. She was slightly excited to see what Sasuke meant by 'he'd show her how much she meant to him'. She couldn't help but take in everything and everyone at the moment.

After this term of being senior's they won't have this anymore. They'd still be friends but they'd never be able to share moments like this together again. They'd be moving on to new schools and their own life and new beginnings.

Everyone had their different dreams and different goals in life and she'd miss them all. These people in her life would always be special; he'd never ever forget a day they had together.

She'd miss how Choji would always fight for the last piece of meat when they went out to eat together. Of the way he always took care of animals showing gentle side of him. He had grown form that cry-baby she use to know.

She'd miss Kiba flirting with girls only to be smacked by Ino or herself. Akamaru would always be her special body and she's miss him as well. Kiba and Akamaru was always a great team and they had saved her at the beach this one time.

The way Shino would creep Karin and Ino out with his bugs would definably be missed. He was somewhat annoying in her book but she loved this about him still. And she knew she would never forget him or the bug pranks he did with her and Matsuri.

And the way Rock Lee always told Sasuke to watch out, he'd win her heart and take her from him. Or the way he'd talk about youth, and how much he admired their gym teacher Guy_ sensei.

Sakura would miss Shikamaru and the way he always doze off when dram started but still somehow knew everything. Maybe he pretended to be asleep, Nah! She'd even miss him saying the word troublesome all the time.

She'd miss Neji smart insults to Naruto and his rivalry with Sasuke. The way he was always there to help when the other boys ran off when they had to clean the classroom. Or the way he acted with Guy_ sensei in class, they had a way in making people laugh.

She'd definitely miss Naruto's loud mouth and sweet comments. He had become her brother at some point. He was always there for her even when Sasuke couldn't be, or if Sasuke was the problem he'd cheer her up. He even got her to like ramen.

Even Sai had worked his way into her heart as a brother, from the start they never got along but now they had their own way of communicating. She'd even miss him calling her ugly, she'd need someone new to slap around since he and Naruto wouldn't be there all the time.

Even thought she didn't know Gaara and Jugo to well she'd miss them being around. Lastly she'd miss Suigetsu getting his ass handed to him by Karin although lately they had been more lovey-dovey.

Sakura was glad though her girls were planning to go to U.K with her and Sasuke would always be around for her, hopefully. She knew now that she'd actually miss high school.

...

When bell rang to dismiss school, Skura meet with Karin to walk home. "Are you like on your period or something? You've been having these mood swings all day." Karin stated popping her gum and holding her bag straps. It was safe for her to question Sakura now, since she was in a good mood at the moment.

"Nope, just thinking about life after High school. Ya know what I'm saying, we'd all be moving on soon, heading in different directions. It kind of saddens me to think that this is it." Sakura confessed.

This got Karin to thinking about her friends and the future. "Yea it sucks but we'd always have our memories to keep with us, we have to grow up sometime right. We'd always be best friends and we promised each other that day we'd never ever forget or leave each other." Karin reminded Sakura, it was the day Matsuri had joined the group they pledged to each other to remain friends for ever.

"That reminds me, we have to re-do the pledge. Temari wasn't there." Sakura smiled, when they do a pledge of any sort they usually end up having a little party of their own. This leads to them getting drunk and waking up in some stranger's bathroom or back yard.

"Oh hell yea! This one would be extra awesome!" Karin grind widely, remembering how much fun they had that night. They had party hard that night and done some stupid things that were never to be mention to other people outside their group of friends.

...

When Skura got home she was surprise and in awe, at the front door there were rose petals leading her upstairs. Sasuke wasn't in sight but there were arrows pointing to the bathroom in his room. In there the tub was full of bobbles and the room smelt like lavender, there were also some of her products she used to bath. And there was soft music in the back ground.

Sakura happily got into the tub to wash off the troublesome day she had.

When Sakura came out there was rose petals all over Sasuke's bed and on the floor. The lights were dimmed and the music soft and seductive. But what caught her eyes were the clothes on the bed, a red see threw laced bra, with a red laced panty and black netted stockings.

When Sakura got into the clothes she sat on the bed and waited patiently. A few seconds after came a knock on the door, her heart skipped a beat as she got up and walked over to the door. Slowly she opened the door and gasped in surprised, a blush crept onto her face.

Sasuke stood in front of her with nothing but a bow around his neck and a heart full boxer's in with hand cuffs on his hands. His hair was slightly wet which meant he just took a shower as well. "You forgive me yet?" He asked with a smirk on his adorable face.

Sakura just nod, she was speechless and nervous but she was ready for this. Sasuke raised both cuffed hands and pushed the door opened. Skura blushed even more at the sex hand cuffs, she was feeling a clench in her stomach. She wanted him and now.

Sasuke saw how hesitant Sakura was being so he took her hands and placed them on his chest for a start. She moved her fingers slowly over each abs and licked her lips feeling herself get hotter by the minute. Sasuke broth his hands over her head and rest his hands behind her neck.

He brought her forward towards him and leaned in to capture her lips. With her hands still on his stomach she tipped toe and kissed him back. Things came naturally after the kiss; they had gone from being two nervous teens about to do it for the first time to two professional kissers.

They had moved over to the bed now and Sasuke was hovering over her while she arched her back to reach him and complete their kiss. Sasuke leaded his body in on her so she'd feel his erection. He wanted her to know what she was doing to him and how she alone could make him feel.

Sakura sensed his heated body needs and before he could ask for entrance she opened her mouth for him. They were already connected as one sensing what the other wanted by touch and body movements.

For both of them this was their first time and they both knew it all too well. Sasuke had moved on from tongue wrestling to leaving marks on her body. He passed his tongue from her jaw line to her neck, her ear, her breast, her waist and hips. Kissing and sucking her warm skin, licking and touching her body.

Sakura trembled under every touch; she moaned and felt the pleasure from the contact they made. It was when he was down to her waist she felt wet and slightly embarrassed. He kissed her woman hood and glanced up at her; she swallowed hard and looked on as he took her panty of with his mouth.

His teeth brushed against her skin as he dragged the material off from the top hem of the clothes. Losing his patients he gripped the fabric with his hand and pulled it down form where it was on her knees. Sakura face went red and she couldn't look at him anymore because he was staring at her precious jewel.

"Don't look." She whimpered turning her head to the side when he looked up at her. "It's hard not to look at someone so beautiful, every part of you." He leaned in and kissed her bare flesh, down there. When she didn't stop him he licked between her lips tasting her making her even wetter.

Sasuke repeatedly did this sucking her click and fucking her with his tongue. She moaned out his name a couple of times. She took a hand full of his hair in her hands as he pleased her with every movement.

"Fuck Sasuke!" He smirked at her loudness; he had touched every part of her delicate body with his hands and mouth. It was her turn now and she was doing an amazing job at this. She ran her tongue over his body leaving marks all over him. Feeling up on his abs and muscles, tasting him and making him get harder than ever.

Sakura never though the day would come but today was the day she's give her first blowjob. She slid his boxer down and licked her lips; he was bigger that she had thought. This sort of scared her, since that is what had to go inside of her.

Bending over she wrapped her lips around his hard, long cock and started sucking. Sakura wasn't any angel, of course being friends with her friends she had seen porn already and heard about it, so she had a few ideas on what to do. What she was doing clearly was right, since it was pleasing the grate Uchiha Sasuke. The boy was swearing and talking dirty to her, a side she was getting use to ever since she started dating him.

Sasuke even came in her mouth and to her inexperience self she found it 'not so bad' , she had drank up every drop of cum.

Sasuke pushed her gently on her back and slowly slipped two fingers into her. She was as tight as he had expected and he liked it. While pumping into her he massaged her breast with his mouth and other had. Sakura was panting and moaning with pain and pleasure.

When he was done he licked her juice of his fingers and spread her legs even wider than it already was. He rubbed his hard head at her entrance before easily slipping into her, inching his way in slowly. Sakura screamed out not to loud but hard enough for Sasuke to stop.

"It hurts Sasuke_kun, it hurts!" She cried out, Sasuke kissed her tenderly on her lips and neck. "I know baby I know, but that's how it is for a first time, I promise to be easy. You'd have to bare the pain a little, if you want to stop..." Sakura shock her head, she wanted this. "No I want this." Sasuke nod and continued to ease his way into her.

Sakura clawed his skin and the bed sheets, her eyes shot tightly to stop the tears form coming out. When he was in her he stopped for a bit, she looked up at him and he kissed her hating the fact he was hurting her. When he felt her muscles tightening around him he eased out making a rhythm.

Soon he picked up the pace and penetrated her with much more force. The experience was becoming less and less painful to Sakura and more and more pleasurable. Like Sasuke had promised he was gentle and her first time was somewhat the best and memorable.

When they both climaxed together Sasuke still inside her collapsed on top her. Both exhausted and sweaty fought to catch their breaths. "Your. So darn. Good. Are you sure it's your first?" Sakura joked; Sasuke pulled out of her and lay next to her. "Now that you mention it." He teased back, Sakura slapped his arm playfully. "I love you." She rolled over to his side and hugged him tightly.

Between her legs felt sore and still throbbed a bit. "I love you to." He hugged her back and kissed her forehead lovingly.

...

The next morning when Sakura go up in Sasuke's arms she smiled. She felt even closer to the Uchiha, like they were tied together. She felt even more proud at being his first and hopefully his only. But of course everything good always came to an end.

The alarm went off and Sasuke sat up and switched off. "Morning." He grunted and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he was never really a morning person. "Morning sweaty." Sakura sang, she sat up as well and dropped herself onto him.

"We got school today." He pulled her off himself and got up reviling his naked body. Beside her red, drooling face Sakura frowned. _'Where did my prince charming go?'_ She asked herself but then he turned to look at her as if waiting.

"Aren't you coming to shower with me?" Sakura grind and jumped out of bed to join him in the shower. This was her best morning yet, besides the soreness.

...

While walking to school Karin had notice the closeness between the two love birds she called her friends. She decided to question Sakura about it when they were alone. But that chance never came because when they arrived at school their graduation practice was starting.

The other girls notice the prep in Sakura's step and Sasuke was being as jolly as Sasuke would be. Meaning not as jolly as Naruto but more like jolly as an Uchiha gets. "So what's all this about?" Temari asked the pink hair girl from behind her. They were in lines according to their classes, girls separated from boys to walk into the school hall.

They were practising and Sakura was between Ino and Temari her temporary pattern to Sasuke disapproval was walk in the hall was Kiba.

"What's what about?" Sakura was confused to what Temari was referring to. "You and Sasuke?" Ino clipped in wanting information as well. "Nothing, we just made up from yesterday is all." Sakura lied if they knew what went on she'd never hear the end of it. For some reason Sasuke and her love life was top on the list for her friend's gossip.

"Oh make up sex huh." Tenten whispered over Temari's shoulder. Sakura rolled her eyes at the three girls and decided to keep her mouth shut. That way they'd drop it faster and leave her alone, for now.

When the music stated playing as their cue to walk in the three ha left the poor pinketty for the time being and focused on taking pictures and practising for their graduation.

...

After school, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to find Mikoto home in the living room. "Oh hey kids, missed me?" Sakura pulled her hand out of Sasuke's hand and walked into the room. "Mikoto_sama, your back, does that mean dad's back to and mum?" Mikoto shock her head to Sakura.

"I'm afraid not hunny, I came back home early, they'd be back in two or three days. Your house would be ready by then. Butttttt I have some good news." Mikoto got up and walked over to the two. "What is it mum?" Sasuke was the one to speak out; he was sort of disappointed she was home so soon. He was looking forward to some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Itachi and Chieri would be coming home tomorrow to plan their engagement, but you can't say I said so it was supposed to be a surprise to you two." Mikoto clapped her hands happily, Sasuke was happy as well but this meant he and Sakura wouldn't get much time together. With graduation, exams, prom and now an engagement they'd be super busy.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura was so happy by this; she would get to see Itachi and Chieri again. She was excited about the engagement and helping with the planning. She couldn't wait for doing over the pledge with her friends, the graduation ceremony and the engagement things was getting even more interesting that she had plan.

* * *

That's all for today my fellow readers hope you enjoyed :)

I just want to say: I couldn't warn you on the lemon because it would have spoiled things and I wish I had done a better job on this, I feel like I could have done more IDK.

Have a bless day/night

As always please review as I said so many times it lets me know that your reading and what you thought about my story and all that jazz.

Love ya all!


	34. Chapter 34: Couple's today

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me. **

_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu._

* * *

Sakura was helping Mikoto with lunch, she was preparing to act surprise for when Itachi came back with Chieri. She had to sell it to them that she didn't know they were coming. Sakura had notice his disappointment in the change of things but he'd get over it eventually. For now she'd just let him be, though she wish he'd put on a happy face for his brother.

She also notice her furniture was starting to come around, which meant she'd be in her house soon. The pinkette wasn't too excited for this, she like staying at the Uchiha's. But her father wouldn't let her stay there for long, unless he had another trip to go on.

The door bell rang and Mikoto smiled at Sakura before going to answer it. Sakura took deep breaths, this had to look real, so she continued chopping up carrots and acting normal. "Hey soul sister!" Sakura turned to see someone who looked like Chieri, Sakura gasped. She was really surprise and Chieri did a little turn and skipped over to the pink hair girl.

Chieri's once long, strait, black hair was now wavy and it was slightly shorter auburn colour. "Wow Chieri! You're not Chieri!" Sakura jumped onto the girl giving her a thought bear hug. "Who else would I be? So you like?" Chieri pealed Sakura off her and stood back for her to get a better look. "I love it." Itachi came in with his mother hugging Chieri from behind. "Awe so cute, I love it to sweetheart." Mikoto smiled brighter at the couple, she was so happy for her son.

"Yea awesome, the colour takes you, oh I've missed you guys so much." Sakura glanced at Itachi opening her arms for a hug. Itachi let go of Chieri and walked right into Sakura's embrace. "How are you Sakura_chan, have my foolish little brother been treating you well!" Sakura chuckled to this; no one knew they were dating as yet, well besides her friends and the whole school.

"You could ask him yourself, he's upstairs, lets surprise him."

Sasuke was on face book chatting with Naruto and Neji. So when his door was opened he didn't bother to look up, he already knew who it was. "What is it Sakura?" He asked slumping in his seat a bit. She was properly here to tell him to come down for when his stupid brother came back. He didn't feel like talking right now, well except for face book. "It's not Sakura." Chieri held back her giggle when he looked at her and raised a brow. Sasuke wasn't sure who this person was; he squinted a bit and frowns. She looked familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What no hugs for your favourite girl?" She walked up to him and that's when he realised just who she was, she looked so different. "Chieri, what did you do, what are you trying to do?" He asked referring to her head. Chieri smacked him on the head and Itachi came in, "Itachi." Sasuke got up and looked at his brother, Sakura came in and both girls looked on at the boys.

They were communicating with their eyes; they sort of always did it. Just not in front their mother.

"This is turning out as an awkward reunion, just hug all ready." Chieri went behind Sasuke and pushed him toward his older brother. Sakura smiled and pushed Itachi toward his younger brother. Being the older one Itachi opened his arms and Sasuke, with some help form Chieri, walked into the hug.

"Good to see you bro, hope you've been treating Sakura well." Itachi patted Sasuke's back before letting go of him. "You to and I have, ask her." Sasuke directed to Sakura, she just nod and smiled. Itachi always asked this because when Sakura and her family had just moved in next door years ago. Sasuke and Sakura were only seven when they had met.

Sakura use to live closer to Ino's house before she had moved so Konoha wasn't strange to her. Their mothers and fathers where high school friends so they had many meeting up at each other's house. Sasuke was mean to Sakura from day one because his mother had forced him to play with her. Mikoto would go over to catch up with Mebuki and she'd bring Sasuke with her to play with Sakura.

Sasuke hated this because instead of playing with Naruto and his other friends he had to play girly games with Skura. He'd always tell her hurtful things and make her cry. The poor girl would have tried her best to please him. Itachi noticed this one day and scold Sasuke for this making him heat Sakura even more. He'd tell her she was taking his brother away and never played with her at school.

That was until one day he notices some girls making fun of her, for her forehead. Ino wasn't there to help her that day and Sakura had no one around to defend her. So Sasuke defended her and that's when Sakura's crush began. In high school though, Sasuke had started being cold to her once more because of his father.

That's when his father started comparing him with Itachi and Sakura started arguing back with him. She liked him but she never took shit from anyone anymore. She continued hanging out with Itachi and making new friends ignoring his mean comments. But then she met Naruto and couldn't stop hanging out with him, which led to her spending even more time with Sasuke.

That's when their friendship started to blossom and they began liking each other.

So when Itachi left and came back every so often he would make sure Sasuke wasn't hurting Sakura again. Itachi had also notice Sakura's feeling for his brother and he knew Sasuke had a thing for Sakura as well. So he made it his business to keep Sasuke in line from screwing up what he had with the pinkette. But Itachi hadn't notice that the two was dating, well at lest he hadn't notice yet.

...

Matsuri was tired, Gaara had encouraged he to take a trio to the gym with him. He had her doing all these different work outs and using some machines she never thought she would. It all started that morning; recently they hadn't been needed at school much so they decided to go on a date. They had gone out to the movies and then a restaurant to have lunch.

When they were going back home Gaara had challenged her to a race and she accepted. She just wanted to prove she was better; one problem though he won and she was beat. As in so tired she was blowing loudly and had Gaara give her a piggyback home. So when they got home and where rested up Gaara was telling her how out of shape she was.

In the end he got her to go gym with him, however she won anyways. Even though she wore a knee length track pants and a plain blue T-shit she was drawing attention. Some guys even came up to her and asked if they could get her number.

Gaara was pissed and annoyed at this of course and Matsuri knew she had won.

"Let's go now." Gaara had come over to her; she was running on the treadmill and had no intensions of leaving. "Why? You tried who's out of shape now, hmmmmmm?" She joked, Matsuri wasn't paying any attention to the guys, so why was Gaara so jealous. Everyone in the gym knew they were a couple by now.

Gaara decided to do to her what she was doing to him. So he took his shirt off and the girls that were just looking started coming over. As much as Matsuri knew what he was doing she still burned up every time some sluth came over. "Hey there, how'd you get so rip?" Some black hair girl came over in a sports bra and short tights, but darn the girl was hellya ugly.

"I work out here allot." Gaara was actually talking back to the bitch, but Matsuri acted as if she wasn't seeing them. "Your body's rocking can I feel your biceps and triceps?" that was it there was no way she'd let that sluth touch her man.

"Like hell you will, lets go Gaara." Matsuri had shot of the machine she was on and got off standing next to the red head. "Excuse me?" The girl was defiantly looking for a ass kicking. "Your excuse." Matsuri rolled her eyes, glared at Gaara and walked off.

Gaara swiftly walked behind her and stopped her by holding her wrist. "Where are you off to in a hurry, cool yourself." He turned her around to look at him, Matsuri didn't move nor did she say a word. "Look I didn't do anything wrong, it's not like I'd let her touch me, but you were doing the same with those guys." The brunet knew he was right, she did do that on purpose, now she knew how he felt.

"I'm sorry." She murmured lowly, it was barely heard. "What was that?" Gaara acted as if he hadn't heard her. Matsuri pouted, her face was so adorable, and Gaara felt his heat beat speed up. "I'm sowweey Gaara_kun." Gaara shock his head and dropped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go, I'd treat you to some yogurt, you deserved it." Matsuri grind up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist letting her hand slip in his back pocket, she made sure the girl was watching as they walked away.

...

Temari, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were in school all day. Temari wished she hadn't come; all they did all day was make decorations for their upcoming ceremony. Shikamaru had ditched her and went off with Naruto to do God alone knows what, to God alone knows where. Hinata had also left her to go with a bunch of girls to buy and order their gowns and stuff. So she was left alone. The rest of her friends weren't around and she felt sort of lonely.

Since she started school he hadn't gone around meeting anyone since she had friends already. "Hey you, Temari, come put this away at top storage and be carful with it, Shiho you help her." Temari had recognised that woman from somewhere. "Yes Anko_sensei." Shiho came up to Temari with a disgusted look on her face.

_'Shit Anko, the woman from back then, and the one I had barked at and acted stupid in front of. The same woman who had smacked me on the head. I wonder if she remembers me.' _Temari thought nodding and taking one of the boxes leaving the other for Shiho, Temari sped walk away.

Hinata was the fault for her encounter with Anko after the task she had given her.

"For the record Temari, Shikamaru was mine, you stole my man." Shiho had walked pass her to lead the way. "Uh no I didn't, he never saw you like that, he told me so. He said your just a friends and he's my man never was yours." Temari hissed, she wasn't gona take any bullshit from this girl, not now, not ever.

Shiho huffed and stopped in front a stair case; she looked back at Temari and glared. "Whatever Temari, you think your just so fucking great huh, I was here before you. I always listened to him talk about his problems and I was there when he wanted to chill. You came and took him from me." It's not fair!" Shiho rolled her eyes when Temari said noting and continued up the stairs, and then she froze.

Shikamaru was there, he had heard her words, now she knew why Temari hadn't say anything. "Uh, I'm gona go now." Naruto got up form where he sat and awkwardly stepped away for the three. He knew Shikamaru could handle his own business so he didn't bother to play peace maker like he usually did.

"Sika_kun I...I." Shiho began but didn't know what to say to him, Temari just waited, she wanted to hear what to say. "Shiho, I won't let you do this to Temari, you're my friend and that's all we'd be, I just don't feel that way towards you. If you really cared you'd be happy that I found someone I could love. We could still hang out every so often but things have changed now. I'm terribly sorry if I had led you on in some way. You could either accept Temari or stop acting like a bitch like Sayuri. Or you could be a bitch to Temari like Sayuri was to Karin and I'd be like Suigetsu and never talk to you again. You chose. I don't like dram and you should have known this as a friend of mines for so long."

With that said, Shika walked down to Temari took the box from her and took her had in his. He then walked away with his girlfriend leaving Shiho speechless and deep in her thoughts. Temari was happy Shika had took for her like he did, but she felt sort of sorry for Shiho. Yea she could be a bitch but she understood Shiho just liked him, allot. But now it was up to the girl to continue being a bitch like Sayuri or she could actually pass as a friend to Temari.

...

Hinata came back with the receipt for the gowns and caps they were gona rent. Since Sakura wasn't here she was mainly in charge, being vice president and all. She didn't want to leave Temari but the girl was busy with Shika and Naruto, now Hianta couldn't see any of them.

Suddenly someone was behind her; they had place their hands over her eyes. "Who is it?" She asked, she could tell it was indeed a male by the size and roughness of the person's hand. When the person didn't answer but lightly snickered she already knew it was Naruto.

"Naruto_kun?" As she had gusted it was him and he moved his hands from over her eyes to her waist. "The one and only, are you done here I want to take you out for lunch instead of staying here. I could get a pass from Kakashi_sensei to leave school ground." Hinata smiled at him, he could be so sweet sometimes or all the time.

But she couldn't, she had to stay in school encase she was needed for anything. Hinata just didn't know how to tell him this, she didn't like telling him no. "Maybe we should stay here and have lunch; we could share a bowl of ramen." She knew his weakness was ramen, he absolutely love it, she was lucky he'd share ramen with her.

He didn't even share with his parents, just her, which made her feel special. "Sounds good to me, it's a date." Even though Naruto was smiling in a happy-go-lucky way, Hinata saw right threw it. He was disappointed for some reason; this wasn't like him at all.

"Naruto_kun, tell me what's the matter, I know something's wrong." The raven hair girl wasn't gona let him convince her that he was ok, when he wasn't. He could fool the others like that but not her. He looked at her for a second then down at the ground as if debating if he should or shouldn't tell her.

"I heard some people talking a moment ago, when I was coming here to meet you. They were saying that they couldn't believe you'd date a guy like me. That your dad will never accept me and that I was not worth your time. They said I'd never fit into your family."

Naruto knew he shouldn't listen to what people like Katashi and Eiji. They were snobs that looked down on others who weren't like them. "That's why you wanted to go out and eat lunch?" Hianta concluded, Naruto nod sadly, it hurt when people talk down on him. Naruto once upon a time never had friends and was bullied when he was younger. When people said things it took him back to those days even if he had many friends now.

"Naruto_kun, you should know better than to listen to what they think or say. It's what I think about you in our relationship that matters. I love you and they or no one could stop me from being with you once you love me. So let them talk all they want. They would never change my mind about what a great guy you are." Hianta was shock at how openly she was able to talk about her feelings like that to him.

When she saw him hurting like that, she pushed herself to be strong for him, she loved him. "I love you Hinata_chan, you're the best, that's why I share my ramen with you and you alone." Naruto gave the girl a quick kiss on the lips; he couldn't risk the teachers around them seeing this.

Or he'd get himself and her into trouble; they weren't allowed to do this at school. Somehow the principal thought this rule would stop anyone from getting pregnant. "You know what, let's go out and have lunch." Hianta winked at Naruto, he grin at her and nod. She just wanted to be out of school so they'd spend alone time together.

...

"Hey, uh Tenten, what is this about?" Tenten looked up from her book to her boyfriend. They were at his place studying together; well at least she was studying. Neji was on the computer doing whatever it was he was doing.

"What is it?" She asked, she was spread out on his bed and didn't feel like getting up at the moment. "Come and you'll see what I'm talking about." Neji didn't look at her and she couldn't see what he was looking at because his broad back was blocking her view. When Tenten got up and strolled over to the computer she got stiff, her body froze and her eyes widened.

On Neji's computer screen was the picture she had taken on their road trip and e-mailed him. She had forgotten about this, how could she forget about this? "Um...Uh...I...Uh." The picture was of her flashing her boobs; she had a big grin and a peace sign up. "Well explain yourself." Neji turned to look at her, she looked away, and her face was becoming red.

"We were drunk and they dared me, so I did it, it's no big deal if you see my boobs, we're dating anyways." Neji chuckled and stood p in front of her. "You were drunk? With who? Where?" Tenten was annoyed at his questions, but she had to answer him or he'd be annoyed.

When Neji's annoyed he could be stubborn and childish and she didn't want that right now. "With my girls on our road trip, but we were in the hotel at the time." She didn't like explaining herself to anyone so Neji was lucky she was even talking to him. If it was anyone else, besides her girls, she'd have walked away for trying to father her. As in try to be her father.

"I see, so you don't mind if I see your boobs, right now?" Neji smirked; Tenten scrunched her face up and got even redder that she was. She'd put Hinata to shame right now. "You pervert, you could stare at the picture all you want, I'm going to study." This made the boy laugh and when Tenten turned around to go back to the bed he grabbed her. With one swift move he had her on his lap in the computer chair; she was trapped by his arms.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed out, she was surprised by his action. He had moved so fast it sort of startled her. "I'm deleting that picture before it ends up in the wrong hands somehow. I don't want you to be label by this picture." Neji deleted the e-mail and empty his recycle bin in front of her for proof.

"Awe that's sweet of you." Tenten was proud of him for doing this because guys could be dicks to their girlfriend and keep it. Then when they broke up, everyone had the picture of your boobs or whatever. She kissed him on the forehead for being a sweetheart. Then she kissed his nose and his cheek, then his chin and stop to look at him.

He looked right back at her and waited expectantly, Tenten smiled and leaned in. She kissed his lips tenderly; she granted him access inside her mouth. They were at it until they couldn't anymore, they needed to breath.

Tenten got of Neji and walked over to his bed. "I gona study now." She sat promptly and looked at him; he had turned back to his computer. Tenten smiled evilly, she felt confident in what she was about to do. "Hey handsome, look over here." When he turned around Tenten had raised her top to revel her sexy purple bra and the top of her round breast.

When she pulled down her top she winked at him and teased him. His face was priceless, shock and desire mixed together. Neji got up and walked over to her, he climbed onto her and pinned her to the bed. He leaned in and kissed her, he didn't care about studying right now. H just wanted to be close to her right now.

Tenten wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. She didn't mind trading in a make-out session with her hot boyfriend for studying and book at all.

...

Karin had taken Suigetsu out to shop, for their graduation; she was going to sing with Matsuri and Hinata. So she needed to buy her outfit for that day, they had decided to wear on black and blue. She knew she had to wear something appropriate for school and the girls called for a dress, so she had an idea what to get.

"Why do I have to be here?" Suigetsu had the nerve to ask her such a question but she didn't hit him like she would always do. "Because you have to help me chose what to wear and you wanted to spend time with me anyway." She said as sweetly as she could, but if he only crossed the line she'd smack him.

"When I said we could spend time I meant at home or go out and watch a movie or something not me following you around and watching you try clothes all day. I mean I don't mind watching you in certain clothes all day but you women would be so picky and you take so long." That was it he had crossed the line so keeping he word she smacked him on the head.

She pulled her hand away from his and walked off on him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and walked quickly to meet up with her speed. "Karin, don't be like this, I'm sorry." Karin didn't say anything to him but she had reached out and held his hand once more. "Well to make this up to me you could try on some laundry for me." Suigetsu joked; Karin punched him in the arm and called him a purvey dog.

Suigetsu sat on one of the benches in the shoe store they were in. Karin was checking out some high heels so he decided to check out some Nike shoes for himself. Karin skipped over to him in some really high heel shoes that were white.

"How'd you like to see me in this, alone?" she peered seductively into his ear, Suigetsu licked his lips and grin nodding his head like a kid. "And you call me the purvey dog. You're just as bad as I am." Karin rolled her eyes and scoff. "Whatever, it's not like you'd get to see me in this alone anyway. So you like those shoes?"

Suigetsu looked down at them and nod once more. "I do, but can't buy them; it's a little too expensive for me to get tight now. I'd get it when ever. Come on lets go from here." He place back the shoes on the shelf and got up and looked down at her. "In a minute I need to get these shoes first, you could wait outside if you want." Suigetsu sighted and shook his head. "Women and shoes ok but hurry up."

When he left to step outside Karin smirked. She placed the high heels back down on the shelf and took up the shoes Suigetsu was looking at. Since he bought lunch and paid their travelling money, oh and bought a few things for her, she'd buy the shoes for him. He deserved it, Suigetsu's family wasn't as wealthy as hers and he didn't have a job.

Yet he still bought stuff for her so she'd do this for him and surprise him with it as a graduation present or something. After purchasing the shoes one size bigger because she saw the way his foot had reached the very top of the shoes. She joined him outside; she slipped her hand into his when he took the bag from her. He didn't even suspect a thing while they walked along to finish up their shopping.

...

Ino had always wanted to be a model or a fashion designer when she was younger. But lately she has been thinking about going into medicine, to maybe be a doctor or a nurse. She wasn't sure just yet which one, but she could still be a model as a part time job.

Just like their principal, she's a well known doctor and their principal. So why shouldn't she be two things, it's not like she mind doing two jobs.

Ino was sitting on Sai's bed; she had been practically living there. She'd spend hours at his place spending time with him. Sai had left her alone to go out and buy lunch; she didn't feel like getting up form bed so he left her.

They had gotten so close to each other in so little time and she didn't know what she'd do without him. She loved him so darn much that she'd do anything for him and he didn't even know the power he had over her. This scared her sometimes because if he was to hurt her or leave she'd want to die.

Like just the other day they were going out to the mall and she had on a mini skirt. Sai didn't like the fact that she was showing so much leg and told her to change her clothes. Usually Ino would have shown him or anyone, beside her parents or other adults she respected, the finger. But instead she ran inside and slipped on leggings with her skirt. She hadn't even whine about it, she just changed.

"What you thinking about?" Sai's voice startled her; Ino brought her hand up to her chest and took a deep breath. She hadn't notice him there or heard when he came back. "Don't sneak up on me stupid." She had been staring out the window for God alone knows how long. So lost in her thoughts about life in eh future and Sai.

"I didn't sneak up; you weren't paying attention, what were you so deeply thinking about?" He pressed on. Ino rolled her eyes at him and snatched a box away from him. He had bought chine's food for them and she was starving. "The future, what career I want to do." She opened her box and took up her chopstick to eat her noodles.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" He questioned her, his interest slightly perked. "A doctor or nurse...or maybeamodel." She had rushed down the last part so he won't hear her. She thought he might not be happy about the idea of her being a model. She'd tell him later on but for now she didn't want to get into a fight over this with him.

"A model you say. I don't think so." Ino frowned at Sai's statement; sure she changed her clothes for him but defiantly not her career. "Why the bloody hell not, huh? You don't hear me saying no to your dreams of being an artist or whatever!" Sai let out a breath and placed his chop sticks don and looked at her head on.

"Ino, models wear skimpy clothes for the world to see, and I don't want anyone to see you in skimpy clothes but me." Ino knew he was right, models did show more skin most of the time. He was also right to not want any other guys seeing her wear close to noting on. But he didn't have to tell her straight up no like he owned her, if he had told her how he felt before she wouldn't be as pissed.

"That's all you had to say you didn't have to move like a possessive boyfriends and say 'you don't think so." She mimicked his voice for the last part, this is what she meant. Sai just, sort of ask her not to do this and she was already reconsidering it. "I don't sound like that." Sai teased, Ino rolled her eyes at him, and she did indeed love this guy. "Fuck you, Sai pie." Sai chuckled at her little nickname; he knew why he loved her, for being this incredible person she was is why.

...

Itachi and Chieri had begun to notice Sasuke and Sakura extra close behaviour. They already had a feeling like something was up between the two. The way they talked to each other. The way they looked at each other and most of all the little touches exchanged between each other.

Like when they had sat down to eat Sakura had wiped Sasuke's mouth when he had a little food on his lip. Or when they were at the pool she kept jumping on his back and Sasuke kept holding her by the waist and spinning her. Or even after that they shared a soda together and kept flirting. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't notice Itachi and Chieri kept observing their every move.

They also didn't realise they were moving more couple-ish than they normally did. Mikoto hadn't notice and Fugaku wasn't paying attention but with sharp eyes as Itachi and Chieri they had to be careful.

"Do you see what I see? Sasuke and Sakura seem different with each other." Chieri whispered to her fiancé, they were in the living room getting ready for a movie nigh. Sasuke sat on the three seats couch with Sakura next to him, they were sort of cuddling on the couch and Itachi and Chieri sat on the two seats observing the two.

"Yea I noticed a long time ago." He whispered back, the four were going through movies picking their favourite for the night. The door bell rang and Itachi got up to answer it. His friends had come along as well and they were coming over for the movie night.

When Itachi open the door he was hit in the face by a teddy bear, a pink soft dog. "Hey bro! Sakura's here right we got this for her." Deidara was the one who had hit him and he held up the teddy for Itachi to see. "We got Chieri this one." Hiden held up a similar teddy just in the colour purple.

The three had come to Konoha for the engagement party on Itachi's behalf. "Sur you did, come in assholes." Itachi didn't like being hit, so as soon as Deidara stepped in he was held in a head lock by the elder Uhiha brother. "Hey, hey man let go, yea." Deidara protested, Hiden busted out laughing loudly and snatched the bear away form Deidara's hand.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Itachi had finally let go of the blond. "Is it me or are all blonds loud." Sakura came into view giggling; she took a running start and jumped onto Kisame for a hug. "I've missed you goof balls." She hugged Deidara and then Hiden.

"This is for youuuu." Deidara had taken the bear form Hiden once more and held it up. Kisame shook his head at the two. On the way t the Uchiha's, Deidara and Hiden had been fighting over who gets to give Sakura the bear.

"Awe thanks." Sakura took the new teddy and hugged it. "Don't think we forgot you Chieri." Hiden gave the teddy to the girl; she acted just like Sakura and hugged the bear. "You better have not, or I'd kick you out of here." She joked; Deidara moved in closer to Sakura and placed an arm onto her shoulder.

"So you'd be my girlfriend now right." The blond joked; Sakura looked over to Sasuke nervously. "Sorry, but she's taken." Sasuke had held the guy by his shoulder and pealed him off Sakura before she could do it herself. "Really now?" Itachi asked and Chieri squealed, everyone in the room was now looking at the two.

- (To be continued) -

* * *

That's all for today my fellow readers hope you enjoyed :)

I just want to say: sorry if it's too long and all I wrote this for all of you who have your own favourite couple besides Sakura and Sasuke. That' why its late as well cause it's so long X) hahaha.

As always please review as I said so many times it lets me know that your reading and what you thought about my story and all that jazz.

Have a bless day/night

Love ya all!


	35. Chapter 35: Spooky Shit!

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me. **

_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu._

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating for a while now, I have started school again, well classes it's not school really anyway. I have been trying to get this chapter up but life has been so busy for me. Hope you still read this and if you do thanks.

With that said I have to say thank you to all the followers and reviewers, all of you who have favourite this story. Like I have preached, this is my first fanfic and you guys encouraged me to continue this fanfic and write many more.

Thank you:

Silv3rfox, Hearts grow, Chloe, SakuraUchihaforever, Kim0knows, lovesasukesakura, sasukesoneandonly, BVB Fallen Angel, Darkgod222, Helen delia, KirbyEos, StephJoann,

Sunny Sonic, charmedprincess101, lola1919100, 3, missvictoria83, sakulover, sweetD87, the-olive-pixie, AngelBlossom224, AvalonGenesis, ChuluSempai18, CottonCandyMonster, Floka, LOSTpassenger05, LovlyBones, MexicanAngel101, Sutefanii uchiha, URmYCherryLove42, XxSakuraFanxX, Yang Yami of the Shadows, crystallyrica, .395, dosierosie95, friendgirl9, lizdstine, midnight secretes, trayasha09, nerd94, noof altalei, Da Kurlzz, SasuSaku993, Moti0nlessWitness, Raven Vampira Night, RedRubyS.C, Sacchiance, Snak3 3y3s 101,

Now I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Kisame stood quiet next to a gaping Hiden and a surprise Deidara. Sakura felt her face heat up as Itachi eye examined her and then Sasuke. Chieri just kept squealing quietly awaiting Sasuke answer. "Well, who's she taken by?" Itachi asked once more when Sasuke didn't answer from the first time.

"Guys let's just go watch the movies, there's popcorn." Sakura suggested not wanting to stick around talking about her relationship. "Sure." Kisame was the first to move to the living room followed by his other two friends. They decided to leave the brothers alone for now, getting involve might be dangerous.

Chieri would have loved to find out more but she sensed Sakura's uncomfortable posture and decided to drop it. She walked over to the pink hair girl and looped her hand in hers. "Let's leave these love birds alone, but later you got some explaining to do, not that I didn't see it coming." Chieri pulled Sakura away to the living room to join the three boys.

"So what if we are dating you shouldn't have a problem with this now should you." Sasuke finally spoke when everyone had left. "And I don't, I just didn't expect you two to hook up at this moment. Then again I haven't been around to see what's been going on here, so." Itachi clapped Sasuke on the back, he felt happy for his brother. Most of all for Sakura, all her hard work of trying to get Sasuke's attention was finally working out.

"Hm." Sasuke smiled at his brother cockiness, this finally felt right. The two walked to the living room to join everyone else. They were in time to see Chieri on Hiden's back throwing punches at him and Sakura fighting with Deidara for the remote.

Kisame was sitting quietly on the single couch looking on with an amused look. Chieri and Sakura wanted to start off with a chick-flick but Deidara and Hiden wanted to watch a action movie. That's why they are fighting, Kisame simply didn't care. "That's some girl you got there." Sasuke nudged to Chieri who had Hiden on the ground now in a tickle fight. "I could say the same for you." Itachi pointed his head to Sakura; she was pulling at Dedara's long hair laughing loudly.

...

Sakura felt like the next day at school. Not only had she been hellya sleepy from movie night, but they had practice. Karin, Matsuri and Hinata were busy rehearsing their vocals and memorising their parts for the sound they had to sing. As for Tenten, Ino and Temari they had to practice their dance move, they'd be dancing for graduation. Sakura on the other hand was in charge of the valedictorian speech.

Sakura had some parts of it fixed together and was currently editing other parts, so everyone would be pleased. But reading over a speech and listening to others ideas for the speech was to boring. She was already sleepy, this wasn't helping.

"You look like you could use a break." Sakura looked up from her paper and smiled brightly. "Naruto, shouldn't you be helping the guys put the heavy stuff in storage?" the truck driver had delivered all the table, chairs and plants to early, so the guys were storing it away for now.

"They won miss me, besides I figured you girls could use a man in here." He puffed his chest out and placed his hands on his hips holding his head high. "Sure we do need a man, do you mind calling one for us." Sakura teased, Naruto pouted and gasped as if Sakura had just burned him.

Sakura busted out laughing at her blonde best friend, she loved Naruto's company. He always knew how to talk to her accordingly to her mood.

"Are you scared?" Sakura stopped laughing and looked up at the boy in confusion. "What?" Sakura raised a brow at him; she gathered her stuff of the chair next to her. She patted the seat sensing Naruto wanting to talk to her about something. That's how they were, when they needed to be comforted or just need to talk they always found each other. He was her brother and to him she was a sister. They always looked out for each other and had each other's back.

Naruto took the seat before he continued. "To graduate. To leave this place and our friends." He was letting the other guys get to him. While storing the chairs and stuff Naruto and the guys were talking and everyone was talking about going abroad to study.

He paused and looked up at her; Sakura smiled softly and rest her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Sure, when I think about it, I do get scared, scared of losing you guys with time. I've seen it happened to many close friends." Naruto expression fell Sakura wasn't helping much. She was increasing his fear of...growing up but then her words became soft and comforting.

"But I've also seen people stick together, like Sasuke's parents and mines. I believe our not so little group of friends would never be just a memory. Sure we would be going down different paths but we'd always be close friends, that's what I believe." Sakura finished off with a grin, her prep talk had boosted her prep as well as Naruto's.

"No wonder they chose you to do the valtory speech." Naruto laughed and Sakura joined in, her sleepiness slowly leaving her body. "Its valedictory speech Naruto not valtory." She corrected making him grin sheepishly. "What's so funny?" They both looked up to see Kiba, Naruto chuckled and Sakura giggled. Kiba rolled his eyes at the two. "Let me guess Naruto finally learned that Sai was always right about him being dickless huh?"

Naruto bolted up and Kiba dashed out of the hall with Naruto chasing after him. Sakura rocked back in her chair laughing loudly, she couldn't contain herself.

...

Tenten sneaked around the benches blocking her way to go to the back of the school. She wanted to eat and get away from Ino. The blonde was going crazy; she had been forcing Teamri and herself all day to practice the dance routine. Tenten loved dancing all sorts of dance but Ino was just too much. "Your suppose to be at practice missy." Tenten span around in fear but sighed when she saw Ino wasn't around.

It was Temari who had startled the brunet; Temari also wanted a break from their hyper blonde friend. "I'd say the same for you. "Tenten rolled her eyes taking a seat near the outdoor pool. "I needz myz lunch ok, there is no way Ino or any living, dead or all mighty force could take that from me." Temari dropped herself next to the brunet, Tenten chuckled at this.

"I wish I didn't have to go to the Caribbean after grads, so I could chill with you gals." Tenten took a bite of her sandwich, Temari nod. "Yea my parents want to take us on vacation as well. I'm not sure where but it's far from Konoha that's for sure." The sandy blonde sighted poking at her pie. "Would you two stop sulking, you'd kill out time together." Karin joined in she was looking forward for some alone time but was happy to find her friends instead.

"What you got plan for after exams?" Tenten asked ignoring her earlier statement. "Suna, were gona stay at my aunty because my cousin is getting married." Karin confessed, she wasn't looking forward to it tough. She didn't want to be away from her friends and Suigetsu. "I guess we're all going somewhere after exams huh." Temari looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled, she thought of Shikamaru as she looked on.

"Nope, Sakura and Ino's staying behind. But Ino's gona be busy with her mum's shop and Sakura's gona start working and stuff. I think Hinata's going to visit her dad in New York so yea." Tenten explained softly, they were already separating and they hadn't start collage as yet.

...

Hinata and Matsuri slumped down in their seats quietly. Karin declared they take a break for lunch and disappeared after that. They didn't mind taking a break at all, they needed one. "You can't hide forever!" Ino screamed out and stumped by them, the girl was on a rampage. "Someone's in a bed mood." Hinata chuckled, Matsuri nod in agreement. Hinata noticed Matsuri quietness and found it strange. Matsuri always seemed cheerful, it took allot to make that girl sad or frown.

Something had to be wrong, but Hinata want sure if she should ask. "Um, can I tell you something, just between us?" The brunet looked over to her friend, she needed to tell someone how she felt or she'd properly crack under the pressure. But on the other hand she didn't want to tell everyone and Hinata seemed like best choice right now. "Sure Mats, anything, anytime tell me." Hinata pushed on, all her attention on her brunet friend.

"I feel happy to have these moments with you girls and to live and experience these stuff but some people can't. They are being rubbed of their life at a young age and it's not fair." Matsuri was referring to Ameny's situation; never had she thought it could happen. She knew it was possible for anyone to get cancer that couldn't be cure. But she never thought someone she knew would get it. For her to know that person so well and hated them once upon a time and it all felt unreal.

"Life's not fair my dear Matz, but cheer up will ya soon we'd be out of this shit hole." Sakura approached the two with Ino at her side, the blonde had finally calmed down. Hinata gave Matsuri a look letting her know they talk later and Matsuri nod. Just like Sakura and Ino, Hinata had no idea what the brunet was talking about but she knew Matsuri wanted to talk. So she would be there for her friend.

"I'd miss this shit hole though, I spent so many years here I'd miss it, sometimes." Everyone was surprised by Ino's words. Ino was always looking for an opportunity to leave school and simply not be in it. To hear her say this was like hearing Tenten saying she heated chocolate.

"What don't look at me like that." Ino complained, the three girls stared at her with their mouths opened.

...

After lunch al the senior's where busy again with practice and studies. But the girls did let that bring them down because they had decided to have a party that evening. They were going to do over the pledge and have a blast. This time though they invited their other friends to join them. They will do their pledge then they'd have the party and be wild.

"Is it me or do you like to party a little too much?" Sasuke asked Sakura and Karin as they walked home that evening. "To much you say. Here I thought it was too little." Karin joked, she and Sakura had Sasuke in the middle of them and both had their hands looped with his. "You said that so right." Sakura agreed.

She was a bit disappointed though. Tonight was her last night with the Uchiha's, tomorrow she'd be back in her house. She wanted to spend time with Chieri and Itachi not to mention with Sasuke. "Hm, I just hope you keep this party under control." He warned, he didn't like Sakura getting all drunk and crazy on him. "This time." He added.

He also didn't like killing her fun because she'd end up telling him he's not her dad or her boyfriend. But then again he is her boyfriend now but still, at least he'd be able to control her drinking.

Sasuke gave up on trying to take his hand away from Karin. She'd either smack him and loop her hand in his aging or get Sakura to scold him. She was always spoiled like that; actually all of Sakura's friends were spoiled. "Sure we will, we'd never let it get out of control right Karin." Sarcasm leaked out of every word coming out of the pinkette's mouth. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at the girl; he never really liked parties or people. But with Sakura in his life he had to get use to those things.

...

Sakura felt dirty for doing what she was doing but she couldn't help herself. She was sitting on Sasuke's bed watching his every move. He was getting ready, and most important he was naked. Well not fully, he had a towel around his waist as he gathered his clothing. It's not like she haven't seen him before, it was just hard not to gawk at him. he's to darn fine it was hard to keep your hands of him

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to drive her up to the Huyga's lake house with his father's car. He'd drop he off so she'd meet with her friends to organise for the party. They'd do their pledge and then Sasuke would return along with all their friends to party it up. Sakura couldn't wait to see what Ino had up her sleeves this time. Ino always came up with cool ideas for their pledges and what not. So they always left it up to her to decide.

When Sasuke dropped his towel on the floor, his firm ass caught her attention. She found herself leaning forward form on the bed. Her hands at her side griping the edge of the bed for support. As Sasuke walked around slipping clothes on Sakura looked on in excitement as if he was modelling for her. Sasuke didn't know what was going on until he turned around.

He notices her hungry eyes running up and down his body. "You like what your seeing don't you." He glanced at her as she chuckled lightly. Sasuke walked towards the girl his eyes hungry as well, they wanted each other. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but dad's calling you Sasuke, it's about his car." Itachi eyed the two for a moment the left. Sasuke sighted and turned his attention to Sakura; he kissed onto her head and walked away.

Sakura stood frozen in her spot; it was so weird with Itachi knowing about them. He seemed to not care but at the same time he was interested. It just seemed so weird.

...

When Sasuke pulled up in front of the Huyga's lake house Sakura was worried she'd be the first one there. The place was lonely and a bit creepy and the nearest house was miles away. She didn't want to ask Sasuke to stay with her until the others arrived. They'd call her name's all night for that, so she man up and walked into the huge place.

The house was near a lake obviously and the lights were always dim at the front and back of the place. The white two stories had two porches, one at the front and one at the back on the second floor. There were four bed rooms and two bathrooms, one kitchen and one living room. But there wasn't much furniture, so they'd have lots of room for this party.

It was obvious their friends would bring other friends, who'd properly bring other friends. it almost always happens when they throw a party, but who cared.

Sakura walked up the porch steps and waved goodbye to Sasuke as he drove away. When she opened the front door she noticed there weren't any lights on, at least not on the first floor. This meant she was the first one there, the place was also cold this crept the shit out of the pinkette.

She had been here many times before so she knew her way around. She knew were the light switch was so it was easy to find it in the dark. Clicking the light on Tenten and Hinata jumped out at her making the green eyes girl scream. "What the F guys! What wrong with you!" Sakura bent over slightly and breathe roughly placing her hand her heart. Hinata apologised but kept laughing with Tenten, turns out they had just arrived as well.

Neji had dropped the two of and Temari and Matsuri were on their way. "Ino isn't answering her phone. She's supposed to be here to decorate the darn place before Temari gets here." Tenten whined, she loved doing the pledges, it was funny the kind of shit they do. "I think she's with Karin getting drinks and other stuff we'd need." Sakura remember hearing Ino's mouth over the phone when she was talking to Karin. "This is going to be fun. Let's split up, someone go down to the basement and get the decorations. I'd go outside to the storage out back and one of you go to the arctic." Hinata ordered taking her keys for the storage room from her pocket.

The three were dressed casually in sweats and T-shirt for now when they were done decoration they'd change into the extra clothes Hinata had upstairs. "Ah hell no, so you'd come scare me again or worst." Sakura was already crept out by the lake house itself, so she wasn't about to go to the places in the house were a murderer or some supernatural thing was living. "I agree with Sak's, let's get the stuff together." Tenten smiled weakly, she hated looking like a scardycat but she wasn't fond of this place as much as Sakura was. "Ok, where to first then?" Hinata asked, she liked being the bravest one for once.

She didn't really fear being in any of these rooms in the house by herself. Her family had spent lots of time here and with a father like hers or Neji and Hanabi, she was often left alone. Neji always went off on his own, while Hanabi brought her devices and Wi-Fi with her. As for her father, he was either working or reading, not that she looked forward to spending time with him.

He was way to strict, so Hinata always wondered on her own as well. She'd spend plenty of time in the basement, arctic and storage room looking for something fun to do. There were times Neji and Hanabi would get together with her and play games but not that often.

Sometimes Kiba, Shino, the girls and even Naruto use to sneak by and spend time with her. If her father knew he'd trough a fit, but Hinata was very use to this place.

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other then at Hinata and gave their answers. "Storage." It was as if they had telepathically communicated with each other. "Storage it is, but first let's put the lights o it'll be less creepy that way." Tenten and Sakura nod their agreements and followed their Huyga friends around like a little children. Hinata just giggled at their actions.

...

When Temari and Matsuri had arrived, Temari was sent on a wild goose chase to find glasses in the storage room with Matsuri. Little did she know there were never any glasses there and Matsuri was responsible for locking her in.

Temari wasn't scared of this she just didn't like it in there so she desperately searched for a way out. Unfortunately the only way out was locked and the only window in there was too small. At least she had some light and her phone with her.

Ino was doing a wonderful job with decorations, the place was beginning to look spookier than it all ready did. "So Chieri's coming right?" Matsuri asked Sakura as they loaded some more ice into the deep freeze. "Yep, Itachi and his friends would be here as well so Ino better look out for Deidara and Temari, Hiden. But you guys would love Kisame; he's a sweetheart not pervs like those two." Sakura laughed knowing Deidara and Hiden wouldn't like what she was saying.

"Oh, you sure they'd be ok with coming to a high schools party, you know, with them being collage peps and all." Sakura thought about it for a moment and nod to Matsuri. "Sure they would they are goofballs, they'd love it once they get to drink." The two girl's share a laugh, Sakura hoped they would like it she wasn't fully sure they would. After all she didn't know them that well.

000

When they were done setting up for the pledge they all got dressed into black robes. To be honest they looked like a bunch of grim reapers with their faces not showing an all. Tenten sneakily opened the storage door for Temari and ran away before the sandy blonde could see her. Temari beamed at the chance to get out and scrambled to her feet and out the door. The place looked allot different form when she had first arrived.

There were things hanging from the trees and lights in the bushes. The light in the house were dim and the only noise heard were the crickets and the wind. "Guys?!" T called out, but as expected they didn't answer her. She made her way into the house to see candles all over and most of the furniture gone. There were random things on the floor, roof and walls all over. A thing such as blood stains, spiders/cob webs, creepy pictures, leaves on the floor, weird signs on the ceiling and slight mist in the air.

She had to admit they did an excellent job at creating a scene that looked like it came from a horror movie. When she flipped the light switch on they didn't come on, she should have seen that coming. It was hard for her to not get chills and feel nervous, or slightly scared. The blonde was preparing herself for any and everything. Knowing her friends and what they were capable of, she expected the craziest thing to happen.

The place was so dimly light Temari had walked right into a big web making her squeal and jump back. She grabbed at the thing and pulled it off her body. "Fuck! Guys this isn't funny." Karin took this as her cue; she crawled up behind Temari and knocked her off her feet. Karin held back the sneaker as Temari screamed and dragged herself back. Then Karin crawled out of that room without any problem.

Just then the sandy blonde's phone began ringing and she answered it hurriedly. "Hey Temari if your still in the storage room, sorry. Me and the girls had to go out and get some food for our party, we'd be there soon ok, and we forgot you sorry." It was Hinata and Temari could hear Ino blabbering in the back ground.

Temari stomped her feet a couple of times to see if it would echo in the back ground of Hinata's phone. But it didn't, meaning they were either outside or were really buying food somewhere. "Temari? Temari? You there?" Temari hang up and ran to the front door so she'd catch them red handed. She also wanted to get out but the door wouldn't budge. "This isn't funny you bitches!"

Hinata and Ino had left the house just to make the call; they were a few blocks away. Sakura and Matsuri began braking bottles upstairs and Tenten banged the basement door a little. Temari tried calming herself down as she looked around but all she saw was darkness.

This had taken a long time to set up but it was totally worth it. When Karin pulled on a thin rope the sofa began levitating and wobbling around. "Fuck you!" Temari yelled and ran for the back door; she had managed to knock the door down with one slam of her foot.

At the very moment Ino and Hinata was coming in causing them to run into their friend. Temari got up quickly and ran back into the house not noticing the two and ran into Karin. This caused the red head to drop the sofa and Temari to meet with the floor once more. "Shit!" Karin yelped and Temari spun around to look at her.

"Karin you fucking asshole!" Temari screeched. "That's to you." Karin sheepishly grinds and the other girls joined them.

...

After Temari gave them a piece of her mind they cleaned up the mess they had created. "Let's get this pelage over with before people start coming." Temari grunted with a roll of her eyes. "You sure you want to do that it involves, spells and wacky stuff like that." Ino warned, they had plan on something spooky to do since they had come up with the plan to scare the sandy blonde girl.

Also the party they were going to have was a pre-Halloween party. "I came here to doz the pledge, so I'd doz the pledge and then getz drunk with youz bitches and suffer a stupid hang over the next day." Temari folded her arms; she wasn't upset about their prank but the fact that she fell for it.

"Cheer up will ya, you'd have your turn someday, by the way, you ever hear a hangover lasts a day but our drunken memories last a lifetime." Sakura cheerfully said poking Temari in the ribs. "Yea, yea let's get this over with I want to get my party on. "Temari finally smiled, she couldn't stay mad at her girls.

"Ok Matz, get my spell book, Hinata the rum and wine, Tenten get the candles and out the rest of them we don't need and forehead girl the tunes." Ino orders her friends, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and tucked under herself, she was ready for this.

- (To be continued) -

* * *

That's all for today my fellow readers hope you enjoyed :)

As always please review as I said so many times it lets me know that your reading and what you thought about my story and all that jazz.

Have a bless day/night

Love ya all!


	36. Chapter 36: Party pelages

**Disclaimers: Naruto don't belong to me. **

_This story is about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin as best friends doing the craziest of things that friends would do together. Couples are Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Karin and Suigetsu._

**A/N: **ok so from now on I'd be updating once a week (I know bummer) but I have classes and all that jazz right now. So I have to focus on my work but I'd always have time for this story and you guys :) so yea ready and enjoy ;)

* * *

All seven girls sat around seven light candles in a small circle. Their hands join and their feet folded and tucked under them. "Close your eyes and repeat after me." Ino instructed, the 'spell' book opened on a certain page she had chosen. Ino looked on as her friends closed their eyes and awaited her next command.

"Spirit of friendship, spirit of friendship come forth." Ino chanted and every one followed her words with grins on their faces. "I'm hear, what do you want?" Tenten whispered in a husky voice with a little chuckle.

"Shut up Ten, any way, come forth and witness our pledge for our new comer and older members." As if they were all thinking the same thing they said Ino's exact words. Including the 'shut up Ten' part, Tenten wasn't pleased by this.

"Now Temari alone repeat after me, I swear to always and forever have my friends back as they will have mines." While Temari was in the middle of reciting Ino's words a loud crash came from the basement. "The F was that?" Karin was the first to let go of her friends hand and opened her eyes. A few scraping noises came after that along with another crash. "Ino your witch powers are working, the spirit of friendship is here." Tenten joked; Ino closed her book and stood up followed by the others.

"She doesn't seem to happy." Matsuri commented referring to the 'spirit', after a few more scrapes. "How are you so sure she's not just clumsy?" Sakura pointed out, and Hinata rolled her eyes, normal people would have been afraid. But not her friends, no, they aren't anything close to normal. "What is if it's a hot he huh, you keep saying 'she'." Ino had to be the one to make this a sexist, sexual thing.

"Let's go see what it is then." Temari looked at each of them; she took a step forward hoping they'd follow. "Ok but remember all for one, one for all."Matsuri stepped up behind Temari, the others agreed. They would never leave one behind if it was something serious, they weren't just friends they were more like sisters. They were family.

000

Unaware of anything the girls stumbled into the basement to look for the culprit behind the annoying crashes. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, their eyes scanned the room. Ino and Matsuri held onto something to protect themselves. "Oh fuck no!" Sakura yelped out and covered her own mouth from screaming. All six girls looked over to were the pinkette was looking at.

"Shit!" Temari and Tenten said in union.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino screamed out and the seven girls ran out the room leaving the basement door opened. "How the fuck a racoon go in there?!" Karin cursed and looked at Hinata, the raven hair girl shrugged. How could she know, it's been so long she's visit this place. And now that she was here she was with the girls the whole time. So how would she know?

"That thing wasn't there when we went down to get the deco, so what the hell." Sakura looked at Tenten and Hinata. "He must have came through the window in the basement, my dad was suppose to fix it but never got to, it can't close, but it's small how'd he squeeze in that." Hinata explained.

"Ok that's it parties a quits lets go home." Matsuri pulled out her phone and began walking to the door. "No!" Ino screamed and everyone looked at her. They'd expect her to be the one to agree, no go against. "We spent all day decorating and planning this party. We can't cancel now." As much as they heated to admit she was right, everyone would come expecting a party.

"Shit it's after us!" Sakura pushed Matsuri out of her way and ran out the front door. When they all looked to wear she was standing they saw the creature coming towards them. Ino and Karin ran up stairs because that was their closer escape route. As for Tenten and Matsuri, they ran behind Sakura closing the front door. At the same time Temari and Hinata ran out the back door screaming.

Hinata knew she had to think fast and come up with a plan. She couldn't let this ruin their hard work and planning.

000

Ino dashed into the master bed room and slammed the door shot. Karin didn't notice and ran face first into the hard wooden door. She stumbled back and fell on her butt making a loud crashing sound. "Ahhhhhhw." The poor girl groaned and held her nose. "Get away from me. I'm not in here you stupid...I mean sweet racoon!" Ino screamed from behind the door, Karin climbed to her feet and began pounding on the door.

"Open up! Open up! Let me in you crazy pig!" Ino realised it as Karin all along and not the racoon and opened the door. This caused Karin to fall head first into the room but Ino was there to break her fall. Ino had fallen to her butt with Karin on top her. "Get off and close the door bitch!" Karin rolled off her blonde friend so Ino could close the door. And she did in such a quick past.

000

Temari tripped over he own foot and fell flat on her stomach. Hinata jumped over Temari and swiftly grabbed the blonde's hand pulling her to her feet. "You o-o-ok?" Hinata asked, that was one nasty fall and it looked painful. If it was her on the ground she'd properly need someone to carry her.

But then again with the adrenalin pumping in her system and the fear of being attacked by a racoon would push her to run. "Yea I'm fine, let's go to the storage room and come up with a plan to get that shit out of here."

000

When Tenten and Matsuri was a far enough distance from the house they stopped to catch their breaths. "The hell just happened in there?" Matsuri laughed out and looked around, Sakura wasn't in sight. "Better yet, were the hell did Sakura go?" Tenten stated the oblivious and Matsuri shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm here, help I'm kind of stuck." It was Sakura who had called to them from the bushes. The two walked over to where she was and snickered. Sakura was tangled up in the thin branches of the small bush tree. "It's not funny! My hair is being pulled out and I need to pee!" Sakura whined in frustration. "That's what you get for pushing be back there." Matsuri joked.

...

Hinata had come up with the best idea ever, sort of. Temari was impressed by this and hoped it'll actually work. All they had to do was gears up in extra padding so they won't get bite. Get some food which they had and catch it in a cage. Hey had found a cage in the storage room, which will work just fine. Then they'd lock him in storage and set him free the next day.

Temari wanted to set him free right away but Hinata said he'd come back for revenge over them. At first the blonde laughed at this but then again she'd rather not take chances. But first they needed to re-group with everyone and get ready to put their plan into action.

000

When Sakura was finally free from the bush she tried to run off again but Tenten had tackled her to the ground. Matsuri was laughing loudly but had her guard up in case 'it' came after them again. "What ever happened to one for all, all for one, huh? Why you keep running with your tail between your legs and your head shoved up your ass." Sakura didn't appreciated this so she pushed Tenten off her and dust

Herself of as she got up. "It's a freaking racoon let's just go get service on our phone 'out there' and call someone to get rid of it." The pinkette was coming on to something but that wouldn't do. "One problem, they'd take forever to come and we would have people coming in half an hour or so." Temari and Hinata joined in time to hear Tenten's loud mouth.

She was right about that though; this made Sakura even more frustrated. "You're alive! Where are Ino and Karin?" Matsuri asked the two, they shrugged and began explaining their plan to the three.

"That'll definably work." Sakura was getting excited by the plan.

000

Ino and Karin had joined in on the plan when the five girls sneaked into the house. They had made it up to the arctic to get Hinata's old Halloween costume parts for protection. The racoon was really big and fat, his claws looked really slap.

So they had to be careful. "Ok you ready guys!?" Temari inspected their figures; they had their heads covered up. She could barely tell who was who since their entire body was covered. "Yes ma'am." Tenten answered for all of them.

"Ok here's how this would go down, Karin you and Tenten are in charge of hooking up the cage to the ceiling so we could trap him. Just like you did with the couch." Hinata ordered and both girls nod and went off to do their task.

"Temari and Ino you have to go scope out the racoon's hiding spot and get him out here, Sakura and Matsuri go get the fish and fruits ready under the cage trap. I'd set up the storage room and stuff so getting him there would be easy." Everyone nod in agreement and set of to do as told.

000

Everything was set, the food, the cage, the storage room and Temari and Ino had found the critter sleeping in one of the bed rooms. The rest of girls got into place and wait for the signal. Hinata clapped once, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ino and Temari took two pillows and threw it at the racoon. When the ugly thing got up and sneered at them they dashed off to hide. Now that the raccoon was awake it got a whiff of the fish and ran off to find it.

Karin and Tenten hide behind the sofa holding the string to the cafe. They were waiting for Sakura and Matsuri's signal to tell them when to drop the trap. From where they couldn't see a thing but they could see Sakura and Matsuri in the Kitchen. 'Now' Sakura mouth to Tenten and she nod to Karin who let go of her side of the string.

The cage fell and they had caught the darn thing. It sneered but couldn't get to them. "Yes!" They celebrated with high-fives and fist pumping. As planed they lift the cage carefully not to get slashed and took it out side. They covered the cage with a old sheet and locked the storage doors tight.

"Finally we could get our pledge over with now." Temari sighted leaning against Sakura. "Nope, we got half an hour to glamour up for the party." Matsuri said looking at her phone screen. "Oh great." Ino groaned and the seven dashed off to get a bathroom before the other. Since there was only two bathroom and they were all sweaty.

000

When people started coming in Hinata, Tenten, Karin and Temari were all dressed up. Sakura, Ino and Matsuri were the unlucky ones to get the showers last. There were a lot of people from their school and class. But there were also some people they never saw in their lives.

It was to be expected though. While Hinata and Karin greeted their guess, Tenten had run off with Neji. Temari just disappeared, 'she properly went to get the other girls' Karin would tell Hinata.

Karin had already downed four cups of alcohol drinks and Hinata had one. Hinata didn't want to get to drunk as yet; she had to watch over Karin until Suigetsu came. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her friend or herself. So she was being careful.

000

The music was blasting through the speakers so loudly. This is why Tenten was glad there were not any annoying neighbours to complain. "So you come here often hotty?" Tenten smirked at Neji handing him a drink and nodding to the tune playing in the back ground. The party had just started and the place was already crowded. So she had dragged him off to the lake out back near a couple of trees.

"Actually yea I do, more often than you. Since I own the place and all." He smirked back at her taking the drink and sipping the strong alcohol drink. :"Oh, you own this place, so you're a rich guy huh." Neji could tell that she was tipsy; when he met her she was drinking with Karin and Hinata.

"Yea, slow down on the drinking babe." She glanced at him pulling the cup away from her mouth. "Let's go dance then, and I'd stop drinking...for now." Neji nod and allowed her to pull him back to the house, he wasn't one for dancing, but for Tenten he'd do it.

000

"I'm off ladies see you down stairs and when your done don't forget to lock the door, we don't want anyone trashing Hinata's dad bedroom." Matsuri waved to Ino and Sakura, she couldn't wait to get down and get wasted. "K, by." Sakura waved back and continued to apply her lipstick. "This is my jam girl dance with me." Ino began grinding on Sakura's butt. Sakura laughed and whined back. "Every song's your jam pig." The song 'Bottoms up' by 'Trey ft Nicki' was playing and Sakura loved this song as much as Ino did.

"Bottoms up bottoms up, Ay what's in ya cup!" Both girls sang as they danced on each other. They were so caught up in singing and dancing they didn't see when the door opened. "Can I get that 'tron. Can I get that Remmy can I get that Coke. Can I get that Henny!" They sang Nicki's part together enjoying themselves. They couldn't remer the last ime they did this with just the two of them.

Ino was the first to spot the figure by the door leaning on the frame with an amused look. "Don't just stand there join in." She called out; Sakura looked up at the person and grin. "I just came to see what you're doing up here, Temari, where is she?" Shikamaru walked in closing the door, Hinata had told him she was up here.

"She's downstairs with the other girls." Sakura told him but she herself wasn't sure where the girl had gone off to. At the same time the door flew open and Karin ran in close behind her was non-other than Temari.

"We got fireworks!" Temari screamed and looked at everyone, she didn't even acknowledge Shika's presents. "Yea I found missy with these, we're planning on setting them off later on by the lake." Karin did a little happy dance. "I see you four helped yourselves to drinks already." Shika joked, but he was serious about it too.

000

"Hey." A voice whispered into Sakura's ear from behind. She was down stair with a drink in hand hanging out with Ino and Sai. She already knew who it was and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey." She smiled up at him, Sasuke smirked at her. "You look nice." He gave her a one over, Sakura had on black pants with a red tube top and light makeup.

"Thanks, you look hot." She giggled and Sasuke knew she was close to drunk, he could smell it of her. Sasuke had on a black pants as well and a black shirt. "You've started drinking without me." He looked to her hand; Sakura smiled and pushed the cup of black and white to his lips.

"Have some then," Sasuke took a sip and swallowed the bitter substance down. "I'd go get my own you coming?" He leaned in as he spoke so she'd hear him over the music. He didn't like shouting when not necessary. Sakura took a quick whiff of him, he smelt amazing, a mixture of cologne and his natural sent.

"I'd come, I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight." With that said Sasuke held her hand and pulled her off to the kitchen. When they got there surprisingly it was empty. Sakura pushed Sasuke against the counter and slammed herself onto him. Sasuke didn't refuse her; he kissed her and brought her legs up to his waist. He flipped them over so Sakura could sit on top the counter.

Sakura pulled away from his lips and began sucking his neck. "What's all this about, so suddenly?" Sasuke asked taking in deep breaths. "You're so dame hot." Sakura spoke against his neck her hands travelling to his butt; she gave it a little squeeze. Sasuke pulled away from her and gave her a weird look, Sakura was being bold.

"You want to go upstairs and take this further?" to answer his question Sakura grabbed at his manly hood and kissed him. Sasuke gave her a quick kiss before taking her down. "Let's go." He held his hand out to her and she took it.

000

"Wwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooohhhh!" Matsuri screamed and clapped next to her Karin was jumping up and down. They were cheering on Tenten. Outside near the lake a crowd had form and a bunch of couples were dancing. One of those couples was Neji and Tenten.

Neji had Tenten bent over as they grind against each other, her butt jammed to his manly hood. 'How low can you go by LudaCris' was on and Tenten and Neji was going at a fast past against each other.

"You go girl!" Karin raised her drink in the air shaking a bit to the music. "Go low!" Matsuri screamed and laughed, Gaara hadn't showed up yet but she was having a good time. Though she wishes he was with her, thank god Karin was with her. Ino had Sai, she saw Temari with Shikamaru and she had no idea where Sakura or Hinata was. Of course Tenten had Neji with her, which she was kind of jealous of.

She wanted to dance with Gaara like that, ok maybe not like that but he wanted to dance. "Dame Tenten could dance like a true bitch when she wants to huh." Karin nudged Matsuri to get her attention. "Or when she's drunk." Matsuri laughed and looked on as Tenten had her legs propped on Neji. Her hands where on the ground and she was whining.

She was in a push up position just on Neji and the usual quiet Neji was giving her a run for her money. "Go Neji!" Both girls called out at the same time.

"We could try that, right." Both girls turned and smiled Suigetsu and Gaara was behind them. But Suigetsu was the one to make the comment. "Sur, but let's go inside first." Karin grabbed Suigetsu hand and pulled him away leaving Matsui and Gaara alone. "You're finally here." She jumped onto her redhead boyfriend. "I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her.

000

Hinata couldn't believe what she was doing at this very moment. Sure she has done it before with her girlfriends and stuff. But never with Naruto, not like this, not in this way at all. Here she was on the dance floor with Naruto grinding to the ground. There were many people around them dancing, one of them being Ino and Sai.

Hinata was presses up on Naruto; they were front to front facing each other. Naruto's manly hood was on her woman hood and they were whining up on each other. She was having fun and could tell so was he. His hands on her hips keeping her close to him, and her hands on his shoulders.

She got a glimpse of Ino and saw Ino was looking at her with a grin on her face. But Sai had won over her attention. Hinata could care less what others thought of her right now. All her classmates and friends who didn't know this side of her could suck it. She was having the time of her life and she'd do it over anytime, anyplace or day.

000

Temari and_ Shikamaru_ had exit one of the bedrooms form upstairs as soon as 'Luda's' song had end. They saw Sasuke and Sakura caught up in each other heading for a room themselves. There weren't much people upstairs but the ones there were making out and stuff. "They're in a hurry." Shikamaru smirked, he himself had just got some, a quickie but it was goo enough for him. "Yea want to dance, I love this song."

Temari looked up at her boyfriend, 'Big Sean ft Nicki- Dance (A$$)' was playing. Shikamaru shrugged and Temari pulled him along with her to go downstairs. She couldn't wait to to show him what she had and could do even out of bed.

They were both shocked to see Hinata and Naruto on the dance floor getting it on along with Ino and Hinata but she began dancing on him. She moved to the beat and not so much of a surprise to her Shikamaru held her waist and grind back.

He was a really good dancer; he was able to keep up with her. Things seemed to be heating up between Naruto and Hinata, they were really into it. Ino and Sai slowly drifted away into the side lines to catch their breaths. Karin and Suigetsu joined in and just like Hinata, Karin got all into it.

Temari paid them no more attention as Nicki's part came and pushed back on the lazy guy. Shikamaru however was a surprise to others just like Hinata. He was being energetic ad he pushed onto Temari giving his all that as something you wouldn't see every day.

Suigetsu and Karin where dancing wildly, they where all over each other. It was as if they were having sex with clothes on, but it looked hot instead of disgusting. Neither she nor he cared; this may be the last wild party they'd have like this. So they were going to enjoy every last of this no matter what.

000

By now all seven girls was on the dance floor with their boyfriends enjoying the music. 'Can't hold us by Macklemore Ryan Lewis ft Ray Dalton' was on and everyone was either drunk or tipsy. "Can we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over. So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us!" People sang along to the song jumping up and pumping their hands up.

Outside people formed a little train and danced around in circles and others dived into the lakes. They even started a fire were people danced and drank. The music was even louder than before; it was to the point where to talk to someone you had to be up in their ear. But no one really gave a shit at this point it was all about having fun.

There were some fights but they didn't last long or weren't all that serious. When some guys started fighting Ino had kicked one of them in the balls because he was in her way. Karin had puked on some girls top and Temari's once long pants was cut to a shorts.

Things were going crazy even for the seven of them. But they were too drunk to care, lucky for them the raccoon was still locked up. They wouldn't worry though because people would be leaving or sleeping away soon. The party have been going on for hours.

The place was pretty wreaked up and Itachi and Chieri had come over. They brought along Deidara, Hiden and Kisame but they were lost up in the crowd with some chicks. Itachi and Chieri were having a good time but they were also looking after Sakura and Sasuke. They were also keeping an eye on the rest of the girls as well.

Temari and Karin weren't too drunk to gather up the girls outside to set off the fireworks. They stood outside by the lake with their boyfriends and light the sky with the beautiful fireworks.

"Promise to be best friends forever." Ino placed her hand out to the girls. They smiled and placed their bracelets 'that Sari had given them' on top of hers. "For ever and ever and ever." They all said in union. They were all happy to be wearing the bracelets on; it was a symbol of their great friendship.

* * *

That's all for today my fellow readers hope you enjoyed :)

As always please review as I said so many times it lets me know that your reading and what you thought about my story and all that jazz.

Have a bless day/night

Love ya all!


End file.
